Just Think About Us
by Irishborn
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kendall is undecided when Zach makes an interesting proposition. Will she accept? And what does he really want from her?
1. Chapter 1

He sat in his car for a moment, taking a deep, cleansing breath to steel himself for what might prove to be a challenging few hours. He had no one to blame but himself for the course he was currently on, but that had never stopped him before. No… once he decided on a course of action he followed through – even to his own detriment.

The several months he had lived in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania had been fraught with difficulties, more than he could have ever imagined when he arrived. It was hard to believe that in only ten months so many life-changing events would have occurred. To have discovered the existence of a heretofore unknown son would have been enough – but to have reacquainted himself with the love of his life, been accused of her husband's murder, and forced to face the truth about his deceased brother in that period of time made it seem as if the fates were determined to break him. Some days he even wished that he had been broken… because waking up to face each day and present a strong, enigmatic façade to the world was becoming more and more difficult.

Instead of admitting defeat after his newly found son had managed to pull the gaming licenses from his casinos, the favorites of all his business endeavors, he had decided to file suit to acquire an inheritance he had never wanted. At the tender age of 17 he had faked his own death to avoid inheriting the money, power and birthright of the Cambias fortune – now he was volunteering to place himself beneath that yoke to save his ungrateful son, Ethan Ramsey, sometimes Cambias. Had a father ever made more mistakes than he had in dealing with his son? Had a son ever felt more hatred towards his father than his son held towards him? Fortunately or unfortunately – for time would determine the final outcome – the answer to both questions was probably yes. He was still unconvinced that his son hated him more than he had hated his own father – or if the hate was the same, the level of pain that his son had managed to inflict was infinitely less than what he had done to his own father. While he had to live with his son's spiteful attempts at revenge, he had allowed his father to live – and to die – believing that his favorite child had died. That kind of pain should never be visited on another person purposefully, but he had paid penance in his own losses over the years: the mother who had died when he was a small boy, the brother he had left behind to become warped and cruel, the son he had never had the opportunity to know, the woman he had loved more than himself, the niece that he had hoped would be his salvation – all abandoning him to lead a solitary existence. If it wasn't for the games and the way he gambled with his own life, he would have no existence. Even that existence was devoid of comfort, devoid of happiness, and lacking even a single person to whom he could pass on his own accumulated wealth and power. It seemed that he was merely going through the motions of amassing riches and influence, not because he desired it for himself, but because it was the only thing that he had ever known how to do.

He shook his head and exited his car, pocketing the keys as he approached the Valley Inn with his usual long strides to attend a reception in honor of the deceased Pulitzer Prize winning journalist, Edmund Grey. The fact that Edmund Grey had been married to the only woman he had ever loved, and had been a rival for her affections, was beside the point. Also beside the point was the fact that the widow would be present to accept an award on his behalf – while he would be meeting the woman he hoped to soon make his wife… but they were not the same person.

_Well… enough with the reflection and self-flagellation, _he thought to himself. He would be facing a crowd of people who were certain that he had sprung full-grown from the brow of Satan himself… and he would once again show them that he was their better because he accepted his faults and the consequences of his actions. While other members of the Pine Valley power-elite searched constantly for a ready scapegoat, he labored under the burden of his name, his faults, his legacy and his curse. How easy must be their lives to always have the simple absolution of blaming others for their actions… and to delight in blaming him for their most recent trials and tribulations.

Zach Slater pasted a smile on his ruggedly handsome face as he entered the ballroom, determined that no one would realize the toll the last year had taken on his soul. He stood for a moment, scanning the room and determining the mood of his many proclaimed enemies. In one corner stood model-turned-businesswoman Erica Kane and her fiancé, attorney Jackson Montgomery conversing with his daughter Greenlee and her husband Ryan Lavery. The only member of the group that he could tolerate was Erica, and then only in small doses. Each one of them had interfered in his life and relationship with his son, and he decided to avoid them for at least a few moments. In another corner he saw the honoree's business partner and executor of his estate, Brooke English speaking with her ex-husband Tad Martin and the widow, Dr. Maria Santos-Grey. For one brief second, he and Maria locked eyes before she quickly turned her back to him and continued her conversation. He felt relieved that she had decided to maintain some distance, but the ache for his lost love never completely left him – and he doubted it ever would. It had hurt him deeply to turn her away after she had declared her love to him – but he knew that they would only continue to cause each other anguish with a renewed relationship. Her children were fragile and grieving, and blamed him for the loss of their father. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of those children's presence.

As he continued to scan the room, wickedly contemplating who would be his first victim, he was surprised at a soft female voice behind him, "Zach? Why are you just standing there? Come on in," Myrtle Fargate invited.

He turned and smiled genuinely at the older woman – the one and only friend that he had made in Pine Valley. Despite the enmity of nearly the entire population of the town, he found that he had passed the test of her foremost citizen. "Mrs. Fargate, I'm delighted to see you," he said with genuine warmth as he lifted her hand and brushed it lightly with his lips. "I was hoping that I'd run into you. May I escort you to your seat?"

"You can escort me anywhere you'd like, young man," she answered coyly. "But I imagine you're much more interested in spending time with Kendall than with me."

"We made no specific plans, Mrs. Fargate," Zach answered.

"Now, now, Zach… you wouldn't have come to this… uh… this little shindig if you hadn't been planning on pressing your suit with Kendall," she answered. "You know exactly what you're facing in this room full of barracudas… and Kendall is the only person who could make you tolerate them."

"The question is, will they tolerate me?" he said softly as he offered her his arm.

She smiled and took his arm as they strolled through the room, smiling and nodding to scattered groups of people. As long as he was accompanied by Myrtle Fargate, he was protected from their barbs and comments because they did not wish to offend her – which was quite funny considering that she had spent the greater part of her life traveling the country with carnivals. Her status had more to do with age and wisdom than the pedigree of the usual grande dame, but she was greatly loved and respected – although even that had not been enough to gain Zach more than tolerance by the people assembled. And he had only pretended not to notice the whispers about the impropriety of his showing up at an award ceremony for a man whose wife he had openly coveted.

"There's Kendall now… but I don't believe you expected her to arrive with an escort of her own?" Myrtle stated as they both noticed Kendall Hart entering with JR Chandler at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach worked hard to keep from scowling, but was gratified to quickly notice one on Kendall's face before she whispered something and left the young man standing alone in the doorway. In another minute, his companion was being warmly embraced by Kendall as she smiled toward him.

"Good evening, Kendall," he said quietly, waiting to see how she would treat him that evening.

Kendall Hart, the daughter of the famous Erica Kane, had also been the girlfriend of his erstwhile son – who had been unwise enough to lie to her and betray her trust. When she had broken up with him and booted him out of her condominium – which was conveniently located across a small courtyard from his own – he had taken the opportunity to propose a marriage of convenience. The proposed merger was based on business and mutual profit, with the unspoken agreement that it would also keep them from suffering more heartbreak at the hands of another. Kendall had been considering his proposal, but he was still unsure if he would succeed in his quest… or if he wanted to.

"Hello there, Zach. Have you been taking good care of Myrtle?" she asked in a laughing voice, knowing that she might be teasing a tiger in the way she strung him along, but she had always enjoyed living dangerously.

Before Zach could reply, Myrtle answered, "He's been taking excellent care of me, but I must speak with Maria… and he would much rather speak with you, darlin'. I'll visit with you both later."

As Myrtle left them, Zach looked askance at Kendall who commented, "Well… hanging around with you certainly keeps me out of the crowd. Your popularity seems to be an all-time low tonight, Zach."

He opened his mouth to reply, thought the better of it, and turned to walk away before she stopped him with her hand, "I'm sorry, Zach… I couldn't resist."

He looked down and noticed that she was wearing the obscenely large diamond ring he had purchased for their engagement… and looked at her with an arched brow, "Does this mean you've decided to accept my proposal?"

"No… it means that I'm sick of all the busybodies in this town trying to tell me what I can and cannot do. When they see this rock on my finger they'll be so busy talking _about_ me that they won't have time to lecture _to_ me," she said with a sparkling smile. His response was a smile of his own, which brightened his whole face. Kendall did not like to admit how much she enjoyed making him smile, not even to herself.

"Well then, let's give them something to talk about," he answered before pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly on the lips… not passionately but with a promise of more to come should she be interested later.

She responded to the kiss in kind, assuring herself that it was only going along with their game. The fact that she found his kiss and caress quite enjoyable was an added bonus in her little game of one-upmanship with the whole town. He pulled away more quickly than she would have liked, but a swift glance around the room indicated that the brief kiss had been effective.

"Mmm… thank you," she said after he pulled away. He smiled once again and they began to circle the room and talk quietly.

"What is your pleasure this evening?" he asked lasciviously. "Another kiss? An early departure? Perhaps a room upstairs?"

She smiled back and waggled a finger at him, "Whoa there big boy, let's just start with a glass of something, shall we? Why don't you get me something to drink while I say hello to my mother?"

"I'd rather join you for that. I wouldn't want to be deprived of her expression when she sees that you're wearing my ring," he answered with a devious chuckle. "Why don't you join me at the bar and then we'll greet your… uh… family together."

She let out a low, throaty laugh and followed him to the bar where she ordered a diet soda and he ordered a scotch neat. He did not question her choice of beverage, glad that one of them was choosing to keep a clear head – and even more glad that it didn't have to be him.

Zach and Kendall approached Erica Kane and those around her as if they were planning to scale an impenetrable fortress… and, of course, if Kendall was even considering seeking her mother's approval for a marriage to Zach that's exactly what it was. Zach noticed Kendall imperceptibly straighten her spine as they approached the group, and also noticed her transfer her drink glass into her left hand – thereby making the ring she wore even more obvious.

"Hello, Mother," Kendall began before launching the first salvo. "I'm glad to see that Maria didn't have you banned from this little gathering the way she did Edmund's funeral."

Erica gave her daughter a brittle smile, "Kendall, may I have a word with you privately?"

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my… fiancé. Isn't that right, Zach?" Kendall said more loudly than necessary.

Zach nodded his head and smiled, "Of course, we have no secrets between us."

Erica looked from one to the other, realizing that they were trying to bait her, but unsure if she would be able to maintain a cool exterior for long when she was seething with anger on the inside. Jackson noticed immediately the impending explosion and took her by the elbow to steer her from the vicinity of Zach and Kendall, even if he couldn't quite get her all of the way out of the room. Erica looked daggers at him but allowed herself to be managed – more to prepare the perfect response than for the wisdom of the retreat.

Kendall laughed and waved her fingers, "Talk to you later, Mother."

"What are you doing here Slater? Has it occurred to you that it is entirely inappropriate that you attend an event honoring a man whose wife you were attempting to steal?" Ryan asked in righteous indignation.

Zach smiled tolerantly at the other man as he answered, "Considering that the brother of his murderer is here, I didn't feel that my minor role in this little drama was worth even noting. Besides, Kendall asked me to join her… and I'm always delighted to spend time with my… fiancée."

"You are not Kendall's fiancé, Slater, not as long as I have breath in my body," Ryan stated unequivocally.

"I'm certain that we can remedy…" Zach began.

"Okay, hold it right there, Ryan… you gave up the right to have a say in my life a long time ago," Kendall interrupted sharply. "If I tell you Zach's my fiancé, then that's what he is. And if you can't accept it… please… go running after Erica."

"Ryan, Kendall… enough. We're here for Edmund… well most of us are," Greenlee answered. "This is not the time or place to have this discussion… but we will have it. And Kendall, if you think we're going to allow you to make the colossal mistake of marrying this man you don't know us at all."

"Greenlee, the same goes for you as for your husband… my life – my decision… you do not have a say in it. Now go toddle off and make sure your mother behaves herself while my fiancé and I enjoy a drink together," Kendall answered sarcastically.

Zach looked at Kendall after Ryan and Greenlee had reluctantly walked away, "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Are you getting cold feet, Zach? I thought this was what you wanted?" she answered him in surprise, noticing his glance toward Maria Grey. "Oh… the Widow Grey… afraid that I might upset her too much? Well, listen Zach… if you're in this for real, you'll just have to get used to the fact that we'll be upsetting the lovely doctor and get over it. If you can't, then let's end this now."

In response, Zach draped his arm lightly over her shoulders, using his fingers to caress her bare arm before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "I only have eyes for you."

She turned her head and observed a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before, half humorous and the other… well it made her think of how the wolf might look at Red Riding Hood just before devouring her… and before she could help it she shivered. Zach smiled at her reaction before whispering, "I'm so glad you approve."

Before either of them could act on this new information, though, Zach's son accosted them demanding, "Kendall, I'd like a private word with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Seems to be catching," Zach said with a smile. "Go on… see what the boy wants… I'll just freshen our drinks." Zach took Kendall's drink from her hands and turned away from them as he walked toward the bar – he had promised to trust her, and how better to prove it than to leave her with the man she had claimed to love only a few weeks earlier. She looked at him in confusion before turning to face her ex-almost-fiancé while Zach stood at the bar observing their somewhat heated discussion… until another person approached and drew his attention.

"Why are you here, Zach? Are you trying to torment me?" Maria asked him quietly.

He looked carefully at her and realized that she had been drinking… and that she wasn't holding her liquor very well. His immediate reaction was a desire to remove her from the room and comfort her – but he squelched that impulse almost immediately in favor of a simple reply, "No… I'm here to torment my son."

"Well… you and Kendall certainly deserve each other then," she responded venomously.

"Yes. I think so, too," he answered seriously, ignoring the true meaning of her words. "And I think it's time I rescued her from him. Excuse me." With that he walked away carrying their drinks toward the escalating argument between Kendall and Ethan.

"…have no interest in your opinion," Kendall was saying heatedly. "I've been here half an hour and nearly every single person I encounter tries to run my life. You lied to me… you used me… now you get away from me… I'm through with you."

"Kendall… don't you see… we all care about you… and we want what's best for you," Ethan said earnestly. "Doesn't it mean anything that everyone can see that you're being self-destructive by your insistence at going through with this farce? If my father cared about you at all, he wouldn't be putting you in this position… and by doing so he is proving that he will do anything to hurt Maria and me… is that the basis on which to build a marriage?"

"I think honesty is a wonderful basis for a marriage, don't you Kendall?" Zach interrupted as he handed Kendall another diet soda. "Considering the lies and deception that Kendall's so-called friends have offered her in the past – I think that an open and honest business partnership is a refreshing change."

Kendall gulped her drink, looking from one man to the other and wishing that she could understand the feelings inside of her. She was both hurt and angered that Ethan could still act like she was incapable of running her own life – when he was much more screwed up than she was. But she had cared deeply for him, or had she? She had told Greenlee that she had been in love with the perfect man… not this cad who had preyed on her insecurities. Then she remembered that delicious, if fleeting, sensation when Zach had whispered into her ear – and she wondered if she had any clue what she wanted from either of these men, or herself for that matter. Instead of voicing her confusion she stated flatly, "Go annoy someone else, Ethan. I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

Ethan opened his mouth to answer and closed it again without remark as Zach looked at him with an amused glance and said, "You heard the lady."

After Ethan had stalked away he turned to speak with Kendall, but before he could do so Brooke English invited the guests to be seated for the awards ceremony. He merely followed Kendall as she led the way to the chairs at the back of the room and seated himself next to her. Always trying to read people in any given situation, he observed groups of people move to the chairs and noticed that Ethan and Maria were whispering together in a corner near the podium until Tad Martin separated them and escorted Maria to her seat on the raised dais. He felt badly for Maria as she did not look to be in any shape to handle the ordeal of accepting the award and applauding as a humanitarian the husband who had treated her so badly. He glanced away from Maria to Kendall as she loudly sighed and gently squeezed the hand she held in her lap.

She smiled at him, "That's better."

After Brooke English and Tad Martin each made statements about Edmund Grey the journalist and Edmund Grey the humanitarian, Brooke gave the award to Maria and offered her the opportunity to say a few words about her husband. Maria stood and lurched forward, nearly tripping herself. It was readily apparent to everyone that she had been over-imbibing and Brooke and Tad immediately tried to dissuade her from speaking. However, Maria was so far gone that she was insistent – and what she said should never have been. In front of the assembled company, she explained how her husband had hated her, disinherited her and hid from the world that he had regained the use of his legs. She openly blamed herself and Zach for the thought if not the deed in cuckolding her husband, and also blamed Brooke for loving her husband too much. When she had finished she stood sobbing, seemingly unable to move or speak any further. Tad attempted to assist her in leaving the podium but she shook off his arm and unsteadily stepped down under her own power. She took a few unsteady steps and fell into the arms of Ethan who had remained where they had been whispering prior to the award presentation. He looked shocked but immediately helped her out of the room, followed closely by Tad Martin.

Zach's attention was then distracted by Kendall who had also risen and started walking from the room, although he had no idea why she had made such a decision. Since most of the guests were still seated, her departure was very obvious. He felt torn between the need to remain seated and an even more urgent need to see to both Kendall and Maria, since it appeared that he would once again being blamed for all of their troubles. Finally, his own needs overwhelmed those of propriety and he rose to quickly follow Kendall from the room. What he found in the lobby was Maria verbally attacking Kendall while Ethan and Tad attempted to arbitrate the situation unsuccessfully.

As Zach approached Ethan looked at him in exasperation, "Excellent… just what we need… as if you haven't caused enough trouble this evening."

Zach walked up and put his arm around Kendall's shoulders, saying softly, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Kendall looked at him with an expression of outrage and opened her mouth to speak, but instead had another idea and pulled Zach to her in a passionate kiss. Briefly stunned, he wrapped his arms around her and surrendered to her advance, surprising her in turn with his own momentarily unleashed passion. A moment later they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, not remembering the fact that their former lovers were standing just a few inches away.

"Maria… why don't you come up to my room and lie down," Ethan said to her solicitously as she swayed on her feet still gripping the award she had accepted on behalf of her husband. Maria looked at him, not fully comprehending but following meekly as he led her through the lobby toward the elevators while Tad stood looking from Zach to Maria and Ethan as if deciding which one of them to accost first.

At that moment, Erica's voice could be heard loudly as she approached Zach and Kendall, "Well… it seems that you have the corner on public displays, Zach. Cemeteries, hospitals and now hotel lobbies… only this time you've dragged my daughter Kendall into your little games. Why don't you and that no good son of yours leave town and conduct your private little war elsewhere… you're not wanted here."

Zach turned toward Erica with a smile on his face, "Jealous, Erica?"

"Of what? You? I don't think so… just unhand my daughter and get out of here before I have you thrown out," she answered hotly.

"You and what army, Mother?" Kendall said viciously. She looked at Zach and raised on her toes, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lingeringly once more. "Remember that room you offered to get for us? I think now would be a good time."

Zach looked at her in surprise, but stepped over to the desk to arrange a room without any comment. He didn't know what Kendall was up to, but he was sure he'd soon find out. While he gave instructions to the desk clerk, Kendall continued to spar with her mother.

"Do you enjoy causing trouble, Slater? No… don't answer that," hissed Tad as he joined Zach at the counter. "Of course you do… and the more pain you cause the happier you are. I shouldn't be surprised at anything you do… but I still am. Why on earth did you show up here to flaunt your relationship with Kendall in front of Maria? Hasn't she been through enough?"

Zach turned his head and looked at Tad, his narrowed eyes glinting dangerously, but kept silent as if waiting for the other man to finally reach a point.

Tad continued, "I want to make sure you _know_ that you're to blame for everything that happened here tonight. If this is what you do to people you claim to love, then I sure as hell don't want to see how you treat people you don't like."

"No… I don't imagine that you do," Zach said softly. "Because I don't think you could handle it."

"There you go… threatening again. Don't you ever get tired of threatening everyone?" Tad said. Without waiting for a reply he continued, "Stay away from Maria… far, far away. You've done enough."

"I'm not even near Maria… you must have me confused with my son," Zach answered in the same soft but menacing tone.

"Just… just stay away from her," Tad repeated. "I'm going up to get her and take her home. I won't let your son hurt her… and I won't let you hurt her either. I mean it, Slater… Maria's been through enough. It's over."

"I couldn't agree more. Now go do your good deed and get her out of here. And, Martin," Zach answered, "so that you don't have to keep looking over your shoulder… you can rest assured that I have no intention of following you." He turned back to the desk clerk as Tad stalked away and Kendall joined him, having been unable to quell Erica's endless complaints against all things Cambias.

"What was up with Tad?" Kendall asked him.

Zach handed the clerk a credit card from his wallet before answering her, "He wanted to remind me that I'm the scum of the earth… I told him I'd gotten the memo, but he just _had_ to add a postscript."

Kendall started to smile before Erica said loudly from behind them, "Jackson… you have to _do_ something before she goes up to that room with Zach _Slater_. _Please_, talk to her… maybe she'll _listen_ to you."

After giving her mother a dark look – and holding up her hand to stop Jackson from adding his opinion, Kendall asked the desk clerk sweetly, "Is the honeymoon suite available?"

The young man answered, "Uh… no… we don't have a _honeymoon_ suite… but we have a very nice…"

Zach answered quickly, "That will be fine, thank you."

"Oh… and could you have something sent up from the bar… nothing bubbly, I've sworn off champagne… perhaps… what do you think, Zach? Cognac?" she asked him.

He smiled and nodded, getting an idea of her game, "A bottle of Courvoisier and two snifters, please… and… would you like anything else with that?"

"Perhaps some caviar?" she answered sweetly.

"…and the lady would like some caviar," he said to the clerk as he accepted the room key and his returned credit card.

They both turned and walked towards the same elevators that Ethan, Maria and Tad had all used a few moments before, with Erica and Jackson standing in the lobby protesting loudly but unable to distract them from their goal.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were on the elevator, Zach said to Kendall, "Well… I really didn't think you were ready to take this step…"

"Don't get any ideas… this is just for show. We can have brandy and caviar and you can sleep on the sofa, Zach. I just wanted my mother to see what happens when she tries to run my life," Kendall said with a hard edge to her voice.

Zach laughed as he lifted his hands in a sign of surrender, "That's fine by me… and exactly what I thought you'd say. I requested a room with two doubles, so that will be no problem at all."

Kendall and Zach shared a brief laugh over his comment and continued to laugh as they strolled down the hall from the elevators – until they entered the room and found it to be dominated by a king-size bed instead of the two he had requested. They looked at each other quickly and Zach made as if to return to the lobby to correct the error when Kendall placed a hand on his arm, "No… Zach… if you go back downstairs it will ruin everything. Besides… this is perfect. Anyone who gets suspicious will discover that we have only one bed, and I'm sure we can both behave ourselves for one night. Just imagine how they're all reacting downstairs!"

He laughed in response, noting the location of the sofa that he was sure would be his place of repose for the evening… despite what she might have implied.

Zach removed his suit jacket and folded it before laying it on the arm of the sofa. He then loosened his tie while Kendall stood watching him. As he continued to remove the tie and unbutton the top button of his shirt she held up her hand, "Stop! Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting comfortable... after all, we're going to be here all night," he answered calmly.

"Just how comfortable do you plan on getting?" she asked with concern.

"I was planning on removing my jacket and tie... do you have a problem with that?" he said implacably.

"No-ooo... as long as that's as far as it goes," she answered quietly.

"For now," he replied.

She looked at him as if she had more to say, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, "That must be room service with the cognac."

"I'll take care of it... you... do whatever it is you do... when you stay at a hotel," he said as he began to open the door.

A young man in uniform entered with a table containing covered dishes that were most probably the order of caviar as well as an unopened bottle of Courvoisier and two large snifters. He took a few minutes to arrange the table near the sofa before Zach gave him a bill from his pocket and the waiter responded as he left, "_Thank you_, sir."

Kendall laughed from the corner where she had been watching, "Just how much did you tip him, Zach?"

"Enough... tell me... was the caviar for effect... or do you really eat it?" he said with a grin.

"For effect... I'm sorry... it must have cost you a fortune..." she said.

"... you'll make it all back for me when you re-open my casinos. Eat it or not, as you please," was his quiet reply. He busied himself in pouring two snifters of the rich, caramel liquor before handing one to Kendall as he took a brief sip of his own. He seated himself on the sofa and relaxed against it while watching her take a tentative taste.

She looked at him with surprise, "My goodness... I forgot just how potent this stuff is."

"It's definitely something you should respect... and neither one of us wants to end up like... um..." he paused wishing he had not started the statement.

"Maria? ... She was in pretty bad shape, wasn't she?" Kendall said.

"Yes," Zach answered quietly.

"Look...I'm not blind or stupid, Zach. It's obvious that you still have feelings for her... but who am I to complain when I still have feelings for Ethan?" she said candidly.

"Thank you... but as I said before..."

"The topic of Maria is off limits... I know... but if you ever want to talk about it... _need_ to... I will understand, you know," she answered him.

He looked at her in surprise, "Considering how your mother..."

"What? You can't be surprised that Erica and I have a difference of opinion regarding Maria! About the only things we _do _agree on are Bianca and Miranda... and that's not always the case," she said with a laugh.

"That's fair... but I don't share my feelings... with anyone," he replied.

"Well, that's a big surprise! You really need to learn to unwind... after all... you said you'd always trust your wife. Why don't you give me a test drive?" she said sitting down on the bed across from him.

"And exactly what kind of test drive do you have in mind?" he asked with a lewd glance.

"NOT that kind... I was talking about trust... an issue that we both have problems with," she smiled.

"In other words... you want to know about me and Maria," he said, setting his glass on the table and helping himself to some of the caviar that Kendall had rejected. He took a few moments to chew thoughtfully before saying, "I really don't want to talk about it... except to say that I hated to see her in so much pain... and I wish she had not gone with Ethan to his room."

"Good... that's a good start," she said. "If it makes you feel any better... I wasn't too happy with them heading to his room either. I don't want him... but I sure as hell don't want anybody else to have him."

"I'm more concerned that he's taking advantage of her... again," Zach replied.

"Physically… or emotionally?" Kendall asked sharply.

"Emotionally… she's very delicate right now. Besides, she won't…" Zach answered her quietly.

"Oh... you mean once she's had a _real man_ and all that..." Kendall interrupted with a laugh.

Instead of informing her that Tad was at that moment returning Maria to Wildwind he smirked, "When you put it that way..." He then proceeded to help himself to some more caviar while she looked at him in a combination of surprise and intrigue.

"You're awfully impressed with yourself... but I'm not... so don't bother to try and convince me otherwise," Kendall smirked in response.

"Kendall... if I was interested... and you _can_ trust me on this one... you would never have any doubts," he answered with another suggestive look.

Kendall rolled her eyes and laughed, "I know about guys that are all talk, Zach."

He just grinned and laughed, "Are you sure you don't want some of this caviar? It's delicious." With that comment he used the remote control to turn on the television and pretended to be immersed in the headlines on CNN while Kendall sipped her cognac and stared at him bemusedly.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's your only comment when I call your manhood into question?" she asked him in confusion. She had used lines like that before, and they had always been met defensively. She enjoyed the sense of power it gave her – but his refusal to rise to the bait confused her and made her feel like she was losing control of the situation. "I've never had a man admit defeat so easily before."

"Kendall," Zach said with a short laugh. "You've probably never been with a _man_ before. And that really is _your_ problem… our marriage will be a business arrangement, and this," he gestured to indicate the room at large, "is not part of the deal. It amuses me to help you stir things up, but as I've said before… companionship has never been a problem and it won't be after our marriage either."

In unreasonable anger, she stood and walked over to him, pounding her fists against his chest, "Why… you…" Not noticing how close she was to the table, she tipped it and both the caviar and Zach's cognac landed on her dress. She stepped back and Zach assisted her in righting the table while she examined the damage to her dress.

"Let me get a towel for you," he said calmly before heading into the bathroom.

While he was out of the room she looked down at her now soaking and stained dress, "Zach… bring me one of the robes hanging on the door."

Zach came back in holding a couple of towels, but no robe. Without comment he opened the closet door, but did not locate a robe in there either, "Sorry… there doesn't seem to be one here. I'll call room service…"

She looked at him, still feeling the effects of her anger towards him. She didn't choose to examine why she was so angry that he had declared that theirs would be an open marriage, but it infuriated her that he would consider it that way. Instead, she vented her anger on the missing robe, "I can't believe that they forgot the robes… I'm going to have a talk with the management of this place; it's certainly gone down hill."

Zach had picked up the telephone and was starting to dial when she grabbed it out of his hand and hung it up, saying, "Give me your shirt, Zach."

"My what?" he asked in genuine confusion. "I was just going to…"

"I know what you were going to do, and I don't want room service back here so soon… it ruins the whole point of being here. We'll call them later. In the meantime, give me your shirt… I can change into it for the time being," she said firmly.

Zach shrugged his shoulders and smirked before unbuttoning his custom-made dress shirt and handing it to Kendall without comment, but clearly amused at her discomfort. She looked at him in surprise as she noted his well-muscled chest and sculptured physique. He had always been a fine specimen of a man beneath his impeccably tailored clothing, but she had not guessed quite how fine that was. She hoped that her appreciation of his form was not too apparent in her eyes as she said, "Thanks… uh… I'll just go and… and change."

Without reply, Zach began to clean up the mess made by the upset table and poured himself a fresh snifter of the potent brandy. She watched the muscles ripple across his back for a moment before locking herself into the bathroom. She removed her dress, rinsed it out in the sink and hung it across the shower rod before slipping into Zach's shirt – trying very hard not to notice or appreciate the manly scent or how pleasant the fine fabric felt against her skin. Realizing how incongruous she looked wearing strappy sandals and a man's shirt, she slipped out of the heels and placed them in a corner of the room before returning to find Zach seated comfortably on the sofa sipping his cognac as if he was fully clothed.

He smiled at her entrance, not bothering to disguise his appreciation for her very attractive legs – or how sexy she looked wearing his shirt. He waved toward the bottle and offered casually, "Would you like some more?"

"Sure… why not? It will probably have me sleeping like a baby until morning," she answered, feeling more as if she was standing before him completely unclothed than wearing his shirt._  
_

He poured the cognac and stood to hand it to her, noticing that some of it had splashed on her cheek and was still there. Before she could comment, he leaned down and cupped her face with his free hand as he gently kissed the spot, caressing it briefly with his tongue, before pulling away, "You missed a spot."_  
_

"I… what?" she said in confusion, trying hard to ignore the tremor that ran up her spine from his light touch.

"Cognac… there was a little on your cheek," he whispered before dipping his head to caress her neck with his lips, "… and right here."

Not bothering an attempt at disguising her reaction this time, she replied, "… and did I miss anywhere else?"_  
_

He looked at her with that same wolfish grin he had used earlier at the reception and eyed her carefully. He placed a finger first in the glass of brandy that he was still holding and then placed it against her lips. A moment later he placed his lips against hers, using his tongue to tease them open and gently explore her mouth. She sighed against his lips and leaned into the broad expanse of his chest, completely surrendering herself to his caress as he entwined his free hand in her hair and held her for a moment before pulling away again. He looked at her carefully before dipping a finger into the liquor, only this time drawing it along her jaw line… following it with a kiss and caress as before. Kendall sighed as his lips and tongue whispered against her skin, losing her balance and hanging onto his muscled arms for support.

He pulled away, enjoying her reaction but needing to elicit some acknowledgement of her misjudgment before he proceeded any further, "Well… I think that's it. Would you like to select a movie before we turn in?"_  
_

"What… movie? No… you missed… I mean… I'm sure…" she stammered, wanting to feel his lips against her skin once again. Without thought she placed her own fingers in the brandy and stroked them along his chest, following with her lips and tongue as she imitated his previous actions. He stood still, enjoying the sensation and wondering what advances she might continue to make with a little encouragement. When she pulled away and made as if to dip her fingers into the glass again, he set it on a table before leaning down and lifting her in his arms. He laid her full-length on the bed, and she looked at him for a moment before looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss, …which was whisper soft and ephemeral, rather than with the passion he had showed her earlier. He pulled away and smiled at the undisguised passion she displayed in arching toward him. Using one hand, he carefully unbuttoned his shirt while dipping the fingers of his other hand into the brandy he had set on the night table. He stroked the liquid from her collarbone down between her breasts, following the trail with his tongue as she moaned in response. She whispered his name as he proceeded to lay another trail of cognac from the opposite side of her neck and then gave her lips another whisper soft kiss. She moaned as his lips whispered along her skin, and he removed her bra and then her panties. After being divested of the last of her clothes she tried to pull him into her passionate embrace but he lifted the cognac bottle instead, tipping it and dribbling a small amount along her leg._  
_

"You've got some… right… here…" he whispered as his lips followed the trail of the liquor from her ankle to above her knee. After repeating the procedure with her other leg , he poured a small amount of the amber nectar along her stomach and used his fingers to create a path to her breasts – following his fingers with his mouth and tongue. With her passion completely ignited, he quickly removed the remainder of his clothing and joined her on the bed. _  
_

Kendall used the bottle of expensive liqueur to create an equal ardor in Zach tasting it from his skin as he had from hers. When he could take the delicious teasing no longer, he pulled her into his arms and the nearly empty bottle to fell to the floor as they tasted the potent brew from each other's lips and tongues. Soon they were fulfilling and satisfying the passion that they had enflamed in each other… and their world narrowed to that small room with no thought of anything except their explosive release. After they had finally reached pinnacle together, Zach held her in his arms and stroked her gently as she relaxed against him. Once replete they lay dozing half in and out of sleep, in each other's arms, without the energy to move.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall woke from her slumber feeling warm and relaxed. She started to stretch and found herself held in place by a pair of muscular arms and a well-defined thigh thrown across her own legs, completely restricting any movement. She glanced at her companion and found Zach asleep, his impossibly long lashes fluttering as her movements disturbed his rest. His eyes blinked open, and the golden hazel eyes twinkled with laughter as he caught her looking at him intently. Kendall realized the joke and laughed with him for a moment before pushing on his chest for release from his still confining arms. Once disentangled, they laughed even harder at their appearance and the dried remnants of cognac on their skin.

"I think I need a shower," Kendall giggled. "And you do, too."

"Want to take one together?" Zach asked with a grin.

"Sure! Why not?" Kendall answered as she continued to giggle climbing out of the bed. "But we really do need those robes now… and I'm ravenous. Can you order us some food when you call to ask about them?"

Before she finished speaking, Zach had begun to dial the telephone. He asked that two robes and some extra towels be sent to the room immediately and ordered two meals – a salad for Kendall and a more hearty meal for himself. He held up the empty bottle of cognac and raised his eyebrow, but Kendall shook her head emphatically and answered, "Coffee."

After the order was complete, Zach stood and pulled her into his arms for a lingering kiss. She looked at him in surprise as he pulled away, finding it amazing that he could be so tender while still re-igniting the banked embers of their earlier passion. He smiled at her knowingly before picking up his slacks and pulling them on, "You go start the shower. I'll wait here for the robes and join you in a few minutes. Dinner will be at least an hour."

She laughed and nodded before going into the bathroom. He pulled on the shirt that he and Kendall had both worn, not bothering to button it as he waited for room service. He answered the door quickly when the attendant from housekeeping announced her presence, not paying attention to his state of undress. His natural instinct for observation, though, noted a very interested Greenlee Lavery in the hallway observing him carefully. He made a point of stepping into the hallway to tip the attendant so that she would have an excellent view of his dishabille before closing the door. As soon as the lock was secure, he quickly removed his clothing and joined Kendall in the bathroom.

While Zach had been waiting for towels and robes, Kendall had started a warm shower. She had laid out toiletries for their use, and he noted that she had even removed the disposable razor from its wrapper for his convenience. He smiled before pulling back the shower curtain and putting his head inside, "Still want company?"

Kendall had been standing beneath the pulsating water with her eyes closed, allowing it to wash over her body. At Zach's words she jumped, but smiled and beckoned him to join her. Needing no further invitation, he stepped into the tub and gave her a steamy kiss. Kendall wrapped her arms around his neck and molded herself against him, completely surrendering to the sensations of his hands against her wet body. Placing small kisses against his neck and chest, Kendall handed Zach a bar of soap and a thick washcloth. He smiled and lathered the cloth before using it to arouse her body, pulling her back against his chest for his ministrations. Soon she pulled the washcloth from his hands and returned the favor before wrapping her soap-slicked body around him. After once more yielding to each other's ardor, they stood beneath the water to rinse away the last of the soap. Zach washed Kendall's hair before she washed his and they rinsed each other thoroughly. After stepping from the shower, they dried each other's bodies and Zach helped Kendall into her robe before he donned his own. While enjoying themselves completely, neither paid much heed to how comfortable they felt with this new intimacy.

At a knock on the door, Zach padded into the room wearing nothing except his robe and allowed the room service attendant to bring in a new table containing their dinner. After removing the remnants of the spilled caviar and cognac, Zach fished in his pants pocket to retrieve a tip and glanced out the door for any additional spies. Although he did not see anyone, he did hear a soft gasp and the sound of footsteps retreating. He smiled to himself and wondered who little Greenlee had talked into helping with her surveillance. He had no doubt that they had been under constant scrutiny since leaving the lobby, and he hoped that their enjoyable evening had been overheard in detail.

After being seated at the table Zach told Kendall, "You were right… we've had someone watching the room since we came up here. I caught Greenlee in the hallway when the robes were delivered… and I heard someone leaving just now."

"I knew it! I'm so tired of everyone thinking they know better than I do how I should live my life! Well, I hope they got an earful," she said in indignation.

"My exact thoughts," Zach answered as he uncovered his meal and began to eat with gusto. He noticed Kendall picking at her salad, "Is everything to your liking? Or do we need to get you something else?"

"No… it's fine… I'm just…" Kendall answered quietly.

"Thinking?" Zach asked thoughtfully. "There is a lot to think about, isn't there? What we've done this evening certainly sheds a different light on our marriage."

"Does that mean you want a real marriage now? And all that it entails?" Kendall asked him with a frown.

"No… not exactly," Zach answered. "But I think we need some ground rules."

"Okay… what do you have in mind? And don't worry – I'll let you know if they're unacceptable," she replied.

"First… I need to ask you a question," he said dryly.

"Okay… am I going to be upset by it?" she responded.

"You might… I was just wondering… did I make you feel like a woman?" he said with a smirk.

Kendall immediately caught the reference to an offer he had made to her several months earlier and laughed, "I should answer with a resounding no… but… I'd be lying."

"Thank you," Zach said very softly. "Your honesty helps me to know that I'm making the right decision in what I'm about to offer."

"Zach… I told you before… I like sex, so don't think that this means I've suddenly fallen in love…" Kendall protested.

He interrupted her, "… as long as you don't expect me to fall in love either."


	7. Chapter 7

She looked at him in surprise, unable to think of a single answer to his statement. She had not expected him to say that, and could not imagine what kind of offer he planned to make if he insisted that there was to be no love between them. She was so surprised that she didn't even take the time to feel relieved that he didn't want to add love to their agreement – or to acknowledge the twinge of sorrow she felt that he didn't.

Zach continued, "I enjoyed myself as well… and now that we know we're… physically compatible… it could be an added… um… bonus… to our marriage."

"In other words… you want benefits now," she said sarcastically.

"Not unless you do," he said with a sigh. "Look, Kendall. This is a business relationship, but I'd like us to become friends. I realize that you don't like me yet, but I'd like to change that if you'll let me. It will be a whole lot easier to work together… and if we occasionally want to enjoy each other more intimately… I don't see why that should be a problem."

"It isn't, Zach… as long as there are no expectations – by _either_ of us," she answered firmly.

"Agreed… this is entirely outside the agreement and the pre-nup. If we _want_ to, though, I don't see why we need to deny ourselves," Zach answered calmly.

"Okay… then why does this change our agreement?" she said in confusion.

"I never said it did… but we do need to make sure that we have clear expectations of each other," he continued.

"Expectations… hmm… go on," she said before taking a bite of her salad.

"First of all, I think that it would be fair to say that we enjoy sex with each other… and can continue to do so… but there is no obligation on either party," he said with a smile, hoping to lighten her mood. "You can agree to that, can't you?"

He was rewarded by a small giggle, "I can agree to that."

"Good… now this is where it gets trickier. You seemed upset before when I mentioned being with other women. Had you planned to be celibate after we married?" Zach asked.

"Wait a minute… you mean… you assumed I would be a free agent outside of the marriage, too?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course…. As long as you're discreet, there's no problem. I can promise you that I will never conduct myself in a way that will cause you embarrassment or cause your family or friends to be concerned for your welfare. All I ask is that you use the same discretion should you choose to be with someone outside of our marriage… I really don't want you to be miserable," he answered quietly.

"Oh… I don't know why… but the thought of an open marriage surprised me. And now that we've… you know… I just expected that you'd want the whole package," she said, even more confused by his statements.

"Kendall… I don't expect to be happy or find love in my life, but I would like to have a successful and pleasant partnership with you. Asking you to be monogamous with a man you don't even like is expecting an awful lot," he said in explanation.

"Hey! I never said I didn't like you," Kendall protested. "What I said was that I don't _love _you. Besides… you don't like me."

"Do you really think I'd ask you to marry me if I didn't like you?" he asked with a smile.

"Then what's with all this open marriage stuff… just because we don't love each other doesn't mean our marriage can't be a real one," she said in bewilderment. _Why am I asking him that? I certainly don't want a real marriage… do I?_

"And I never said it can't be a real marriage… I just said that it doesn't have to be. All I'm asking is that you be discreet and don't flaunt a relationship for the world to see, and I promise to do the same for you," he said patiently, wondering why she was arguing with him. He thought that she might be relieved if it was an open marriage, but he was beginning to believe that he had misjudged her entirely.

"Gee… I think I can agree to that," Kendall answered with a sarcasm that surprised even her. "Is there anything else you want to add?"

"Just the obvious…" Zach said, hesitating to answer further in light of her irritability. When she gave him a perplexed look, though, he continued, "I assume that you use protection to keep from getting pregnant, and I would prefer that you continue being so careful after we're married."

"WHAT!" Kendall cried. "You have no right… no right at all…"

Zach held up his hand and spoke so quietly that she had to listen carefully to hear his words, "I'm sorry… you've said before that you don't want children… I assumed that was still true. And I'm not interested in your becoming pregnant with another man's child while married to me. Is that so unreasonable?"

Kendall understood what he was asking of her – and although he was correct that she didn't want children, she was feeling too indignant to let him off easily, "And what about you? You can leave a trail of illegitimate children all over the world and it's okay?"

"No… I never said that. I will gladly give you the same promise. You will not find a strange woman at our doorstep claiming that I'm the father of her child," he answered unemotionally.

Was this the man who had loved her body so creatively just a few hours earlier? Where was the fire? Where was the passion? Did he have a switch that could change him from fiery to glacial in an instant? How could he be so businesslike in discussing their marriage after the delicious way he had made her _feel_? She shook her head as if to clear it. She certainly wasn't going to allow him to know how confused she felt. Two could play this little game he had started, and she had plenty of practice in putting men in their place.

"Well… considering how you feel about the son you _do_ have I wouldn't be surprised if you told me that you'd been snipped," she said with equal candor, using a term that she hoped would make him as uncomfortable as he had just made her feel.

Although he didn't flinch, his eyes hardened before he answered in controlled fury, "You don't know anything about my feelings for Ethan… but you are correct that I do not intend to foist myself on another child – not even I would be so calculatingly cruel."

She looked at him in surprise, realizing what she had already known intuitively. People usually did not give her credit for being perceptive, but there were times that she was quite astute. This was one of those moments, as she suddenly realized how very alike they were. He was not the cold, unfeeling monster that everyone accused but instead a man who felt things deeply – he was just very adept at the masquerade. Before she could stop herself she said quietly, "I was right the first time… you don't hate Ethan. It was all an act!"

Zach continued to look at her coldly, but his eyes softened as he was hit by the full import of her words. Instead of his own scathing retort, he answered in a gentle voice, "You should trust your instincts more often… they serve you well."

Kendall looked pleased as she answered, "Then why did you let this war escalate between you? I mean… all of this mess could have been avoided if you'd just told him the truth at the beginning."

"The _beginning_! You mean when my father and Hannah found out that she was pregnant and decided that I didn't have the right to know? That's where the lies began… not with me. If I had known about Ethan, things would have been very different," he answered barely controlling the anguish in his voice.

"Then why on earth are you marrying me and trying to take Cambias from him?" she asked gently, amazed at the torment she accepted in him for the first time. She had always been so ready to do battle that she had never acknowledged his suffering. She couldn't help but wonder if some measure of Zach's pain had been experienced by her own mother when they were at odds.

"You've seen what he's become… I've been trying to save him from turning into my father. The only problem is that _I've _had to become my father to do it. I now understand how he felt when I rejected _his_ decisions for _my_ life! But all I know for sure is that it was Cambias that caused my father to become a tyrant with an iron fist, it was Cambias that turned my brother Michael into a monster, and it is Cambias that has corrupted my son in a few short months. It is not Ethan who controls Cambias but the other way around, and if he continues on this path he will lose his soul forever… and if I have to forfeit mine in exchange, then so be it," Zach answered with such bitter intensity and self-loathing that Kendall flinched.

She whispered softly, feeling an uncanny connection with him at the resonance between his pain and her own, "I'm so sorry, Zach."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. My life is what it is and I live with the choices I've made… no going back… no regrets. Do you agree to my terms?" he said grimly.

Kendall looked at him, sorrow for his plight and her own causing a tear to spill onto her cheek, but she merely nodded and whispered, "Yes, I agree. How soon can we be married?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zach sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. Although his face showed no emotion, he was completely surprised by Kendall's response. After what they had just shared, he was more optimistic about actually marrying her – but he didn't expect her to ask for a quick wedding. In fact, he found her completely confusing – her words offering an expedient business partnership while her face was a mask of sorrow. Was she already regretting their intimacy? And why was he so disappointed that she had agreed to his open marriage proposition? He hadn't really meant it – it was offered more for shock value than any other reason – although he wasn't entirely ready to admit that even to himself. However, he had never intended to trap Kendall into a relationship that made her unhappy, and had a generous release clause built into the prenuptial agreement. No, this woman was more mysterious than he had expected – but now it was his turn to respond. If he remained quiet for very long she might change her mind, and right now he wanted her to be his wife more than anything he had wanted in a very long time. Examining his motives could wait for another more opportune moment.

He expelled the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding, "As soon as you like. We can be in Vegas in a few hours. Just say the word and I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you. I think I'd like to do this quickly before I have an attack of conscience and change my mind," she answered with a slight sniffle.

"Kendall… No one is forcing you to marry me against your will. This arrangement will work only if we want the same things. Please don't go through with it unless you are absolutely certain that it's what you want, too," he answered firmly.

"I do want to marry you… but you saw them downstairs. I'm afraid that I'll allow them to talk me out of it," she replied sheepishly.

Zach laughed before answering, "The one thing of which I'm absolutely certain, Kendall, is that you can't be talked out of _anything_ once you set your mind to it. If they tried, you would just marry me faster."

She giggled in reply, "Mm-hmm, I know. The more you don't want Kendall to do something the more she wants to do it – at least that's what my mother used to say… I mean my adoptive mother."

Zach wanted very much at that moment to ask about her adoptive parents, but didn't want to ruin the mood. Instead he said, "What makes you think it's going to be any different this time?"

"Because this isn't self-destructive – they don't know that, but we do. I'm afraid that the only time I get _really _stubborn is when that light at the end of the tunnel _is_ an oncoming train," she answered with a smile. "Will you please marry me before I get cold feet?"

"If that's truly what you want…" Zach paused and carefully considered his words. "Kendall… I want you to be my wife… more now than I did when I arrived here this evening. I won't pretend that tonight hasn't been extremely… enjoyable. But now is the time to express your concerns. Once we start down this path… it might become very… um… uncomfortable for you." He would give her one last chance to back out… she deserved an opportunity to back away. He wouldn't offer her another one… and he hoped she didn't take it.

She smiled at him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, "Oh, my… aren't you gallant all of a sudden! That's very sweet, Zach, but as I keep telling everyone – I know what I'm doing. Why don't you finish your dinner and then make some phone calls?"

With that statement, Kendall attacked her salad. She was the picture of calm as she sipped her water and poured coffee for them both. The fact that she was a nervous wreck on the inside was no one's business – especially not the business of the man seated before her at the table. If he wanted an open marriage, she'd give it to him… and that meant he didn't get to know what she was thinking. As he continued to sit and stare at her, she smiled sweetly and picked up his fork to indicate that he should resume eating his dinner. He smiled in return and began to eat again. For the remainder of the meal, they each sat quietly lost in their own thoughts, but continually glancing at the other.

After finishing the food, Zach rolled the table out into the hallway to be picked up by room service. He once again checked for surveillance, but neither saw nor heard anyone. Either they had given up their vigil or they were going to leave them alone for the night. Regardless, the matter of Kendall's clothing would have to be addressed by morning.

"Kendall," Zach said as he locked the door behind him. "We need to get you something to wear in the morning. Your dress is ruined, and as lovely as you look in my shirt – I really don't think that you want to wear it out of here."

She looked at him with a frown, realizing her predicament for the first time, "You're right… and I really don't have anyone that I'm comfortable asking to stop at my place and get a change of clothes. Do you have any ideas?"

Zach thought a moment before answering, "Hmmm… if circumstances were different, I'd call Edie – my assistant – she's quite resourceful. But she's at the casino in Europe until we re-open The Seasons."

"Europe… casino… Zach, I thought all your casinos had been shut down," Kendall said.

"Only the U.S. casinos… they're a little more tolerant in Europe. The other three are still thriving," he answered as if she had known all along that he had holdings outside the country.

"Wait a minute… you asked me to marry you specifically to run your casinos!" she said indignantly.

"That's right… the casino here and the one in Vegas… and you will make half the profits on both as well as get half of Cambias when we win my suit against Ethan," he said simply.

"But… if you have other casinos… why haven't you mentioned them?" she asked, not knowing whether to be angry or intrigued.

"Because they're still in operation and I don't need a wife to obtain gaming licenses," he answered. "It's all spelled out in the pre-nup… what did your lawyers say about them?"

She looked slightly embarrassed as she admitted, "I haven't shown it to them yet."

He smiled and laughed before picking up his suit jacket from the sofa and handing her a legal document he pulled from the inside pocket. "Here, read it over now. If you have any qualms or concerns we'll iron them out with the attorneys before you sign. It's really very straightforward. While you go over the papers, I'll just go… and… uh… shave."

He left the room to give her privacy for reading the document, and wondered what her reaction would be when she read the release clause – and discovered how much he owned that was being excluded from their agreement. It had not mattered when it was drawn up, but he was suddenly afraid that she would change her mind… and wished he had been more upfront about the extent of his holdings. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he was not pleased with the man who stared back at him. He hadn't exactly lied to her… and it was spelled out very specifically in the pre-nuptial agreement… but he should have told her about his European, Australian and other holdings before that moment. But then again… shewould have known already if she'd bothered to read the pre-nup.

Meanwhile, Kendall made herself comfortable on the bed and read through the document, finding it blessedly free of extraneous legal jargon. It was a quite simple and elegant document. After they married, she would obtain business and gaming licenses to the two U.S. casinos, running them on Zach's behalf, and in exchange she would receive half ownership in them. In addition, any acquisitions either of them made after their marriage would be shared equally between them – including any inheritance that might normally be excluded. It did not expressly mention Cambias, but it did mention that any pending litigation resolved after their marriage would also be shared equally. However, she was more than surprised at the list of holdings excluded from their agreement – she had known Zach was wealthy, but had no idea the extent of his diversification in the U.S. and abroad. Even if he gave her the casinos outright, his fortune would be little damaged by it. She couldn't help but wonder if Ethan knew how little he had hurt his father in shutting down the two casinos.

Zach listened from the bathroom for a cry of rage that didn't occur. After shaving, he poked his head around the doorway to see if it was safe to re-enter the room. She was still sitting on the bed with the agreement in her lap… and he had no choice but to walk over to the bed to get her reaction. He wondered if she was waiting to attack him or if she hadn't understood it. Kendall looked up at him with a broad smile as he approached the bed.

"You are not as trustworthy as you implied," she said with a giggle. "You never mentioned the release clause… and that if I'm your wife for only one day I will become a very wealthy woman."

He looked at her in complete surprise, not able to school his features to behave. She laughed again at his expression before he replied, "You're not angry? I was afraid that once you'd read it through…"

"Zach… you were very naughty in not telling me about all of your other businesses… but you didn't really lie. You told me what I would gain – and you included a release agreement that would require you to sell some of those holdings to pay off. I mean… twenty years of alimony for 24 hours of marriage? Are you insane?"

"Actually… I'd prefer not to answer that question… and if anyone asks, I'd advise you to take the fifth as well," he answered with a grin.

She grinned back at him, "I only have one condition. After this is over and we have won Cambias and protected Bianca and Miranda – I want to go on a grand tour of all your other casinos and businesses around the world. Do we need to call the lawyers? Or can we just write it in?"

"You do realize that if we add Cambias to those holdings – the trip might take a very long time," he said still grinning at her.

"That's the point… if we survive all this and still want to be married to each other… then I think we deserve a trip around the world to celebrate," she said laughingly. "Don't you?"

"That's _if_ we survive," he answered soberly. "If you really want that in writing, I'm sure we can write in ourselves. However, I will make that a promise right now… and if we can tolerate each other for that long, I don't think we'll need it in writing."

She held out her hand to him somberly, "Then let's shake on it at least."

He held out his own hand to shake hers before tugging on it gently. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and kiss her provocatively before pulling slightly back and saying, "Mmm… sealed with a kiss… I like that." She then moved to claim his lips once again, knocking the pre-nuptial agreement to the floor as their passion smoldered.


	9. Chapter 9

Click… click… click…

The sound continued without any specific rhythm and Kendall found herself annoyingly roused from slumber. As she blinked awake, she had to shield her eyes from the sunlight streaming in the windows at the foot of the bed – and take a moment to gain her bearings. The windows were beside her bed, not at the end… where had she spent the night? She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around, memory of the night before flooding back as she observed Zach Slater laying what appeared to be an entire wardrobe at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said with a smile. "Coffee first? Or would you like to look at these?" He dropped the items in his hands and stepped to the side of the bed holding a robe for her to put on. As she noticed the robe, she looked down and realized that she was completely naked except for the covers that reached only to her waist.

"Good morning… I think," she mumbled. She completely remembered the night before, but was still groggy enough to feel like it might have been a dream. Her lack of clothing, though, indicated that it wasn't. She looked at Zach and attempted a half smile as she noticed that he was fully dressed – and it wasn't the suit he had worn the night before.

"Kendall…" Zach began as he realized her disorientation. "Do you remember anything that happened last night… after we… uh… consumed… that bottle of cognac?" He was immediately concerned that she wouldn't remember the previous night – and wasn't sure what to tell her if that was the case.

"We… um… _consumed_ each other if that wasn't just a dream," she said with what she hoped was a very innocent expression.

He grinned broadly, "It definitely was _not_ a dream."

"Mmm… can I tell you a secret?" she whispered as she crooked her finger for him to lean in closer. He bent down and she whispered into his ear, "I think I like cognac _much_ better than champagne…"

Zach turned his head to look at her without understanding the reference, but found her mouth so inviting that he just had to kiss it. As his lips touched hers, the spark between them flared once again… but he pulled away after a moment and assisted her from the bed. He held her robe, helped her put in her arms and tied it around her before handing her a cup of coffee while she stood looking at him no differently than if he had been a real wolf instead of the imagined one from the previous evening.

"What?" he finally said in irritation. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

She shook her head and took a sip of the coffee before answering, "Was that really you last night? I kind of expected to feel… I don't know… guilt? …Regret? Something unpleasant when I woke this morning…"

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "…and what do you feel?"

She smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, "I feel happy… I don't know why… but I'm not going to fight it." She set her coffee on the table, stretching and yawning before asking, "What time is it anyway?"

"Nearly noon," Zach answered. "And I've never seen anyone sleep so soundly in my life. I made several phone calls and took deliveries from room service, housekeeping, and this…" he finished sweeping his arm to encompass the clothing that was neatly stacked on every available chair and table in the room.

She giggled before answering, "I didn't see anything on that pre-nup about the fashion industry."

He looked up with a smile, "You needed something to wear home… I made a call."

"Zach… a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt would get me home! This is an entire wardrobe!" she shook her head in disbelief before picking up her coffee and taking another sip. "Did you get a new wardrobe, too?"

He looked at her with as somber an expression as he could muster but the twinkle in his eyes belied his pleasure at the surprise. With a short chuckle he responded, "No… I had some things delivered while you were in your coma."

"My what?" she said with a laugh.

"My day started _hours_ ago. I guess you consumed more of that cognac than I…" he replied.

"I wasn't drunk… I was _relaxed_," she interrupted. "That's what happens when your bones turn to liquid."

Zach laughed with real pleasure, wishing they had time for him to turn her bones to liquid again – but they had an afternoon flight to Vegas that she didn't even know about yet. He stood back and allowed her to examine the clothing he had ordered for her and wondered if she would notice the matched set of luggage in the corner. He had risen with the sun, too wound up to sleep and had quietly moved about their room trying to decide how much of what she had said and done the previous evening should be taken seriously. His mind had been made up, though, when he had picked up the pre-nup and found she had signed it. Obviously she had been very serious… and he acted on her requests. By contacting a few key people, he arranged to have a small wardrobe and luggage purchased and delivered to their hotel room, flights to Vegas arranged, and a change of clothes for himself delivered from The Seasons. Kendall would not have to return to her condo until after they were married, unless she applied brakes to his plans.

After a few minutes, she smiled in approval of his purchases. "Did you describe what you wanted? Or did you leave it up to a personal shopper?" she asked curiously.

"A personal shopper. You'll find luggage over there, and whatever you don't like can be left here to be returned to the store. I booked us on a three o'clock flight to Vegas… unless you've changed your mind?" he said in a businesslike tone.

"My goodness… you _have _been busy," she said. "So… you're going to steal me away to Vegas before I can change my mind?"

"No… you asked me to make the arrangements and that's what I did. You can change your mind at any time… and still keep the clothes," he said quietly. "I've told you before that I have no interest in marrying you against your will or your better judgment. The next move is entirely up to you."

She did a small curtsey before smiling up at his face, "Thank you. I love it when a plan falls into place… in fact, I'm not even going to call Fusion and tell them I'm not coming. Hell… Ethan's probably fired me anyway."

"I'm afraid you may be right," Zach answered. At her look of shock he held up his hand, "Sorry… that's just a guess… I have no inside information. There's not a single person who would tell me if I called, so I didn't bother. But the thought had crossed my mind."

"So what… when we get Cambias it will be mine again… and I can fire _his_ ass!" she said with a rueful grin.

Kendall began busily packing her new clothing, but Zach pulled her into his arms for a light kiss before saying, "Hey… why don't you go take a shower. I'll do that for you."

She looked at him in surprise, not expecting that he would be the type to care about her clothing, much less offer to pack for her. There was definitely a gentleman hiding beneath that dangerous exterior – but she would keep his secret for the time being. And she wasn't going to comment either, because he might stop pampering her if she pointed it out and she was enjoying this indulgence. Where Ethan had always been cloying and needy, Zach was just the right combination of attentive yet aloof and allowed her all the space she required.

"Thanks… I think I will," she answered as she walked toward the bathroom. She turned to him once, "This was very thoughtful… and it is appreciated… but don't set the bar too high or you'll never be able to live up to my expectations."

Zach laughed at her as she closed the bathroom door and started the shower. He finished packing her things and sat down to enjoy another cup of coffee and check the financial ticker on the all news channel while he waited. He had already arranged for his car to be brought to the service entrance and they would be leaving through the kitchen to avoid any friends or family who might be watching the entrances.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall giggled as Zach practically dragged her through the kitchen, enjoying the surprised looks of the kitchen staff at the Valley Inn. After reaching the rear door Zach stopped for a moment to let Kendall catch her breath although he never relinquished her hand. Once again, neither of them chose to question how comfortable it felt to hold hands as they made their escape, or just how much they enjoyed the continued contact. As soon as she was ready, she nodded her head sharply and they exited the building to find Zach's SUV parked and running, the bellhop just finishing loading Kendall's new luggage in the rear. Zach opened the passenger door and assisted Kendall in leaping into the tall vehicle before taking his own seat behind the wheel. As soon as the way was clear, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the Pine Valley Airport.

"Any sign of them?" she asked with a smile.

He quickly glanced at her before replying, "No one pulled out just as we did, and I'm not noticing anyone following – but someone could always be stationed at the airport. I suggest that you have whatever you're going to say already planned _before_ we're caught."

"You make it sound as if we're doing something wrong – not eloping," she said with a pout.

"That was not my intent. You're the one who doesn't want to see anyone, not me. I'm perfectly content to wait and marry right here in Pine Valley. Although…" he paused briefly.

She looked at his profile and saw the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "What is it? I know you've got another surprise up your sleeve… I can see it on your face."

He laughed aloud, "You're not supposed to be able to read it… I've been perfecting this poker face for years. But thanks for the warning."

She laughed and answered, "Who better to see through that mask of yours than your wife – almost wife. Now… tell me what the surprise is!"

He was enjoying her excitement and found it to be contagious. If this were any indication of the life that they could share with each other, it might be a successful marriage indeed. Maybe the secret to a successful marriage was not to be in _love_ but head over heels in _like_ – and Zach found that he could admit to liking Kendall Hart very much, if only to himself. After a few moments and a growl of frustration from the passenger seat he finally answered, "I've made arrangements for flights, rooms, shopping, pampering, a wedding _and _a honeymoon – all subject to your approval, of course. I hope you don't mind that I took over all the arrangements. I do realize that it's the bride's prerogative to plan the wedding, but since I know the town so well…"

She laughed and answered, "I told you to do that… I draw the line at being married by an Elvis impersonator, but other than that…"

He laughed lightly, "On that point we are in complete agreement. Besides, I would prefer a more memorable experience."

"Please tell me that we're not going to be skydiving as we take our vows," she said with laughter… she felt like laughter was bubbling up from her toes. She always enjoyed a good adventure, and Zach seemed to match her in that sentiment.

"I can promise you that we are being married on dry land, with our feet planted firmly. I have booked a chapel at the hotel for tomorrow afternoon – it will be an intimate, and very tasteful, ceremony," he replied.

"Thank you. Although… maybe we should be doing this in Reno or Tahoe?" she asked suddenly with a slight frown on her face.

"Cold feet? Kendall… I told you that you could stop this any time you want. We can turn around right now and I'll take you home. No harm, no foul," Zach said seriously, but with a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"No, it's not that. I want to get married tomorrow… it's just… well… the last time I was…" Kendall faltered.

"Oh… are you worried about the fact that you faked a wedding to my brother in Vegas? Is it because of what other people will say? Or bad memories for you?" he said directly. "…Because I'd like to know the real reason."

"It's probably everything you said… but more because of what my mother and the others will say. 'There goes Kendall – marrying another Cambias in Vegas.' Honestly, it's hard not to have bad memories, even about a wedding that never happened," she answered with equal candor. "But… I really don't have the best memories of that place – the last two times I was there, my family was falling apart. First, I went to fake a marriage to your brother, to protect my sister and mother, and the last time Erica… well, you know…"

"Then you deserve a spectacular visit to make up for those sad times. I promise to give you the five-star treatment and banish all those bad memories. Why don't we see how you feel about it when we get there – if you still have misgivings it's just a short trip to Tahoe. Will that work for you?" he said as he smoothly pulled his car into the queue for airport valet service.

Kendall looked around, not having realized that they had driven all the way to the airport during the conversation. She looked at him with apprehension until he took her hand in his own and squeezed gently. She smiled in response and said, "Okay! Let's get this show on the road."

Kendall waited as Zach supervised the removal of her luggage from the vehicle and completed paperwork for long-term parking. As they walked to the airline ticket counter he mentioned casually, "Our return flights aren't until next week. It's up to you, but I think you might want to let Erica know that you're doing this of your own free will. I really don't think you want them to send Martin or Devane after us… or file a missing person's report."

Kendall giggled, "That would be just my luck, spend my wedding night with the groom in jail."

Zach frowned at her, but his eyes were filled with laughter, "Don't even joke about that."

To which comment they both roared with laughter, attracting the attention of several passengers in the waiting area. Kendall noticed one in particular and commented, "Uh-oh… we're busted."

Zach turned to see the person she was referring to and was surprised to see Adam Chandler approaching with a beatific grin. He was even more surprised to see his fiancée enveloped in a bear hug by the normally acerbic gentleman. However, his confusion was quickly allayed by Kendall's words, "Stuart! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to a convention in Las Vegas… a horti… um… hortcul… a flower grower's meeting," he said still grinning broadly.

"Stuart, have you met my fiancé, Zach Slater?" Kendall asked, placing a hand on Zach's arm.

"No… but I've heard an awful lot about you," Stuart answered. He lowered his voice and continued, "None of it good, I'm afraid. Adam and JR… they don't like you very much... which probably means that you're an alright fellow."

Zach shook hands with the man and answered, "It's very nice to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you… but since it wasn't from Adam or Junior, I'm sure that you're alright, too."

"Are you going to Las Vegas with Kendall?" Stuart asked.

Kendall interrupted before Zach could answer, "It's a secret, Stuart… you can't tell anyone… but… we're eloping."

Zach wouldn't have thought it possible, but Stuart's grin got even larger and his face beamed even more as he grabbed his hand to shake it again, "Congratulations, Mr. Slater. You've got a really great girl in Kendall… a lot of people thinks she's trouble… but… oh, I probably shouldn't have said that… but…"

"It's alright, Mr. Chandler… I'll tell you another secret," Zach said smiling conspiratorially. "I'm trouble, too."

"Oh, ho, ho…" Stuart laughed. "Then it's probably a match made in heaven… But call me Stuart… Mr. Chandler is my brother Adam. Are you… are you on this flight?" He indicated the flight information on some papers in his hand. "I'm flying coach – that way I can get those little packets of peanuts that Marion loves so much."

"I'm afraid we won't be seated with you then… I wanted to spoil Kendall in first-class. Perhaps you can join us for dinner while we're in Vegas?" Zach answered pleasantly.

"No… no… I don't want to disturb your… your… _honeymoon_," Stuart giggled. He made a gesture as if he was locking his lips and throwing away the key. "But don't worry… your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, Stuart," Kendall whispered, giving the man another hug before he returned to his seat. She looked at Zach and said, "That was a close one."

He smiled, "I'd heard that Chandler had a twin brother… but I never imagined."

"No one ever does, Zach," she answered softly. Just then the airline attendant announced boarding for the flight and with a quick glance at each other, they presented their boarding passes and entered the plane hand-in-hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"No, thank you. I don't drink champagne," Kendall said to the flight attendant as she was offered a glass.

Zach looked at her carefully, "Okay… it's time to confess."

"Confess what?" Kendall asked with an innocent look.

"What is it with you and champagne? I've seen you drink it before – but you've made some very cryptic comments about it since last night," he said quietly.

She looked a little sad as she answered, "Ethan."

"What did my son do that has completely put you off of champagne?" he asked quietly.

"Ask me another time… I… I really don't want to talk about it," she answered haltingly.

"Okay… I'm not going to press. Am I to assume that champagne should be eliminated from the arrangements I've already made?" he said in a very businesslike tone.

"Yes… you can replace it with… cognac," she answered with a smirk.

He smiled in return and determined that one day he would discover the truth – but he was a patient man, "Cognac… now that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Can you tell me about the arrangements? Or are they a surprise?" she asked him.

Allowing her to change the subject, he replied, "No surprises… I want you to approve everything. After we arrive we'll check into the hotel and then we have some shopping."

"Hotel? Won't we be staying at your… um… home?" she asked in surprise.

"I keep a penthouse suite at The Seasons… but in its current condition… well… an empty hotel casino isn't the best place for a honeymoon," he answered. Noticing that her smile had faded he continued, "But you'll be remedying that shortly… don't look so sad."

"I was just realizing that your only home is Michael's condo… and that's not just sad – it's pathetic," she answered.

Zach laughed before replying, "I have several homes around the world… and each one is very simple because that suits me. I also have a casita in the desert outside of town, but that…"

"… isn't convenient enough for our wedding? I think the desert sounds like a lovely place to honeymoon," she said brightly.

"Not a good idea… I… uh… _shared_… it with… um…" he stammered, looking for the right words.

"Oh… _OH_… you mean… you… and…" she said, understanding dawning on her face. "It was the place you lived with Maria… Maureen, I guess."

"Yes," he said softly.

"Well, then… I… you're right… definitely a hotel. Tell me where we're staying," she continued.

"The Bellagio," he answered.

"Only the best… very good, Mr. Slater… and tell me the rest, please," she said smiling again.

"We have appointments at three shops in the Via Bellagio. First stop will be Tiffany's…" he said.

"Tiffany's… but I already have…" she answered holding up her hand with her prominent engagement ring on display.

"I thought you might prefer something different… this way you can choose one more to your taste… and we can select wedding bands," he answered. "Then…"

"Then?" she asked in anticipation.

"Then you have an appointment at Armani and another at Yves St. Laurent. I'm sure you can find something you like," he finished.

"Something I like…" she mused. "Oh… you mean…?"

He nodded in reply, "I assumed that you would like to be married in something special, and I guessed that you would prefer those designers. My preference is Armani… but there are others…"

"No… those will be fine…" she said in pleased surprise. "Will you help me select something?"

"If you don't think it's bad luck…" he answered with a smile. She was so receptive and pleased with his choices – the more she smiled and laughed the more optimistic he began to feel. But when he realized that he was feeling that way, a dark cloud invaded his mind – reminding him that happiness was fleeting and not to put too much stock into her current mood. Kendall Hart was capricious at best, and there was every likelihood that she would still cancel the wedding – plus even momentary happiness always exacted a very high price in pain.

"What is it?" she asked noticing the frown that had crossed his face.

"Nothing important… just something I need to take care of when we land," he answered, unwilling to admit to her that he was concerned about anything.

The conversation lessened after that and they both lapsed into silence, lost in their own thoughts with the camaraderie of the morning gone. Zach found himself very grateful when the plane landed, knowing he could be comfortable in the place he had considered home for the better part of ten years. After debarking, they paused briefly to say farewell to Stuart Chandler before taking a limousine to the hotel. Kendall started smiling as they drove by the famous hotel's dancing fountains and didn't stop until she had investigated every corner of the penthouse suite that Zach had reserved.

"It's wonderful, Zach," she said. "Not that I expected anything less… but it's truly beautiful. Thank you."

He drew her into his arms for a brief kiss before pulling away to glance at his watch, and answered, "You're very welcome. We have to get going, though, we have appointments."

With that he held out his arm and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow before they departed. Several hours later they returned to the room tired and laughing with the purchases they had made. After dropping the bags into the floor of the living room, Kendall seated herself on the sofa and kicked off her shoes, "Zach… I've never had so much fun shopping with a man before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself… I'm sure a lot of the fun was because I bought everything you looked at," he laughed as he poured himself some sparkling water at the wet bar.

"Oh… that certainly didn't hurt… but you actually paid attention," she smiled. She held out her left hand and admired her new engagement ring, it was not nearly as large and ostentatious as the previous one but it had an exquisite cut and clarity – and its scale suited her hand much better. "I love my engagement ring… but I really do have to ask. Why did you buy that giant rock to start with?"

"It was bigger than Ethan's," Zach said dryly.

Kendall giggled, "I don't think I need to even answer that remark." She stood and picked up her bags, carrying them into the bedroom where she found all of her luggage had been laid out. She began to unpack her things and put them away after hanging the dress she had selected for their wedding in the closet. She called to him in the sitting room, "They delivered my luggage… but I don't see anything of yours."

Zach walked up behind her, causing her to startle, as he replied, "I'll pick some things up at The Seasons. With so few staff there right now, I didn't want to ask someone to pack a suitcase for me. How soon will you be ready for dinner?"

"Just let me finish putting these away. Am I dressed appropriately? Or do I need to change?"

"Kendall… you are a vision of loveliness," he answered, pulling her hand to his lips.

She slid her hand from his grasp and laughed, "No… we're not going there again… because if we do I'll never get my dinner."

Zach smiled and stepped back, seating himself on a comfortable chair as she finished unpacking and stored the luggage in the closet. Kendall was not aware of it, but Zach was subtly testing her over the evening to see if his intuition had been right about her potential to run the casinos. She had showed excellent taste and handled the store management with just the right combination of deference and authority – a difficult skill to master unless already possessed of the natural instincts. They would be dining at Celestino's, an Italian restaurant that he had invested in, before spending a few hours in the casino. Their agreement was not contingent on her capability as a casino-owner, but it would certainly make their victory sweeter if she was.

After their evening ended, he planned to spend the night at The Seasons. He and Kendall had been together for more than twenty-four hours without a break – and the only other person he had ever done that with was Maria. He needed time to think and plan before he met up with her the next day… and the quiet, deserted casino would be as good a place to do that as a trip to the desert but much more convenient. He refused to admit even to himself that the thought of staying at the casita on the night before he married a woman other than Maria was more than even his fabled stoicism could withstand.

After she had repaired her make-up and changed to another new dress they left for dinner as Zach described his plans for their evening. Kendall had not stopped smiling since selecting her new engagement ring, and her laughter could be heard wafting from the elevator as they left the secure floor for the lobby of the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall was a jumble of emotions, and none of them were good. Even the enjoyment she had experienced over the last day and a half was insufficient to overcome her current dread. It was still hard to believe that so much had happened since she arrived at the award ceremony for Edmund Grey – here she was in a beautiful Las Vegas penthouse with everything she could possibly want – except companionship.

Dinner at Celestino's had been delicious and wonderful. For the first time, she had seen Zach surrounded by people who actually liked and respected him. Although he was a part owner in the restaurant, his share was small – but the owners and managers greeted him as if they had truly missed his presence. It appeared that outside of Pine Valley – and away from his association with anything Cambias – he was a respected and well-liked businessman. The people that they met all expressed their condolences on the closing of The Seasons and their hopes for its swift reopening. He had been gracious in accepting their well wishes and seemed to take real pleasure in introducing her as his fiancée. In fact, the world-renowned chef had appeared from the kitchen to personally welcome her into their "family." And Zach had given no one an indication that this was anything but a real marriage… never once did he even imply it to these friends and business associates of his.

After dinner, they returned to the Bellagio and spent quite a while in the many gaming rooms of its casino. Zach had immediately acquired a large amount of chips for her to use as she pleased. She asked if he was gambling, but his answer was a simple, "Not tonight." She imagined that he was a formidable opponent, but hoped to some day observe him in action. They started with the slots which bored her very quickly, and she noted the look of relief on his face as she asked to do something more interesting. They visited tables where she did moderately well at black jack, roulette and craps… turning to Zach for advice with her betting in the beginning. After a few rounds she felt more comfortable and he never offered advice that wasn't solicited. As they made the rounds, Zach introduced her to several people as his fiancée. Finally, they had observed some poker rounds without playing. She was not ready for that level of play… as if she would _ever_ be ready… but Zach turned down several offers to join a game… and they seemed to be very disappointed at his refusal.

Kendall had been surprised to find that it was quite late when Zach escorted her back to the penthouse, and she looked forward to spending another passionate night together. Instead, he had explained that he would be staying at The Seasons until after they were married. She had been stunned and hurt that he would make that decision without consultation or warning – but two could play that game. Her reply was that since their marriage was a business arrangement there would be no need for him to stay at the penthouse _after_ the wedding either. He had looked at her closely for a moment before nodding his head and laying his key card on a side table, leaving without so much as a "goodbye."

Unfortunately for Kendall, she had once again spoken without thinking. She didn't want to spend this night alone in the penthouse – and she definitely didn't want to spend her wedding night alone. Despite the fact that their marriage was for business reasons, they had passed well beyond those restrictions. No matter what Zach had said, she knew that he had to have some feelings for her or he wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to make this business deal a lovely and memorable experience. It didn't really make sense at all… but he had hinted that he liked her, which was more than she would have guessed two days earlier. Despite her exhaustion, she had been pacing the suite ever since he left – picking up her cell phone to call him a dozen times or more, but always stopping before hitting the "send" button. No… she needed to sort out her own feelings and desires before another conversation with Zach. Was that why he had left her alone? To make sure that she had no regrets? He had such a strong personality and presence… it was very hard to have doubts when he was there. In the dark and lonely hours of the morning those doubts we very large and very worrisome, though.

_Might as well take advantage of these luxurious accommodations_, she thought to herself. _If I'm going to be up all night I can at least be comfortable._

She called room service and ordered tea service. Once it arrived she seated herself in the living room with a pad of paper and a pen, determined to make a list of pros and cons to her new arrangement with Zach. If he ended up in the plus column, she would go through with the wedding and if not she'd be on a flight home from Vegas before he arrived back at the hotel in the morning. She would not allow him the opportunity to talk her out of a decision to leave… so she'd leave him a note with the concierge.

Now to her list… might as well start with the negatives. Number one… Ethan. If she married Zach she would hurt Ethan terribly, and probably ruin any chance of ever getting back together. Was that a bad thing, though? He hadn't considered her feelings when he lied to her… still, she had to consider if _she _might want _him _back later. Leave him there. Number two… Erica. Was that really a negative? She would be upset, and say a lot of things she didn't mean… but she would come around rather than be cut out of her life. Erica had to stay in that column, but it was conditional. Number three… Zach. He definitely didn't love her, probably didn't like her, and would turn against her in a minute if she threatened Ethan or Maria. She would have to live with him and work with him… was she strong enough to handle him if he was always around? Number four… Greenlee. No make that Pine Valley. Everyone in the town was going to be upset over this, pointing their fingers and making comments about Kendall and her very public mistakes with men. Could she handle it again?

She sat thinking for a few minutes, and realized that every item on the negative list – save one – had to do with other people's opinions of her and her abilities. This was supposed to be about what _she_ wants from her life… not what everyone else wants for her. It was a pretty weak negative column, she had to admit. Was that a sign? Or was she just too tired to think straight? Oh, well… on to the positive list.

Number one… Zach. Okay… he had to be in both columns because he was definitely two different men. In this column was the man who had so much fun arranging a wedding and honeymoon and enjoyed her pleasure in his surprises… a man who brought her flowers… and bought her jewelry and clothing… and fed her. Oh, yeah, and the sex... wait… that deserved its own line. Number two… Love. Zach was right… their marriage would be for love, just not for each other. If they married she could protect Bianca and Miranda, she could even help Ethan to change for the better, and she would have the means and the power to help the people she cared about most – if they would let her, if they would forgive her for marrying Zach. Okay… one more for the negative column… she might be ostracized by the people she cared about the most if she went through with this. Number three… Sex. Who knew? It was outrageous and fun and erotic… and she wanted more of it… with Zach… which was why she was so mad at him for leaving her there alone to start with. Number four… Wealth and Power. Okay… so it wasn't all that important to her, but it sure was fun to play with. Anything else? Wait… Number five… Myrtle Fargate. _She_ liked Zach and saw the good in him when everyone else missed it. She supported, no she _encouraged_ their marriage… and she could influence the opinions of the Pine Valley nay-sayers.

Five items in each column and Zach's name on each list… but he was Number one on the positive side and Number three on the negative list. All the pluses were things she wanted for herself or wanted to do for other people – all the minuses were things she couldn't control, even if she cancelled the wedding. Erica's attitude toward her ran hot and cold, depending on how her own life was going. Ethan wasn't going to change unless someone forced him to change, and she couldn't do that as his girlfriend, fiancée or wife – he was lost to her whether she married Zach or not, because she couldn't trust him anymore. And all of Pine Valley had already judged her… since her arrival many years earlier… married to Zach or not… they would still be judging her when she was Myrtle's age. With Zach, though, she could do so much… and have so much fun doing it.

_Well, Zach… looks like today's your lucky day! _Kendall thought to herself. Glancing at the clock she realized that she had time for a couple of hours sleep before her wake-up call. Then she had an appointment at the spa for the full treatment, and she could relax and sleep there as well. _Is this why he left? …To force me to think about our future? _was Kendall's last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Zach prowled the empty casino, still feeling a pang of sorrow at the air of desertion. Casinos were supposed to be brightly lit and noisy, with lots of people winning and losing money… there was energy in a casino that you couldn't find anywhere else… and it was an energy that Zach loved. He had been in empty casinos before… building them, preparing for opening… but never one that had been put to sleep after coming to life. The Seasons… more than anything he owned… was a part of him. It had been the means to a life he had truly enjoyed, living in the desert and running this place… it had been a good life, even if it was lonely. No one had touched his heart like Maureen had, but he had experienced twenty-six weeks of love, the kind that most people might never experience… it had to be enough. Maureen was gone… and he had a son to save… and that started with a wedding.

Or did it? Kendall was known for her quicksilver moods, but she had been very angry with him when he left the penthouse. He truly wouldn't be surprised if he arrived for their wedding and discovered she had left… not just the hotel but the city itself. In fact, if he was to be honest with himself, he was expecting her to be gone. He should feel relieved… if there was ever a high-maintenance woman, it was Kendall. Cut from the same cloth as her mother, their life together would be tumultuous to say the least. Why was he feeling so… sad? Was his sorrow not just for the empty shell of a casino, but for the broken promise of a life with Kendall? That couldn't be it… he didn't love her… he barely _liked _her… No, that wasn't true and it wasn't fair. He admired her… he had always admired her… from the moment he met her in Erica's suite he had seen such passion and commitment, all that fire wasted on Lavery. He didn't want to like her… he wanted to blame her and her mother and her sister for Michael's death… but they had been the victims… not Michael.

And Michael wasn't the only Cambias who had victimized them… the pain he had caused was excruciating. Kendall nearly lost her sanity because of his obsession with finding out the truth about Michael – when it had been staring him in the face the entire time. She had befriended his son when he would not… and what little happiness that Ethan had known was because of her. Even that was snatched away – and that _was_ her fault – how many times had he warned her? He really had tried to help her… but always on his own terms, and never saying what she needed to hear. Zach seated himself at an empty baccarat table; resting his face in his hands… the time for honesty had arrived. Could he be honest with himself?

At Celestino's he had watched Kendall work that Kane magic and mesmerize a room full of people… if she ever wanted to rival Erica Kane, she could do it. But Kendall deserved her own place, not one already occupied by her mother. He had introduced her as his fiancée, and enjoyed the surprised looks of business associates who were convinced that he was a confirmed bachelor. Some of them had recognized Kendall… no one said a word, but he could tell when they realized to whom he was engaged. Even he had been pleasantly surprised by a tableside visit from the chef… the man was a genius in the kitchen but a tyrant as well… and never trusted around the customers. Not only did he arrive to welcome Kendall, he had been more charming than anyone could have imagined… and Kendall had been just the right combination of woman and flirt for his benefit. The meal had been a complete success, and more proof that his intuition about her was correct.

When they visited the casino, Kendall had sparkled. After a tentative start, she was charming and outrageous, openly flirting with the people he introduced her to… but constantly keeping contact with him – as if to say, look but don't touch because I'm taken. She most definitely loosened some purse strings and opened some wallets as they made the rounds… his friends at the Bellagio owed him. She had seemed dismayed at first that he wasn't gambling, almost as if she considered it a spectator sport, but soon relaxed. He had been greatly relieved when she became bored at slots – they were a necessary evil to any gambling operation, but no casino operator ever truly liked them. There was no challenge, no grace and no intimacy with the machine that there was with a deck of cards or a pair of dice. No… that was definitely a point in Kendall's favor. Moving onto the tables, she was a little uncomfortable in making wagers… he didn't get the impression that she hadn't gambled before, just that she was afraid of making a mistake while she was with him. He wasn't sure if she was concerned about embarrassing herself or him, but in either case he would consider that in her favor as well. She would be running the casinos – and the less she behaved like a patron the better. He enjoyed gambling, but it was always tempered by the reflection his personal gaming might shed on The Seasons. A good casino owner had to be conservative at play, but never obviously so – regardless of the fact that he had won the casino with some very aggressive play once upon a time.

Time for honesty… Zach admitted to himself that he wanted to be married to Kendall. He wanted to watch her work that magic on his casinos, he wanted to experience more nights of explosive passion, and wanted to help her show her detractors that she was a force to be reckoned with… and help her prove to herself that she was strong and capable… and to feel that peculiar… happiness… that he only experienced with her. He scrubbed his face with his hands as he rose to walk the casino again. Kendall Hart made him happy… he had been away from her for only a short time compared to the day and a half they had spent practically joined at the hip… and he missed her. If they were sharing a bed at that moment, they would probably both be soundly sleeping in each other's arms. Was she awake? Was she as restless as he? Should he call her to apologize for the way they had parted? No… this was her chance to decide… besides, she should be thanking him for being so considerate.

He glanced at his watch… he'd been up nearly all night but was not feeling tired at all. In an hour the sun would rise, and he had a need to see it come up over the desert. Despite what he'd told himself, he had to visit the casita… say goodbye to Maureen… and watch the dawn of this day in the desert they had loved so much. He owed it to her… to their lost love… to himself… and to Kendall. He would bring no ghosts into their marriage – if she brought her own, they would deal with them, but his past would be laid to rest. Without pausing to reconsider, he left the empty casino and drove to the casita. He visited every room… feeling as empty as he had when Maureen had left him… for a brief moment there had been hope that Maria would return and fill the void, now that hope was gone forever… and this place was once again an empty shell. He felt no pain or sadness… that had been left in Pine Valley… he only felt an overwhelming weariness for all the pain he had caused himself and others. Wishing he had time to saddle a horse, he instead opted for an ATV for his trek to watch the sun rise. As he found the favorite spot where he and Maureen had made love under the stars, he sat and watched the dawn… whispering a brief farewell to his lost love and the life they had shared.

Zach turned the vehicle back to the house… but a haunting sadness was etched into his face and his eyes showed the torment of his soul. So much hate, so much loss… it was time to make a fresh start… and he hoped that Kendall would still be there when he arrived to make her his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

Zach entered the Bellagio lobby carrying a suitcase and presented himself at the front desk. He had debated about whether to call first, but decided that whatever happened it had to be faced in person. The return trip from the desert had been blessedly free of the agonizing thoughts he had grappled with overnight, and he was once again looking toward the future with interest. Once back at The Seasons, he had showered, shaved and dressed in one of his immaculately tailored suits and packed a bag with enough changes of clothing for at least two days. If she had left the Bellagio, he would spend the night in the penthouse and consider it research. That would give him time to decide his next move before returning to Pine Valley.

"Good morning, Mr. Slater," said the clerk responsible for premium accommodations. It was part of his job to know the name and face of every person registered to a suite on a secure floor, and he was very good at his job.

"Good morning," Zach answered. "I left my key card upstairs. Could you please let Ms. Hart know that I'm here?"

"Ms. Hart asked me to give you this note and your key card when you arrived," the clerk responded as he handed both items to Zach.

Zach felt his heart sink as he realized that Kendall must have decided to leave. He wondered to himself if she ran back to Ethan's arms or if she had decided to purge all the Cambias men from her life. He couldn't blame her… but he found himself even more disappointed than he expected. He quickly opened her note; it was better to accept the bad news and move on quickly than to wait and read it in private. _Turn around._ That's all the note said… _Turn around._ Zach frowned a moment before doing as he was instructed. He pivoted, not certain what he expected to see… and saw Kendall walking toward him with an affectionate smile on her face. She was wearing the dress they had purchased at St. Laurent the previous day, carrying a small spray of calla lilies. Her hair was held back in a loose knot with curls dancing around her face. He had never seen her look more lovely…

Kendall had been standing in the shadows for more than ten minutes waiting on his arrival. Her time at the spa had invigorated her despite the lack of sleep. She had explained to the attendants that her pre-wedding jitters had kept her up much too late and they pampered her accordingly. After a mineral bath, she had been treated to a stone massage, a facial and finally enjoyed a manicure/pedicure while having her hair and make-up done. When she returned to the penthouse, she had only to dress in the clothing she had selected before waiting on Zach. She decided that he still deserved to be punished for abandoning her – even though it had worked out for the best. The clerk had been more than willing to oblige her small request in teasing Zach… and she got the impression that he had accommodated much more outrageous requests in the past. The look on Zach's face was humorous … changing from disappointment to consternation, but even she was unprepared for the way his broad smile brightened his features as he saw her emerge beneath the glorious hand-blown glass flowers on the ceiling. He had never looked more handsome…

Zach quickly strode forward, holding out his hands to her, "Kendall… you're still here!"

"How could I leave? I've never been spoiled so much or so well… a girl could get used to this," she answered with a sultry laugh as she placed her hands in his. She was gratified to see a flare of desire light in his eyes. She pulled her hands from his and twirled around before asking, "Do I look the part of the blushing bride?"

He gave a low whistle before answering, "Even better than I imagined when we picked out that dress. You're beautiful, Kendall."

She leaned forward and kissed him as he drew her close, neither of them noticing the stares and interest of other patrons in the lobby. However, since weddings in Las Vegas were commonplace… no one considered it out of the ordinary, although not many couples were quite so handsome together.

"Did you sleep well?" Zach asked her, assuming that she must have quickly gotten over her pique to look so fresh and beautiful.

"It was more like not at all…" she answered playfully. "But they were able to rejuvenate me at the spa this morning."

He took her hand in his as he said, "They certainly did an excellent job." Leading her to the counter, he arranged for his luggage to be taken to the penthouse and then turned his full attention once again to the woman at his side. "I hope you changed your mind… I'd really rather _not_ spend tonight at The Seasons."

"Well… I guess it will be alright…" she said flirtatiously. They walked together toward the bank of elevators that would lead to the small East Chapel and their wedding. Kendall spoke softly as they waited for an elevator, "I hope you don't mind, but I made a small change in the ceremony."

"I'm sure that I won't," he answered in surprise. "Was there something not to your liking?"

"No… everything was perfect. I just wanted to stack the deck in our favor before going back to Pine Valley. Otherwise we'll be sitting ducks for plots by my mother, and Ethan, and every other well-meaning friend either of them has," she answered earnestly.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he said with an arch of his eyebrow. What was she up to? And why did he get the feeling that his simple plan would suddenly become complicated?

"…With a little help from a friend. We have a secret weapon from Pine Valley right here in Las Vegas… and the very helpful people at the concierge were more than happy to locate him for us," she answered with a laugh.

Zach's brow furrowed as he puzzled over her cryptic comments, "I'm afraid you've lost me…"

Their conversation was interrupted as an elevator arrived containing several passengers. After stepping off the elevator at their floor, Kendall continued speaking, "We need to change the rules before we go home, and he's going to help us do that."

Zach looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Change the rules? We've already discussed our agreement in great detail."

"I'm not asking you to change the agreement between _us_… I'm asking you to play along with a little scheme. We're going to make everyone believe that we've fallen in love with each other," Kendall said pulling Zach into a secluded corner to finish their conversation.

He looked at her, an expression of irritation briefly flickering across his face before he schooled his features to impassivity, "Kendall… we don't love each other and everyone in Pine Valley already knows that. No one is going to believe that we fell madly in love in the space of two days… and quite frankly, the effort to make them believe that is more than I'm willing to expend."

Kendall looked at him and let out a small growl of frustration, "Don't _do _that, Zach. Will you please just hear me out?" He sighed deeply and nodded to her before she continued, "I'm not asking you to do anything except continue to behave as you have since we came to Vegas. You can be quite charming and civilized… and… oh… you know what I mean. In Pine Valley you have this way of making people feel like you're pissed off at them all the time…"

He threw back his head and laughed, "But I _like _making people think I'm pissed off at them… and in Pine Valley I usually am."

"See… that's what I mean… you'd surprise everyone if you just acted like you are right now," she continued earnestly. "And that's all I'm asking you to do… it's all you need to do… just… just be… attentive… to me and act… um…"

"Kendall," he said to her softly, realizing how distressed she was becoming, "It's never going to work… forgetting the obvious time factor… Ethan and Maria will be constant reminders of the fact that we have been in love… with other people… very recently. Now let's get going, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

As Zach made to walk away, she placed herself in front of him with her hand on his chest, "Wait a minute… I… we… we need to resolve… this before we get to the chapel."

He stood still and waited patiently for her to continue. When she didn't speak he glanced at his watch with an air of impatience, "They won't hold the chapel for us if we're not there, Kendall. Weddings are a business… if we don't show up they'll just go on to the next one."

"Alright," she said breathing deeply. "Please listen to what I'm trying to say… This marriage is a business arrangement and everyone knows that's what it is. We haven't lied to anyone and we won't lie to them… we continue to insist it's strictly business to everyone. But… we have an unbiased third party to spread the word that we've fallen in love with each other… that becomes an armor we use to protect ourselves from any plots to overturn our marriage – my mother, especially, will think twice about breaking us up if my heart is involved."

Zach shook his head, "Kendall… this was a simple and straightforward business arrangement. Why do you need to make it so complicated? Besides, even if we fool your mother… which I highly doubt we can accomplish… there's still Ethan. Don't you think that he will be even more likely to cause trouble if he believes that you… _or I_… have more to lose than money? In gambling terms… this is a very bad bet."

She looked crestfallen and he felt a twinge of remorse that he couldn't provide her with what she asked. He felt even worse when her face suffused with color as she said softly, "…but it seemed like such a brilliant idea."

He lifted her chin and kissed her forehead gently, "I give you full credit for originality. Our casinos will do very well with creativity like that." Wanting to bring the sparkle back into her eyes, and feeling very sorry that he had made her feel sad and embarrassed just before their wedding, he drew her into his arms and said quietly into her ear, "Well… since you've already made the arrangements… I don't see what harm a little… um… special treatment will do… if it's that important to you, I promise… your 'secret weapon' will never be the wiser."

Kendall smiled to herself, surprised that she had been able to get Zach to let his guard down so easily. She'd have to remember that embarrassment worked better than tears on him. Still determined that her plan would work, she laughed lightly, "Exactly! And isn't living well the best revenge… if we seem happy together…"

"… we will put all of our detractors to shame." he said with a smile as his lips traveled from just beneath her ear, down her neck to her bared shoulder. She shivered and allowed him to capture her mouth with his own as he cradled her in his arms.

"Kendall?" a voice said from behind them. "Now… you need to save that… until after… after the wedding…"

Zach reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and looked over the top of Kendall's head to see Stuart Chandler standing in the hallway wearing a suit – and looking very much like his brother.

"Stuart?" he asked.

"I really look like Adam in this get-up don't I?" he answered. "But you can't be the witness to a wedding in a sweater. You have to dress up for weddings."

Zach looked down at Kendall, amusement lighting his eyes. She laughed with him, glad that he wasn't angry with her, but still determined that her plan would work. Kendall was sure that Stuart would waste no time in notifying his wife Marion of the nuptials he had the opportunity to witness, and she would be unable to keep that news to herself … and to make sure that his tale was the one she wanted him to tell, she pulled Zach's head down for a very passionate kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you for letting me be part of your special day," Stuart said to Zach as he pumped his hand vigorously. "You won't be sorry I talked you into using that photographer."

Zach smiled, if not with genuine pleasure then at least with good humor at how Stuart Chandler had cooperated beautifully with Kendall's plan. After hustling them to the chapel he had offered to walk her down the aisle, claiming dubious kinship as her one-time uncle from when Erica and Adam had been married several years earlier. She had laughingly accepted and the simple ceremony had been, he had to admit, quite lovely. The chapel was tastefully decorated in gold, cream and peach – without any indication of neon or the garishness that adorned so many of Las Vegas' wedding venues. They spoke the traditional vows before a non-denominational minister and Zach took great pleasure in providing a kiss worthy of any bride when asked to do so.

He had not intended for any fuss surrounding the ceremony, and assumed that Kendall would not want photographs of it since it was strictly business – regardless of what they might choose to say in the future. However, Stuart had been appalled that they would not have a photographic record of the day and Zach had quickly acquiesced to having photographs taken in the chapel and on the Terrazza Di Sogno overlooking the hotel's fountains to appease him. Then Stuart joined them for a meal in one of the hotel's five-star restaurants before leaving the couple to begin their honeymoon.

"I know you were right, Stuart. Thank you for thinking of it," Zach said, continuing to smile. Behind Stuart, Kendall was doing all she could not to laugh out loud at Zach's attempts to be the jovial bridegroom to their unwitting guest when his eyes told her that he'd much rather be doing anything else.

Stuart turned away from Zach and drew Kendall into a warm hug as he said, "Thank you for inviting me to your wedding, Kendall. You are a very beautiful bride."

Kendall hugged him back, "I'm glad you could be here… it felt so right to have someone with us from home."

Stuart released her and began to leave before turning around, "Kendall… Zach? Can I tell Marion about the wedding? I know that it's a secret… but…"

Kendall shot Zach a triumphant look before nodding to Stuart, "Of course you can tell her. A husband should never keep secrets from his wife."

"It's good… you know that already… honesty is what makes marriages work," Stuart said, nodding sagely. "Thank you for lunch and… and… everything…"

Kendall moved to stand beside Zach as they watched Stuart amble down the hallway. Zach's arm reached around Kendall's waist without volition and he squeezed her lightly as he looked into her dancing eyes, "I don't know whether to kiss you… or…"

"Why don't you just kiss me and not worry about what else you'd like to do to me. Didn't I tell you that it would work?" Kendall asked with delight.

"You certainly did… now you just have to accept whatever we've gotten ourselves into," Zach said cynically.

"Well… at least you admit that we're in this together," she answered with a smile. "Now, what else do you have planned for us today?"

"What would _you_ like to do, Mrs. Slater?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kendall startled at the use of her new name before laughing at her surprise. She answered after a moment, "You know… I could really use a nap. What about you?"

The look of undisguised desire in Zach's eyes made her shiver deliciously as he drew her quickly toward the elevators, not saying a word but answering her query with his obvious haste. Kendall giggled as they inserted their key card to reach the secure floor, the sound echoed with a deep laugh from Zach. They were barely behind the closed door of the penthouse before they started removing each other's clothing, leaving a pathway to the bedroom strewn with their apparel. Once in the bedroom though, they were each struck with the realization that they were now husband and wife, and that this act more than any other would make that marriage a real one – regardless of any business or contracts signed or discussed.

Kendall faltered a moment, acting almost shy, before Zach gently cradled her face with his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, barely touching her lips but allowing the kiss to deepen between them gradually. For Kendall, she felt that kiss to the very core of her being and her knees buckled beneath her from the impact. One kiss could not possibly be so potent, and that meant it had to have something to do with the man behind it. Sensing that she was losing herself, Zach pulled her tightly against him – enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. She wound her arms around him as their kisses awoke an overpowering need and he eased them both onto the bed. With a sense of urgency neither of them comprehended, they caressed and enticed their bodies. As Zach raised himself above her, Kendall heard herself cry out his name before losing herself in their shared release. Their union was at once fierce and tender, but infinitely satisfying.

Afterwards, as they lay in a tangle of arms and legs, Zach delicately traced the contours of her body with elegant, gentle hands. As Kendall lay with her head upon his chest, soothed by the steady beat of his heart against her cheek, she felt a possessiveness that she couldn't understand. A soft purr slipped from her lips, and Zach smiled to himself with the knowledge that she was as content as he. After a moment he trailed his lips along her hairline before whispering, "You okay?" Her only response was to nod her head slightly and burrow into his chest, tightening her arms around him. He sighed with pleasure before surrendering to the sleep that had been gradually stealing upon them both.

"Zach?" Kendall whispered. She had awoken in the darkened bedroom, dimly lit from the illumination of the city. Feeling safe and secure in the strong arms that were enfolding her, she relaxed in his embrace for a few minutes longer. Attempting to rouse him again, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook gently, "Zach? Wake up, Zach."

He sighed deeply as he opened his eyes. Catching sight of her he tightened his hold as if to never relinquish her. Instead of pulling back, though, she nestled into his body and he felt the immediate stirrings of desire for this passionate and beautiful woman who had become his wife. "Come here," he whispered as he used a finger to lift her chin and placed his lips, soft and supple, against hers. She sighed into the kiss as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to teasingly enter it. Soon their ardor overwhelmed the last vestiges of sleep and they loved each other thoroughly.

"Hey," Zach said quietly to her as they rested in each other's arms, "how are you doing?"

Kendall lifted her head and met his eyes, tears glistening in her own. "I'm doing so…," she said, voice catching slightly.

He pulled her close against his chest, kissing and stroking her hair, "Sh… sh… why the tears? What's wrong?"

She pulled herself to a seated position as he rose on his elbows, "Nothing… it's just… so… wow… I guess I never expected… to feel…"

He gave a low chuckle, "Yeah… it shouldn't feel any different… but it does. Come here." He tugged her against him and stroked his hands the length of her back, rubbing gently.

"Mmm-mmm… that feels good," she whispered as he continued his ministrations. After a few minutes she pulled away, "I'm hungry… what about you?"

"I could eat," he agreed. He leaned across the bed and turned on the lamp so that they could check the time. It was evening, well passed the normal dinner hour – but something was always available in a city that never sleeps. "Would you like to go out? Or do you prefer room service?"

"Room service is fine with me… but can we go out afterwards?" she replied.

"Sure we can… what would you like to do?" he said in surprise.

She looked at him with an impish grin, "I want to go back to the casino"

"Oh no!" he said in mock horror. "I've created a monster… Kendall, seriously… you do have to be careful. As a casino owner, you have to be able to separate the games from the business." He hoped that she wouldn't become angry at his comment, but it was such a vital part to her new role that he had to emphasize it.

When she continued to smile, he breathed a sigh of relief. She laughed at him, knowing he had been momentarily afraid of ruining her good mood – but nothing could be further from happening. She answered him seriously, "Thank you for the warning… but it was completely unnecessary. I don't want to gamble tonight… I want _you_ to."

"Me?" he answered in astonishment. Although she had at first seemed interested in watching him play the previous evening, he thought that once she experienced it for herself she wouldn't think of it again.

"Yes… you," she answered in the same serious tone. "I want to see you in action… after all, if you're good enough to win your first casino in a poker game… you must be a master."

"No… I'm no master… but I do enjoy a good wager… and I like a high stakes game," he answered honestly. "If that's what you really want… then I'm happy to oblige. But are you really sure you want to leave the bedroom?" he asked playfully as he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

She shrieked with laughter before answering, "Yes… I want everything tonight… and that includes getting to see you at your best… well… make that your second best…"

Their laughter mingled as they wrestled together for a few minutes on the bed. They ordered a light repast and helped each other dress for a visit to the casino. It was a very good thing that it was open round the clock… because they kept distracting each other with different enticements.


	16. Chapter 16

"I still don't believe you did that!" Kendall laughingly exclaimed as they entered the penthouse. The sun was shining through the windows and they had been gone since the night before. Sometime during their sojourn in the casino, housekeeping had cleaned and straightened the room for them… and the table was set with breakfast.

"When did you have time to order this food?" she asked in wonder before returning to hold the door as Zach hauled in a cart filled with buckets of chips.

Zach's eyes danced as he answered, "Last night while you were in the tub… alone… which by the way will _not_ be repeated for the duration of our stay." He lifted her into his arms and twirled her about before allowing her feet to touch the floor once again.

She fairly danced over to the breakfast table, uncovering dishes and inhaling the delicious aromas, "This is good… this is very good. You are following through on the spoiling… you have an excellent memory."

Zach came up behind her and grabbed some fruit that he offered her and she willingly opened her mouth to receive. He then followed it with a kiss before pulling out a chair for her to be seated. They sat and ate their breakfast in silence for a few minutes until Kendall began to giggle again. Zach looked at her and smiled, that infectious giggle had accompanied them everywhere… and the fact that he enjoyed the sound surprised him. He looked at her and as soon as their eyes met Kendall's giggle turned into full-blown laughter that was joined wholeheartedly by husband's deep chuckle.

"I suggest we take a shower… or a bath… and then get some sleep," he commented after they caught their breath.

She nodded and swallowed before answering, "Sounds good to me… but what do we do with all of that." Her hand indicated the cart containing the many chips Zach had won the previous evening. Kendall had so enjoyed collecting them that he had insisted on returning to the room with them instead of cashing them in. He hadn't had so successful a night in years… although he was loathe at calling her his good luck charm, he certainly felt like the tables had finally turned in his favor after a long spell of bad luck.

"Kendall… can we be serious for a minute?" he asked almost diffidently. At her nod, he continued. "We need to get some… uh… rest… but I'd like to take you to see The Seasons today and meet the staff. My attorneys have been standing by to file the final paperwork for your gaming licenses, but there are some forms you need to sign. I need to ask…"

She looked at him in concern as he paused, "What is it Zach? I don't mind taking care of some business today… it would be silly to make a special trip out here later when we can take care of it now. Unlike some people… I rather enjoy mixing business and pleasure."

"No, that's not it… we never discussed…" he paused again. At a confused look from her he finished, "… your name. I need to tell the attorneys what name you're going to use."

She smiled, touched that he was so sensitive to the fact that she might choose to retain her maiden name. "If I choose to use Slater will that be legal? I mean you lost your licenses because of it… I don't want to cause that to happen."

"My name is legally Zach Slater. Once the secret of my true identity was revealed, there was no obstacle to formalizing it," he answered her quietly.

"In that case, please ask them to use the name Kendall Hart Slater… no hyphen," she answered firmly.

"Are you certain you want to do that? I doubt that your chosen last name would affect your little… um… scheme," he answered with a smile.

"I'm sure… I like the sound of Kendall Slater… and I like the sound of Mrs. Slater even more. Your poker buddies were very attentive… and I loved every minute of it," she said.

He grinned, "I noticed that… and I'm sure that I have you to thank for our winnings, _Mrs. Slater_."

"Oh… I don't know about that," she smiled. "But you did seem to be enjoying the effect… perhaps we should tag team more often."

"And that will most definitely be happening… there are a few other casinos I'd like to visit while you're here… let you get a feel for the atmosphere. The Bellagio is wonderful… but The Seasons has its own personality, and you'll want to feel comfortable with it."

"Now I said I didn't mind mixing business and pleasure… but this is still our honeymoon. I hope it isn't going to be all business," she answered with a mock frown.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for… pleasure," he answered as he rose and stood behind her. Before she could turn to see what he was doing, he had leaned over and began caressing her neck with his lips. She lifted her chin and lost herself in the pleasure of his hands and lips as they began to work their magic on her. After a few minutes, he carried her to the bedroom where they made love and fell asleep with the sun streaming into the windows.

Kendall stirred in the bed and reached for Zach, but only found an empty pillow. She called out softly, "Zach?" before noticing the sound of the shower. She lay still and listened to the running water while she reflected on the events of the past few days… warmth suffusing her skin as she recalled how well and how often Zach had loved her body. She wrapped her arms around herself before rising from the bed and entering the bathroom to disturb his shower…

"You're insatiable," he told her later as she sat watching him shave. "I think I need to go back to Pine Valley for a rest… which reminds me… what do we do about the condos? We never had much chance to discuss these things…"

"Oh… we'll worry about the condos on the flight home. Right now, I'm more interested in what we'll be doing while we're here… and what the reaction has been to our news back home. I'm sure Marion's had a chance to spread the word by now," she answered with a giggle as he placed a dollop of shaving cream on her nose.

He laughed back, "Well… I suggest you make that call to Erica that you've been avoiding. Unless you really do want her to send someone to retrieve you… I wouldn't put it past her to send Lavery on another intervention."

"Oh, no! You're absolutely right… I've got to call Mother," she exclaimed. "With everything that's happened… she completely slipped my mind."

Zach laughed, "Thank you… I'm glad that I could oblige."

Without answering, Kendall slipped into the bedroom and began dialing her mother's cell phone. She realized that she probably had several hundred messages from Erica, Greenlee and any number of others in trying to stop her from marrying Zach… and to be fair, they were probably worried, too… after all, she had disappeared more than three days earlier without contacting anyone.

Zach entered the room and began to dress in another of his well-tailored suits and observed her concerned expression as she hung up the phone without leaving a message, "I had one of my people speak with Erica the other day… she may believe that I've kidnapped you, but she knows that you're …relatively safe. Although I almost hate to admit it, your little ruse with Stuart might be the only reason we haven't already been disturbed by the police."

"Thanks… I think. I had a special message from Mother… 'Kendall, if you're listening, _please_ speak with me before you do anything so foolish as to marry Zach Slater.' Too late, mother…" she repeated with a laugh.

Zach laughed with her for a moment until he realized that she was using it to disguise the fear and insecurity she felt in making the phone call announcing their wedding. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her close, "Come on, now… if you can't face this phone call we'll never be able to pull off that little game of love. I can't do this by myself, you know."

Her face lit with a huge smile as she realized he had just agreed to her ruse, "You mean it? You'll help me to make them believe we're in love?"

He nodded his head, "It appears that I have no choice… and it may work to our advantage in the long run."

Without another word, she threw her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses. After a moment he pulled her close and kissed her soundly before handing her the telephone and saying with a dark look, "Dial!"

She giggled and dialed her mother's penthouse while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He was very quiet while she listened to the ringing. When no one picked up, the call went to the answering machine and Kendall rolled her eyes at another personal message that had replaced the normal greeting. Once the tone indicated she could leave a message she said, "Hello, Mother… It's Kendall. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and… and very happy, Mother. Zach and I were married yesterday…"

Zach laughed into the phone, "Hi Mom!"

"… and we'll be gone for a few more days on our honeymoon," Kendall finished with a laugh at the interruption. Her mother was going to completely lose it. She finished quickly, "If you're interested in details, you might try Marion Chandler… bye!" With that parting comment she disconnected the phone before turning to face Zach.

He looked at her with a frown and shook his head, but his serious manner was completely unconvincing as laughter played about his mouth and twinkled in his eyes. He could control it for only a moment before laughing heartily, "I can see Erica now… and it's not a pretty sight!"

Kendall and Zach laughed for a moment longer before getting ready for their meeting with the attorneys. Once he finished dressing, Zach lounged on the bed and watched Kendall as she added jewelry to her ensemble, marveling at how much he was enjoying this new business arrangement. She turned to find him observing her with an unreadable expression and looked puzzled before he opened his arms and she entered them without hesitation. Although the kiss he gave her was quite sensuous, it was more a promise for later than anything to be acted on at the moment. Soon they left the penthouse with their cart full of chips, and made a stop by the casino to cash them in before departing for The Seasons.


	17. Chapter 17

"That seems to be everything," Kendall commented. "Can you think of anything we've missed?" They were seated in the owner's office at The Seasons Hotel Casino, with Kendall behind the desk and Zach facing her from the other side – a situation that still felt strange to both of them.

Zach shook his head before responding, "No… the last of the papers have been signed, the staff is all in place and the neon lights are aglow. After the Grand re-Opening tonight we catch a flight to Pine Valley and do it all again."

Kendall laughed ruefully, "And that won't be nearly so easy…"

Zach finished her sentence, "… or so much fun. I know… Hey! Would you like me to change our flights? We can stay here an extra day before we face the lion's den. With Edie back from Europe, I don't think one more day will matter."

"That sounds heavenly," Kendall answered with a smile.

"Then that's what we'll do. Where would you like to stay? …The Bellagio? …Or would you rather stay here another night?" Zach offered. It had been a whirlwind week, filled with business meetings and details as they re-opened the Las Vegas casino in the wake of Kendall's new gaming and business licenses. Thanks to Zach's expert legal team, much of the preliminary work had been done prior to their wedding so that her licenses were issued in truly record time. Of course, his agreement to relinquish all control had been on file since he had proposed to her.

Despite all of the work involved in re-opening the casino, Kendall was feeling energized by the activity and the faith that Zach showed in her ability. It had been her idea to stay a few days longer and get The Seasons back in operation. After their initial meeting with the attorneys, she had asked for a time frame and been pleasantly surprised that it could be accomplished so quickly. Although Zach made a token protest that it was their honeymoon – for show of course – the new owner/operator and her staff quickly outvoted him. The remainder of their time in Vegas had been spent on long days overseeing the re-opening, busy evenings with Zach at various casinos, and in passionate nights at the Bellagio. She could not have imagined a more wonderful time – but it was, of course, an illusion that would be shattered the moment they returned to Pine Valley and their own brand of reality.

Kendall looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating a momentous decision, before finally saying softly, "Take me to the desert."

Zach looked at her in startled surprise before repeating, "… the desert?"

Kendall leaned forward and said earnestly, "I want to see the casita. It's the same place as in your painting, isn't it?"

"Yes… but I told you… that part of my life is off limits," he answered coolly, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't bother glowering at me, Zach… I've spent entirely too much time with you not to recognize a defensive tactic when I see one. You've been teaching me how to read people… and I'm a very good student. That is the look and tone you use to scare people away when they get too close… well guess what? I'm already close," she answered firmly. "Now… will you take me to the casita?"

He leaned back in his chair, considering her words carefully. He rubbed the back of his neck before answering quietly, "Yes. Do you ride?"

"Ride? …as in horses? …or motorcycles?" she asked in confusion.

He cocked his head, "I keep some horses stabled there... we could ride out to the dunes…" He was not sure what she hoped to accomplish by this request. Did she want to see it because he had told her it was banned? Or because visiting there would fortify their pretense in her plan to fool the Pine Valley hypocrites? Or was it as simple as a wish to escape to a quiet oasis and recharge their batteries before facing Erica and Ethan?

"I'm not very good, but I can hold my own. It'll be fun," she hated that he was being so unreadable. Could she really blame him? She was asking him to take her to a place that he said was forbidden… but things had changed between them. She wanted to see this place that meant enough to him to carry a painting of it to Pine Valley. He had told her that a decorator had been hired for his condo and casino. He had moved there with only his personal items and clothing… and that painting. Maybe he didn't want to be reminded of Maria… but he'd have to face her when they got home. Wouldn't it be better to ease back into those memories?

"Okay. Then I need to take care of a few things," he answered. "I'll let you finish up here and see you later?" She nodded agreement before he walked behind the desk and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. She clung to him briefly before pulling away to concentrate on final details for their party. He straightened and looked at her for a moment before quietly leaving the office.

While Kendall was occupied, Zach made use of a standard hotel room he had arranged so that Kendall could get ready for her big night in peace. They had been inseparable since their wedding, and he didn't want her to feel suffocated by his presence – she deserved a break and he had sensed a rising tension in her all day. Her request to visit the casita before returning to Pine Valley had confused him, more because he couldn't explain his own feelings than in needing to understand her reasons for wanting to go there… whatever her reasons, she would tell him when she was ready. He felt no dread of meeting the ghost of Maureen, and no guilt for taking another woman to the place that had been their home – but the idea of escaping to the desert with Kendall held an appeal that he found unsettling.

He called the caretaker and arranged to have the place ready for them the following morning. They would spend a day and a night at the casita before returning to Las Vegas for a late afternoon flight to Pine Valley. He made sure that the horses would be ready for a picnic on the dunes where they could watch the sunset and make love under the stars… hopefully giving them both some soothing peace before facing their many detractors. After all the arrangements had been made, he called his housekeeper in Pine Valley and asked her to have his condo cleaned and ready for their arrival. Zach quickly showered and dressed before leaving the room for their penthouse. She had worked hard for this night – and she deserved it. His intuition about her had been correct, and he wanted her to savor the triumph that he knew would be theirs.

Meanwhile, Kendall gave up all pretense of working when she realized that it wasn't too early to dress for the evening's festivities. She tidied up the office and left it for the penthouse at The Seasons. She and Zach had checked out of the Bellagio that morning, intending to spend the night at their casino before flying to Pine Valley the following afternoon. Although the plans were being changed somewhat, she still needed to be prepared for the night ahead. Despite her nervousness, she couldn't help but smile in anticipation at the thought of re-opening The Seasons – and wishing for a brief moment that she could see the look on Ethan's face when he found out.

She entered the penthouse and, determining from the silence that she was alone, entered the bedroom and laid out her weapons for the evening. She and Zach had found a dazzling evening gown that exuded power and sensuality without being overtly revealing – much different than her usual style, but perfect for what they hoped to accomplish. He would be beside her as she welcomed their guests and patrons and ushered in a new era at The Seasons. Actually, she felt that the more difficult role would go to Zach – a man who was so naturally in command relinquishing that role to his less capable wife. As she showered and dressed and he still hadn't returned from his errands, though, she began to feel anxious and entertained thoughts that he might have abandoned her to fend for herself. By the time she finished dressing, she was nearly overcome with terror. Trying to regain her equilibrium, she stood on the balcony overlooking the city, breathing deeply to steady her nerves – and when she heard the penthouse door open, she did not even turn around.

Zach was anxious to see her as he stepped into the room, expecting her to be dressed and primed to take on the world together. When he saw her on the balcony – looking even more ravishing than he had expected – he smiled broadly. She was wearing a deep red, formfitting gown, with long sleeves, a high neck and a short train… which was also completely backless. When they found it, the gown had reminded him of something from an old movie and another trip to Tiffany's had provided the perfect adornment of an exquisite diamond lariat reverse necklace that skimmed the length of her spine. In addition, her curls were pulled into a soft cascade with more diamonds scattered among them, and diamond drop earrings completed the effect. She was magnificent… and she was his wife. What a team they would make.

He joined her on the balcony, saying her name softly, "Kendall? Are you ready?" before placing a light kiss on her neck where he could feel the pulse of her heart against his lips.

She turned toward him, her face a mask of terror. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly for a quiet moment before tilting her face to him for a gentle kiss. "What happened?" he asked, although he was fairly certain that she was suffering from a case of stage fright.

"You weren't here," she whispered. "I thought maybe you'd changed your mind…"

"About what?" he whispered, genuinely confused by her response. "I changed downstairs to give you some space. But I'm here now…"

Before she could help it a tear rolled down her cheek. Without uttering a word he used his thumb to wipe it away and held her tightly against his body, kissing her passionately until she relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a moment more he ended the kiss but their eyes locked as he pulled away. Something in her eyes – something he didn't wish to define – made him lower his head for another devastating kiss before pulling back to gaze at her once again. Realizing that he had forgotten to tell her about the room, he had the good grace to look contrite, "I'm sorry, Kendall. Will you forgive me?"

"Alright… since you're sorry," she said before she stepped from his embrace. Looking for something to concentrate on other than her fears she asked, "Were you able to change our plans?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. "I changed our flights to the day after tomorrow. We can drive out to the casita in the morning."

"Good," she answered simply, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the tension coiled tightly within her.

Recognizing that she was still edgy, Zach commented on her appearance, "You look amazing, Kendall. I'm one _very_ lucky man." He allowed his face and eyes to reflect the admiration he already felt. He was pleased when her cheeks pinked at his expression.

Kendall gave a sultry laugh and said huskily, "Yes you are, Zach Slater… and don't you forget it."

Zach merely smiled, pleased that he had been able to make her laugh. He pulled a jeweler's box from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He handed it to her without a word and she accepted it with a look of confusion, "But I'm already wearing a fortune in diamonds…"

"Those are for effect… this is for us," he said quietly.

She opened the box and found a slim bracelet of glittering diamonds… elegant, delicate and indestructible – just like her. She removed it from the box and noticed a small charm dangling from it and lifted it to examine more closely. Realizing that it was an elegantly interlocked "K" and "Z", she asked him in surprise, "Is this what I think it is?"

As he assisted her in clasping the bracelet to her wrist he answered, "It is. Do you like it?" At her nod he continued, "I had it designed especially for us." When he finished, he placed a soft kiss on her wrist and the palm of her hand before tugging it gently to lead her from the room. He knew that she would dazzle the movers and shakers of Las Vegas. They wouldn't know what hit them… yes, indeed, tonight Zach Slater was a _very_ lucky man.


	18. Chapter 18

Kendall stole a sidelong glance at Zach as he concentrated on the road before them. She was exhausted, which exacerbated her feelings of bewilderment that he had been so casual about this visit to his desert hideaway. She wanted to ask him why he had agreed to take her there, but was too afraid of the answer to voice the question. However, when she asked herself what answer she was afraid of hearing, she had no reply. She sighed deeply and leaned back against the seat allowing the smooth jazz music in the CD player to wash over her.

At Kendall's sigh, Zach glanced over but assumed by her closed eyes that she preferred not to talk. That was just as well because he was still assimilating his own feelings from the previous evening. Zach enjoyed a good wager, especially one that paid off as well as this gamble on Kendall. When he had predicted that Kendall had a face that gamblers would love he had been very right. From the moment they had stepped into the main casino together, she had mesmerized the crowd. The Grand re-Opening had been an invitation-only event with special care taken to invite many of the "high rollers" who had patronized The Seasons in the past. Despite the fright that he knew she was feeling she exuded confidence as their hostess, and never once acted intimidated even by the most assertive of customers. While he had been tempted a few times to react to someone who became a little too forward with his wife, Kendall found a way to put him in his place with class and grace… something that he would not have believed possible when he had met her a year earlier. Whatever their future held, he was satisfied with the decisions they had made together, and hoped that they could continue to work in concert when their families started using them as convenient targets.

Kendall's thoughts were following much the same track as Zach's were. She was so proud of herself and of Zach for all that they had accomplished in so short a time. Most of the night and the early morning had been spent in the casino… when she and Zach had returned to the penthouse it had been near to dawn and they had fallen into bed together too exhausted to do more than remove their clothing. He had seemed happy with the re-opening, and she hoped that he was proud of her, but she still felt apprehensive… this was only the beginning and one small success when compared with the daunting tasks ahead of them – it just didn't seem like they had accomplished enough before going home.

Upon waking at mid-morning, they had quickly dressed in jeans, boots and t-shirts for the short drive out of town. Zach had looked at her with as much admiration at the casual attire as he had in her formal gown the evening before, and she once again found herself blushing at his obvious admiration. He had chuckled at her discomfiture, pulling her close and telling her how lovely she looked in everything she wore. Another piece to a very confusing puzzle – this kind and attentive man, who was at once a canny businessman and a passionate and considerate lover, was not the same man she had met a year earlier. If anything, Zach was more a mystery to her now than he had been before they wed, and she was very uncomfortable with the sense of belonging that she felt in being his wife. She had to forcibly remind herself that this was an open business arrangement and any feelings that she might believe he had for her could not possibly be real… any more than what she felt toward him. No, this had been a weeklong fantasy vacation that was coming to an end – reality would hit soon enough so she should relax and enjoy one last day of the illusion.

As Zach slowed the car to turn down a dirt road, Kendall opened her eyes and sat up in the seat. Without looking away from the road before him he commented, "We're almost there. You'll be able to see the casita as soon as we make the next turn."

She leaned forward eagerly, anxious to see how accurate the artist's rendition had been. They rounded the corner, and she drew in her breath sharply as she recognized the talent of the unknown painter. It was as if the building had grown from the land and it shimmered in the heat of the morning sun. Upon further inspection, she realized that it was larger than she had expected… probably having narrowed her expectation to the single room that she had seen once at Zach's casino many months before. She also noticed a few small outbuildings that had been left out of the painting, and realized that it was a small estate more than a "little house" as its name would imply.

"Oh, Zach… it's beautiful," she breathed without thinking. Looking at him quickly she saw a broad smile split his face as if he was pleased that she liked it.

He parked the car and quickly jumped from the vehicle to remove their bags. They had packed only what they would need for the night. The remainder of their luggage would be sent to the airport by personnel at The Seasons the next day. Kendall took her time in exiting the automobile feeling a sudden sense that she was intruding in a place where she had no business. However, as Zach walked past her toward the front door he called over his shoulder, "Come on, let's make some breakfast."

She followed him into the house and noticed an immediate temperature change from the heat outside. Inside the thick walls of the casita it was much cooler and she immediately recognized the main room as the original on which the one at Zach's east coast casino was modeled. Without stopping he turned to the right and down a short hallway before entering another room. She followed him slowly, taking in the warm, inviting nature of the house before finding him standing in the midst of a room dominated by a large antique four-poster bed hung with mosquito netting.

"Funny looking kitchen," she said with a grin.

He smiled back and laughed, "I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do in here."

She laughed with him before commenting, "If that's all you have planned for us today…"

He scooped her up in his arms and dropped her on the bed before falling down next to her. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her until they were feeling a little breathless and then Zach pulled away and started to rise from the bed. Kendall looked at him with confusion and pulled at the waistband of his jeans. Allowing himself to be pulled backwards, he lay laughing, "… you're right… nothing to do in here…"

"Why… you…" she said as she scrambled on top of him in an attempt to tickle until he pulled her close and flipped her beneath him. Their playful wrestling soon turned erotic and it wasn't long before any thoughts of leaving the bedroom were banished from their minds.

A while later Zach re-entered the bedroom wearing nothing but his blue jeans and carrying a tray holding cups of coffee and plates with scrambled eggs and toast. Kendall stretched beneath the covers before pushing herself to a seated position, "More spoiling… I'm getting used to this."

"I aim to please, ma'am," he answered in an exaggerated drawl, as Zach laid the tray on the bed. He seated himself Indian style across from her while she pulled his t-shirt from the floor and slipped it over her head.

Kendall giggled and sipped her coffee, watching him through veiled eyelashes. This relaxed and easygoing man was yet another Zach Slater to add to her collection. Almost as if entering the casita had transformed him he had an easy laugh and an even easier smile. His mood was infectious, but she soon found herself feeling conflicted by her very happiness and enjoyment of this relaxing time together. After eating, Kendall pulled on her jeans before joining him in cleaning up the dishes. They toured the rest of the house before ending up seated near the fireplace. Without a word, Zach pulled her into his arms and she rested against his broad chest as they talked.

"I thought we'd ride out to the dunes and have a picnic supper. You'll love sunset over the desert, the colors are so vivid… and then the stars… I bet you've ever been anyplace without light pollution. Out here they look so close that you could reach out and touch them," he explained when she asked what he planned for their stay.

"How did you manage all this… the food, the horses… we only decided late yesterday to come here," she asked.

"I have a caretaker that lives here. He's got a small apartment attached to the stable. Whenever I have time to come out I call him and he gets it ready," Zach answered simply.

"Must be nice… and Ethan thinks that he's destroyed you by shutting down two casinos," she shook her head. "He has no idea who you are, does he?"

"No… and that's the problem… he's not interested in finding out. The only way he can avoid becoming a Cambias is to listen and learn. My son is too stubborn to do either one the easy way… so we'll make him do it the hard way," Zach answered softly.

"I wonder…" Kendall mused without finishing.

"If he saw the news of the re-opening? …Or if he heard about our marriage?" Zach asked in curiosity.

"I'm sure everyone knows about our marriage… and I imagine he knows about The Seasons by now, too. It's three hours later in Pine Valley… and the media was pretty well represented," she replied. "I think that's what surprised me the most last night… it wasn't just the local news but the wire services and even some of the entertainment newsmagazines that covered the opening. With our picture plastered all over the place there's no way he couldn't see it."

"Kendall… why are you surprised that they're interested in us? You're the daughter of Erica Kane and I'm the once-dead son of Alexander Cambias… that alone would make us…" he said with a short laugh, "…newsworthy. But when you consider the old tyrant's will, my suit against Ethan and the convoluted family relationships created by our marriage… maybe gossip is a better word than news."

Kendall tried to laugh with him, but her eyes showed concern as she realized the tangle of relationships that were exacerbated by their choices… and found herself once again dreading a return to Pine Valley and facing the extreme disapproval of her family and friends. At her frown, Zach rubbed his hands down her arm, "Hey… hey… hey… we came here to relax and unwind. No troubled thoughts are allowed." As he had done before to comfort her he tilted her face up to him and kissed her with gentle lips, conveying the message that all would be well by his very tranquility.

The remainder of their time at the casita was spent in relaxation, banishing all thoughts of the near future until they left the pleasant oasis. Zach enjoyed Kendall's determination to ride even though it became readily apparent that she had not been riding in years. However, she had adamantly refused to allow him to stable the horses and use the ATV… claiming that no animal was going to get the better of her. In the end, she allowed Zach to double up with her and lead her horse by its reins to make their appointed destination before sundown. She was overcome by the beauty of the desert, just as he had hoped she would be. After experiencing a glorious sunset, they made love beneath the stars… both of them reveling in the acceptance they each received from the other – for this one magic night, neither of them paused to examine their feelings or to question them. The day and night passed far too quickly and they soon found themselves heading toward the airport… and home.


	19. Chapter 19

As the plane took flight, Kendall gripped Zach's hand tightly. He looked at her with concern, as she had not exhibited any fear of flying when they had made the journey from Pine Valley a week earlier. She looked at him with naked fear in her eyes for a moment before he pulled her against him and kissed her forehead gently as he asked, "Are you afraid of flying? Or is it something else?"

"Something else… I… I think," she said haltingly.

"You do know that you can trust me… whatever it is, we'll work it out together," he said in that same gentle tone. His free arm was loosely wrapped around her and he rubbed her arm as if to warm her, a gesture she found very comforting.

"I don't mind admitting to you that I'm frightened, Zach. The problem is that I'm not sure what it is that I'm frightened of," she whispered as if concerned that the other passengers would overhear her.

He dipped his head low to hear her words, turning his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips as she finished speaking. He pulled back a little before answering, "Does it have to do with the direction we're heading? Is it that you don't trust me to keep up my end of our bargain?"

She pulled back and gave him a melancholy look without ever relinquishing his hand, "But I _do_ trust you, Zach… it's just… well, it's all going to change now that we're going home… and I… I don't want it to."

"Why does it have to? Did you ever consider that it might get even better?" Zach answered. "This time we can show them all that they're wrong about you… and about us. All you have to do is trust in yourself… and in what we've already accomplished… then you won't be so damn scared of a bunch of hypocrites passing judgment on our marriage!"

"I don't want to be scared of anyone, Zach! But the last time I checked, you were the one who told me that this was a crazy idea… And in my experience things always get worse," she replied in frustration.

"This game of love we're playing… it's going to require a lot of work and we'll always have to be on our guard… but we've already proven that we can do it and we make a good team. I won't pretend that it's not going to get harder – we _have _to continue trusting each other," Zach said softly. He sighed before continuing, "It's not too late to change your mind, you know. Anything Stuart Chandler may have said can certainly be discounted if we want to go back to the original business arrangement."

She realized as he spoke that she absolutely wanted to continue as they had begun. She wished she could tell what he wanted to do, but he was wearing an indecipherable expression. Thinking back over the last twenty-four hours, though, she recognized that he had been giving her mostly unguarded moments – and those moments told her that he was enjoying their marriage as it was. She was starting to know the man he hid, and the real Zach was a person she wanted to be with. His carefully cultivated air of mystery served him well, but he had trusted her enough to remain open in their private moments. "I haven't changed my mind… unless you have," she answered quietly.

His face softened as he gave her a warm smile saying quietly, "It's what I want, too." He cradled her face with his hands kissing her tenderly on the forehead, the tip of the nose and then her mouth before releasing her. He continued with a twinkle in his eyes, "You will have the most attentive and devoted husband that has ever been seen in Pine Valley… I will certainly rival any of your mother's husbands. Perhaps I can give some pointers to Jackson… he's an intelligent man, I'm sure he can learn by example."

Kendall's laughter tinkled as the flight attendant approached with an offer of champagne. Before she could answer Zach replied, "No thanks… my wife doesn't drink the stuff."

"I do now… we have a lot to celebrate," she interrupted.

Zach looked at her in puzzlement but accepted the champagne without comment until the flight attendant had moved to the next row. "Does this mean that your pain over Ethan has lessened? Or are you punishing yourself?"

"Champagne baths are so boring and uninspired… and I find that I much prefer the feel of sand against my skin," she answered.

He smiled broadly and said with a chuckle, "Champagne _baths_? How very… cosmopolitan… of him."

Kendall's laugh could be heard through the plane in response to his comment. She should have realized that he would find it humorous. In thinking back over their time together at the Bellagio and the casita, a champagne bath did feel like an affectation. Despite the way she and Zach had used a very expensive bottle of cognac, the bathtub full of champagne now seemed more pretentious than romantic. Perhaps one day she'd tell Zach that… but she wasn't ready to admit to him or herself how much she preferred his touch to that of his son.

They tipped their glasses together in a silent toast, eyes conveying to each other everything that needed said. After taking a sip of the sparkling liquid, Zach lifted her hand and gently caressed it with his lips. Kendall's' response was to shiver deliciously and quite suddenly feel anxious to have the plane arrive in Pine Valley, which was exactly the response Zach had been hoping to achieve. He whispered in her ear, "Still frightened?"

She smiled and rested her head against his, "No… it's impossible to feel that way for long when I'm with you. Have you figured out how we can stay together all the time so I don't have a chance to get nervous?"

"We do have a lot to do when we get there. I'm sure that we can spend most of our time together… but how much is really up to you. The last thing I would ever want to do is smother you with my presence," he answered.

She thought for a minute before replying honestly, "You don't smother me, Zach. I know this may sound strange… but I've felt freer with you than I've ever felt by myself... or with any other man."

"Thank you. I would hope that it's because I don't expect you to behave in a certain way… I accept you as you are. As I _trust_ you to accept me," he answered with the same frankness.

"We promised to be honest with each other… I really don't want that to change. As long as you can stand me, don't bother scheduling in any private time on my account. I'll let you know if you get on my nerves," she said.

"And I'll do the same," he smirked.

She smiled in response, "So… now that we've got that out of the way. What is our itinerary? I know you well enough that I'm sure you have at least the next few days scheduled for us."

"I called my housekeeper and had my condo readied for our arrival. I know it was once Michael's… but there is nothing there to remind you of him. The place was completely cleaned and redecorated. And your place has memories…" he paused.

"…Of Ethan. That's fine. I'll need to go back to my place and check the mail and get some of my things together, but tonight at your condo sounds just right. Plus… my mother has a key to my condo and she might show up unannounced and catch us… well, you know. At least she has to knock on your door," she finished for him.

"My thoughts exactly. Although if your mother should catch us… would that be all bad?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Kendall laughed again, "Be serious, Zach. We really don't want her admitted to the hospital from a stroke or a heart attack... but then again…"

Zach's eyes danced with his own laughter, "Okay… let's try to concentrate on our own plans for a few more minutes before planning any revenge on your mother."

"I'll try," she answered barely containing another giggle.

"With the paperwork filed for your licenses, I'm anticipating that we'll be ready to re-open that casino within the next week. Of course, we can delay it if you want but the sooner we re-open the quicker your profits start rolling in. We have an appointment with Livia tomorrow to go over our strategy for overturning my father's will. Hopefully she's gotten a court date. And… if I'm not mistaken… we have another wedding to attend," he finished.

"Another wedding? Are you planning a ceremony in Pine Valley? We never discussed…" she said in confusion.

"I believe your mother and Jackson's wedding is coming up… although I wasn't invited personally, it's been in all the papers," he answered.

"Uh-oh… Erica will not be happy that I've beaten her down the aisle," Kendall said with a small frown.

"Beaten her down the aisle? Kendall… the woman's been married ten times… I wouldn't worry about it. Unless, of course, you're afraid she'll be threatened by our happiness," he said with a smirk.

"My mother would never admit to feeling threatened… but we already know that she's going to be very _unhappy_ with us both. Oh… and before I forget… will you be my escort to my mother's wedding? Since you weren't invited, I'd be honored to take you as my guest," she answered.

"I'd be delighted," he answered as he signaled a flight attendant to refill their glasses. After one more silent toast, he encouraged Kendall to try and nap for the remainder of the flight while he pulled out his laptop computer to do some work. She dozed off quickly as they hadn't had much sleep in the last forty-eight hours, and her head naturally slipped onto his shoulder. Although it made working more awkward, he found that he enjoyed the weight of her head against him and was soon dozing in his seat as well. The next thing they knew the flight attendant was waking them to announce the plane's approach to the Pine Valley airport.


	20. Chapter 20

Lights were shining from the front windows of Kendall's condo as Zach and Kendall approached with their luggage. They exchanged a brief glance underneath the lamppost; neither of them believing that she had left the lights on since before they left for Vegas. Kendall silently unlocked the door and held it open for Zach. They closed the door behind them and stood in the dark room for a moment before Zach spoke.

"Well… the way I see it, we have three choices. We can ignore the lights and deal with whomever is over there tomorrow… we can go over there and confront the person," he paused before finishing, "…or we can call the police and report an intruder. Which would you prefer?"

Kendall smiled, "Calling the police definitely sounds like the most fun… but I'd rather know who it is before we do that. Let's put our things away and have some dinner before we decide."

"That works for me. My housekeeper should have stocked up on the basics so I'm sure we can make some salads or sandwiches… I doubt if there's anything better than a cold supper, though," he answered as he carried their luggage to the bedroom at the rear of the condo.

"That's fine with me," she said. "I'll see what I can put together. Do you want a beer if we have any?"

"I'm pretty sure I had some before we left. Check the bottom right crisper drawer," he answered.

"The crisper? That's where you keep your beer?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

He called down the short hallway, "Stays colder that way." As he re-entered the main room she handed him an opened beer and he noticed she had another on the counter for herself.

She asked, "Aren't you going to check your messages?"

"No point. I've been getting them daily since we left. Haven't you?" he said with surprise.

"No, I haven't. Somehow I couldn't imagine wanting to listen to a bunch of people begging me not to marry you while on my honeymoon… so I just ignored everything," she answered with a smile.

They spent a few minutes making a simple dinner together, working side-by-side without needing to talk. Zach had turned the stereo to a classical station and it was a very pleasant and domestic interlude… until Zach noticed someone trying to peer through the window. He charged over to the door and opened it just as the door to Kendall's condo closed with a loud click.

"Hmm… do you think our decision has been made for us?" he asked Kendall as she came to stand beside him in the open doorway.

"I'm voting for confrontation… but bring your cell phone. I reserve the right to call the police once I see who's in there," she answered harshly.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and replied, "Give me your keys." Without a word she pulled them from her purse and handed them to him, and followed as he walked across the courtyard and slipped the key into the lock. However, before he could touch the handle it was opened from the inside.

Simone Torres smiled sweetly, "Zach! How wonderful to see you! And Kendall… we thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth! It's about time you got home!"

"Simone!" Kendall said with surprise. Of all the people she might have expected to be hiding out in her condo while she was out of town, she was not even on the list. "What are you doing in my condo?"

"Why house sitting for you, of course," she answered as if Kendall should already know the answer.

"And who told you Kendall needed a house sitter?" Zach asked quickly.

Simone looked surprised at the question and directed her answer toward Kendall, "Well… when Ethan said you were out of town on business… I offered to keep an eye on the place. It's a great address… and my dates seem to prefer picking me up here instead of at Fusion. Greenlee likes that better, too, come to think of it."

"Why were you spying in Zach's window… and why didn't you just knock on the door when you saw me with him?" Kendall asked, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Well… okay… you got me. Ethan said that I should call him if I saw anyone in Zach's condo. Yesterday the cleaning lady came and he was a little upset at me for bothering him about it, so I wanted to make sure who it was before calling this time," she answered. "I was surprised to see you in there, Kendall, but… well… Ethan is my boss."

"For the moment," Kendall replied. "How do you think your new boss will feel about your spying when he wins Cambias from Ethan in court?"

"Wait a minute! Ethan said Zach had dropped the suit…" Simone's voice trailed off as she noticed the diamonds on Kendall's left hand. Before Zach or Kendall knew what she was doing, Simone tugged at Kendall's hand and pulled it into the light, "These are wedding rings! So Marian _was_ right…"

"Of course she was! Her husband was at the wedding," Kendall snapped as she pulled her hand from Simone's. "What's been going on here? I feel like I've entered the _Twilight Zone_."

Zach stood silently watching Simone, making her uncomfortable by his silence. She turned to Kendall and addressed her comments to the other woman, "Okay… this is weird… remember the night of Edmund's award ceremony?" Kendall nodded before Simone continued, "You disappeared with Zach and Greenlee followed you. After a while she and Ryan had to leave and she asked me to keep an eye out for when you left… but I never saw you leave… and neither did anyone else."

"We didn't leave until the next afternoon," Kendall answered simply.

"Okay… well no one seemed to know where you were… you just didn't show up at Fusion and nobody called. Your mother was calling all over town, but nobody knew anything. Then Ethan showed up at the end of the day… saying you'd gone out of town on business," Simone explained.

"And when did you… um… hear that I had dropped my suit to take over Cambias?" Zach asked when Simone paused.

"Same time… he said you two had talked and worked things out. You were dropping the suit, closing the casinos and leaving town in exchange for a piece of Cambias," Simone answered him. "That's when I offered to house sit… or Ethan suggested it and I agreed."

Kendall and Zach exchanged looks before Kendall replied to Simone, "Ethan lied to you. Zach and I have been in Las Vegas on our honeymoon… we just returned. Have you called to tell him yet?"

"No… yeah… well, I started to call when I saw the lights go on, but I hung up the phone before he answered. My guess is he's on his way over," she answered.

"I'm here now," Ethan said from behind them as Zach and Kendall turned to face him.

Kendall held out her hand, "I want the keys… right now… and you, too, Simone."

Neither Simone nor Ethan moved and Zach said low and menacingly, "You heard the lady… hand over the keys to her condo… NOW."

Without another word, Simone turned to retrieve the keys from inside the condo and Ethan pulled a key out of his pocket and placed it in Kendall's hand. He then said to her, "Kendall… I'd like a word."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't," she said sarcastically. "I hear you've been running around town making up stories again."

"That was just damage control… tomorrow morning you're going to wake up and realize what a colossal mistake you made in marrying Zach… this business trip is the perfect out for you to save face. All you have to say is that you were on a business trip and it happened to coincide with Zach's trip out of town. No one will ever be the wiser and you won't look the fool for marrying my father," Ethan said in a pleading voice.

Zach glowered at Ethan, but said nothing as he placed his hand gently against the back of Kendall's neck. It would be her decision where they went from that moment forward… the fact that he felt like he'd just placed the biggest wager of his life without getting to see his cards was beside the point. He looked at Kendall as she turned her head and his eyes softened imperceptibly, but enough for her to feel at ease.

"Unless you watch the news," Kendall then stepped closer to Zach and heaved a sigh. "Ethan… you never hear anything I say, do you? I told you that night at Edmund's award ceremony to go away and leave me alone. I meant it then, and I mean it now. This is yet another lie that will make you distrusted in this town… and show you for the fool that _you_ are. Zach is my husband… and I… I married him because I _love_ him. You yourself told me that it is never foolish to marry for love."

Before Ethan could respond she turned towards her condo and called to Simone, "You can stay here for the night but you have to leave tomorrow. Thanks for keeping an eye on things for me, Simone." She turned back towards Zach and wrapped her arm around his waist as he pulled her tightly against him before walking into his condo leaving Ethan standing in the middle of the courtyard looking dazed and confused.


	21. Chapter 21

"We were all set to start depositions, but there's been a change in counsel and Ethan has been granted a continuance. It will be at least a month's delay," Livia Frye-Cudahy informed Zach and Kendall. They were seated in her book-lined office discussing Zach's petition to have his father's will overturned.

"A change in counsel?" Zach asked quietly. "Does this mean that Jackson Montgomery has withdrawn as attorney of record?"

"Mmm… not exactly," Livia answered. "He has withdrawn as Ethan's counsel and I've heard he also resigned as Vice President and General Counsel to Cambias Industries. A perceived conflict of interest caused the board to ask for his resignation... at least that's how the story is being told."

"And who is doing the telling?" Zach asked dryly with an arch look at Kendall.

Livia smiled and answered, "Then I suppose you've already heard Ethan's other stories. At this point the only thing I know for a fact is that Ethan is a liar."

Zach nodded and leaned back in his chair mulling over the new information for a few moments and Kendall interjected quickly, "What does that mean for Zach's case? In English, please, Livia…"

"We-ll… I haven't spoken with Jackson directly about this, so any answer I give you would be speculation… but I believe that Bianca and Ethan may have had a difference of opinion in how to defend against Zach's petition," she answered quietly. "Since he will be continuing to represent Miranda's interests… that's the only thing that makes sense to me."

Kendall nodded her head and looked at Zach with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her expression but remained silent. Kendall wasn't even perturbed by this as she had gotten used to the fact that Zach rarely wasted words in idle conversation. When he was ready, he would say what was on his mind. In the meantime, though, Kendall felt no such reticence and replied to Livia's comments, "That has to mean that I got through to her."

"You spoke with Bianca about the case? Kendall… I'm sure Zach advised you not to discuss it with her," Livia answered sternly.

Kendall was too pleased at Bianca's possible actions to even notice Livia's tone of voice. She answered quickly, "My sister and I were discussing my marriage… and she wanted to know why I married Zach instead of Ethan. I told her the truth, that's all. Anything she decided about the suit based on that can't be considered as interference… can it?"

Before Livia could reply, Zach answered, "You and Bianca can discuss anything you like as far as I'm concerned. The last thing I want to do is interfere in your relationship… the suit be damned."

"Since you're paying me handsomely for my opinion… do you mind if I tell you what it is?" Livia said sharply to them both.

"Go right ahead, counselor," Zach answered with a slight smile.

"Kendall… Zach is right that you can discuss family and relationships with your sister to your heart's content, but at least fill me in on any conversation that remotely goes near this case so that I can be prepared. Fair enough?" Livia said. After Kendall nodded in reply she continued, "Now, what exactly did you discuss?"

"I just explained to her how easy it was to fall in love with Zach once I got to know him and that he cared very much about her and Miranda. I was trying to convince her that she had misjudged him… and that she had misjudged Ethan as well. Since she didn't commit to do anything except think about it, I was pretty sure that she didn't believe me," Kendall answered.

Zach looked affectionately at Kendall as Livia answered, "Well, it sounds like she may have listened after all. And considering Jackson's resignation as Ethan's attorney, she is at least considering severing herself from Ethan in this case. Right now the best thing we can do is sit tight and wait to hear from Jackson directly and from Ethan's new legal counsel. In the meantime, are you still going ahead with the casino re-opening? I saw something in the paper about the one in Las Vegas… that must have been quite a party!"

"Yes it was… Kendall was magnificent. And the re-opening is set for next week. You will be there?" Zach answered her comments.

"I wouldn't miss it," Livia answered.

"Would you and Tom like to stay over? I can arrange for a room, and we'd love to have you as our guest," Kendall commented. Zach gave her another fond look and Livia sat watching them with interest for another moment. She might not have admitted it to anyone but her husband, but Zach and Kendall were definitely two of her favorite people… both mavericks and sadly misunderstood by nearly everyone. She considered herself an excellent judge of people – her livelihood depended on it – and she found herself believing in their genuine affection. Kendall's words could have been discounted, but the intimacy of their touch, the knowing glances and the gentle manner Zach showed toward his wife did not add up to a business arrangement. Anyway, she already had ample evidence that Ethan was a liar… so any stories he may have been circulating were automatically suspect.

"That sounds like great fun! I'll check with Tom and let you know," she replied. She stood up and walked around the desk to accompany Kendall and Zach to the door of her office, saying, "Congratulations again on your marriage. I had heard this was just a business arrangement… I'm so glad for you both that it's not."

Zach shook her hand briefly before answering softly, "Me too."

After leaving Livia's offices, Kendall laughed in the lobby as they walked, "Speaking of magnificent… you were pretty magnificent in there yourself. It's getting easier with each person, isn't it?"

"We've only handled the easy ones so far… the people in Vegas, Stuart Chandler, Simone, Livia… it will get harder the better they know you. And you really don't think Ethan believed us last night, do you?" Zach said trying to keep Kendall from becoming overconfident. The die had been cast, and they would play their roles to the hilt… if she wanted him to act like a man in love he would do it convincingly… and he already had evidence that Kendall could be convincing. The sincerity of her words in Livia's office had impressed him – if he hadn't already known better he might have believed them himself.

"It seems to me that we'll have an excellent test in about an hour," Kendall answered, refusing to allow Zach to dampen her enthusiasm. "I figure that Edie knows you pretty well… and she knows Maria… if we can pass her inspection… then maybe I'm right. Besides, I told you before… I don't care what Ethan thinks."

Zach laughed, "You say that too often… if you didn't care you wouldn't mention him at all. Anyway… you're wrong about Edie."

"Don't try to tell me that your trusted associate… the person you send trouble-shooting all over the world – doesn't know you well enough to tell the difference between a business arrangement and true love," Kendall answered defensively.

"Although my relationship with Edie has been strictly business, I think that you're probably right about how well she knows me… but she doesn't know Maria. She joined my organization after Maureen left… other than meeting her in my office a few times, she really has no one to compare you to," Zach answered her. He smirked before finishing, "But she thinks very highly of _me_, and I'm just not sure you'll live up to her standards."

Kendall drew in a breath, ready to do battle before she saw the twinkle in Zach's eyes and the smile playing about his mouth. Instead of protesting, she grabbed his arm and pulled him around before rising on her toes to kiss him full on the mouth. Without pause Zach cupped one hand at the base of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her into a close embrace. They stood kissing for a moment before being interrupted by a woman clearing her throat.

Kendall pulled out of the kiss and Zach reluctantly loosened his embrace as they both looked in the direction of the sound. Standing before them with her hands on her hips was none other than Greenlee Lavery, and from the expression on her face she was very unhappy.

"Greenlee! What are you doing here?" Kendall said with forced cheerfulness.

"Looking for you! Why else would I leave Fusion in the middle of the morning?" Greenlee answered crossly. "Don't tell me… let me guess… I suppose that there's been an unexplained telephone outage in Nevada and it was impossible to call and tell your friends and family where you were?"

Rather than reply to the accusation, Kendall made one of her own, "And just how did you know where to look for us?"

"Simone told me that you'd returned from Vegas and since my father is no longer Ethan's attorney, I assumed that you'd be meeting with Livia sometime today. It was a simple phone call," Greenlee answered. She held her hand near her face, thumb and pinkie extended as if it was a telephone receiver, and said, "Hello… this is Kendall Slater and I can't remember what time our appointment with Livia is scheduled… Oh, ten o'clock… thanks so much." Zach stood looking at Greenlee with amusement, but said nothing as the woman continued, "So I raced over here to catch you. When were you planning to call me? For that matter, when did you plan to come into the office? Fusion doesn't just run itself, you know!"

"I know, Greenlee and I'm sorry… but Zach and I decided to get married and… well, we've been a little busy," Kendall tried to mollify her friend.

"Yeah… and now you're going to try to hand me that crazy story you sold Simone last night about being _in love_. Well, you can just forget it," Greenlee said sharply. "I know better than that."

Before Kendall could reply, Zach commented, "Stuart Chandler seemed to be satisfied when he attended the wedding."

"That's the best you've got in declaring your undying love for Kendall? I'm sure you can do better than that, Zach," Greenlee answered sharply.

He looked at her with a stern expression, ignoring Kendall's tug on his arm as he baited the woman, "But I don't have to, Greenlee. It's really none of your… _affair_." His use of the word was a deliberate reference to what Greenlee probably overheard from Zach and Kendall's room at the Valley Inn… and he was hoping for a reaction.

"Not good enough, I want to know exactly what you've been doing since you left the Valley Inn," Greenlee answered.

"Well… you _know_ what we've been doing Greenlee," Kendall said with a laugh. "Do you really need us to paint you a picture?"

"I know all about your libido, Kendall… but I'm more interested in hearing your _husband's_ explanation for this latest mess you've made of your life. What lies are you planning to tell us now, Zach?" Greenlee said, her voice rising in frustration.

"We could try the truth… but I'm not sure you're ready to hear it," Zach answered amiably. "Besides… I haven't had much luck getting people in this town to believe the truth when _I_ say it."

"Greenlee… this is between you and me… leave Zach out of this. I didn't call because I didn't want to talk to you or anyone else. I'm tired of hearing everyone badmouth Zach," Kendall replied just as sharply to her sometimes friend.

"Shut-up Kendall! I think I want to hear Zach's truth," Greenlee said in her inimitable taunting manner. "Go ahead, Zach… dazzle me."

Zach looked at Greenlee with amused tolerance before taking Kendall's hand and walking out of the building. With his refusal to reply, the woman moved quickly to follow them to their vehicle and try to regain their attention. Zach walked around the car, unlocked the doors and helped Kendall into the passenger seat while Greenlee huffed at their continued silence.

"I don't get it… you offer the truth, then you don't say anything," Greenlee finally said in frustration.

"We've got an appointment and really don't have time to talk," Kendall answered, smiling sweetly before Zach closed the door.

"And that is the truth," Zach said as he climbed behind the wheel and pulled the door shut before starting the ignition. As Greenlee stood gaping, he lowered the window and said, "Why don't you and your husband come by our place for drinks tonight? Around seven?" Before Greenlee could respond he pulled out of the parking lot and turned in the direction of the casino.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well… that's really not acceptable. You just let them know that I'm here and that I'm not leaving until I speak with them," the voice carried down the hallway of the business offices at The Seasons.

"As I've told you before… they're not here right now although I do expect them later," a calm female voice replied. "You can have a seat if you like, but I'm not sure how long you might be waiting."

Zach and Kendall shared a brief look, recognizing the first voice immediately. Kendall stopped and motioned a silent retreat, but Zach shook his head and took her hand in his as they entered the office area while the first woman replied, "That's just what I'll do."

"Mother!" Kendall exclaimed as she quickly walked forward and embraced Erica Kane.

"Kendall! Why haven't you called me? I've been leaving messages _everywhere_ and the only message I received was from…" Erica answered in irritation, "…_him!"_

"Hello, Erica," Zach said with a smile. He looked to his assistant, "It's okay, Edie. Ms. Kane can be quite… _enthusiastic_ when she wants something. We'll take it from here."

"Sure thing, boss, I'm sure I have something to do… in another room," Edie answered him with a smile as she stood up and walked from behind her desk.

Kendall disengaged from her mother's embrace and turned quickly, "No, Edie… wait! I need… I mean… I'd like to speak with you… if you don't mind." Kendall hated the hesitant tone in her voice, but she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with this woman who Zach thought so highly of… and she was afraid that her mother had already ruined any chance they might have of a cordial relationship.

"Whatever you'd like, Mrs. Slater," Edie answered coolly and seated herself once again at her desk.

Erica did not like being ignored and immediately spoke to regain their attention, "I'm glad to see that you've returned in one piece… but you still haven't answered my question, Kendall. Why haven't you been in touch?"

"I left you a message at your penthouse, Mother, and I know that Zach contacted you as well. We were on our honeymoon, and calling home more than once didn't feel very important," Kendall answered. "I'm sorry if we worried you, Mother."

"I still can't believe you were so foolhardy as to marry Zach Slater… Kendall, when are you going to learn that the Cambias men bring nothing but heartache to our family? Now I'll have to watch you get hurt all over again," Erica answered.

"Mother… I'm sure you don't mean that. Zach is my husband, and that makes him family. We love each other and we're committed to our marriage… please don't make me choose between you," said Kendall softly, once again clasping Zach's hand. "You have to trust me to make the right decision for my life… because this was a good decision."

"Alright… Kendall… I get the message. I won't say anything to you about this right now. I love you, darling, and I only want what's best for you," Erica finished before turning to Zach. "You, however, I am not through with. In here… now," she said authoritatively as she pointed first to him and then toward the private office behind them.

Zach laughed, looked at Kendall and shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I'm sorry, Erica, but that's Kendall's office now… we can't just barge into her office without permission."

Kendall saw that Zach was in control and amused at her mother's behavior, which was all she needed to know. She laughed in response before saying, "I don't mind… you can use it while Edie and I get acquainted."

"Then I'd be happy to speak with you, Erica. Right this way," Zach answered as he led the way into his former office. Once Zach and Erica were both inside, Erica pointedly shut the door to exclude Kendall from their conversation.

Once the doors were shut, Kendall turned to Edie who said, "What can I do for you, Mrs. Slater?"

"For starters, you can stop calling me Mrs. Slater… its Kendall. I wanted to clear the air between us right up front, so there are no misunderstandings," Kendall answered.

Edie looked at Kendall with an impassive expression, "Of course, Mrs… mm… Kendall."

"Edie… I know that Zach trusts you and considers you very valuable to this organization. I also recognize that you know more about how this casino operates than anyone except Zach… and you are probably not very thrilled to have me as the new boss," Kendall began. Edie opened her mouth to speak, but Kendall continued, "My hope is that you care about Zach enough to help me. I can do it on my own, but I would prefer that we work together. We can get this casino back in operation and make him proud of us both. What do you say?"

"I'd like that very much… Kendall. Where would you like to start?" Edie answered.

"I see you're just as talkative as my husband… we're definitely going to have to work on that," Kendall said with a laugh. "I'm sure that Zach brought you back from Europe because I can learn a lot from you. Where do you suggest we begin?"

Edie smiled broadly, "I recommend a tour of the facility… unless you think…" She paused and looked toward the closed doors of the office where Zach and Erica were still having their conversation.

"I think that I'd like to put as much distance as possible between us and my mother… and that Zach is capable of handling her probably better than I am right now," Kendall smiled. "Shall we?"

"I don't mind getting out of the line of fire myself," Edie answered with a laugh. She stood and walked around the desk before pausing next to Kendall, "Let's go."

Kendall nodded and followed the woman from the room. They toured the casino and restaurant areas, Kendall recognizing them from previous visits. There were no surprises as she was becoming accustomed to the general layout of gaming operations. From there, they toured the grounds and outbuildings, but Kendall declined to visit the Gazebo area where Ryan had been shot nearly a year earlier. That was one place that she preferred to visit with Zach by her side. Without comment, Edie led her into the hotel and explained the layout before offering to escort her to various theme rooms that had been strategically placed throughout.

"Does Zach keep a penthouse here like the one in Vegas?" Kendall asked Edie. She and Zach had not discussed much on the drive from Livia's office other than plans for their impromptu cocktail party.

"Yes, he does. I don't have the key card with me… but we could go back to the office and get it," Edie answered.

"No… that's alright. I'm expecting Zach to catch up with us after my mother leaves, and he can take me then. I'd like to look at some of those theme rooms, though. He told me that he used a different concept here than in Vegas," Kendall replied.

Edie proceeded to show her several different rooms, and Kendall noted the differences between the two operations, but realized they would make little difference in how she directed the hotel's overall operations. As they walked down a hallway, though, Kendall recognized the doorway to a room she had seen once before and used the master key that Edie had brought with them to open it.

As she was opening the door Edie commented, "That room is empty. It was cleaned out a few months ago and Zach gave strict orders that it not be used for guests. I don't know what his plans are for it."

Without reply, Kendall opened the door and stepped into the room that had once been modeled as a replica of Zach's casita. She drew in a sharp breath, recognizing the room even without its furniture. Edie observed from the doorway as Kendall moved along the perimeter of the room and stopped in front of the fireplace. She turned to look at Edie with a faraway look in her eyes, "I've been here before… when it had furniture… but I hadn't realized what a perfect reproduction it was. It's so beautiful. Do we still have the furnishings?"

"I believe they're in storage," Edie said before pausing. After a moment she said, "He took you there? … To the casita?"

Kendall smiled wistfully and nodded her head, "Mm-hmm… I wish we'd had more time…"

Edie gave her an appraising glance before offering, "I could have everything installed by tomorrow, if you like."

"I'd like that… but… I think I want to make sure that Zach doesn't mind before we do that. He had a reason for creating this room… and for dismantling it. I don't want to do anything that might hurt…" Kendall said slowly.

"Of course not… and exactly the right answer," Edie said softly. "Zach's trust has been well placed in you… and I can promise you the same loyalty that I give to him. I think we'll work very well together."

"So I was right… you did lead me down this hallway on purpose," Kendall said without anger.

"Zach has been much more than my employer… he is my mentor… and my friend. There's been a lot of talk, and most of it hasn't been very good. I had to know," Edie answered frankly. "If you feel that you can't work with me after this, I'll understand."

Edie turned to leave Kendall alone in the casita room, but she called to her, "No… Edie… wait." Edie turned to listen as Kendall continued, "You've been pretty honest with me, and I appreciate that. We both care about Zach and want what's best for him and his businesses… with that goal in mind I think we _can_ work together. I'd certainly like to try. How about it?"

Kendall advanced toward Edie with her hand extended and Edie accepted it with a smile, "More than anyone I've ever met he deserves some happiness."

"Then it's settled," Kendall said firmly. "Let's head back to the offices and rescue my husband from my mother."


	23. Chapter 23

"I'd offer you something to drink… but… well…" Zach said with a sarcastic smile and using his hand to indicate the decanters of alcohol at the bar next to him.

The subtle gibe toward her past drinking problems was not lost on Erica, "I imagine that you don't have much of anything to offer these days, Zach."

He laughed at her comment but showed no anger, "I do alright, Erica… Kendall will be well provided for."

"I wouldn't bank on getting Cambias quite yet. I'm sure you've heard that Jackson is no longer representing your son… but he is still representing my daughter, Bianca… and she is quite upset that you've drawn her sister into this little war of yours," said Erica with unerring accuracy in her quest to pierce Zach's protective armor.

"Hopefully she will be able to understand the choices I have made… but if not you can rest assured that I will never interfere in Kendall's relationship with her sister," Zach replied with a tinge of sadness. "Now that we've got the… pleasantries… out of the way what can I do for you?"

"You can annul this sham of a marriage to my daughter, Kendall. I don't know what kind of hold you have over her, but it's time you released her from any obligation she might think she owes you," Erica said urgently. "I've seen this kind of feud before… and you and Ethan are so consumed that you don't even see how much you're hurting her. I won't allow her to become a casualty… and if you care about her at all you won't either."

"Funny, you mention caring about Kendall but you show up here and demand that I leave her and dissolve our marriage. I make Kendall happy… don't you think that it would hurt her if I suddenly left?" he asked in response.

"Kendall has a pattern of going from man to man in a never ending quest to find true love… and when she can't get it, she lashes out. Right now you're not part of her search for love but her weapon in lashing out. I'm surprised that you'd allow yourself to be used that way," Erica said quietly. "Which can mean only one thing… that you are using her even more than she's using you."

"Actually… it could mean something else as well," Zach replied cryptically.

"That's impossible and we both know it," Erica said emphatically. "You are a Cambias and therefore incapable of love."

"No, Erica… I _was_ a Cambias. I am the one man who walked away from it. Don't you think that makes me different in every other way as well?" he asked.

She replied, "No, I don't. You faked your death to destroy your father, you set up that ridiculous murder game where Ryan was almost killed, and you've entered this winner take all war with your son. You may fool yourself, Zach, but you don't fool me. You are a Cambias through and through."

"What about Miranda? She's a Cambias, too. Will you one day reject her for her Cambias blood?" Zach asked coldly.

"You know the truth of that… with my daughter Bianca as her mother she will overcome the circumstances of her birth and the identity of her father. She is an innocent," Erica answered him.

"You are so willing to condemn me for the sins of my family while exonerating another who shares the same blood," Zach said in measured tones. "But isn't that what you did to Kendall? Taught her that because of her father she is doomed to be like him? That there is no absolution for his sins? No wonder she is constantly searching for love. And since that's how you truly feel… why do you care who she marries?" Zach said coldly.

"You know that I love her… I would do anything for her. I accept her for who she is… and that is someone who deserves better than a Cambias for a husband," Erica answered in kind.

Zach paused a moment, as if to reflect on her words, before saying softly, "I agree, she does deserve better than me."

Erica breathed a sigh, "Oh thank goodness… then you'll take care of the annulment right away? You're doing the right thing, Zach."

"I said she deserves better, but I never said I would dissolve our marriage. I can't do that…" Zach said pausing for effect, "…because I love her, too."

Erica looked at him in astonishment, "Pardon me? You _love_ her? You're _using_ her in the worst possible way! Nothing good can come of this, Zach… if you cared about her at all you'd let her go."

"She's not my prisoner, Erica. In fact, if she divorces me she will become a very wealthy woman," Zach answered.

She looked at him in confusion, "She doesn't need your money, Zach… what she needs you can't give her. Please… you have claimed to care about both of my daughters… if you do then you know that they are better off without you or your son. Prove you love them – divorce Kendall and leave Bianca alone. Take your son and your war very far away from us all."

"That is Kendall's decision to make, Erica. She will remain my wife for as long as she chooses… but if she wants her freedom I promise you that I will not stand in her way," Zach answered. Before Erica could reply he held up his hand, "But… if I hear that you have been influencing her choice then I will rescind that statement. This is _her_ decision… not yours."

Erica looked at him thoughtfully, "Alright, Zach… we'll play it your way… _for now._" She turned on her heel and left the office without another word. Zach would have been concerned if he could have seen her face, though, because Erica was deeply troubled at his words. If anything, she was more determined than ever to end their marriage… but it would take careful planning to accomplish without damaging her relationship with her daughter.

A short while later Kendall entered the office and found Zach seated on the sofa with a drink in his hand, seemingly lost in thought. She stood observing him for a moment before he noticed her standing in the doorway. He smiled warmly, "Hey!"

"I thought you'd come and find us after you took care of my mother," Kendall said quietly. "Is anything wrong?"

"No… I got the impression that you and Edie needed to feel each other out… and that my presence might impede the process. Is there anything that I need to know?" he answered.

"I think we've come to an understanding… and we agree that we can work together. Thank you for trusting me to handle her by myself," she said as she joined him on the sofa.

He reached behind her and pulled her close against him, laying his lips against her hair, "You trusted me to handle Erica… seems to me that we're even."

"I don't think so… Edie was a piece of cake compared to Erica Kane. I'm curious, how long did it take her to bring up the D-word?" she asked as she relaxed against him.

"Actually… she started with annulment. But I'm pretty sure it was at least her second sentence. Of course, it's for my own good – after all, you are using me as a weapon in your own little war against Ethan," he said with a small chuckle. "I'm afraid it wasn't pretty… I'm very glad you and Edie found something else to do."

"Me, too. I love my mother, but she drives me completely crazy. I guess now we just have to hope that she'll be so involved in her wedding plans that she leaves us alone for a little while," Kendall said with a sigh.

Zach pushed Kendall away so that he could see her eyes before he spoke again. She looked at him in confusion as he spoke, "I made a promise to your mother, and you need to know what I said."

"Uh-oh… I don't like this already. You know better than to promise Erica anything," she said in agitation.

He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead before finishing, "I promised her that if you ever wanted to be free of this marriage that I would let you go without a fight… but she had to agree that it is _your_ decision."

Kendall looked at him thoughtfully, "Well… that really isn't any different than what we discussed before we left for Vegas. Are you telling me that satisfied her?"

"I seriously doubt that," he chuckled. "But it did stop her for the time being. Kendall… I meant what I said. Our marriage is not a prison and you are free to do as you please."

She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I know that, Zach… and I'm where I want to be."

She lifted her face toward him as he dipped his toward hers and their lips met in a kiss. Gentle at first, it deepened and they found themselves both shaken by the depth of emotion they shared with that kiss. Pulling away from each other finally, Kendall looked at him with an emotion that Zach did not choose to examine before commenting, "We better get out of here or Ryan and Greenlee will get to our place before we do."


	24. Chapter 24

Kendall and Zach arrived back at his condo with plenty of time to prepare for their guests… if they intended to show up. It had occurred to both of them that Greenlee and Ryan might refuse the invitation and not show up at all – however, they were both betting on curiosity being a sufficient reason to make them arrive. A few well-placed telephone calls had arranged for their needs in hosting their guests since they had not had an opportunity to sufficiently stock the kitchen upon their return from Las Vegas. In addition, Kendall had called a few other people and invited them as well. If they kept repeating the same story one person at a time they would be exhausted and accomplishing very little. By the time they arrived at the condo, Stuart and Marion Chandler, JR Chandler, Simone Torres, and Palmer and Opal Cortlandt had been added to the guest list. Myrtle Fargate had also been invited to join them, but couldn't make it although she promised to meet for lunch before the casino re-opened.

"Zach… I need to ask you a question," Kendall said hesitantly as they were arranging the food and beverages for their guests.

He looked at her with surprise, "Go ahead… you don't have to ask permission."

"It's about… it's about… Maria," she faltered. When he didn't respond, she continued, "Have you called her? Told her about our marriage?"

He sighed softly before replying, "No… Kendall, you don't have to feel threatened by Maria. She is grieving the loss of her husband and her marriage – and she has her hands full with Sam and Maddie. There's no place in her life for me… and no place in our life for her. Calling to tell her about something she already knows serves no purpose."

"I'm… I'm sorry I brought it up," she answered quietly.

He laid down the plate he had been holding and pulled her toward him, "It's okay… You can ask me about Maria… and I'll answer if I can. I think we've progressed beyond some of those rules we made at the Valley Inn. I can tell you that the pain lessens over time…You'll find that it will get easier to let go of Ethan after a while, too."

She rested in the comfort of his arms without responding, feeling safe and secure. After a moment she lifted her face and he kissed her deeply, as if to comfort them both from the pain of their lost loves. Kendall began to realize, though, that she was feeling irritation at Ethan, not pain… the pain she felt was because of Zach's continued feelings for Maria. _He said time would heal us both, so time is what he'll have_, she told herself before pulling away and continuing her preparations. Zach smiled at her tenderly, and stroked her hair before resuming his own task. As they continued to make contact while they worked, Kendall began to giggle and her laughter was infectious. By the time the guests starting arriving, the two were laughing heartily as if to some unspoken joke.

"You could have knocked me over with a feather when I got the message that you wanted to have me over for cocktails, Kendall," Opal Cortlandt exclaimed. "I should have known you'd invite this old coot too!"

As Opal had been speaking from the doorway, her ex-husband Palmer had walked up behind her, "Oh, no… you again! You'd think people would have figured out by now that we're divorced. Why do they keep inviting us to the same events?"

Kendall giggled, "Maybe because you don't act like a divorced couple? How's Petey?" She asked after their son, who she had babysat one memorable summer.

"Oh, he's just fine… off causin' trouble somewhere, I'm sure," Opal answered. "It's his father's turn to watch him… so you can pretty well guess that he's up to no good."

"Now see here, Opal… if that young man has any tendencies toward trouble it's because of the example set by you," Palmer replied as they both finally entered the condo and helped themselves to food trays that had been placed strategically throughout the room. "Say… I don't think I've been here since Michael…"

"Shh… shh… you old coot! They were _brothers_!" Opal hissed loudly as Palmer cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Kendall… here are your keys. I'm all packed up and moved back into my place. You might want to have Zach's cleaning lady give the place a good once over, though. I've been a little too busy to do much," Simone said before quickly helping herself to the food and drinks.

Zach and Kendall had stationed themselves just inside the door and shared a glance of amusement at the behavior of the guests who had already arrived. Considering the guest list, it was probably going to be even more amusing after the arrival of Stuart and Marion Chandler… and at that moment not caring at all if Greenlee took them up on the invite.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the happy couple," said JR Chandler as he approached and pulled Kendall into his arms for a kiss.

Realizing that he was intending to kiss her much more intimately than she wanted, she pushed at him to quickly disengage herself before saying, "Hello, JR… and yes, we are happy."

"That's what I like to hear, Kendall… you deserve to be happy. And if your husband doesn't… ahem… make you happy _enough_… you just give me a call. I'm sure that I can help with anything you might need," he said in a voice dripping with innuendo.

Before Kendall had an opportunity to respond, Zach interjected, "Thanks, _Junior_. It's so nice of you to join us… did your Uncle Stuart bring you? Or did you borrow daddy's car?"

JR gave Zach a look of irritation before saying almost under his breath, "I came with Stuart and Marion… Hey! Simone… can you grab me one of those?" He hurried into the room followed by Zach's shout of laughter as Kendall gave him an impish glance.

Before Kendall could say anything to her husband, though, she was pulled into an embrace by Stuart Chandler, "And how's the beautiful bride today? Looks like the honeymoon agreed with you."

Marion Chandler introduced herself to Zach, "Stuart tells me the wedding was beautiful… it was so kind of you to include him."

"It was our pleasure, Mrs. Chandler. It meant a lot to Kendall to have someone from home and it made our wedding even more special."

Stuart relinquished Kendall from his embrace and pumped Zach's arm, "Congratulations again, Zach. I've never seen Kendall look so happy."

"Thank you, Stuart. I try," he answered with a fond look toward Kendall. After a moment he turned to Marion, "Mrs. Chandler, I was wondering if you could help Kendall and I find a place a little more suitable… to our new circumstances. I'm afraid neither condo is adequate to our needs…"

"I'd love to… Zach. And my name is Marion. Why don't you call me tomorrow and we'll go over your needs and then we can start looking at properties?" the older woman replied.

"Zach! That's a great idea!" Kendall exclaimed in surprise. "There you go… he's always surprising me with something."

Zach turned to his wife and kissed her briefly before returning his attention to Marion Chandler, "Thank you, Marion… I'll do that. Now please, help yourself."

Stuart acted as if he would continue to discuss their marriage until Marion dragged him into the room. However, the moment Stuart and Marion had walked away, JR came back carrying a beer and still trying to lure Kendall into an inappropriate embrace. She slapped at his arm, "JR… that's quite enough."

"Oh… I know your husband's in the room… but this is just business, right? I mean, it's easy to pull the wool over Uncle Stuart's eyes," JR whispered. "My offer still stands…"

"Hey, Junior!" Zach said loudly as he walked up behind JR. "Can I get you another beer?"

"No, Zach, I'm fine," JR said with a start. "Kendall… you good?"

Kendall looked at JR through narrowed eyes before wrapping her arm around Zach's waist and allowing him to pull her tightly against him, "I am now."

"Yeah… sure… I get it," JR said. He looked around the room at the guests before lowing his voice and saying to Zach, "I know all about this 'business' arrangement of yours… you don't have to pretend with me. I won't blow your cover."

Zach smirked as he looked from Kendall to JR, "Oh… you mean you two were…?"

Kendall snuggled tighter against her husband, "No… it's just wishful thinking on JR's part… he's wanted me for years. This is nothing but a fishing expedition."

"Oh… sorry, Junior… but I hear Simone over there's available," Zach answered before cupping Kendall's face with his hand and pulling her into a deeply passionate kiss.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Greenlee asked indignantly. "See… what did I tell you Ryan? Every time I see them that's what they're doing!"

"Well… let them show off for now… we know the truth of the situation and their little game will end soon enough," Ryan drawled lazily. "But it would be really helpful if you two quit groping each other and paid attention to Ethan's latest bombshell."

"Ethan? What did he say now? Whatever it is, you can count on it being a lie," Kendall said quickly.

"Oh… this is no lie," Greenlee said sharply. "He's decided to shut down Fusion and sell off the assets. It seems that your marriage to Zach has made him realize that it doesn't fit with his 'vision' for the future of Cambias Industries. I guess he needs _capital_ to fight off Zach."

"No… he wouldn't… not Fusion," Kendall said with confusion. "Just last night… he wanted me back. How could he…"

"He's a Cambias, Kendall… that's what we do," Zach answered sadly. "I'll get Livia working on a stay first thing tomorrow morning. That will keep him from liquidating any assets until we resolve this thing."

"Too little, too late, Slater," Ryan said sharply. "He's already cut off funding and the access to accounts. Fusion can't even make this month's payroll. By the time the courts order him to resume operations, the company won't exist."

While Ryan, Greenlee, and Zach were engrossed in their conversation, Kendall quietly grabbed her purse and left the condo through the open door. She pulled her car out of its parking space next to Zach and headed toward the Valley Inn… and Ethan. She didn't know what she could say to make him change his mind… but she was determined that they would not lose Fusion because of her.


	25. Chapter 25

"What did Jackson have to say?" Zach directed his question toward Greenlee.

"I don't know… we haven't discussed it," she answered, looking at Zach in confusion. "Why should we?"

Zach sighed and said patiently, "Alright… surely you've discussed it with Bianca. I doubt that Ethan can make such a unilateral decision without her."

This time Ryan replied, "Nope… didn't talk to her either… this is your mess, Slater… yours and Kendall's… you have to fix it."

Zach turned to the side and said, "Kendall… do you see… Kendall?" He quickly looked around the room and noticed the missing purse. He turned back toward Ryan, "Lavery, you fool! Every time you interfere you make things worse. I suppose it never occurred to you that the best way for Ethan to get back at Jackson and Bianca was to go after Fusion… No, instead you use Kendall as a convenient scapegoat yet again. Now I have to clean up another one of your messes." With that statement he rushed out of the condo without regard to his guests and headed straight for his car. He had a pretty good idea where Kendall was headed, and when he saw the empty parking space next to his own he was certain. He quickly pulled out of his own space and then turned toward the Valley Inn.

When Kendall arrived at the hotel, she went to the desk and asked to be connected with Ethan's room. Instead she was directed to the dining room where he was enjoying a solitary dinner.

She approached the table with her best sarcastic smile in place, "Well… I see your popularity is at an all-time high."

Ethan looked at her as if he'd been expecting her arrival and indicated the seat opposite, "Do sit down, Mrs. Slater. Can I order you something?"

"No thank you… I won't be staying long enough to eat," she answered as she seated herself. Much as she would have liked to remain standing, she had already noted several people observing them with interest.

"Am I to assume that you're here to plead for Fusion?" Ethan said with a smile. "I have to tell you… I've been quite disappointed with its performance. Shoddy management all around, cutting our losses is the only way to keep it from continuing to drain Cambias."

"You know perfectly well that this is not a business deal… its revenge and it stinks. You just want to make me pay," Kendall said coldly. "Well… here I am. What will it take to get Fusion operational again?"

"That's my Kendall… always cutting right to the chase. So nice not to waste any time on negotiations," Ethan answered, continuing to smile smugly. "Divorce Zach and marry me… then I'll put Fusion back to rights and take the Miranda Center off the market."

"The Miranda Center… you can't sell that…" Kendall said in shock. She sat and stared at Ethan while he laughed.

"My new attorneys assure me that I can… and I will. Unless you see the light, of course," Ethan answered as Kendall remained quiet.

She said to him in barely more than a whisper, "Why? Why on earth do you want me now?" She held up her wedding rings and flashed them at him, "This is a real marriage… you heard me last night… why do you want to be married to a woman who doesn't love you?"

"This isn't about love… it's about hurting my father. What better way to hurt him than to marry the woman he loves?" Ethan said. "It just feels so… poetic… to hurt him in the same way he intended to hurt me. Besides, we had good times together, didn't we? We can do that again… and you'll still be married to a Cambias, getting all the perks. That's what you really married him for, isn't it? You don't expect me to buy that you fell out of love with me and into love with him that quickly."

"I don't care what _you_ believe, Ethan. I do know that I can't believe anything you say," Kendall answered sharply. "And everyone in town knows it, too. Ethan and Liar seem to mean the same thing lately."

Ethan tried to put on an expression of distress, without much success, "Kendall, you cut me to the core. I promise you that Fusion and the Miranda Center will be perfectly safe once you marry me."

"Until you decide the time is right to punish her," Zach answered for Kendall. She turned around and saw her husband standing behind her chair. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "What he hasn't told you is that this is as much about punishing Bianca and Jackson as it is you… what better way to hurt everyone than to shut down Fusion?"

"Is that right?" Kendall turned from Zach to look at Ethan accusingly.

"Whatever it takes," Ethan answered smugly. "But you hold the key… once we're married, of course."

Zach seated himself at the table and signaled the waiter for some coffee, "There's one flaw to your plan, son… she's already married to me. And in the time it would take her to divorce me and marry you Fusion would be dead. Pulled the plug a little prematurely, didn't you?"

"I can allow it to limp along until we're married," he answered.

Kendall sat and looked from Zach to Ethan. As she listened to their conversation her emotions were in a jumble… and she quickly realized that no matter what else happened she could never become Ethan's wife. In the end, what kind of person could really ask her to sacrifice herself to save the company or the women's shelter? What kind of work could the Miranda Center truly do if its whole foundation was based on her subjugation? She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again without comment at Zach's next words.

"You have sadly miscalculated yet again. Kendall is not a pawn in our game. She's the queen – the only piece who truly has the freedom to move as she will. She may do as she pleases… and if it _pleases_ her to become your wife, I will not stand in her way," Zach said in a low but intent voice. "I only care for her happiness… Can you say the same?"

"Kendall already knows of my love for her… my demand stands. If she wants Fusion and the Miranda Center, then she will be my prize. I accept nothing less," Ethan said in anger.

"You mistake us both, Ethan. Nothing is being offered… I will break my father's will and all of your petty maneuverings will be overturned. You might consider what the board will think of your little vendetta, though," Zach answered calmly. "Kendall… whatever you choose… it's been pure pleasure." With that statement he stood and kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving the dining room

Kendall watched his retreating back, wishing that he had taken her with him – but realizing that his gift to her was the opportunity to decide for herself and by herself. She turned back to Ethan saying, "No deal… I will not marry you. Do whatever you have to do, Ethan. Thank you for making this so easy." Without waiting for his reply, she stood and walked from the room holding her head high despite the jumble of emotions she was feeling. If only Zach was with her to shield and protect her as she felt so many eyes following her from the room – hoping that Zach would understand why she had left to see Ethan in the first place.

Kendall kept walking through the lobby and to the front doors. Reaching for the handle, she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around expecting it to be Ethan. Instead she found herself falling into warm hazel pools as Zach smiled warmly at her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. A moment later he said quietly, "You handled that very well. I'm proud of you."

She smiled at the compliment, "I couldn't have done it without you, Zach. I'm sorry I left like that… but I thought I could reason with him. Now I know that there is no reasoning with him… and that I don't love him anymore. He killed that the minute I became a 'thing' in this war. But you were right; it hurts less than I thought it would… I feel only sadness for what might have been."

They exited the inn together as Zach said, "I'm sorry that he hurt you… and I wish this was the end of it. But we both know that he's feeling desperate and desperate men…"

"…just like desperate women… do despicable things," Kendall finished for him. "You're looking at the poster girl… I'm afraid you're right and this is going to get uglier. But I think we're safe from anything further tonight…"

"Good. I believe we left a condo full of guests… maybe we ought to get back to them?" Kendall nodded in reply and got into her car to follow Zach back to their home and to salvage the remainder of the evening.


	26. Chapter 26

Kendall paced the penthouse at The Seasons Hotel Casino outside of Pine Valley and reflected on how much had happened since a similar opening night nearly a month earlier. Once again she prepared for the evening in the privacy of the penthouse suite that Zach kept for their use, while he dressed in another room to give her solitude. This time, though, she knew that he was giving her space and not abandoning her, so the terror of facing it alone was not part of her preparations on this evening… however, there was still terror. This time the stakes were higher because they would be performing before a much more hostile audience that ranged from those who openly wanted it to be a failure to those who were still threatened by her marriage to Zach Slater. Added to that, the original opening of the casino had heralded the attempted murder of Ryan Lavery – a crime for which both she and her husband had at alternate times been the chief suspect – and made for enough butterflies to make her tremble.

_At least I look great, _she thought to herself. _No one will guess what I'm thinking or feeling as long as I'm wearing this. _Once again she and Zach had picked out the perfect gown for the evening. This time they had made a brief trip to Manhattan and had a couture gown created just for her. It was designed to compliment her slight figure, and to set off her diamonds to perfection – the same diamonds that she had worn at the re-opening celebration in Vegas. Her gown was of a sheer, deep sapphire lined in a paler blue that shimmered like deep water and set off the blue of her eyes. It was form fitting with long snug sleeves and a softly draped neckline that gave only a hint of décolletage. Once again it was dramatically backless with a short train. Her reverse diamond lariat had been enhanced with a single substantial sapphire that lay at the base of her throat, embossed in precious metal with the same entwined Z and K that graced the diamond bracelet she wore on her wrist. Zach had gifted her with the sapphire earlier in the day while she had presented him with gold and diamond cufflinks in the same design… receiving a smile of genuine pleasure and gratitude from him. Despite the many obstacles they had encountered in re-opening The Seasons, their marriage was if anything more satisfying than ever.

It was the one month anniversary of their wedding, a date selected purposely when they realized that the casino would not re-open on the aggressive timetable that they had originally pursued. Thanks to Ethan's machinations, Kendall had been required to appear at a hearing before the Gaming Commission and provide testimony as well as documentation that Zach would be a silent partner and not involved in running the business. Despite his signed affidavits, Zach's son found a way to plant doubt in the minds of the Gaming Commission and they had experienced some tense moments where they thought the casino would have to be sold rather than re-opening under her guidance. In the end, Livia and Kendall had prevailed and Ethan had received yet another blow to his plans for vengeance as well as his ego. Unfortunately, every blow to that ego left him bitter and more determined to hurt her and Zach… and the cost to himself or anyone in his path became less important each day.

Ethan had not been forgiving after his failed attempt to blackmail her through the threatened destruction of Fusion and the Miranda Center, and was now also aiming his sights toward everyone in the extended Kane/Montgomery clan in addition. Once Bianca had gone to the board and overrode his decision to close Fusion and the Miranda Center, she had also directed Jackson Montgomery to work with Livia in constructing a compromise offer to the courts that would strip Ethan of his share of Cambias while preserving Miranda's claim. Although he had brought it on himself by attacking her family, Ethan was not inclined to be forgiving of Bianca and Kendall was greatly relieved that she made her home in Paris where she was not daily subjected to his sullen and surly behavior. Despite those victories, though, Kendall remained unable to convince Bianca of Zach's true nature and found that the young woman still blamed him for the greatest portion of their problems with Ethan. Bianca remained unconvinced that Zach's initial denial of Ethan wasn't the single event that led to their current problems… and in her mind took away a dear and trusted friend.

While Kendall waited for Zach to arrive, she picked up the invitation that they had sent to customers, friends and family for the re-opening celebration. On the front was an embossed version of the entwined Z/K with gilt letters below stating "The Seasons Hotel Casino". Inside it gave the date and time with a separate card for room reservations. Her mother had been more incensed by their signature motif than anything else they had done… as if the combination of the letters in their name was a more intimate gesture than the marriage itself. Considering that the marriage had started out to be strictly business… she could perhaps be right although Kendall would never admit it to her. She was still looking forward to her mother's reaction to their jewelry as well as her gown since Erica would be torn between appreciation for Zach's exquisite taste and upset at more evidence of the strength of their marriage.

Erica had used cajolery, bribery and outright threats to convince Kendall to divorce her husband. Once she had been apprised of the pre-nuptial agreement – and the handsome settlement that Kendall would receive if they divorced – she had been even more determined to see the marriage dissolved. Kendall had mistakenly shown it to her mother in the hopes that it would prove Zach's commitment to their marriage and business partnership – instead it had become Erica's favorite weapon in trying to undermine him. She saw treachery in such an unnecessarily generous clause, and harped on Zach's prior deceptions as proof of his untrustworthiness. When Kendall had tried to point out how much more dishonest the son was than the father – her answer was always that Cambias men could never be trusted. The more Kendall defended her husband, the more determined Erica had been to destroy them… to the point where mother and daughter were barely on speaking terms. Although Zach did everything he could to keep from being the cause of their alienation… Kendall was feeling very discouraged at the distance between her and her mother and sister… a situation that it appeared would only be resolved if she gave up her husband, but a choice that she found herself daily more unwilling to make.

Kendall glanced toward the door with a smile as she heard it opening. Zach stepped inside the room and stood as if mesmerized… pleasure and desire etched on his face in equal measure. After absorbing her beauty for a moment, he strode forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Removing his lips from hers, he trailed whisper soft kisses to her ear where he breathed, "…so beautiful…" before reclaiming her lips for another kiss. Kendall surrendered herself completely to his caresses and found herself breathless when he finally relinquished her.

"Mmm… much more of that and we'll never make it downstairs," she said shakily, laying a hand on his chest for balance.

"We _have _to go down for at least a little while… you can't deny me the opportunity to show you off," he answered with a grin. "You are even more beautiful than when we opened in Las Vegas."

She touched the sapphire at her throat, "It's all in the presentation… with jewels like this anyone could…"

"No… _you _make them beautiful, not the other way round," he interrupted. "Have I told you lately what a lucky man I am?"

She smiled and nodded, as he never went a day without saying that to her. Despite their shaky start, this was a real marriage in every sense of the word except one… neither of them had ever spoken words of love. But obviously love was not a required ingredient for a successful relationship, because they were stronger and more committed each day without it. She replied softly, "No luckier than I."

Zach held out a hand containing his new cufflinks, "Will you help me?"

Kendall took them from him and stood within the circle of his arms, her back to his chest as she worked each of them into the cuffs of his dress shirt. He really was the perfect escort in his dark and perfectly tailored suit, so handsome and fit as it set off his athletic build to perfection. They made a striking couple as their eyes met in the full-length mirror on the wall of the penthouse… and they smiled toward each other's reflection with anticipation and pleasure.

Once Kendall finished with the cufflinks, Zach stepped back and lifted her hand to his lips before saying, "Shall we astound them, Mrs. Slater?"

Stepping forward together, she smiled in reply, "We shall… oh yes we shall."


	27. Chapter 27

Stepping into the main gaming area, all eyes were drawn toward Kendall. She was every bit as breathtaking as Zach had told her, and the assembled men and women alike acknowledged it by their reaction. He looked at his wife with pride at her beauty and accomplishments in overcoming the difficulties that had led to this opening night. He had been deeply saddened by her family's behavior, and felt a good measure of guilt at the current state of estrangement between Kendall and Bianca and Erica. However, she had emphatically told him that she would not allow it to disrupt their evening… and he hoped that his son did not try to ruin things by crashing their party either.

Ethan's continued offensive had made it impossible to even be civil with him. He had been doing all that he could to peddle influence and outright bribes to prevent any successes in re-opening the casino, and had extended his anger toward Kendall and her family after the confrontation at the Valley Inn. If Ethan continued on this path it would lead to his own destruction, as Livia had already provided the authorities with several examples of Ethan's direct attempts to circumvent the legal process. However, the more Ethan aimed his attacks toward Kendall and Bianca the less understanding Zach was of the boy's pain. He found it ironic that the earnest young man Zach had wanted to believe in but had denied for his own good had turned so completely into a childish bully that he was ashamed to recognize as his son… and he wondered if he been blind to Ethan's true nature when they had first met.

Zach's pride and affection for Kendall completely eclipsed anything he had ever felt before. It was tangible to everyone around them… and the friends who had remained by their side since the marriage had noted their genuine fondness for each other. Where Erica and Bianca had been judgmental and unforgiving of Kendall's impulsive marriage, even Jackson had unbent to a small degree after regular contact during legal maneuverings. Kendall's relationship with Greenlee and Ryan had stabilized to normal levels, and Greenlee had even argued with Erica about the marriage on more than one occasion. He smiled to himself at the incongruity of having Greenlee Lavery and Jackson Montgomery as allies.

Zach's smile broadened noticeably as they were approached by Myrtle Fargate, a woman who had worked tirelessly to convince Erica and Bianca to give him a chance… and his one source of hope at restoring a relationship between mother and daughters. Without a word she pulled Kendall into a warm embrace, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Zach.

"Zach Slater, you handsome devil, you are monopolizing the most beautiful girl in the room," she said after relinquishing Kendall.

"The _two_ most ravishing women now that you've joined us," he chuckled.

He allowed Myrtle to embrace him and she whispered in his ear, "Erica is on her best behavior tonight… she promised not to ruin it for Kendall. I've been able to accomplish that much at least."

He kissed her on the cheek in silent appreciation before stepping back and turning to greet Marion and Stuart Chandler who had quickly approached at their arrival. Marion had found them a spacious loft that was currently undergoing renovation and they hoped to move in a few weeks. As usual, Stuart pumped Zach's hand vigorously and commented on how well marriage agreed with him, but Marion was much more interested in speaking with Kendall.

"May I examine your necklace?" Marion asked Kendall as she approached the younger woman. "It's stunning, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and touched the sapphire, "Isn't it, though? The necklace and earrings were a wedding present, but he keeps adding to my collection as we open casinos."

Myrtle was still beside them and asked, "What are the additions, darlin'?"

Kendall held her wrist aloft and said, "This bracelet was to celebrate opening the casino in Vegas and the sapphire is for tonight's opening."

Opal Cortlandt joined them, "Why… that's the same Z/K thingie that was on the invitation, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Kendall beamed. She was feeling almost giddy at their friends' reaction.

"What a vision of loveliness," remarked Adam Chandler as he approached with his son JR. Adam grasped Kendall's hands and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, taking a moment to cast an appraising eye on her diamonds before stepping back and allowing his son to pull Kendall into an embrace.

"Thank you… both…" Kendall commented as she quickly extricated herself from JR's too forward hold as he took full advantage of Kendall's exposed back. Every time they met, his hands strayed to unwelcome places and he had to be reminded to back off. Zach noted JR's actions, but also recognized that Kendall handled him expertly… he would have enjoyed rearranging the boy's smug face, but knew that Kendall's methods were more appropriate to the evening. If he continued sniffing after Kendall, though, Zach promised himself the enjoyment of administering a thorough thrashing.

"Kendall… I've never seen you look more beautiful," Jackson said as he approached and pulled a relieved Kendall into his arms, while behind him stood Erica with an expression of trepidation on her face.

"Thanks, Jack… Mother… I'm so glad you came," Kendall said quietly.

"Oh, Kendall…" Erica said with tears in her voice. "You look amazing, my darling."

The two women hugged tightly while Zach stepped back to observe the exchange between mother and daughter with contentment. He continued to step aside in the hopes of avoiding notice by his mother-in-law and destroying Kendall's moment of happiness. Livia approached from the side and he turned and led her to a quiet corner.

"Kendall looks…" Livia began.

"Yeah… I know," Zach grinned with warm admiration and pride in his eyes and voice. "The night of our opening in Vegas I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen… but tonight… wow."

"Wow is right. Tonight is a triumph for you both… and we're not going to discuss business," Livia answered.

Zach nodded, "I know… I just wanted… well, Erica…"

"I know, Erica is a handful… Jackson is coming around, though. He still doesn't like you, but he sees that you've been good for Kendall. Now that he and Erica are married he can sometimes be a positive influence on her," Livia said consolingly.

"Livia… it's not my feelings I'm concerned about. This rift between her and Bianca… I've been tempted more than once to hop on a plane for Paris and have it out with her, but…" Zach said with a frown.

"…but you're afraid it will make everything worse. I know… believe me… Tom and I have discussed the same thing. Not hopping on a plane… but definitely placing a phone call," she answered with candor.

"Thank you," Zach said quietly. "Kendall and I are very fortunate in our friends."

"It works both ways, Zach," Livia answered before turning toward her husband who joined them.

Zach and Tom Cudahy clasped hands and exchanged greetings before observing Kendall as she worked the room. Zach found himself more than content to remain close by but out of the way as Kendall experienced her night of conquest… made all the more sweet by the obstacles they had overcome to get there. When she rejoined him later, he could see that she was extremely happy, although very tired.

"Is it time to go upstairs?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded with a smile and wrapped her arm around his waist as he pulled her close. The evening had waned and most of the guests had already found their way to the rooms they had reserved. "Lead the way, I'm too tired to watch where I step," she answered.

When they left the elevator it took Kendall a few moments to realize that he was leading her not to their penthouse but another room in the hotel… a room that had remained unfurnished since before their marriage. At her look of confusion Zach said, "Last time we celebrated a successful opening at the casita… since we can't go there tonight, I decided to bring it to you. Happy anniversary."

With a flourish he opened the door and she stepped into the room that was once again furnished exactly as the original in the Nevada desert. Kendall looked at him with bright happiness on her face before Zach pulled her into a passionate embrace and kicked the door closed behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

The ringing would not stop. Four rings and then silence, then it started again. Zach struggled from his slumber feeling like he had just gotten to sleep when the ringing interrupted, and a glance at his illuminated watch told him that he had been sleeping for less than an hour.

He glanced over at Kendall and found her still asleep, so he picked up the telephone and whispered into the receiver, "Hold on just a moment."

Kendall rolled over and reached her arm toward him as he rose from the bed and said his name softly, "Zach… what's wrong?"

"I don't know… you go back to sleep and I'll take this in the other room," he answered her quietly before letting himself out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him. He seated himself on the sofa and picked up the receiver, "I'm here, Edie. What's happened?"

Edie was the only person at the hotel who was aware that he and Kendall had not spent the night in their penthouse but had stayed in the casita room. She would not have called him unless it was an urgent matter. She replied, "Chief Frye from the Pine Valley Police Department is here. There's been some kind of accident… but he won't give me any details. He's insisting on speaking with you."

"Get the chief some coffee and tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," Zach answered wearily.

"I'll tell him," Edie answered efficiently. Zach didn't need to ask if she was in the office as The Seasons had an efficient chain of command and Edie had been on-call for the night. Any emergencies would be handled from the business offices and relayed as necessary to he or Kendall.

He let himself back into the bedroom placing the phone back on its cradle before kissing Kendall tenderly, pulling the covers up over her shoulders and smoothing them lightly. He picked up his clothing from the evening before and quickly dressed in the other room before leaving to meet the chief. Upon entering the office, he found Edie seated at her desk looking as cool and lovely as she did on a normal business day. He smiled, "I'm sorry you got dragged back in… why don't you go home and try to get some sleep? I'll take it from here."

"I'd rather stay… you or Kendall might need me. I put Chief Frye in the conference room with a fresh pot of coffee. He looks like he's had a very long night, so I took the liberty of ordering breakfast… he was most grateful," Edie answered with a smile. "If you need me to wake Kendall, just let me know."

"Thanks, Edie," Zach answered before entering the conference room and closing the door behind him. He had been trying to keep his mind occupied, but the dread of hearing whatever the chief had to say was almost more than he could endure. One look at Derek told him that it had indeed been a very long and difficult night – which only made Zach more wary of the news he was about to receive.

Wearing a detached expression, Zach held out his hand, "Derek! I'm sorry we keep meeting under difficult circumstances. Edie tells me there's been some kind of accident?"

Not even trying to stand as weariness had begun to envelope him, Derek said quietly, "Yeah… I needed to deliver this news myself. You'll want to sit down."

"Derek…" Zach began as he seated himself and automatically poured a cup of coffee. He had a million questions to ask but didn't even know which one to begin with. He only knew that it had to be devastating news… probably something that he would have to break to Kendall… he could only imagine that someone in her family must have been badly hurt, and he knew she would be distraught. Looking at Derek, he realized that the other man was waiting for him to finish his sentence, "… whatever it is, it can't be good. Please, let's get this over with quickly."

"I'm sorry, Zach… I… I really don't know how to tell you this," Derek began. As Zach's face began to reflect his concern, he decided that he needed to plunge into the news quickly. "There was an automobile accident last night."

"Were they a guest here? …A drunk driver who can be traced to our bar?" Zach said in near relief… despite the damage something like this could cause The Seasons it was still preferable to giving his wife bad news about someone she loved.

"No… no one from the casino… he might have been heading toward it, though," Derek answered not realizing that he hadn't finished telling Zach who was in the accident.

"He… who? Derek, spit it out… I need to know everything before I can break whatever it is to Kendall," Zach said urgently.

"I'm sorry, Zach… I came to see you, not Kendall… this doesn't have anything to do with her," Derek answered without answering once again.

Zach looked at him in confusion, "I don't understand… Kendall is the only one… her family…"

"_Your_ family, Zach… it's Ethan," Derek finally managed to reply.

"_Ethan's_ been in an accident?" Zach asked. "Where is he? …In the Pine Valley Hospital? What happened?" Despite everything that had occurred between them, Zach felt an immediate need to see Ethan and ascertain his condition.

"I'm sorry, Zach… I wish it was better news," Derek answered, unable to force himself to say the words he had to say. Just at that moment, Edie opened the door to bring in the breakfast she had ordered and Zach looked at her in annoyance but remained quiet while she placed the food in front of Derek and poured a fresh cup of coffee for Zach, who had finished his first cup without even noticing.

After she left the room, Zach looked at Derek intently, "Damn it, Derek… _Tell me."_

Derek looked at Zach sorrowfully and answered, "He died in the accident. The paramedics took him to PVH but it was clearly too late. We'll know more about the accident… and the cause of death… after an investigation."

"Ethan… _dead?_ Derek, I don't understand. Please… take me through this from the beginning," Zach said taking a gulp of the hot coffee and not even noticing as it burned his mouth and throat.

"We don't know much… got a call about a single car accident on a road outside of town. When the uniforms got there it was automobile versus tree… and the tree won. I'd say he was going pretty fast based on the damage. They had to cut him out of the car… but he was never responsive – probably not even conscious. Ambulance took him to the hospital where they declared him," Derek answered quickly. He paused to sip his coffee before continuing with difficulty, "We'll be conducting an investigation and the coroner needs to do an autopsy… after that we'll have some answers. We need… can you? As next of kin… we need… um… we need your permission… We'll get those answers faster if you agree to the autopsy."

"Fine… I agree… do you have something for me to sign?" Zach said quickly.

Derek shook his head, "No… you do that when you… um… identify the body.

Zach felt like he could keep his emotions in check only as long as he concentrated on details and at that moment he felt a need for complete control. Zach said quietly, "I'll do that. You mentioned a road outside of Pine Valley. I assume it is the one that leads here… you said he might have been coming to The Seasons?"

"Yeah… like I said… we'll know more after the investigation… but…" Derek answered, clearly avoiding telling Zach something that he either knew or suspected.

"There's something you're not telling me, Derek," Zach said calmly. "You know we were… uh… things had gotten pretty ugly between us. Is it because of that? Or do you… suspect something… about Ethan… or about the accident?"

Derek looked at Zach for a moment as if making up his mind about something before nodding his head. He took a bite of his food and swallowed a sip of coffee while Zach patiently waited for the chief to reach a decision; the only sign of his discomfort was a continued drumming of his fingers on the table. Derek finally answered, "Okay… now this is unofficial… but…"

"That's fine… I don't need anything official… I just need to _know,_" Zach said with intensity.

"I'm pretty sure he was coming here… possibly up to no good. I'm sorry Zach," Derek said even though Zach had been sitting quietly without reaction to the comment.

Zach answered softly, "Go on."

"He had one of those pricey rifles in the trunk, and in his pocket they found an invitation to that party you had last night. And his clothes…" Derek paused and took another bite of food.

"His clothes?" Zach prompted before taking another sip of coffee.

"Not those fancy suits he wears… all black… slacks, sneakers, turtleneck… and black leather gloves. Something you wear when you don't want to be seen," Derek answered contemplatively.

Despite the shock he had just received, Zach's mind was as sharp as ever, "You do realize what you're implying?

"Yeah… and I don't like to speak ill of the dead…" Derek answered. "… but it's part of my job to be suspicious."

"Sounds to me like you've already reached some conclusions, Derek," Zach pressed. "Are they the same ones that I'm afraid of?"

Derek nodded his head, "Probably… On the night of The Seasons' grand opening last year, Ryan Lavery was shot…"

"We held our grand re-opening last night… and Ethan was very unhappy about it," Zach mused. "Could he have been planning a re-enactment? …With a new victim? Who was the target? Me… or my wife?"

"Don't know… don't even know if that's what he was up to… could have been heading to a gun club for all we know," Derek answered. "Let us do this investigation… get that autopsy… maybe we'll find some answers."

"Let's hope that's all it was. Thank you, Derek… for driving all the way out here to tell me in person. I won't forget your kindness," Zach said quietly. "Stay and finish your breakfast. I'll drive myself to identify the… Ethan. If you'll excuse me."

Derek remained seated as Zach left the room. Although Zach showed no outward emotion, Derek had observed him enough over the last year that he recognized the pain in his eyes and the weariness in his gait. He had seen Zach look just that way in his jail cell after Ethan and Maria had accused him of murdering Edmund Grey. When Zach had been alone in his cell and his only observer had been a security camera, Derek had studied this man… and liked him despite the charges against him and his dangerous reputation. Too bad the son had been such a fool.


	29. Chapter 29

Kendall woke suddenly as if someone had shaken her. She rolled over and reached for her husband but found his side of the bed both empty and cold. She sat up and immediately noticed a robe placed conveniently across a chair near the bed and smiled, thinking what a considerate man she had married. Without even looking she was certain that there were at least two complete changes of clothes in the armoire so that she would have a choice of what to wear for the day. After wrapping herself in the robe, she entered the main casita room to find the note she was certain that Zach had left for her.

Zach was seated on the sofa in front of the cold fireplace, his shoulders bowed and his face resting in his hands. Kendall had never seen him look so weary – or so alone. He had always been a solitary man, but she had felt included even in his isolation since their marriage – and she wasn't going to let him start shutting her out. She knelt on the floor before him and pulled his hands from his face.

"Zach? Please, Zach… let me in," she whispered as he looked at her with tired eyes.

When he didn't respond she placed her lips against his and kissed him deeply, feeling an immediate and almost primal yearning for him as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Wrapping her arms around him, she stroked his back with her hands and began placing tantalizing kisses along his neck and shoulders before moving to touch him in ways that she knew would ignite his ardor. She didn't know why he had left their bed, and at that moment she didn't care – she felt a vital need to lose herself in him and to have him do the same in her. Kendall felt as if Zach was trying to withstand her attempts to arouse him and responded by increasing her assault on his senses, proving to them both that he no longer had any defenses against her. She shuddered as he groaned his surrender and she found herself crushed against his body, his lips on hers in a savage kiss – feeling almost as if he were seeking proof of their very existence. Kendall yielded to his urgency while matching it with her own… instinctively knowing that his need for her was different but also craving the intensity of his need. No words were spoken between them as Zach touched her body, sliding off her silken robe while she helped him remove the remainder of his clothing. Once free of those restraints, Kendall continued to inflame him just as he used his hands and mouth to entice her, the fierceness of their passion creating such a frenzied longing that she found herself begging him for release. His knowing hands deliberately drove her to even greater heights until they joined in a volatile climax. Once sated, they lay panting in each other's arms at once exhausted and replete, but still unwilling to break their physical connection. Kendall smoothed her hands across his back with long, slow strokes until she caught his gaze and felt an almost physical jolt from the anguish she saw reflected in them.

She whispered to him, "Please Zach… talk to me. Let me in."

He groaned and pulled her more tightly into his arms, almost as if he was seeking solace. She responded by wrapping herself more tightly around him and they lay quietly together, skin against skin and savoring the touch and feel of their own reality… sensing in that place a sanctuary, and feeling protected from the external world. Kendall didn't understand it, but she felt very protective of Zach at that moment and wanted to keep the rest of the world at bay for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry," he finally said hoarsely, resting his head against hers. "I didn't mean to use you like that."

"You didn't use me, Zach… we did this together," she answered placing feather-like kisses along his cheeks. "Besides… I used you first."

"No… you don't understand… please… forgive me," Zach protested.

Kendall watched emotions play across Zach's face and in his eyes, realizing that something terrible had happened while she slept. Had he been waiting for her to wake, or had he been hiding from her? Searching her memory she vaguely recalled him receiving a telephone call and then kissing her goodbye… but she had no idea what time that had been or what could have occurred since she fell back to sleep. She framed his face with her hands and kissed him gently on the lips before entreating, "Tell me, Zach… I know something happened… you got a phone call… and you left. Tell me the rest… let me in."

"I don't… know how," was his hoarse reply. Zach had been sitting there for hours, imaginings of Ethan's lifeless face swimming before his eyes… thoughts of a car crashing into a tree replaying over and over again in his mind. After leaving Derek in the conference room he had returned to the casita room… and sat on the sofa… unable to force himself out of the hotel and into his car, much less drive himself to Pine Valley and take care of the business of 'identifying the body.' He couldn't find in himself any urgency… Ethan would be just as dead if he did it right away… or waited hours… or even days. It was nothing but a formality – and would not change the fact that his son, a man he had never had the opportunity know or to love, was dead… and he had died hating his father.

In trying to form the words to explain to Kendall about Ethan's death, Zach found her gentle manner to be his undoing and before he knew it his eyes had filled with tears that were spilling onto his cheeks. Without comment or reproach, Kendall kissed his tears and pulled him even closer… he was nearly undone at how she allowed him a grief that she couldn't understand and patiently waited for him to speak. Despite the distress that he was feeling in that moment, though, he began to feel the balm of her gentle compassion… the same compassion that she must have shown Bianca when she thought her child had died or her mother when she had lost her way in her own grief and self-loathing. Kendall Hart Slater had an enormous capacity for love… and he felt a sharp pang of guilt when he grasped that their marriage now denied her the possibility of the love she deserved. That she could care for him so tenderly despite what she had given up… At the same time he realized he was drowning inside himself, but her comfort and care were the only things he could hang onto. If they survived this ordeal, he would make it right… he would help her to find a love she deserved… but at that moment all he could do was hold on tight to what she offered so freely.

Zach took a deep shuddering breath and pulled them both into a seated position with Kendall on his lap, their arms completely wrapped around each other. In her concern for him, she had begun to cry softly herself and they took a few moments to compose themselves before he spoke in barely more than a whisper, "The call… it was from Derek… Chief Frye."

Kendall nodded as if something inside of her was urging her to let Zach speak without interruption or prompting. He was encouraged by her expression and her continued patience in waiting for his explanation, stoking his back with gentle, calming hands. Zach kissed her again before proceeding, "Thank you… for being here… There was a car accident… and Ethan… Ethan… he… he was… killed."

Kendall's response wasn't immediate. She seemed so focused on Zach that for a moment of suspended time his words appeared to hold no meaning. He saw his words hit her full force when she gasped and laid her head against his shoulder, wondering that they appeared to cause her an almost physical pain as she absorbed them. After a moment she lifted her head and Zach nearly flinched from the intensity of her gaze, "So much pain… and loss…"

Before she spoke the words he feared and blamed him for Ethan's death, Zach interrupted her, "I never meant to hurt him, Kendall."

She continued to look at him piercingly before placing a hand on either side of his face and holding it so that he could not shift his gaze from her eyes, "I _know_ that, Zach. A month as your wife has taught me who you are… this was Ethan's war… it was always Ethan's war. Now… tell me the rest."

Zach reached out and pulled at Kendall's robe, helping her into it before sliding into his slacks once again. For some reason he needed the barrier of at least some clothing between them before he told her of Derek's tale… and his suspicions. After telling her everything, she sat quietly for a moment and then pulled him into a tender kiss.

"We're not going to figure this out right now… probably not even today. Have you slept at all?" she said very matter-of-factly.

"No… I didn't want to wake you… but I didn't want to be alone," he answered honestly.

"You'll never be alone again… I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere," she answered solemnly. "Don't shut me out, Zach… we can get through this together."

He nodded to her sadly, not voicing his knowledge and acceptance that they couldn't be together… she deserved more and better than he had to offer. His gift of gratitude would be her freedom… but he would accept her consolation until he had the strength to push her away… for her own good… to find a love she deserved.


	30. Chapter 30

Derek Frye walked into the main entrance of Pine Valley Hospital followed closely by Zach and Kendall Slater. She had her hand clasped in her husband's and wore an expression of concern. Zach, however, had assumed the inscrutable expression that he had perfected when dealing with people and issues that disturbed or irritated him. For anyone that didn't know him as well as his wife, he appeared almost nonchalant… however, his pain was very evident to Kendall.

After showering, dressing and eating a perfunctory breakfast that Kendall had insisted they needed, Zach had called Derek and asked him to join them at the hospital so that he could take care of the formalities and allow him to begin his investigation. Zach had tried to convince Kendall to remain behind and enjoy the accolades she deserved for another successful re-opening event, but she refused. Finally, he gave in not because he thought she was right but because he was too weary to argue – and if he was honest with himself he wanted her close by his side for the coming ordeal. The hours spent alone with his thoughts had been agony, but Kendall's comfort had been a welcome relief and one that he was loathe to give up. Together they drew strength from each other and nothing had seemed so bleak since she had woke that morning – he would savor every moment that they had with each other, no matter how much it would hurt him in the future.

Derek led the way to the elevators and the basement of the hospital, all too familiar with the way to the morgue. Once there, Derek presented identification and asked to have Ethan's body prepared for viewing. They were seated in uncomfortable, vinyl-covered seats as they waited to be called in.

"Kendall?" Zach said softly. Waiting a moment for their eyes to meet, he finished, "I'll do this by myself. You don't want your last memory of Ethan to be like this."

"Wherever you go, I go… we're in this together, remember?" Kendall answered firmly.

Zach shook his head but Kendall just as firmly nodded hers, pulling Zach's left hand to her lips and kissing the ring finger just above the wedding band she had placed on it. "We made a promise to each other… for better or worse. If this isn't worse, I don't know what is," Kendall said.

"But Ethan was…" Zach started.

"… sadly misguided; someone who I once thought I loved. It was all a romantic fantasy, Zach, and if you haven't figured that out yet then you are being purposely obtuse," Kendall interrupted. "The day he tried to blackmail me into divorcing you opened my eyes… no one does that to someone they love. I'm sorry that you've lost your son – but I'm not sorry the war is over." The look of sadness in his eyes nearly broke Kendall's heart, but at this moment she was determined to be strong for both of them – Zach had been strong for her when she needed him to, it was time to return the favor.

After their brief exchange the room became quiet as none of them were capable of even the most basic conversation, all lost in their own thoughts about the young man who had been Ethan Ramsey Cambias. At the sound of footsteps in the tile hallway outside the waiting area, each one of them lifted their heads and looked expectantly at the doorway. When Dr. Maria Santos-Grey appeared, every one of them had a different reaction.

Maria looked at Zach and caught his eyes with her own before he looked away with only a brief nod in greeting. Kendall looked at Maria and felt an immediate stab of resentment that this woman who had meant so much to her husband would intrude on his grief which turned quickly to fear that he would prefer Maria's comfort to her own. The feeling passed quickly as Zach squeezed the hand that he had not relinquished. Kendall glanced at Zach and he gave her a warm and caring look, enough to convey a silent message that she was the person he wanted with him – and she heaved a sigh that he could still consider her insecurities at such a difficult time.

The first person to speak was Derek Frye, "Dr. Grey… Maria… thanks for coming down here."

Kendall and Zach immediately looked at Derek in curiosity before casting their glance toward Maria in confusion.

"I… I was the attending physician when Ethan… when he was brought in last night," Maria explained quietly. "Derek thought you'd like me to come down and tell you… answer any questions… either of you… might have."

Zach was the first to respond, "Thank you… Was he in any…"

Anticipating his question, Maria quickly answered, "I don't think he suffered, Zach. The autopsy will tell us more… but I doubt that he ever regained consciousness after impact."

"Um… do you know…" Kendall started to ask. After an extended pause she continued, "We'll probably have to wait for the autopsy to know exactly…"

Maria nodded, "They were unable to find a pulse or respiration at the scene. Even though they tried in the ambulance… he was gone before he ever arrived at the hospital. I'm so sorry."

Zach said again, "Thank you… will you… will you be signing the death certificate?"

"Not exactly… I'll sign the attending physician's statement, but the coroner will sign the actual certificate after the autopsy. Have they given you the autopsy consent form?" Maria answered.

"No… not yet. They said after Zach identifies… um… Ethan," Kendall answered softly. She turned and looked at Zach who was still holding her hand tightly, "Why do you want to know about the death certificate?"

"Paperwork… I understand paperwork… and it keeps me from thinking about him in that cold…" Zach whispered for Kendall only, but was easily overheard by Derek and Maria.

Maria stepped over to the other woman and touched her shoulder, "Kendall… may I have a word… privately? Just out here?"

Kendall flashed a look of anger at Maria before Zach relinquished her hand and gave her arm a little push. She glanced back at him and he smiled and nodded, "I won't go in there without you… I promise."

Kendall rose and followed Maria into the hallway; very unhappy at being pulled away from Zach and wondering just what the other woman was trying to prove. "What is it, Maria? I need to be with Zach right now," she said sharply.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I don't mean to intrude… it's just that… well, when Zach mentioned paperwork I remembered noticing something unusual and I don't want to bother him with it… but I was hoping… you could find a way to discuss it with him," Maria answered quietly. "Kendall… I'm so sorry for what you and Zach are going through… and I'm… I'm glad that he has you here with him… you're very good for him."

Kendall had the good grace to look contrite for her anger and answered in the same quiet tone, "Thank you, Maria… I… I love him… there's nowhere else that I _could _be." Those words… _I love him_… echoed in Kendall's head and bounced around. She gasped and placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. Standing in the cold, sterile hallway of the hospital morgue she suddenly realized that this game of love that she and Zach had been playing was very real… at least to her. Somewhere in the course of their marriage she had fallen in love with her husband… and all those words she had said to convince others were very, very true. She took a deep breath but was able to maintain a serious expression as she said to Maria, "What is it about the paperwork that bothers you?"

"I know this may seem silly… and nitpicking in the extreme… but it's Ethan's birth date. It doesn't make any sense," she answered.

"His birth date? It's sometime in August if I remember correctly… but we never celebrated…" Kendall answered with a frown, trying to remember the exact date he had told her.

"That's what his passport said, too… August 10… but that can't be right," Maria responded. "Zach's son couldn't have an August birthday."

"We already know that Ethan is Zach's son… we have the DNA evidence to prove it, Maria. What kind of game are you playing? Trying to un-write history?" Kendall said with renewed irritation.

Just at that moment the morgue attendant came out to escort them to the room where they would view Ethan's body. Maria commented, "You go on… I'll wait here with Derek and we'll talk when you're finished."


	31. Chapter 31

Zach walked into the sunshine from the artificial light of the hospital lobby using his hand to shade his eyes, as he felt almost surprised that such a painful day could also be so beautiful. He breathed deeply, as if to cleanse his lungs from the smell of antiseptic and disinfectant… the hospital smell that was so pervasive, but also something more… as he was released from the suffocating pressure he had felt since standing in a small room and gazing on the cold and lifeless body of his son.

It was over quickly. He had positively identified Ethan's "remains" and signed a document verifying the same as well as consenting to the autopsy. He was informed that it would be conducted within seventy-two hours and then "the body" would be released to him. He was offered assistance with arrangements by the presentation of a much-photocopied list of funeral homes and cemeteries in the vicinity that he could call. He had folded and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. This was something that he normally might have delegated, but he found himself needing to personally make these arrangements… as if to be close to his son in death in a way that he could never have done in life.

He missed Kendall. She had remained with him through the ordeal of viewing Ethan and held his hand or his arm throughout the formalities. When they had returned to the waiting area, Derek was still seated but Maria had been called away to see a patient. Kendall had quickly left to find Maria, saying that they had not finished their conversation but not indicating the nature of their discussion… and Zach was feeling entirely too overwhelmed to be concerned about it. He trusted both Kendall and Maria not to make a scene or a spectacle of themselves or him at this time – and the rest could be worked out when his own wounds weren't quite so fresh. Derek and he had shaken hands, with the chief agreeing to contact Zach when or if he had any new information to share and then parted ways.

Zach had found his way to the elevator in an urgent quest to remove himself from the cold and suffocating building, needing to feel the warmth of the sun on his face and the breeze against his skin. He felt incomplete, though… Kendall was not by his side as she had been for so much of the last few weeks. He truly hadn't realized how much he accepted and enjoyed her constant presence in his life until its absence for even these few minutes – and he was anxious for her to finish her business with Maria and join him in the sun to help him decide their next course of action. _Our course… for now at least, I can still think of it as ours, _he thought to himself as he sat on a stone bench in the courtyard. He held his face to the sun with his eyes closed while he waited for his wife to rejoin him, trying not to notice the pain that the thought of her permanent absence caused.

Kendall stepped out of the hospital with the same reaction as Zach to the bright sunshine, shading her eyes and glancing around for him. She had not even consciously tried to look for him, instinctively knowing that he would seek the warmth and light outside of the hospital. She smiled softly when she spied him on the bench and quickly joined him, seating herself quietly and waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. She didn't have long to wait as he put his arm around her and pulled her close, laying his face against her hair and inhaling deeply.

"Did you find Maria?" he asked quietly.

"No… they said she was 'scrubbing in.' Must have been an emergency," she answered. "I left my cell number with her service. You doing okay?"

"I'm fine… glad to be out of there, though," he replied. "We need to get you back to The Seasons. I'm sure the news is out by now and one of us needs to be there… Edie can handle things efficiently, but circumstances like these call for an owner's presence."

"Zach… Ethan was your son. Everyone will understand that we are needed elsewhere," Kendall said firmly. "My place is with you… and there is a lot we need to take care of."

"No… there's not much to do yet. We have a few days until the autopsy is complete, and Derek is doing his investigation so we can't even go through his things at the Valley Inn until the police have finished," he said. He patted his jacket, "I have a list of mortuaries… and I can do that alone."

"You're not doing _anything_ alone, Zach," Kendall said vehemently.

"I can make the calls and pick one out by myself… then you'll go with me to meet with them and make the necessary arrangements," he answered simply. "Fair enough?"

Kendall nodded and said, "Fair enough. We'll go back to The Seasons and I'll show my face and answer their questions. Will you please stay in the penthouse? Once the wire services get wind of Ethan's death they'll be crawling all over the casino to get to you."

"You're right… we need to issue a statement. I'll work on that with Edie while you do the meet and greet," he said. At the look of irritation on Kendall's face he added, "…from the penthouse. I promise I won't show my face, even in the offices."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, "Thank you. Now give me the keys… I'm driving back."

He tried to give her a look of annoyance but was unable to maintain it as he handed over the keys without comment. He was very tired, it had been nearly 36 hours since he'd slept – and considering the reason for their visit to the hospital that morning, it was easy to admit he shouldn't be behind the wheel of an automobile.

"Don't get used to this… I'm not always going to give in so easily," he said.

She laughed lightly as they walked toward the vehicle, "I'm only worried about right now… if you won't take care of yourself I'll do it for you. And I have one more _request_… I want you to rest on the drive back – and that means eyes closed."

He stopped walking which forced her to stop and turn around to look at him. "Kendall… I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it… but I will not hide from this. You can't protect me from it either… or use that protection to hide yourself."

"Zach… you don't have to force yourself to face it all at once either. The crash site will be there every time we drive to The Seasons… it's not going away. It was bad enough driving in when it was on the opposite side of the road. But do you really want to see it with hazard signs and police tape surrounding it?" she said firmly. "I'm not hiding from anything… and I don't want you to hide… but if you are so determined to do everything in the most painful way possible, even you will not survive."

"Come here," he said softly, opening his arms to her as they stood in the aisle of the parking lot. She stepped into his arms without hesitation and he pulled her close, kissing her forehead before saying, "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I promise that I will rest, and I will take care of things from the penthouse – but I will not hide."

"Okay," she answered grudgingly. "Promise that you'll come to me when you need me… don't try to be all stupid and male… okay?"

"Stupid and male?" he said, his lips curling into a half smile. "I'm really not sure how to take that… but I won't shut you out, if that's what you mean…. And you have to promise not to get all silly and female and shut me out… okay?"

She frowned at him a moment before answering, "Okay." Without another word she hurried toward the SUV. Zach assisted her in climbing behind the wheel of the tall vehicle before he reclined the passenger seat for a brief nap during their drive back to The Seasons, silently acquiescing to her request.

After an uneventful drive in which she studiously avoided looking toward the crash site, Kendall parked Zach's SUV at the rear of the casino. From there they could enter the hotel through a service entrance and minimize the number of people they would encounter on their way to the penthouse. Fortunately, she had thought to contact Edie by cell phone to explain their plans and have her direct the staff to keep guests and curiosity seekers out of their way. Their passage was without incident but they both sighed with relief upon gaining the privacy of the penthouse suite where a light lunch awaited them.

Kendall picked up the house phone and called Edie to thank her for the meal and arrange her afternoon schedule while Zach seated himself at the table – not eating but reviewing the list that had been provided at the morgue. Once Kendall ended the call and joined him, he pushed it aside and quietly watched his wife nibble on her lunch.

"Zach! You need to eat something," Kendall berated him kindly.

"I know… but it's so much more enjoyable to watch you," he said. "I'm not very hungry. You're going to make me eat before you leave, aren't you? Alright, alright… I'll eat… but you have to quit hovering."

"I like hovering… makes me feel needed… and…" she paused, looking down at her plate as if in embarrassment.

"…and?" Zach prompted.

"…and I don't have to think… about… everything… if I'm busy taking care of you," she whispered.

Zach reached out and lifted her chin with his forefinger until she looked him in the eyes saying, "Don't do that… I know how hard this is on you… I just wish you didn't have to… I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain."

"And don't do _that_ either," she answered. "At the risk of speaking ill of the dead… it was _Ethan_ who caused my pain… and yours."

Zach nodded without answering, but made a show of eating his salad – proving by his actions that he cared about her feelings. While he continued to eat, she moved about the penthouse restlessly, unwilling to leave but unable to settle on something to be done while there. Finally, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her curiously, she leaned down and kissed him.

After returning her kiss he asked, "Was that for anything special? …or just because?"

"…just because," she answered. "I'm going downstairs to the casino. I was hoping that Mother and Jackson had checked out, but they haven't. I've got this feeling that _nobody's_ going to leave until they see me to say goodbye."

"I think you're right," Zach answered as he pushed back his chair. "Before you go… I've got something for you. I was saving it… but I think now is a good time."

He walked over to a credenza and opened a drawer, pulling out a long, thin jeweler's box. He carried it over to Kendall and opened it for her to see a delicate gold chain containing a small pendant of their entwined initials. She gasped before taking it from the box and turning her back to him so that he could clasp it around her neck. Once he had finished fastening the clasp, she turned once again to face him, touching it gently with her fingers before standing on tiptoes to kiss him, using her other hand to caress his cheek.

"Zach… it's so beautiful… thank you," she whispered before walking over to a mirror and admiring it.

He came to stand behind her and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, "Have I told you lately what a lucky man I am? This is to say thank you… for making our marriage such a pleasure. I know it isn't the right time for such a gift, but I was hoping it would remind you that I'm close by when the lions try to devour you."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she tried to remain serious in reply, "It's better than an entire suit of armor… I'll be fine, Zach."

"I know you will… but I like being by your side and watching you be fine," he answered. He pulled her back against him, placing his lips against her hair and inhaled deeply before watching her leave the room. How was he ever going to let her go?


	32. Chapter 32

_Zach's son couldn't have an August birthday_. Those words had danced through Kendall's subconscious mind for two weeks. _Could it be? Was it possible to give such a gift to Zach? Or would it just add to his pain?_ Kendall thought to herself as she sat in a waiting room at Pine Valley Hospital, trying to relieve a headache by massaging her temples while waiting to be seen. She needed answers, and then she would decide what to do with them… but to do nothing was not an option.

So much had happened since the morning she had woke up to the news that Ethan had died. An autopsy, an investigation, a funeral and the disposition of Cambias Industries was all happening again… it was entirely too familiar to Kendall. She felt almost as if she was reliving the nightmare of her make-believe marriage to Michael Cambias and the repercussions of his death. The circumstances were completely different… but so very much the same. It was no wonder that she had been having headaches, since she was feeling overwhelmed by the upheaval their lives had undergone... touching her life and the lives of the people that she loved as intimately as Michael's death had done.

The autopsy of Ethan's body found no external causes for the accident. There were no drugs or alcohol in his system – but anger and hate didn't generally appear on a tox-screen and Kendall could attest to the addictive and destructive nature of both. The official cause of Ethan's death had been a massive internal hemorrhage. As Maria had surmised, he probably lost consciousness upon impact and slipped away as his organs were deprived of oxygen… it was very doubtful he had suffered. For that she and Zach had both been grateful. It would have been even more difficult to deal with the guilt and grief over Ethan's wasted life and death if he had died in agony as well.

The accident itself was still under investigation, and Derek had given them no indication of how long it would last. Since no crime that they knew of had actually been committed and the car itself had no mechanical defects, she and Zach had begun to believe that they might never know exactly what happened on the night of the accident. Most of Ethan's personal effects were still being retained as evidence by the police, but the remaining items had been packed up and placed in storage at the casino.

Kendall thought back to how changeable Zach's moods had been… the man who had been so calm and collected throughout her many extremes had opened himself to her in a way she would have never imagined. To the world he still presented that stoicism that everyone expected… but in their private moments he became unguarded. He allowed her to share his grief and anger, but also brief glimpses of happiness. It had been those moments where, even in the midst of despair, she found proof that life could go on and that the life they shared together could be good. She was grateful for the comfort they brought each other. While Kendall was concerned only for Zach's anguish – trying to show her love through her actions since she was afraid the words might sound selfish – he had shown a rare compassion and caring that she might grieve Ethan's death. So much of the time she and Zach had known each other was wrapped up in knowing Ethan, being involved with Ethan… their marriage itself had been prompted by Ethan's behavior. Ethan would have hated her gratitude… hated that she had found love in spite of… or perhaps because of… his vendetta against Zach. But grateful she was that she had found Zach and fallen in love with him… and the circumstances that drew them together became unimportant to the fact that she loved him.

They had allowed Ethan's funeral to be delayed, using the autopsy and the investigation as an excuse when in truth neither of them had felt up to the task. After much soul searching, they had agreed that Ethan would be cremated and his remains buried in the grave that should have been occupied by Michael Cambias… currently standing empty with its headstone as a monument to nothing since the real body had been buried in secret at the Pine Valley Landfill, wreaking a punishment for the way his life had been lived. Zach hoped Ethan and Michael could both find peace if he rested there.

The services had been conducted just that morning. Bianca and Miranda had flown in from Paris and members of the Cambias board had also made the trip… but there had been a very small group of mourners for the simple gravesite ceremony. Ethan's will would be read the next day while Bianca was in town, but Kendall was dreading what final revenge he may have put into that document. The sisters were planning to spend some quality time together after the will reading, and Kendall hoped to get Zach at least a few minutes with Miranda. The fact that Bianca had called Zach to personally express her condolences had given them both hopes that Bianca may have finally started softening toward him.

However, it was not her headaches that had Kendall waiting to be squeezed into Dr. Maria Grey's schedule. At the gravesite she had looked at Ethan's temporary grave marker and noticed the birth date – August 10 – suddenly remembering Maria's words outside the morgue. Kendall found herself compelled to finish their conversation without allowing another day to pass. When Zach had asked her to give him some time to himself after the service, she had used the opportunity to visit the hospital and try to see Maria.

"Kendall Slater," called a nurse. Kendall startled out of her reverie and stood to follow her to an examining room. She noticed the examining table and the gown before realizing that there was a mix-up at the desk.

"No… I'm sorry… I'm not here for an exam. I have a private matter to discuss with Dr. Grey," she told the nurse.

"Suit yourself. She has back to back patients… she'll be with you in a few minutes and you can tell her whatever you want," she was told impatiently.

Kendall nodded and seated herself on a chair, deciding that for the purposes of their discussion the difference between an examining room and an office were probably not worth arguing over. She only had to wait a short time before Maria entered the room and looked at Kendall in surprise.

"Kendall… I'm… well, this is a surprise," Maria commented as she looked at the blank chart in her hands. "I wouldn't have thought you'd…"

"I'm not here as a patient, Maria," Kendall answered quickly. "They stuck me in this room, but I only took the appointment so that we could talk… about Zach."

"About Zach… hmm… how's he doing?" Maria said softly as she seated herself on a wheeled stool and pulled it up opposite Kendall.

"He's okay… most of the time. Ethan's service was this morning… I'm hoping that helps," Kendall answered. "That's why I'm here… you said something to me a couple of weeks ago… but never followed up."

"What was that?" Maria asked.

Kendall couldn't tell if Maria truly couldn't remember or if she was testing her, but she was in no mood for prevarication, "You said that Ethan might not be Zach's son… because of his birthday. I want to know what you meant by that."

"It was probably nothing… you got the birth date straightened out, right? I assumed you did when I didn't hear from you," Maria answered. "I'm sure it was just a mistake on his passport."

"There was nothing _to_ straighten out. His birthday was August 10… it was even on that uncertified birth certificate he got from his mother," Kendall said in confusion. "I remembered what you said this morning when I saw it on the temporary marker."

"But… Kendall… that's impossible," Maria said with a frown.

"What do you mean… impossible? Please… explain it to me," Kendall replied in frustration.

"Zach told me about Ethan's mother… Hannah?" Maria paused and at Kendall's nod continued, "He said they were together on his break from school… the summer they were seventeen. He went back to school and she was gone when he returned over Thanksgiving. He never saw her again."

"Yeah… that's the story. What am I missing?" Kendall questioned the other woman.

"Kendall… if Zach and Hannah were together in the summer… their baby would have been born in the spring…" Maria prompted.

Kendall's eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her, "She couldn't have been pregnant for a year or more! And if Ethan was really born on August 10, then Zach _couldn't_ be his father!"

"Exactly… and considering their relationship… I think that he might… be grateful," Maria answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Maria, thank you so much," Kendall said with a laugh. "I've got to go to Zach and tell him… oh, Maria… you don't know what this will mean to him… to us…"

Maria stood up and looked at Kendall and her smile faded as sadness touched her eyes, "Actually… I think I do. But… Kendall… are you _certain_ he will consider it good news now? I mean… Zach didn't deny Ethan because he didn't care about him."

"I know that… and I don't know how he'll react… but I'll make him see it the way we do," Kendall answered emphatically. "Zach shouldn't have to go through life believing he had a son who hated him."

Maria responded, "I agree… no parent should have to withstand the hate of his… or her… child."

"I'm sorry…" Kendall said as she realized just how close to home their conversation rang considering the difficulties Maria was having with her own children in the wake of her husband's death.

"Thanks… we're working through it," Maria said softly. "But what about the DNA test… if Zach wasn't Ethan's father… then who was?"

"I don't know… and, Maria… right now I just don't care," Kendall said evenly. "He caused so much pain to so many people… just like Michael… who knows, maybe _Michael's_ his father! I only care that Zach is spared this father/son guilt that's slowly eating away at him."

"Well… I seriously doubt that Michael was his father. If it wasn't for that DNA test I'd accuse Ethan of being an imposter. Oh well, I guess we'll never know," Maria mused. "I need to get to my next patient… um… please tell Zach… oh, never mind, just take care of him. Okay?"

"That's a promise I'm happy to make," Kendall jumped up from her seat and reached to embrace the other woman but instead sat down just as quickly as she had stood up, holding her head in her hands and groaning.

"Kendall? What's the matter?" Maria asked professionally, automatically taking one of her hands and checking the pulse. "Kendall, I'm going to help you onto the examining table… your pulse is a little fast and I want to check you out. Is it your head?"

Kendall allowed herself to be assisted the few steps by Maria and answering, "It's nothing… I've got a headache, that's all. You know what kind of stress we've been under, and I haven't been eating right. Give me a minute and I'll be fine."

As she began a brief examination by listening to Kendall's heart and lungs and taking her blood pressure Maria asked, "Do you get headaches very often?" When Kendall shook her head, Maria continued, "You've let yourself get run down… and I'm not surprised under the circumstances."

"That's what I just told you," Kendall snapped. "Between dealing with Ethan's death and learning how to run casinos, I've had a few headaches. This isn't important… telling Zach the truth about Ethan is what's important."

"Kendall, your pulse is fast and your blood pressure is elevated. When combined with the headaches, a likely culprit could be stress… but it isn't the only possibility. You're here now, so let me check you out and have my nurse draw some blood. That way we can make sure that stress is all that it is," Maria said firmly.

"I told you that I'm fine, Maria," Kendall snapped unkindly once again. "I just need to get to Zach… and talk to him. That's all I need."

"Kendall… how is Zach going to react if you get sick?" Maria said sternly to which Kendall looked immediately contrite. "Now let me do my job."

"As long as you promise not to tell Zach about this, I agree," Kendall answered reluctantly. At Maria's nod, she relaxed and allowed Maria to finish the exam and the nurse to draw her blood before she left the hospital in search of her husband.


	33. Chapter 33

Zach pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his suit coat and answered brusquely, "Slater."

"Hi. Where are you?" was the voice of his wife on the other end of the line.

His face broke into an immediate smile at hearing her voice before answering, "I'm sitting on a bench at the cemetery. Where are you?"

"Zach! I would have stayed with you… why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked in a concerned tone.

His smile continued. He had known that would be her reaction, but he had felt the need for some time alone after Ethan's funeral. He answered quietly, "I know… but you needed a break from me. Now… tell me where I can meet you because I find that I've had enough of solitude and want to spend some time with my wife."

"I'm in the car… meet me at the condo?" she said with a slight giggle. Her voice turned serious as she continued, "I've got something to tell you."

"Something you don't want to tell me over the telephone," said Zach, glancing at his watch. "Okay… I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

They both ended the call quickly and Zach stood, looking pensively at the freshly dug grave of his son. This time alone had resolved none of his conflicting emotions about the relationship with his son in both life and death. How did he say goodbye to the son he had wanted to love and protect… but who he hadn't really even liked? How did he ever reconcile the loss of something that he never really had? He and Ethan had been on a collision course since their first meeting and never once in the brief time they knew each other had they ever had a mutually beneficial conversation. Ethan had met his every overture with suspicion and distrust… and his absolute conviction that his son must be saved from being a Cambias had made him earn them both.

There he stood… the man who had hated his father so much that he had faked his own death and left the man to mourn the loss of his son in a fiery car crash. Now more than twenty years later, he was the father left to mourn his son's passing in an automobile accident. Only this time there was a body, one he had seen lying lifeless in the morgue before being reduced to the same ashes his own body had supposedly become. The irony was not lost on Zach… just as he was well aware that his son had felt the same unreasoning hatred toward him that he had felt toward his own father. The difference was that his father had never recognized the hatred he had toward him, his father had been able to live with the illusion of a much-beloved son who loved him in return… that comfort would be denied Zach. Without a single moment of affection between them, Zach could not pretend even to himself that there had ever been anything except animosity.

As he turned to leave the cemetery his glance fell on the grave of Mona Kane Tyler… beloved grandmother to the women who had become more important to him than his own life. A woman who had not seen or experienced the incredible pain inflicted on those women by the men of his family, but whose presence caused him to feel the need for penance once again. Without regard for any passers by that might happen upon him, he spoke aloud to the woman he had never met, "Mrs. Tyler… I am sorry for the pain and the suffering my family has caused your children. I cannot undo the wrongs committed by my father, my brother and my son… or the pain that I have caused them. But I can promise that I cherish them all and will not allow them to be harmed again."

"Nice words, Zach… if you really mean them," said a woman's voice from behind him.

Zach turned quickly to see a woman who was dearer to him than she had ever allowed him to admit… a woman who had tried to show him the way to peace with his son, but had abandoned him when he could not learn her lessons quickly enough. "Bianca," he breathed. "I'm sorry… I'll leave you to visit your grandmother… in peace."

"No, Zach… wait. I didn't come to see Grandma… I came to see you," she said laying a hand on his arm. "I knew this is where you'd come after the funeral… to spend some time alone with Ethan."

"I've said my goodbyes… there never was very much to be said between us. Kendall's waiting for me at home," he said quietly, not wanting to listen to whatever Bianca had to say to him. He was certain it would be more reproach for the way he had treated his son and he could not bear it.

"I'll only take a minute, Zach… and you can take that look off your face… I promise that I'm not here to scold you. The death of a child is more punishment than any parent should face… I know," she said quietly, seating herself on the bench he had just vacated. She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

Never able to resist a request from Bianca, Zach seated himself and looked at her expectantly, "A minute then."

"Thank you," Bianca answered. "Can I tell you the truth?"

"Bianca… I've never wanted anything less than the truth from you. Please, say what you must," he answered.

She smiled, "Wow… you really are expecting me to tell you off. I'm surprised you even care what I have to say anymore. I haven't been nice to you in a very long time."

"It was nothing more than I deserved… you were just being honest," he said. "Although… your letter… that was pretty cold."

"Yes, it was… and I can see that it hurt you just as much as I hoped it would. I'm sorry… I can be just as much of a bitch as my mother and sister when I want to be," she answered.

"You wouldn't be a Kane if you couldn't… but I'm all out of absolution. I can't forgive myself, and have nothing to share with anyone else. My love for you is unchanged, but I will not ease your conscience by telling you that you were not cruel," he said almost defensively.

"Touché. I guess I deserved that," she replied without rancor. "Would it help at all if I admitted I was wrong?"

Zach looked at her in surprise, "Of all the things I expected to hear from you… that is one that never even crossed my mind."

"Zach… for some inexplicable reason I loved Ethan Ramsey and the idea that he was the good Cambias. I _needed _to believe in a good Cambias… for the sake of my daughter," she began. When Zach made as if to answer she held up her hand and continued, "When I found out who you are and what you did… I couldn't forgive you. Everything about you… the lies, the deceptions, the denials… told me that you were just another evil Cambias, someone who could taint Miranda and her memory. When Miranda came back to me… despite what I knew in my heart, my head said not to trust you with her. She is too precious."

"I agree… she is much too precious. You are right to protect your daughter from the likes of me," Zach answered quietly.

"No… Zach, that's not what I meant," Bianca answered earnestly, placing her hand on her chest. "My heart knew that you would never hurt me… never hurt Miranda… but my head kept telling me that you were dangerous. I'm trying to tell you that I made a mistake… my heart said to trust you and my head said to trust Ethan – I won't make the mistake of ignoring my heart again."

Zach looked at Bianca in surprise, afraid that her words were just another way that she had found to cause him pain, "You loved Ethan… you gave him something that I never could."

"Ethan Cambias was man driven entirely by vengeance and greed… he was not the man I loved. I wonder now if Ethan Ramsey was real… or an illusion designed to manipulate us all. He became a danger to my daughter in his single-minded pursuit of power and revenge… all his resources were focused on destroying you, and taking from her. Did you know that he was trying to take control of Miranda's share of Cambias?" Bianca answered.

"No… Livia didn't tell me. I wish I could feel surprise… but nothing that my son has done can surprise me anymore," Zach said sadly. He sighed, realizing that even this was more than his bruised emotional state could handle. He said to her, "Bianca… I thank you for your words… they mean more to me than you'll ever know – but Kendall is waiting for me, and I… I just can't do this now."

"Call Kendall… tell her you're with me… she'll understand," Bianca insisted. "This has waited too long already."

Zach nodded, unable to deny Bianca's direct request. He dialed the number and Kendall answered on the first ring, "Zach? Where are you?"

"I'm still at the cemetery… with Bianca" Zach answered softly.

"Let me talk to her," Kendall replied and Zach silently handed the phone to the woman beside him.

Bianca answered, "Kendall… Zach and I…"

"Bianca… now is not the time, Zach's been through enough today. Besides, I need to see him. Please send him home," Kendall said urgently.

Recognizing the tone in her sister's voice, Bianca acquiesced quickly, "Okay… I'll tell him. How's the headache?"

"It'll be better after I see Zach," Kendall answered in irritation.

"Okay… okay… he's on his way," Bianca answered with a short laugh. She disconnected the call and handed Zach his telephone. "Kendall wants you home… now. Can I bring Miranda by this evening? Maybe after dinner? We can finish our conversation then."

Zach's face lit up at the mention of Miranda, "Please… I'd like that." After a moment he asked, "Kendall… is she alright? You mentioned a headache."

"Tension… she gets them when she's trying not to have one of her patented meltdowns," Bianca said with a smile, pleased to see Zach's genuine concern. She had noticed their closeness at the funeral and been surprised… according to her mother Zach had been cold and unfeeling toward Kendall. She and her mother would also be having a conversation because she did not appreciate the way her mother had manipulated her.

"Then it's time for one of _my _patented backrubs… I wish she had mentioned it," Zach said quietly. "We'll see you… tonight?"

Bianca nodded, "I'll stay here and visit with Grandma for a little while… you go home… to your wife."

Zach quickly rose and left the cemetery and Bianca was gratified at the speed he showed in getting to Kendall. She had a lot of thinking to do… things were definitely not as they had seemed from Paris.


	34. Chapter 34

Kendall opened her eyes and sat up straight when she heard a key in the lock of their front door. She didn't want Zach to see her resting with her eyes closed, he needed her to be strong for him right now – and he wouldn't let her do that if he saw any sign of pain or fatigue. She pasted a bright smile on her face as he walked into the door, "Hi!"

"Hey," he answered. He immediately sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Zach. Everybody gets headaches… you worry too much," she answered, noting the concern on his face and in his voice.

"Turn around," he said. She looked at him quizzically and he motioned with his hands for her to turn around. He then helped her remove her jacket so that she was wearing only a light camisole. Before she could question him, he lifted her hair off of her shoulders and pulled it to one side, placing his fingers on her shoulders and massaging gently.

"Mmm-mmm… that feels _so_ good," Kendall purred as she hung her head forward and allowed him to continue his ministrations. They sat quietly for several moments as he worked the tension from her shoulders, back and arms. When he had finished, she relaxed against his chest, feeling as if her bones and muscle had turned to liquid and also feeling a distinct relief to the pounding in her head.

"Better?" he whispered against her ear.

"Mm-hmm," she said without opening her eyes. After another moment she sat up to look into his eyes as she shared her news. "While you were… at the cemetery… I went to see Maria."

At her words, the color drained from Zach's face, "What is it? What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing a doctor?"

Kendall's face broke into a broad smile at the joy she felt from Zach's reaction. She had gone to see his ex-lover and all he was concerned about was the fact that she had seen a doctor… it had not even occurred to him that there could be a cause for her visit to Maria other than her own health. Just as she had been surprised at the revelation of her own love for Zach… in that moment she knew that he loved her, too. Without a word, and feeling an absolute urgency to do so, she pulled him to her in a deeply passionate kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her in complete confusion.

"I'm fine, Zach. I went to _talk _to Maria," she answered.

He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh." After another moment, though, he looked at her with concern at why she had needed to visit Maria for a talk.

She laughed lightly, "Don't worry… it wasn't anything bad. She noticed something about Ethan that we missed… and… we needed to discuss it."

"Something we missed?" he queried.

"Yeah… Zach… when was the last time you saw Hannah Nichols?" she asked him abruptly.

He sat back against the sofa cushions, placing his hands behind his head and looked at her thoughtfully, "I should probably ask why you want to know… but I'll be patient. The last time I saw Hannah. I was leaving for school and she was crying. I wonder if she knew even then that she was pregnant."

"Maybe not, Zach… do you remember the date?" Kendall urged softly.

"The date? No… it was a very long time ago. Why does it matter now… after all these years?" he said looking even more confused.

"You said you'd be patient… the month, you do remember the month?" she said cryptically.

"It had to be August… probably late August because term always started at the beginning of September. Is that good enough?" he answered.

"Yeah… that's good enough. Did you ever know Ethan's birthday?" she continued, hoping that he would go along with her random questions for a few minutes more.

Zach thought for a moment and realized that he had not even known this basic fact about his son. He had known that they shared DNA, he had attended school at Oxford, and where he was raised in London… but he had never even asked about the boy's birth date. What a sad testament to their relationship, and further proof at his failings as a parent. "No… I never asked and he never offered," Zach answered morosely.

"Just as I thought… you're too smart a man not to have noticed," Kendall answered him.

"Not to have noticed what? That I'm such a terrible father that I didn't even bother to find out my child's birth date? I think my deficiencies as a father have already been well established," he said in annoyance. "Kendall… my patience is at an end."

"August 10," Kendall barely whispered.

Zach looked at her and said "August 10?" She nodded her head and sat quietly waiting for the realization to reach his brain just as it had hers when Maria had pointed it out. She was relieved when he processed the information quickly.

"If that is correct, then…" he began and paused in complete surprise.

"… you are not his father," Kendall answered. "I don't know who made up this lie… I don't know if Ethan had any idea… but Maria realized it when she saw the birth date on his passport and came to me."

Zach found himself unable to even process the many emotions that were washing over him in that moment. Shock, relief, pain, release, grief, liberation… Ethan was not his son, Ethan had never been his son. He had not been a terrible father… he had not just buried his son. "But… the DNA… we _know_…" Zach finally uttered.

"I've been thinking about this… we know that Ethan was a Cambias. He's still related to you. Unless you have some other relatives that you haven't mentioned before, then he was either your nephew… or your brother," Kendall said quietly.

He reached out and pulled Kendall close against him, smoothing her hair before laying his cheek against it, "What do I… how do we… I don't know..."

Kendall pulled Zach tightly against her, smoothing her hands over the broad expanse of his back, "I don't know either… but we'll worry about that later. Just hold me now."

"With pleasure," he answered as he reclined on the sofa with her against him. For the first time since he had heard of Ethan's death he felt a small measure of peace.

They lay quietly together for a few minutes before Zach spoke again, "We need to tell Derek… and Livia. It can't end like this… someone somewhere has to have an answer. We need to go through his things that are stored at The Seasons; perhaps we'll find a name or a number that will help."

"I agree… that's why I called Edie and asked her to messenger Ethan's things here. I put them over in my condo, and we can go through them whenever you're ready," Kendall said before changing the subject. "Bianca? How badly did it go with her?"

Zach tightened his arms around Kendall, appreciating once again the tender care she had shown him since Ethan's death. He sighed before answering, "She said she was wrong…"

Kendall sat up and looked at Zach wonderingly, "She said _that?_ Oh, Zach… that's fantastic!"

He smiled, "Yes, it is… and she's going to bring Miranda over after dinner… to see Auntie Kendall and _Uncle_ Zach… and to talk."

"Then she'll help us figure all this out," she mumbled sleepily as she relaxed against him once again. She was quiet for a moment before commenting, "You're wearing too many clothes…"

He laughed softly as she loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Once they were completely unfastened, he leaned forward so that she could push them off of his shoulders and arms while he helped her remove her camisole. Cupping her face in his hands, he laid his lips against hers and allowed the fire between them to smolder and burn as her hands traveled with loving intention over his skin. All thoughts were swept aside in their quest for the joy they always felt in their physical union… giving and taking with complete abandon, the air they breathed intoxicating them as they experienced the pleasure and satisfaction each had only experienced in the other's arms… drifting into a much needed slumber at their release.


	35. Chapter 35

Kendall's eyes fluttered open as she turned on the sofa, noticing a cashmere throw that was keeping her warm instead of her husband. She sat up and looked over at the kitchen where Zach stood stirring a pot of something that smelled delicious.

He glanced over at her, appreciating for a moment how sexy she looked with her heavy-lidded eyes and tousled hair, wearing nothing but the throw he had covered her with after waking earlier. He smiled and said, "Hey there, Sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

Kendall smiled back, laughing low in her throat at her husband who was clad in nothing more than a pair of slacks as he prepared their dinner. She stretched like a cat as she answered, "Mmm… I don't know which I like better… waking up to that wonderful aroma or having a sexy man cook my dinner."

While she was speaking he had walked over to the sofa carrying a spoon for her to taste the sauce. She took a tentative taste before giving him another smile and a nod. He then leaned down and kissed off a small amount that she had left on the corner of her mouth. Kendall wrapped a hand around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss but after a moment he pulled away laughing, "Bianca and Miranda are coming over after dinner, remember? I'm afraid you'll have to hold that thought until later."

Kendall laughed in response, "Mmm… delicious. I'll just take a quick shower before dinner and then…"

"…and then you'll help me pick up this place so that Miranda can safely roam. I understand that she is very mobile and very curious," Zach answered her, watching appreciatively as the throw slipped strategically when she stood up from the sofa.

"Okay… I'll be back to set the table," she answered.

As she started to walk down the short hallway to their bedroom Zach stopped her with his voice, "Have I told you lately what a lucky man I am?"

"No luckier than I," she turned andanswered quietly before continuing to the bathroom and her shower.

While Kendall was getting ready, Zach concentrated on preparing the pasta, salad and bread that would constitute the rest of their meal. He had just finished pulling vegetables from the refrigerator when there was a knock at the door. He looked down at his state of undress and shrugged briefly, hoping that he had made enough pasta to share with Bianca. He laid the food on the counter before walking to the front door and opening it with a smile already on his face to greet his sister-in-law and niece.

"Well… I always knew you weren't decent, Zach, but this is ridiculous," Erica Kane commented caustically as she took note of his lack of clothing.

Zach just laughed and stepped aside to allow the woman to enter, "So sorry that you're offended… you're welcome to leave."

"I came to see my daughter, Kendall… tell her I'm here," she answered imperiously as she seated herself on a chair in the living room.

"She's in the shower," Zach answered eyeing his shirt and suit jacket lying across the arm of another chair. After a moment he walked into the kitchen and checked the boiling pasta, making it very clear that he would not put on a shirt just to make her more comfortable.

"Isn't it a little late in the day for that? Or does the casino force you to sleep all day so that you can stay up all night?" Erica asked sarcastically.

"You'll have to ask Kendall… I let her set her own schedule," Zach answered with equal sarcasm. "Sorry I can't ask you to dinner… perhaps if you'd called…"

"No, that's quite alright. I'll just sit and wait while you tell Kendall I'm here… and put some clothes on," Erica replied.

Zach laughed and spent a few more minutes in the kitchen before taking pity on his mother-in-law and putting on his shirt. He stood in the hallway listening for the water to stop running while buttoning his shirt. Erica was pointedly trying to ignore him, but the condo was entirely too small and her efforts to look around the room at something other than him were so humorous that he couldn't contain another chuckle.

Finally, when Erica could take it no more she commented, "Well… you certainly don't act like a man who buried his son this morning."

Zach paused briefly but remained smiling as he answered, "Erica… you have no idea." He then picked up his jacket and tie and turned down the hallway to warn Kendall of her mother's sudden arrival.

Kendall was standing in the bathroom toweling her hair dry when Zach looked in, "I just wanted to warn you… Erica's here."

"My mother's _here_?" she asked in surprise. "What does she want?"

"I don't know… she certainly didn't come to speak with me," he answered. "Besides… she didn't like my clothes."

"Oh no… you answered the door without… Zach! What if that had been Bianca?" Kendall said with a giggle.

"Bianca wouldn't care and you know it… I thought she and Miranda were early. It was worth it to watch your mother squirm, though," he chuckled in response. He laid his jacket and tie on the bed before seating himself to put on shoes and socks. "Do you want me to wait in here? Or can I go back in the kitchen to keep our dinner from burning?"

"Go take care of dinner… I'll be out in a minute," Kendall answered as she put on slacks and a blouse, slipping her feet into a pair of sandals.

"She'll be right out," Zach commented as he re-entered the room and checked the food before pulling dishes and glassware from the cabinet and setting them on the table.

Kendall entered the room a moment later, "Mother… what a… um… surprise!"

Erica stood and pulled Kendall into a tight hug, "Oh, Kendall… I _knew_ something like this was going to happen!"

"Something like what, Mother?" Kendall said in confusion as she and Zach shared a look over Erica's shoulder.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Zach Slater made you… oh, Kendall!" Erica continued, leaving both Zach and Kendall looking puzzled.

"Zach hasn't _made me_ do anything, Mother," Kendall said firmly. "Whatever you've heard it's probably just another rumor."

"This is no rumor. JR Chandler paid a visit to me at New Beginnings to fill me in… and I'm very hurt that you felt you couldn't come to me," Erica answered.

Once again, Zach and Kendall exchanged perplexed looks, "I'm sorry, Mother… but I haven't even seen JR since the casino opening, so I wouldn't put too much stock into anything he says."

"Well JR has certainly seen you… and the fact that you didn't even notice leads me to believe that it's worse than I imagined," Erica replied.

"WHAT? Mother… I don't know what you're talking about, and I certainly don't know what JR told you! Will you please quit talking in riddles and just tell me what he said?" Kendall said in complete exasperation.

Erica looked from Kendall's angry face to Zach's amused one and heaved a deep sigh before replying, "He saw you at the hospital, darling. You have to tell me what's wrong with you… I'm certainly not surprised that marriage to Zach has made you sick."

"I'm not sick, Mother… I was there to see Maria," Kendall answered.

"_Maria_? Why on earth would you choose to see _her_ as your doctor?" Erica responded. Glancing toward her son-in-law she continued, "I suppose this is your twisted idea to keep all your women together, Zach?"

"It wasn't about my health, Mother," Kendall said caustically. "We needed to go over some details about the harem."

Zach gave a shout of laughter from the kitchen as Erica answered, "Very funny, Kendall. Don't even try to convince me that you were there to discuss your husband with his lover – as ludicrous as that may sound. JR told me… he _saw_ you… and the nurse…"

Zach, who had been working in the kitchen, stopped and stared at Erica's last comment, "Just what _did_ Junior see, Erica?"

Erica pointedly ignored his comment and directed her reply to Kendall, "He said a nurse came out carrying vials of blood… I suppose you're hiding this from _him_? Well, I won't stand for it… he's making you sick and I want him to know about it!"

While Erica had been speaking, Zach reached Kendall in a two long strides and gently turned her to face him, bending low to make his face even with hers as he looked at her in concern, "Kendall? Is this true?"

Kendall felt trapped between her mother and her husband, and didn't know who to be angrier with – JR for spying on her or Maria for insisting on the tests. She shook her head and looked at Zach intently, "Nothing's wrong… Maria was being over-cautious. Her nurse thought it was a medical visit and pulled my chart. I haven't had a physical in a while and with all the stress we've been under…"

Zach pulled her close, holding a hand against the back of her neck as he bent his head to kiss the top of hers, "It's been too much, I know… I'm sorry. When will Maria have the test results?"

Kendall pulled out of Zach's arms and locked her eyes with his, "She's not going to call unless there's a problem… and there isn't any problem because I'm not sick. Now stop fussing over me. She probably did it as an excuse to talk to you anyway."

Zach smiled as he answered, "I don't think she'll be calling me about your medical condition."

"No… but she knows that you'd call her the minute you found out about those tests. That is what you're thinking of doing, isn't it?" Kendall retorted.

Slowly Zach nodded, "Mmm-hmm… and I suppose you don't want me to call her?"

"I don't care if you call her, I just don't want to be the topic of the conversation!" she answered him hotly.

"As long as you promise to go back and get the results of her tests, I won't have to talk to her… but if you don't I'll be camped on her doorstep," he answered with a frown.

"How very touching… so glad to see you've graduated from cemeteries to the good doctor's office," Erica said scathingly, reminding them of her presence.

Zach frowned at Erica over Kendall's head but said nothing. He leaned down and deliberately kissed her on the mouth before returning to their dinner. Kendall turned to face her mother and said, "That's quite enough, Mother. This is none of your business… and if you want to know anything else, I suggest you ask JR Chandler since he's such a fountain of information. Now… if you'll excuse us, we don't have time to visit because we have plans this evening."

With that Kendall stormed over to the front door and held it open for her mother to leave. Erica stood for a moment and stared at Kendall before giving Zach a venomous look, "This isn't over… and when I've found out what you've done to my daughter, you will be very sorry."

Zach inclined his head, "I look forward to it."

Erica walked out of the condo without another backwards glance and Kendall took great pleasure in slamming the door so hard that the window rattled. She turned to Zach and snarled, "I'm going to _kill_ JR!"

He smiled before walking over and pulling her against him, "Can I help?"

She pulled out of his arms, "Don't look so eager… this one's all mine. But the next time he tries to kiss me, you can do whatever you want."

"Who says I want to do anything to him when he tries to kiss you?" he asked innocently.

"I've seen the look in your eyes… and it's a good thing we changed our minds about that open marriage idea… because I think JR would be a resident of the Pine Valley Cemetery if anything had happened between us," she answered with a laugh.

"You can do much better than little Chandler," he answered nonchalantly.

"I already have," she whispered before pulling his head down for a long and lingering kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

"Well… that should be it, then. Although I'm sure Miranda will find something we haven't thought to put out of reach, I really do think it's the best we can do," Kendall commented as she surveyed the living room of Zach's condo.

Zach was placing a glass bowl on the top of a cabinet when he exclaimed suddenly, "_Kendall_!"

"What is it? What did we forget?" she said with a surprised look

"That this was once Michael's condo… that this is the place… where Bianca…" Zach said softly. "We need to go to your condo…"

"Oh, my God… you're right… I don't even think about it that way anymore… it's been your condo for so long that I…" Kendall said. "You're right… I'll meet them in the courtyard and… Oh no!"

"What is it?" Zach asked in alarm.

"We can't take them over there… the boxes… Ethan's things… I put them there this afternoon. There are boxes everywhere!" Kendall wailed.

"Then where do you suggest? A trip to the penthouse? Or should we call and cancel?" Zach said softly, disappointment tingeing his voice.

"I don't know… I wish the loft was ready…" Kendall began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kendall and Zach shared a glance before she finished, "I guess we ask Bianca."

Zach nodded before Kendall opened the door and greeted her sister and niece. Bianca was holding Miranda in her arms, and the baby smiled and chattered happily upon seeing her aunt. Kendall immediately started talking to Miranda, "Well, hello there little cutie pie… and how are you tonight? Do you want to come to Auntie Kendall? You come right here to Auntie Kendall and let me spoil you, okay sweetie?" The baby happily reached out to Kendall as she pulled the baby into her arms and held her tight. Kendall then looked at her sister who was still standing outside the condo, "Bianca… I'm so sorry… I… we… should have realized. Let's go play with Miranda in the courtyard."

Bianca looked at her sister and shook her head, "I knew what I was doing when I invited myself over. It's time I faced this demon. I went back to Myrtle's and I've been to your condo loads of times… you told me yourself that the place is completely different now. Please… let me in."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bianca? I… we… understand," Kendall said softly as she allowed Miranda to investigate one of her long, dangling earrings.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bianca answered her sister before focusing her attention on the baby, "Let's show Auntie Kendall your new trick, Miranda… show Auntie Kendall how well you can walk."

Kendall looked at Bianca in delighted surprise before setting the baby on the floor and watching her take steps with the certainty of a child who had been placing one foot in front of the other for at least a few weeks. Bianca followed her daughter into the condo and Kendall closed the door behind them, never taking her eyes from the little girl as she studiously placed one foot down and picked up the other as if she was marching to something by John Philip Sousa. Kendall walked over to stand beside her sister and placed a gentle hand at her back, still not certain how she would react to entering the room where she had killed Michael Cambias in self-defense.

For her part, Bianca was so intent on her daughter's progression across the floor that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She focused on Miranda as she stepped carefully and determinedly toward the man who was crouched on the floor at eye level with her, his arms opened wide and a broad, happy grin on his face. Neither man nor baby said a word but the joy they felt at seeing each other was potently infusing the room. As Miranda finally stepped close enough to touch Zach, he enfolded her in his arms while she peeled with laughter joined by his deep chuckle. Without encouragement she placed her head against his heart and snuggled tightly against him, issuing a deep sigh of contentment. Zach kissed her forehead gently before looking up at Kendall and Bianca, warm golden eyes pooling with tears at the immense joy he felt in holding this child he so dearly loved.

Kendall didn't even recognize her own reaction to seeing Zach and Miranda together for the first time until she felt the tears on her cheeks and realized that she was crying the same tears of joy that her husband had. She turned to her sister, moving her hand to her shoulder and laughed aloud as she saw Bianca have the same reaction and tears. Without a word, Kendall and Bianca embraced each other tightly and laughed together before turning back to watch Zach still holding Miranda close. He had seated himself on the floor and was whispering something that they couldn't hear. Miranda was looking at him with a very serious expression, as if she was drinking in and understanding each and every word.

After a few moments of whispered conversation, Zach looked up at Kendall and Bianca, "We were just getting re-acquainted. Why don't you come down here and join us?"

Kendall and Bianca both laughed and joined Zach on the floor. It was a few moments longer before he relinquished the little girl to explore and Kendall laughed when the first thing she did was to start pulling pillows and the throw from the sofa onto the floor. Kendall had placed her hand on Zach's leg and was leaning against him, his hand gently stroking her back. Neither of them was conscious of the contact, but Bianca was very aware of the current running between them. Despite recent events, she noticed a contentment in her sister that she had never seen before and also noticed a gladness to Zach that she would have thought impossible if she hadn't seen the change for herself.

"You were right… it's completely different in here. I don't feel Michael at all," Bianca commented quietly upon glancing around the room while Kendall continued to watch Miranda play.

"That's good," Zach answered. "I'm glad you can face coming here… although we won't be doing it for much longer. Our loft is almost ready and when we move we'll sell both condos."

"A fresh start," Bianca said with a nod of her head. "I highly recommend it."

"For us all," Kendall commented. "In spite of the fact that it's too far away, Paris does seem to agree with you."

"It does," Bianca answered. She reached over to touch her fingers lightly against Kendall's temple before asking, "How's your head?"

"I'm fine… and I wish everyone would quit asking me that!" Kendall said emphatically. She was too happy in watching Miranda play, and Zach's joy, and having Bianca with them to snap at her sister, but she felt like she would scream if one more person asked how she felt.

"Everyone?" Bianca asked looking at Kendall carefully.

"You told Zach and then JR told Erica… it's a never ending battle to get people to leave me alone," Kendall answered.

"Okay… wait a minute… JR _Chandler_ told Mom? What does JR have to do with this?" Bianca asked in confusion.

Kendall groaned, "He's taken to spying on me… after he saw me with Maria he ran straight to Erica. Does anyone in this town _ever_ mind their own business?"

"The answer to that question is 'no' and you already knew that. But I'm still confused… Why were you with Maria? Isn't that like a conflict of interest or something?" Bianca asked, laying her hand on Kendall's arm.

"Maria is not my doctor!" Kendall said emphatically. Bianca pulled back from her sister with an expression of surprise. "I'm sorry, Binx. I shouldn't snap at you. I went to see Maria about something else… just to talk… she overreacted to my headache and insisted on examining me and JR was skulking outside taking notes. Some friend he's turning out to be!"

"Kendall…" Zach said softly. When Kendall turned her attention to him, "You didn't tell me that Maria was concerned about you… you said it was a physical. Do you want to tell me the _whole _story now? Or should I call Maria myself?"

"Yeah… I'd like to know about that myself," Bianca answered.

To give herself a few moments to consider her words, Kendall stood and picked up her niece. The baby wasn't very happy about having her exploration impeded and squealed and squirmed for release from Kendall's arms. After a moment Kendall set her back on the floor, frowning in frustration at the little girl, "Well… I guess you're mad at me too?"

"No one's mad at you Kendall," Zach said in the same soft tone. "We're just concerned. I'm beginning to think you're trying to hide something."

Kendall threw herself on the sofa and began picking up pillows from the floor. Miranda giggled and pulled them off as fast as Kendall picked them up, thoroughly enjoying the new game. Kendall smiled at her niece and kept playing 'Auntie Pick-Up' while answering, "No… I'm not. Maria noticed my headache and is well aware of the stress we've been under. She's worried about _you_, Zach… and she blackmailed me into taking her silly tests because she didn't want you to have any more stress."

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable of managing my stress," Zach answered softly but firmly. "Nevertheless… Maria was concerned enough to take the tests so that leads us back to the question of why. When will she have the results? Did you make a follow-up appointment?"

"Ugh… JR and his big mouth… I am never going to forgive him for this!" Kendall said in frustration. "I _told_ you before… Maria said she'd call if anything comes back that gives her alarm. But since there's nothing wrong with me except having too many busybodies in my life, she won't be calling!"

"Hey… come here," Zach said as he stood and took her hands in his to pull her into an embrace. "Don't get angry because we worry about you."

Kendall had tears in her eyes again, this time out of anger and frustration, and she wrapped her arms around Zach's waist and buried her face in his chest for a moment before pulling away, "I know… I know… listen… let's just enjoy Miranda while we have her. She's going back to Paris much too soon."

Zach smiled and nodded, seating himself back on the floor to help the little girl with her pillow game. Kendall sat on the sofa and started picking up pillows again to Miranda's giggles. Bianca sat down next to her sister and asked, "What's with JR? Why is he so interested in your life?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Zach said still smiling at Miranda. "I only know that he spends entirely too much time sniffing after my wife."

Kendall giggled, enjoying the edge to Zach's tone when he mentioned JR. She answered, "Oh… he had this brilliant idea that Zach and I would get married and give him Chandler Enterprises when we won Cambias away from Ethan."

Bianca looked closely at her sister, "And why on earth would you do _that_?"

"Yeah, why would we do _anything_ for Junior?" Zach asked in the same tone Bianca had used.

Kendall turned a bright shade of red before admitting, "Because he was planning to keep me… um… _satisfied_… during our business marriage." The smile never left Zach's face but his eyes narrowed and got a cold light in them. Kendall noted the change and shivered slightly before commenting, "That was JR's idea… and I never…"

Zach's expression softened immediately and he placed his hand on Kendall's, "I know that."

"Well, things certainly have gotten interesting since I left Pine Valley," Bianca said brightly.

Miranda's fascination with the pillows came to an abrupt end as she sat on the floor and started crying disconsolately. Before Bianca could pick her up, Zach had pulled her into his arms and the baby relaxed against him with her eyes drooping, sucking on two fingers. When Bianca made a move to take her from Zach he shook his head, "No… she's fine. She can nap on me… unless you'd rather…"

"If you don't mind, then neither do I… she can sleep on Uncle Zach for as long as you like," Bianca whispered.

Zach smiled and leaned his back against the sofa, "Uncle Zach would like that for a very long time. Kendall… tell Bianca what we learned about Ethan today."


	37. Chapter 37

Livia Frye-Cudahy looked up from the document she had been reviewing and regarded the couple seated before her desk with interest. The easy camaraderie between Zach and Kendall was missing on this occasion, replaced by a palpable tension. Even their entwined fingers exuded tension in the tightness of their grip.

"Well…" Kendall said expectantly at Livia's continued silence.

"If Ethan did not change his will from the one made at the behest of the Cambias board when he and Bianca first took over the company then there is nothing to worry about. Ethan left his entire estate to Miranda and named Bianca as trustee of that share as well. The only decision that would be left to you is whether or not to pursue your claim to the estate, but…" Livia paused.

"I have no interest in taking anything from Miranda. If the estate is placed in Bianca's care for her, then you may immediately withdraw my petition," Zach stated softly without looking at his wife. This was his decision, and it was irrevocable. He felt certain that she would agree but that discussion was best left until later.

"Just as I expected," Livia replied. "However, there is every chance that Ethan has changed his will. I have a copy of the first one as I was representing him at that time, however, his new attorneys may have insisted on some changes considering the animosity between him and Bianca… not to mention your petition."

"Who else could he leave it to, Livia? I mean family is in pretty short supply on the Cambias side… and no one has found a relative of his mother," Kendall said.

"That's what we're here to find out, Kendall. I believe there is a new will because Ethan's attorneys requested a television and video-cassette recorder for the reading. My guess is that Ethan was not satisfied with the legal document but wanted a personal statement as well," Livia replied.

"Livia… there's something that you need to know before we go into that meeting," Zach said. "Some new information has come to light regarding Ethan's parentage."

"Zach… the eleventh hour is not the time to be coming up with new information. No matter what you may see on television or the movies, legal matters don't turn on surprise evidence," Livia answered firmly. "Besides, this is a will reading and we'll have to go through that formality regardless. If you believe that your information is relevant to Ethan's ability to bequeath Cambias Industries, then it will have to be pursued in court."

"If Miranda is the sole heir and Bianca or another suitable trustee is named, then our information will never leave this room. However, if Ethan threatens Miranda in any way then we will need to pursue this issue – quietly."

"Very well, Zach, you have my full attention," Livia answered. After quickly checking her watch she gave him a piercing look and said, "We have about ten minutes before we're expected in the conference room."

Before Zach could continue Kendall blurted out, "We don't think that Ethan is Zach's son after all."

Livia sat back in her chair, the surprise evident on her face, "Well… that's quite a claim. What kind of proof do you have to back it up? And how do you fight the DNA evidence?"

"When we were arranging for Ethan's burial, Kendall pointed out his birth date. I had never known it," Zach said quietly. "He was born on August 10… which means that I cannot be his father. His mother and I were together only one summer, and I never saw her again after I returned to boarding school – in September of the previous year. The DNA evidence would indicate that he's either the child of Michael or my father… but Ethan is not my son."

"Honestly, Zach, if he's Michael's son… nothing's changed except that you get to declare he's your nephew instead of your son. He'd still be a grandchild and entitled to the estate under the terms of your father's will," Livia responded. "However, if he was your half-brother… then we could make a case that Miranda is the only true heir… or return to our original petition. But we'd have to prove it… and we'd need hard evidence, not just your word about the last time you had… um, relations… with Ethan's mother."

"But it's important for people to know that Zach wasn't Ethan's father…" Kendall interrupted.

Zach laid his hand on her arm, "No, it's only important to protect Miranda. I know the truth and that is enough for me. I will only expose him to that kind of scrutiny if he uses his will to harm our niece. He is still my family, and I caused him nothing but pain."

"You're more generous than I am, Zach," Kendall said with an obstinate look. "I'll keep silent for now, but if he goes after Miranda then I refuse to stay quiet."

"Kendall," Livia said urgently, "promise me that you won't say anything today. Give us the advantage should we need to use this information in the future."

Kendall looked at Livia mutinously, "All right… I'd rather have it out, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect Miranda… and Zach."

Zach looked at Kendall warmly and she returned his regard in the same manner. He knew from her expression that she would be as good as her word, and would carefully guard her tongue in the coming meeting. He only wished that he could have a good feeling that the battles were over instead of being certain that Ethan had found a new way to torment them all.

"Well, that's it for now," Livia announce, pushing her chair back from the desk. "It's time to take our places in the conference room. I allowed Ethan's attorneys to set up in there and they have taken care of inviting the appropriate parties. I guess it's time to go see who Ethan wanted present at the reading of his will."

Livia stood while Zach and Kendall joined her, following her the short distance to the elegantly appointed conference room that she maintained for large meetings and depositions. She motioned for Zach and Kendall to precede her into the room while she checked with her secretary to make sure that any latecomers would be announced discreetly.

Zach had never relinquished Kendall's hand as they walked down the hall and they entered the room hand-in-hand, presenting a very united front. The first person they spied upon entering was Bianca who had saved two seats next to her while Jackson Montgomery was seated on her other side. The opposite side of the table was occupied by three men they had never seen before, obviously Ethan's attorneys. Livia entered the room and was pulling the door shut when it was pulled open from behind. She looked up in surprise as JR Chandler entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," JR said jovially. "Is this everyone? Is it time to get started? I can't wait to find out what Ethan thought we all deserved."

"Have a seat, JR," Livia said coolly, as she seated herself next to Zach. She waited a moment for JR to find a seat across the table before continuing, "Mr. Dunbar, this is your show. I will turn the proceedings over to you."

"Thank you, Ms. Frye, for the hospitality of your office. My client, the late Ethan Cambias, requested that his last will and testament be read in Pine Valley and that the following persons be in attendance, Bianca Montgomery, Alexander Cambias, Jr., also known as Zachary Slater, Kendall Hart Slater, and Adam Chandler Jr. Since everyone is present, I believe we may proceed," the attorney said to the room at large.

"Wait a minute," Bianca said. "I know that several members of the Cambias Industries Board of Directors flew in to attend Ethan's funeral and this meeting. Why have they been excluded?"

"Mr. Cambias specifically requested that only named beneficiaries and their legal counsel be part of this proceeding. I have notified the board members that copies will be provided to them at a later date, Ms. Montgomery," Dunbar answered.

"Well… what do you know? Looks like Ethan and I were even better friends than I thought! I guess I'm a beneficiary, too!" exclaimed JR in a combination of delight and sarcasm. "I just can't wait to see what my pal left to me."

Jackson Montgomery commented before anyone else could retort, "My, my, my, this is going to be interesting… shall we proceed?"

"Thank you," the attorney answered. "As you know, Mr. Cambias became our client approximately six weeks ago. We were in the process of defending against a claim on his share of Cambias Industries that had been brought by his father, Alexander Cambias Jr., otherwise known as Zachary Slater. Mr. Cambias also felt that it was prudent to remake his will at that time due to certain changes in his relationship with Ms. Bianca Montgomery, the trustee and guardian for his partner and cousin, the minor child Miranda Montgomery."

"Yes, we know all of this and the change in will does not surprise us," Livia answered. "Please get to the actual reading without further preamble."

Dunbar answered, "Very well… in addition to the legal document, my client prepared a video tape to explain his various bequests. If there are no further questions, I will play the tape for you now."

One of the other attorneys stepped over to the waiting television set and turned on the video tape. Immediately the screen was filled with a shot of Ethan's head and shoulders, a broad smile on his face as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Hello… _Dad_, so nice of you to make it. If you're viewing this tape then I guess I've joined Uncle Michael in the Pine Valley Landfill… or did you spring for a nice plot in the cemetery? Kendall… still trying to pretend you're in love with dear old dad? He's really not worth it, you know. And Bianca… my one true friend. You promised to be there for me and with me, to run Cambias together as a legacy for Miranda… it sure didn't take you long to turn your back on me, did it? JR… so glad you could make it. I'm sure you'll find the proceedings to be very profitable. Now then… let's get down to what you're all waiting for… the disposition of my estate," Ethan said on the videotape, the sarcastic grin on his face only getting larger as he laughed at the assembled group.

Kendall suppressed a shiver as she looked at Zach, who was wearing an undecipherable expression. She only hesitated a moment before saying, "Stop it! Turn it off, right now! This is sick and perverted and I don't want anything to do with it!"


	38. Chapter 38

Zach leaned toward Kendall and whispered in her ear, "Let's go out in the hall. You don't have to stay for this… in fact it'll be better if you don't."

Kendall looked at Zach with a manic expression in her eyes, fear of the unknown and near terror at what Ethan's will might do to Miranda or Zach or to them as a couple overwhelmed her… suddenly she felt as if the dead man on the screen had all the power. Bianca also recognized that Kendall was losing control and said something softly to Jackson who said loudly, "Can we have a few minutes, please?"

Before the attorney could respond, Zach began escorting Kendall from the room. They stepped into a nearby office where he pulled her into his arms and she began to cry hysterically. He held her close and whispered gentle, consoling words until she finally relaxed against him. Once she was calm enough to listen, he kissed her gently before saying, "You stay out here… I'll go back and get through this farce. Then we'll know exactly where we stand. This has been too much for you, and I'm so sorry. Here… sit down."

Zach pulled chair out and started to help her into it when she stood tall and took a deep breath before saying, "No. We're in this together… I'm as much at fault in all this as you are. If you can face it so can I."

"Kendall… you do not have to be strong for me. It is time for you to relax and take care of yourself. This is a battle I understand… a battle that I can fight. But to do that I need to know that you are okay. Please, rest here and wait until it's over then I'll tell you everything," Zach said in soothing tones.

"No… Look, I'm sorry. Seeing his face and hearing his words… it just unnerved me. Ethan will not get the best of me – remember, I'm the person who hid Michael's corpse to protect my sister… I can do this… _we _can do this… together. Let's go back in there and show them that it's going to take more than a video tape to hurt us," she said holding her head high and wiping her face with her hands.

Zach handed her some tissues from a nearby table and waited patiently for her to compose herself. Much as he would have preferred that she stay out of the room, he respected her determination to see it through. He would not force her to stay away if it wasn't what she wanted… but he would force her to take better care of herself from this point forward so that the stress would not wear on her as she had allowed it to since the accident. She had been his strength through those first nightmarish days after Ethan's death, now it was his turn to be strong for her.

Without further comment he opened his arms and she walked into them. He cradled her against him as he whispered against her hair, "Have I told you lately what a lucky man I am?"

"No luckier than I," was her muffled response as she nodded her head.

When they re-entered the conference room, JR and Bianca both quickly approached Kendall. JR tried to pull her into his arms, "Kendall… you shouldn't have to put up with this. Zach is crazy to bring you back in here… come on, I'll take care of you."

Kendall immediately pushed hard against him and shook her head, "No, JR. Whatever sick game you and Ethan cooked up together… I want no part of it. I'm here with my _husband_ and that's where I'll stay."

With that comment, Kendall briefly clasped Bianca's hand and returned to her seat between Bianca and Zach. Once she was settled, Livia nodded to Mr. Dunbar that he could resume playing the tape. After another moment, Ethan's face loomed once again on the screen.

"You're all _dying_ to know what I've done with Cambias, aren't you? Well, then, let's get right down to it. _Dad_… I invited you and my dear step-mother here just to tell you that you don't get a bloody farthing. If you want Cambias, you'll have to fight for it in court because it won't ever be that easy for you… and I'm sure that step-mommy will find greener pastures before you ever acquire that fortune she so desperately wants.

"JR… looks like you are the only real friend I ever had in Pine Valley. I made you president of Chandler Enterprises and you did very well by Cambias. Now I know that you really wanted it for yourself – just as I know that you always wanted my dearest step-mommy for yourself – and hopefully I'll be able to help you get everything. I am leaving you all my shares in Chandler Enterprises. Unfortunately, that means that half of the company is still held by my cousin Miranda… and her mother doesn't like you very much. BUT… I'm also leaving you all my shares in Fusion. Maybe you'll be able to use those shares to acquire the other half of Chandler… or my step-mommy… or BOTH. I wish you the best of luck whichever you choose."

"_All right_!" JR exclaimed. "Chandler back where it belongs. Now I know why I liked you Ethan. May you rest in peace."

Ethan's tape continued, "The remainder of my estate I leave in trust to my cousin, Miranda Mona Montgomery. My grandfather, Alexander Cambias Sr. wanted his estate to go to his grandchildren, and I would be remiss if I didn't honor his wishes. I name as her trustee my good friend, JR Chandler… a man who has always loved her like a daughter and only has her best interests at heart as I do not believe that Miranda's mother, Bianca Montgomery is a fit trustee to oversee the estate. My executors will be my attorneys, the firm of Dunbar, Lynch and Boland. It will be their duty and responsibility to see that my wishes are carried out to the letter."

The tape ended and the screen was filled with static before the unnamed attorney turned off the television. Mr. Dunbar then said, "I have Mr. Cambias' legal will with his bequests in the correct language. It has been filed with the proper authorities and you will find that it will stand up in any court of law should you wish to challenge it."

"Mr. Dunbar, you are aware that the petition to have Alexander Cambias Sr.'s will overturned is still pending, and any distribution of the estate under this will would be considered premature at best?" Livia stated emphatically.

"There is a codicil to the will that does address the pending lawsuit should Mr. Slater not drop the petition. If Mr. Slater's petition is successful, obviously Mr. Cambias' will becomes null and void. If his petition fails, however, then the portion of the estate that was left to Miranda Montgomery is directed to be liquidated in full and the proceeds donated to the scholarship endowment at Oxford University."

"But such liquidation could destroy Miranda's existing share of Cambias Industries. You can't sell off half of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate without affecting its ability to do business and the jobs and livelihoods of thousands of people," Jackson interjected. "This would be corporate suicide."

"It is entirely up to Mr. Slater," Dunbar said quietly. "All Mr. Slater has to do is drop his petition to overturn Alexander Cambias Sr.'s will and the estate will be distributed per my client's instructions. Should he pursue legal action and fail, Miranda Montgomery's share of the estate is forfeit. I'm sure that you will wish to discuss this with counsel. Mr. Cambias gave you ten days in which to withdraw the petition before the codicil takes effect."

With that comment the three attorneys picked up their briefcases and left the room. Livia and Jackson shared a look to indicate that they needed to confer privately and left for Livia's office while Bianca, Kendall and Zach remained in the conference room with JR.

Bianca looked coldly at JR, "If you'll excuse us, JR… we'd like to discuss this _as a family_."

"Looks like I'm family now, Bianca, so you might as well get used to it," JR answered with a smug smile. "We could start off on the right foot if you'll trade me Miranda's share of Chandler for my new Fusion stock… and I won't even request an audit if you do it today. Then we can sit down and discuss how I'll be managing the remainder of the estate."

With a low growl, Zach rose from his chair and towered menacingly over JR, who had the intelligence to realize that it was not the time to press his advantage. JR backed his chair away and stood up before saying quietly, "Okay, okay… I get that you're not in a good mood… I'll give you a few days to think about that Fusion for Chandler offer… and I'll… I'll… just be going now." With that parting comment he quickly exited the room pulling the door tightly shut behind him.

Despite his threatening demeanor towards JR, Zach's main concern was for Kendall's welfare. After her outburst, he wanted to get her away from the stress and tension that were so tangible in the room. He poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the table and encouraged her to drink it slowly before resuming his seat next to her.

Meanwhile, Bianca had been quietly trying to assimilate all that had just occurred. She finally said quietly, "No matter what we do, we're screwed. I will not allow JR to be a part of my daughter's life… not after the way he has treated us or the things he has said about us. If we do nothing, then I will always have to turn to him for decisions about Miranda's estate. I don't care if JR gets Chandler back, but if we don't trade the other half of Chandler for Fusion then he'll destroy it just like Ethan almost did. He has no more love for Ryan and Greenlee than he does for me… and you are off limits, Kendall. Don't even think of sacrificing yourself to JR."

Bianca had spoken the words that Zach had been afraid to admit to himself… that Ethan would win because Kendall would blame herself for this turn of events. If she felt that she had to turn herself over to JR to save Bianca and Miranda, he had no doubt that she would do that… and he could not allow her to make that sacrifice. It seemed to him that they had no choice but to continue his petition to have the will overturned – or else find a way to prove that Ethan was not entitled to the estate through his parentage. It was a long-shot, but if there was a way to prove that Ethan was Alexander Cambias Sr.'s son, then this could all be ended, the estate could go to Miranda, and he and Kendall might be able to build a life together. But did he have the right to ask Kendall to build a life with him? Just looking at her, seeing how the stress was eating away at her… it didn't seem fair to her to inflict himself upon her. They had had good times together, and their marriage had been much more of a success than he could ever imagine… but was it really enough for her? Was asking her to sacrifice the hope of love and a family too much of a trade-off for what they had together? Once again, he had no answers nor any time to reflect as Livia and Jackson re-entered the conference room.

Zach, Kendall and Bianca looked at the two attorneys expectantly. Livia was the first to speak, "Okay… here's what we're going to do."


	39. Chapter 39

Kendall sat in the relative seclusion of her office at The Seasons and contemplated their options after the reading of Ethan's will. They had unanimously agreed that Zach would not withdraw his petition to take over Cambias Industries until midnight on the tenth day even if that was determined to be the best course of action. Kendall, however, could imagine no scenario where surrendering without a fight was preferable tobattling Ethan and JR. Ethan had certainly found the perfect revenge in giving JR power over Bianca and Miranda – and she was afraid that Bianca had voiced it best in saying that they were screwed no matter what choices they made.

She and Zach had driven back to the condo so that he could start going through the boxes of Ethan's things that were stored at her condo while she drove to the casino to take care of some work. Although Kendall had wanted to remain with Zach to deal with Ethan's things, he insisted that this was something he preferred to do on his own and made her promise to go into the casino. What remained unsaid between them was that she was protected from unwanted visitors at The Seasons by the security and trusted personnel that Zach had in place… no one was going to accost her unawares and make her deal with more than she wanted to as long as she was in the casino offices, and Zach trusted them to protect her while he was dealing with the fallout from Ethan.

She picked at the salad that Edie had provided her for lunch – while she had been driving to the casino Zach had called and left instructions with Edie to make sure that Kendall ate. Obviously he was still concerned about her health, and after her meltdown in Livia's office he wasn't going to take any chances. _He's probably expecting Edie to call him with details on how much I ate_, she thought to herself rebelliously. She was tempted to call Maria for results of the tests just so that she could shove a clean bill of health into all their faces, but when she picked up the phone she couldn't bring herself to actually dial the number. Not knowing anything was better than finding out that there was a problem, and they had enough troubles to deal with already.

She was startled out of her thoughts by raised voices in the outer office, and she rose and immediately walked over to the door to investigate the disturbance. If a customer got out of hand, Edie and she both had silent alarms for security but she was interested in the distraction if nothing else. Ruminating on the events of the will reading that morning was just giving her another headache.

As she opened the door, she saw Ryan Lavery loudly insisting to Edie that he needed to speak with Kendall immediately. She stood and watched for a moment longer before rescuing the other woman, "It's alright, Edie. I'll see him… he's family."

Ryan turned to Kendall with an angry expression and answered, "It's about time. Let's go."

She didn't like his dictatorial tone, but wasn't going to argue with him in front of Edie so she merely turned and followed him into her office, closing the door behind her. She seated herself behind the desk and pushed her salad to the side, but made it very clear by her demeanor that she was in control and he was just a visitor to _her _place of business. She said with a forced smile, "What can I do for you, Ryan? Do you need some credit?"

"Kendall… you know damn well that I'm not here to play games!" he answered in the same angry tone.

"Why Ryan… playing games is what you and Greenlee do best! You might as well try to make some money at it," Kendall answered sarcastically. "Get to the point, Ryan, because I'm in no mood."

"Well, you better get in the mood because I'm not leaving here until you've fixed the latest nightmare courtesy of Zach Slater," he answered.

"Oh… I guess you heard about Ethan's will," she said quietly.

"How could I not when JR Chandler couldn't wait to visit Fusion and rub it in my wife's face that _she_ was now working for _him_! Do you have any idea how upset Greenlee is? When this is over you are going to sell us your shares of Fusion and Greenlee will own the company outright… no Kendall, no Cambias, no JR… do you understand me?" he ranted on.

"Now hold it right there! Fusion is as much mine as Greenlee's and I'm not giving up that company we worked so hard for… you will not dictate terms to me, Ryan Lavery, or the only person I'll sell my shares to is JR Chandler!" Kendall retorted hotly. "You do not have any say in my life… and I am not little Kendall Hart who wants to please the great and powerful Ryan any more! It's time _you_ treated _me_ with some respect!"

"And the mouse roars… I'm quaking in my boots. One of these days Zach Slater's going to fake his death and disappear leaving you broke and alone… and your friends are going to remember how you walked all over them for him. I suggest _you _remember just what it's like to be without a friend in the world," he answered in kind.

Kendall sat back in her chair, breathed deeply and smiled sweetly, "Once upon a time, I would have fallen in line at such a decree… but no more, Ryan. I see you for the control freak that you are. We didn't break up over trust issues – we broke up because I wouldn't let you control me. Well, I've got news for you… needy Kendall is gone for good, and I'm not scared of you or anyone else. Either you will listen to me or you will leave…are we clear?"

"This ought to be good," Ryan answered in disbelief. "I doubt you have anything to say that will fix this mess you and your _husband_ created. You're like a bulldozer, Kendall, running over the people who love and care about you…"

Kendall held up her hand, "Enough! Ryan, in two seconds I'm going to activate a silent alarm and several big burly men are going to physically remove you from my office and have you arrested for trespassing. Now… you have two choices. You can sit and _quietly _listen to me – or you can be escorted out in the most uncomfortable way imaginable. The choice is yours."

Ryan fixed Kendall with a stare that used to unnerve her, but received no reaction. Instead she sat quietly waiting for his reply. Finally, when the stare did not have the desired affect he leaned back in his chair and said quietly, "Go on."

"Thank you. Bianca, Zach and I have already met with Jackson and Livia and we are pursuing every option possible to break Ethan's will. There is a strong possibility that it can be done. JR's only strutting around and shooting off his mouth, trying scare tactics to get a reaction and obviously it's working on you and Greenlee. However, _we _are not so easily frightened by him or by poor dead Ethan," she said calmly. "The bottom line is that JR wants Chandler back… he has no interest in Fusion except as a bargaining chip to get Miranda's share of Chandler. However, Greenlee made his little visit to Fusion successful. Because what he _really_ wants is for you and Greenlee to pressure Bianca into trading Miranda's Chandler shares for his Fusion shares instead of contesting Ethan's will. The _only _way he can get Chandler back is if Ethan's will stands."

"Words, Kendall… nothing but words…. And in the meantime my wife is terrified that she's losing the company that she poured her heart and soul into," Ryan answered sharply.

"Our hearts and our souls, Ryan… you will not spout revisionist history in my office," Kendall answered. She paused a moment and then continued, "Tell me, Ryan… do you trust Livia and Jackson?"

"Jackson is Greenlee's father and Livia…" Ryan began.

Kendall interrupted before he could finish his sentence, "Then let them do what is best for all of us. I know that you don't trust me or Zach… and that's your problem. But Bianca trusts us and we'll do what's right… for Miranda, for Fusion, for Cambias … and for us. Now get out of my office and leave me alone."

"What? You don't get to tell me that I have to trust a bunch of people that I _don't_ trust and kick me out of the office," Ryan blustered.

"Yes, I do, Ryan," Kendall said with a sweet smile. "As I have to keep reminding you – it's my office… and I say who stays and who goes. And don't think about interfering in this or I'll ask Bianca to give all her Fusion shares to _me_ just to spite you and Greenlee. Are we clear?"

"Bianca wouldn't do that to us… besides, she's still mad at you for marrying Slater. No way would she listen to anything you asked her to do," Ryan said.

"You want to bet, Ryan?" Bianca said from the doorway. "Hey, Kendall… sorry to barge in but Edie said it would be okay… she said it was just family and Miranda here wanted to see her Auntie Kendall."

"Binx!" Kendall exclaimed with a smile as she stood and strode to the doorway. She took Miranda out of Bianca's arms and cuddled the little girl who was happily chortling as she grabbed one of Kendall's chandelier earrings. "You my sweet little niece are going to have to quit pulling on my ears like that."

"Miranda, now be nice to Auntie Kendall," Bianca said to her daughter as she tried to take her back into her arms. After Kendall had removed the earring from Miranda's grasp, the women turned back to face Ryan who had joined them near the doorway. Bianca said to her friend, "Ryan… you know I love you, but don't ask me to choose between you and Kendall – you'll lose."

"I'd never do that, Bianca… I only said that because…" Ryan stammered.

"Because you wanted to control me again," Kendall finished for him. "I told you before… I'm out from under the delusion that Saint Ryan knows all. Get used to it… or go home to Greenlee. She still seems to fall for that omniscient act."

"Bianca, I'm sorry… I never meant to…" Ryan began but paused and said instead, "Can I hold Miranda?"

"Sure you can," Bianca answered with a smile. "Go to Uncle Ryan, sweetheart."

Ryan picked up the baby who looked at him and started to wail. Ryan's face fell as he quickly handed her back to Bianca, "She must need a change or a nap or something. Maybe we'll visit another time when she's in a better mood."

"That's funny… she usually doesn't do that," said Bianca in surprise. "She had a nap on the way over and we had lunch before that. Oh well, probably too much excitement."

Kendall leaned over and tickled the little girl under the chin, "Oh, she probably just misses Uncle Zach… he's got the best chest for snuggling… don't you think so too, you little cutie?"

"When did she… when did you visit with… um…" Ryan said, crestfallen.

"Oh, Bianca brought Miranda by last night… they had the _best time_ playing together. Then she took a nice long nap on Zach while we visited," Kendall said with a bright smile.

"Kendall!" Bianca said sharply, but with a smile.

"Well… it's the truth isn't it?" Kendall retorted.

Bianca nodded agreement, "Yeah… she loved snuggling her Uncle Zach… but Ryan… I'm sure she…"

"Yeah… right… whatever," Ryan said, the hurt evident on his face.

"Ryan…" Bianca started to say.

Kendall interrupted, "Say Binx, why don't you go sit down on the sofa and I'll be right back. I just need to walk Ryan out."

Bianca looked sadly from Ryan to Kendall and then nodded while Kendall held the door for Ryan and followed him from the room. She said to him softly, "I mean it Ryan… stay out of this or you'll be very sorry. The days of you and Greenlee pushing me around are over. Now be a dear and go quietly… or Edie will have to call my burly friends." With that final comment she turned and re-entered her office, closing the door sharply behind her.


	40. Chapter 40

He had a lot to accomplish and only an afternoon to get it done. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Kendall to go to the casino, but he knew that he could cover more ground working his hunch alone. He was going to get to the bottom of Ethan's true parentage and use that information to break both his father's will and Ethan's. Then he'd be able to take care of them all – Bianca, Miranda… and Kendall.

After Kendall was safely on her way to the casino, he called Edie and asked her to make sure that his wife ate and to watch out for any signs of a headache. He felt tremendously guilty for the stress he was causing her, but respected her enough to know better than to hover or order her to take it easy. It was just as important to Kendall to fix this mess with Ethan as it was to him, and he would not insult her by refusing her help or support. But she had friends and family, and he felt no shame at all in asking their assistance in lightening Kendall's load. Next he called Bianca and asked her to consider visiting Kendall at the casino to give her a welcome dose of some Miranda-love… if there was ever a cure for stress, that little girl had to be it.

Once he had done all he could to make Kendall's life easier for the afternoon, he concentrated on his own agenda. He had told Kendall that he would be going through the boxes of Ethan's belongings that were stored in her condo, and he was planning to do exactly that – but only after making a phone call and a couple of very important visits. His first phone call was to the private investigation firm that was searching for Hannah Nichols… he asked for all the raw data they had collected, not just the information that had made it into the summary reports. There might be information that hadn't pertained directly to the search for Hannah that could lead to the truth about Ethan. His second order was for them to do a detailed investigation of the Ramseys and to provide all information no matter how inconsequential it might seem. Finally, he left for the first of two very important visits… neither of which could be conducted by telephone.

When Zach arrived at the Pine Valley Police Station, he approached an officer he recognized from a prior visit and stopped him to ask, "Is Chief Frye available? Tell him that Zach Slater is here."

Before the officer could answer, Derek stepped out of his office and said, "Hey, Zach… I'm afraid I don't have anything new on Ethan's case. You should have called and saved yourself a trip."

"Can we visit for a few minutes?" Zach asked the other man. "Some things have come up that you should be aware of."

"Sure… I think I can spare a few minutes," Derek said before leading Zach into his office. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Zach answered.

"Then what can I do for you, Zach?" Derek answered after seating himself behind his desk and pulling forward a file from a stack on the corner of his desk.

"There's been some new developments that may affect the investigation into Ethan's death… and I need a favor," Zach answered quietly.

"Okay… let's start with the developments and then we'll talk favors," Derek answered.

Zach leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers together as he said thoughtfully, "Well… for starters… Ethan's will was read this morning. He's leaving his estate to Miranda, with JR Chandler as her trustee… but if I try to contest his will or my father's… he'll give it all to Oxford University. Whatever he was up to that night… it was no good, Derek. His will proves that he was still hell bent on revenge against me and the people that I care about."

"That's what it sounds like to me… but it really doesn't change anything as far as our investigation is concerned," Derek answered. "I mean… it sounds like you've got your hands full with legal troubles, but those are civil matters. Even if I find that a crime _was _committed, it doesn't change his will."

"I know that, Derek… but now _you _know that Ethan and his rifle were definitely up to no good on the night of the casino opening. Before it was only conjecture… this proves it," Zach answered. "But that's not all… an interesting piece of information came to my attention yesterday… and it could very well make a difference to your case."

"I'm all ears," Derek said with a smile. "I like any information that will make my job easier… and I don't often get people who walk into my office and spill it so willingly."

Zach laughed for a moment before continuing, "I just found out yesterday that Ethan is not my son."

Derek looked at Zach in such astonishment that his jaw actually dropped for a moment before he closed his mouth. After taking a minute to compose himself he commented, "Now that's the kind of news you don't hear every day… and after everything you two went through to prove he _was _your son. Wow. What happened? Another botched DNA test?"

"No," Zach shook his head. "It was much simpler than that… all it took was a clever doctor bothering to look at his birth date… and counting backwards nine months. He wasn't born until almost a year after I last saw his mother … whoever his father was, it couldn't have been me."

"Okay… I still don't see how this changes my case, though," Derek answered in confusion.

"Let's say that Ethan _knew_ he wasn't my son… it would certainly explain his behavior, wouldn't it?" Zach asked.

"Mm-hmm… makes sense that he would hate you for being alive. But the way you denied him… seems to me he would have been just as pissed off if he thought he was your son," Derek replied.

"I've been thinking about that. He never once asked me about his mother, or my life, or why I denied him. He didn't seem to care… he just hated me. Why did he have no interest in the past, in his family or in his mother? Even if he hated me, why did he never ask the questions? That's always bothered me, but I never had the answer until now. It's because he's not my son and he knew it. The fact that I was alive after all just put a crimp in his plans for power and wealth," Zach said.

Derek commented, "Okay… but where do I come in?"

"You have the things that you kept as evidence from his room at the Valley Inn and his storage unit. I'd like to look at them… maybe find a clue. Something that can help me to overturn his will and protect Miranda, Bianca and Kendall," Zach said.

"I really don't know what you expect to find… but I'm sure I can make those arrangements. Honestly, I didn't know how to tell you this… but we've come up with a dead end on the investigation anyway. Even though my gut tells me that he was up to no good that night, I can't prove anything. He definitely didn't have an accomplice and no crime was actually committed. The insurance company is pressuring me to wrap up the investigation, and I've been stalling… but since you want his things, I think it's time to close it and declare it an accidental death – and we can all be grateful that he met up with that tree instead of someone at the casino that night."

Zach nodded his head in agreement, "You're right, Derek. You can't arrest him or punish him, and that's not my goal. If there was a way to let him rest in peace, I'd do it. I'm not blameless for what he became… and the DNA test proves he was still family… but I won't let him hurt anyone else."

"Okay… I'll get the paperwork finished and you can pick up his things tomorrow. Will that be soon enough?" Derek asked as he stood and offered his hand to Zach.

Zach shook hands with Derek and answered, "That will be fine. I have the rest of his things to go through this afternoon, but I have something else to ask of you."

"Uh-oh… I knew this was way too easy," Derek said in mock chagrin. "If I can, I'll do it. What else do you need?"

"Did you get any phone records, or mail… anything that might indicate he was in contact with someone in London?" Zach asked.

"Um… let me see," Derek said as he seated himself and glanced through the file he had pulled out. "Yeah… I do have some calls to someplace in England. Don't know that it was London. Might not be anything, though. He did grow up over there."

"I know… but what if he had someone over there… someone who knew what he was up to, or maybe even helped him. At this point I just want to find someone who might have spoken to him _after _he became a Cambias. I may be grasping at straws, but I'll take any clue at all," Zach replied.

"Well… I'll have to check with the DA… but if he doesn't object I think we can release them to you. The numbers are probably on his cell phone bills and hotel bills anyway… it's not like we had to subpoena the records," Derek answered. "Let me get back to you on that. I'll try to have them for you with the rest of his things if the DA clears it."

Zach smiled and said, "Thank you, Derek. What time can I pick them up?"

Derek smiled and answered, "I think we can have the boxes ready by 9:00 in the morning. There will be some paperwork to fill out, but it won't take you long. Thank you for making it so easy to wrap up this case."

"Derek, my stay in your jail could have been very uncomfortable if it hadn't been for you… it's the least I can do to return the favor," Zach answered. After pausing a moment, he posed another question, "Before I leave… can you think of anything else that might help us? Something that you turned up in this investigation… or when he was charged in Lavery's shooting?"

"Hmm…" Derek sat for a moment and read over the papers in Ethan's file. After pausing and reading a document, he looked up at Zach and smiled, "You know, Zach… technically I shouldn't be telling you this… but… well, I guess I can't really be violating his rights… since he's dead…" Derek said musingly. "It seems that young Mr. Ramsey had a juvenile record in England. We had requested that it be unsealed… but you confessed before the records ever arrived. After that we didn't pursue the matter. It seems to me that a smart man like yourself might just have the means for uncovering what was in those records."

"Your assistance has been invaluable throughout this… difficult… time. If there's anything I can ever do for you, just let me know," Zach answered with a smile.

"I'll do that, Zach… I'll do that," Derek answered as he accompanied him to the door. "See you in the morning."


	41. Chapter 41

As Zach entered the office of Dr. Maria Grey at Pine Valley Hospital, he noticed that it hadn't changed at all since his last visit – on the day that she had asked him to walk out of her life and never return. So much had happened since that January day when Ethan had brandished a rifle and threatened to kill him. He had known even then that something was wrong with Ethan's attitude and behavior… the excessive rage and the lack of interest in his origins. He had allowed himself to be blinded to Ethan's frailties, looking for strength where there was only weakness. He had tried that day to tell Maria that Ethan was a son he could be proud of – when he had known even then that he barely liked the boy. For a man who tried so hard to be honest with the people he cared about, he had certainly deluded himself. And they had all paid a terrible price for his refusal to see Ethan for the person he truly was… in fact they were still paying.

Maria entered her office glancing over a file in her hand. She pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and laid it on her desk before noticing her visitor seated near the window.

She startled for a moment before commenting, "Zach… I didn't… expect to see you…"

"Sorry to barge in like this," he said softly.

"No… I guess I should be used to it… but you haven't…" Maria answered him.

"You asked me to stay away… and I have. This isn't about… well, I need to speak with you… um… Kendall told me…" Zach said, discomfort evident in his voice.

"Yeah… I saw Kendall yesterday. I'm sorry about Ethan… everything about Ethan. How are you holding up?" she replied, seating herself behind her desk.

"Okay… I can't say there isn't a measure of relief to find out that he's not my son after all. I just wanted to say… to say thank you. That was quite a catch, and something we all missed," he told her.

"I'm glad that I could help. Ethan wasn't very much of a son… you deserved better," Maria said softly.

Zach laughed, "That's nice of you to say… but I was… well, you know what I was."

"You never meant to hurt him," Maria argued, "You only had good intentions."

"And what do they say about good intentions? No… I'm well aware of the many mistakes I've made. I didn't want to make another by neglecting to thank you. After the way I've behaved – I wouldn't have blamed you for keeping the information about Ethan's birth date to yourself," he answered.

"You aren't the only person who has regrets, Zach. I know what mistakes I made, too. The biggest one was in not believing you, even though you were always honest with me," Maria said quietly. "I'm glad you stopped by… and gave me the chance to clear the air."

"The air is clear… you don't owe me anything," he said with discomfort.

"But I feel like I do… I need to tell you something," Maria said and then paused. He looked at her expectantly and she continued, "That night at the awards dinner… I just want you to know… when I went upstairs with Ethan… I never… I mean, we didn't… um…"

Zach smiled as he replied, "I know."

"What do you mean you know? How could you know anything?" Maria answered indignantly.

"Tad Martin accosted me in the lobby. After making sure that I knew I was the scum of the earth… and that every bad thing that has ever happened in Pine Valley is my fault… he told me that he was going to get you away from Ethan and take you home. I had every confidence that he would keep his word," Zach answered.

"Oh... That's what he did. He took me home and poured me into bed and made sure that Anita was there to nurse me through a killer hangover the next day. I'm glad you know… that you didn't think that I… I don't know why but it matters to me that you know the whole story," she said in almost a whisper.

Zach sat for a moment before he said, "Maria." She looked at him carefully as he continued quietly, "That night… you didn't… but I did. You deserve to know that."

"Mm-hmm," Maria nodded. "You and Kendall… it's pretty obvious that it's not just a business deal. That's okay… you deserve some happiness. Once you get past this thing with Ethan… I hope you have a good life together."

"Thank you," Zach answered in the same quiet tone. "I'm afraid there's another reason for my visit."

Maria looked at him in surprise, "Another reason?"

"I know that you saw Kendall as a patient yesterday, but she asked you not to tell me," Zach answered. "Someone saw her here… and she told me everything last night. I just needed to find out for myself… is she okay?"

"Zach… even if I had the test results back – which I don't – I still couldn't tell you. Or should I be assuming by the fact that you were waiting for me that you've already been through my files and couldn't find anything?" she asked him bluntly.

"No… I have people who do that for me," Zach smiled and said with a short laugh. "Your files are as you left them… I haven't done anything except sit and wait."

"Thank you… for respecting me and my patients' privacy…" Maria said with a return smile. "I promised Kendall that I would call when the tests come back… then I'm going to set her up with another physician."

"I'm not asking you to divulge any specific medical information… I'm just asking as a concerned husband who wants to help his wife. I need to do _something_… and this situation with Ethan… it keeps getting worse," he said. "He's still out for revenge… he made sure of that in his will."

She looked closely at him and shook her head, "I… I can't do this, Zach. I can't sit here and calmly talk to you about your wife as if… as if we... I'm sorry. I'll call Kendall and refer her to someone else right away."

"I understand," he replied. "Just one thing… she's been having headaches… will you be referring her to another neurosurgeon?"

"Zach, no! Kendall came to see me about Ethan… not as a doctor," Maria answered. "On that I can put your mind at ease. I noticed she wasn't feeling well… that's all."

"Thank you, Maria. Knowing that helps," Zach said. After a moment he said, "I won't bother you anymore. For what it's worth… I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…"

"You've moved on with your life… as I asked you to do… as I'm trying to do," Maria answered quietly. "Edmund's gone and my kids… my kids hate me… but we'll get through this. What we need is time and counseling… and each other. I'm glad you've found something good with Kendall… she's… she's a very lucky woman."

"No… I'm the lucky one," Zach said softly. "I'm sorry… I won't take up any more of your time. I shouldn't have come…"

He stood and started toward the door when Maria said, "No… Zach… wait."

Stopping and turning towards the desk he waited patiently for her to continue. She said, "Zach… Kendall's headaches are probably just a reaction to stress. I know you can't eliminate the stress right now, but if you make sure she eats right and gets plenty of rest that will help. Just find a positive outlet… for your stress, too. Remember… we all react to pressure differently."

"Thank you… I'll try to follow your suggestions," he answered and turned to leave the office.

"Zach… one more thing," Maria said as he stopped and looked at her expectantly. "Thank you for loving me. I know what a gift that was."

"You're welcome… and the feeling is mutual," he answered before walking out of her office without giving her a chance to say anything more.

Maria choked back a sob as she opened the file she had been carrying when she entered the room, and read it again. After a few minutes, she picked up the telephone and dialed. When she received an answer at the other end she said, "I'd like to speak with Kendall Slater, please… Dr. Maria Grey calling."


	42. Chapter 42

Kendall entered the darkened courtyard between their two condos and smiled to herself. Light was streaming from the windows of both condos, which meant that Zach was still busy going through the boxes and papers that Ethan had left behind. They had spoken earlier and he had suggested that she have dinner with Bianca and leave him to his little project… and if he was still working in both places then it had either turned into a very profitable treasure hunt or a much bigger headache than they had anticipated. She stood for a moment and debated which condo to enter first, finally deciding to enter Zach's condo and change clothes before pitching in to help.

When Kendall opened the door to Zach's condo, she burst out laughing. All of the furniture had been moved to the edges of the room, leaving a large expanse of floor that was covered with papers. There were stacks of papers everywhere, some being held down by plates and others by cups, bowls or glasses. In the middle of the mess sat Zach, looking a little disheveled with his sleeves rolled up and his shirt mussed, cross-legged and eating Chinese food from the carton with mother-of-pearl inlaid chopsticks while reading through a document lying in his lap.

He looked up and grinned broadly, "Hey… how was your dinner with Bianca?"

"Zach… what have you done to this place?" Kendall asked, still laughing.

He chuckled, "Just sorting through a few papers."

Kendall started to carefully step between the stacks of papers to reach Zach, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Wait… this is a very delicate operation. Why don't you sit on the chair by the door and I'll make a path to you?"

Kendall shrugged and seated herself on the chair, dropping her purse to the floor and kicking off her shoes, "Sure… why not? Heaven forbid I screw up your filing system."

"Actually… I've got a pretty good system going here," Zach said as he took another bite of his dinner. "Let me explain. I went through all the boxes in your condo and pulled every piece of paper that the PVPD didn't take. Then I received a few boxes from the PI that's been looking for Hannah. I've been sorting them out based on timeline and subject. The stacks with plates on them have to do with Ethan, and the stacks with bowls have to do with Hannah. The other stacks are interrelated and I know by the dishes where they fall chronologically over the last twenty-two years."

Kendall giggled, "And have you come up with any conclusions yet?"

"No… mostly it's just sorting right now. Nothing has jumped out at me, but I think they'll start to make sense when I get them in order. Of course, when I add the PVPD's papers tomorrow… we may need to sleep somewhere else because I'll probably have to expand this into the bedroom," he answered with a smile.

"I don't know whether to keep laughing, yell at you for taking on an impossible task by yourself, or kiss you for trying so hard," Kendall said.

"Kiss me… I definitely think you should kiss me," he answered. He carefully stepped between the stacks and set his food on a table before pulling her into his arms for a very satisfying kiss.

After she had seated herself once again, he sat on the floor opposite her and said, "You didn't say how your dinner went… everything okay between you and Bianca?"

"Eat your dinner and I'll tell you about my interesting evening," Kendall answered with a smile.

"Uh-oh… and I thought that we'd smoothed things over with her," Zach said, his face falling as he picked up the carton of Chinese food.

"No… Binx and me… we're great, and Miranda's great… and you're great, too," Kendall assured him. "No changes on that front… other than being royally pissed off at JR Chandler."

Zach smiled and nodded, "Good… I was hoping last night wouldn't be the last time our niece visited."

"It won't be, don't worry. After today I'm sure that Bianca's seen the light," Kendall answered. "We had dinner with Mother."

Zach choked on his chicken and sat still for a moment before commenting, "I see… that must have been interesting."

"You don't know the half of it. Of course… this entire mess is your fault. If you had just stayed out of our lives, then Ethan wouldn't have been hell bent on revenge," Kendall told him.

"I hate to agree with your mother on anything… but she does have a point," Zach answered between bites. "I doubt that he would have gone after Bianca and Miranda if you and I hadn't gotten married… and then rubbed his nose in our wedded bliss."

"But Zach… tell me honestly… would you trade our 'wedded bliss' for what we would have had if we'd gone our separate ways that night at the Valley Inn?" Kendall asked him.

At that comment he ducked his head and placed the carton of Chinese food on the floor before saying softly, "Your whole family would have been better off if I had gone back to Vegas and stayed there… but I can't tell you that I regret a single minute of our marriage, despite the price we're paying now."

"Thank you," Kendall said quietly.

Zach looked up at her in surprise, "For what?"

"For being honest with me… for admitting that you enjoy being married to me every bit as much as I enjoy being married to you… and for making this so much better than any business arrangement could ever be," Kendall answered candidly.

He thought for a moment before answering simply, "You're welcome."

"Anyway… that wasn't even the best part of the night. The best part was when Erica defended JR's role in this mess," Kendall went on with her tale. "He showed up at New Beginnings to ask Mother for help in persuading Bianca. Would you believe that Mother actually tried to talk her into accepting JR as Miranda's trustee and not fighting Ethan's will?"

"Your mother's got a soft spot for the Chandler men… she did help JR get his son back – and went against Bianca's wishes to do it," Zach answered. "I never did understand how she gave him a pass when he almost ran away with Miranda."

"Trust me… neither does Bianca," Kendall answered. "I've rarely seen my sister as angry as she was when Mother tried to plead JR's case. Did you know that Binx believes he pushed her off that balcony?"

Zach stopped eating, his eyes growing cold and a dark, dangerous expression transformed his face, "No… I suspected it at one time, but there was never any proof… or any witnesses."

"I hate it when you get like that," Kendall shivered. "She never told us. She doesn't believe he intended her to go over the balcony, but he did push her to keep her away from Miranda. That's enough for me. JR and I might have been friends for years… but between that and everything he did today… I'm done with him for good."

"I'm glad to hear that… Junior is a loose canon. What else did he do today?" Zach asked.

Kendall paused a moment before answering, "He went straight from Livia's office to Fusion and rubbed Ethan's will in Greenlee's face. I hadn't been at the casino an hour before Ryan was there threatening us both… and spreading the blame pretty thickly as well."

"Why didn't you call me? I'm always happy to put Lavery in his place," Zach said, standing up and placing the empty food carton in a waste receptacle before creating a pathway through the papers from the front door to the bedroom hallway.

Kendall smiled, "I've been observing your technique… you always treat Ryan like he's an annoying child. This was my first chance to try it out on my own… and I must say… it worked great. I handled him all by myself, and he was as flustered with me as he always gets with you. You would have been proud of me."

Zach laughed and then paused to look at her intently, "Kendall… don't you know that I'm always proud of you? Last year you fell apart because Lavery married Greenlee and stole Cambias from you… look at you now. I bet Lavery still doesn't know what hit him."

She turned pink at Zach's compliment and laughed before answering, "You're right about that. Binx and Miranda showed up just before he left… and when he tried to hold Miranda she sobbed for her Uncle Zach."

"She did not," he said with a broad smile and a hopeful expression.

"Well… she cried, but she hasn't figured out how to say your name yet. I think she wanted you, though… I certainly did," Kendall answered with a sultry glance.

Before she could say another word, he scooped her into his arms and placed his lips on hers… the kiss starting out gentle but blazing quickly to the point where Kendall wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her tightly. After several minutes, Kendall drew back and looked at Zach with passion. He continued to hold her tightly against him, his fingers loosening the muscles of her back and eliciting a small moan of pleasure as she responded to his soothing hands. Kendall stood with her head cradled against his chest, occasionally uttering a sigh of pleasure, while he massaged her and made her feel warm and relaxed. He leaned his head down and she turned her face to him and met his lips with her own… igniting the passion that always smoldered between them with an urgent and forceful kiss.

As his hands became more purposeful she felt molten beneath his touch. Her own hands hurriedly pulled at his clothing so that she could reach his skin and rediscover the taste and texture that had become almost an addiction. Soon their clothing was lying in small puddles over and around the stacks of papers and Zach lifted her in his arms to carry her to their bed… so that they could once again lose themselves in each other.

A good while later they lay entwined in each other's arms and discussed what they had accomplished over the course of the day. Zach explained to Kendall about his visit with Derek and what he had learned from the private investigators. She was very interested in Ethan's juvenile record, as it was another secret he had kept from her while she had been honest about the skeletons of her own past.

"Zach… if it's up to me, I choose to fight," Kendall told him. "I've been thinking about this all day. There's no way I want to withdraw your petition and let Ethan win. Even if the court rules against us, I want to be able to say we fought the battle and didn't give in."

"I don't disagree with you, but this isn't just our fight anymore. We have to take Bianca's wishes into consideration… and remember that this is for Miranda more than any of the adults," Zach reminded her.

"I know… but that's why we have to fight. How do we explain to her when she's all grown up that we rolled over and played dead for her sake? How do we teach her that bullies are overgrown cowards if we give in?" she asked.

"Bianca has the final say… she is the person who decides what she can live with for Miranda's sake. I will fight this as hard as I can for as long as I can… but in the end I will abide by Bianca's wishes. You know that you'll do the same," Zach said with resignation. Kendall nodded her head as it rested on his chest before he continued, "Let's hope that we can find something that will lead us to the truth, and that it can be used to end this."

"Okay," she answered drowsily. After a few moments of silence she said, "Zach… you still awake?"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled sleepily.

She whispered quietly, "I trust you… and Bianca does, too. We talked a lot today. No matter what happens to Cambias… we're going to be okay."

Zach pulled her tightly against him and laid his lips against her hair as he succumbed to sleep. He didn't give a damn about what happened to Cambias… only what happened to the beautiful woman in his arms. He sincerely hoped that they would be okay, and that the gnawing concern he had over the tests that Maria had ordered would magically dissipate overnight. His last conscious wish was that no doctor would call Kendall… not knowing that his wish was already too late.


	43. Chapter 43

Kendall stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower to find Zach seated on the bed holding some stapled papers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She gave him a questioning look as she asked, "What's that? Did you find something?"

"Mm-hmm," he answered. "I think I did… This might be the report on Ethan's mother."

"WHAT? You found Hannah Nichols in the group that your PI's rejected?" Kendall asked in surprise, stopping short as she was pulling a dress from the closet.

Zach smiled, "Based on what we know now, I think they would have considered her differently. They originally eliminated her because she's dead."

"Hannah could have died over the last twenty-two years… even I can figure that out," Kendall answered with a frown.

"Ah… but this Hannah Nichols died two months before Ethan was born," Zach said. "Everything else fits. She would be the same age as me and her British passport shows that she was in the United States the summer we were seventeen. She returned to England about six weeks after I went back to school."

"But if she died two months before Ethan was born…" Kendall said in confusion.

Zach laughed, "So? I died six months before he was born… and look at me now!"

"So you think she faked her death," Kendall responded.

"I think it's a distinct possibility… at least worth checking out. According to this report, they never interviewed her family or actually verified that there was a body. I've called and asked them to check into it and get back to me as soon as possible. Of course, if she did fake her death it will take time to pick up her trail…"

"How did she die?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Car accident," Zach answered.

Kendall drew in a sharp breath, "That is just too strange… all three of you… Zach – do you think there's something missing? Something that's staring us right in the face, but we can't see it?"

"Yeah… that's exactly how I feel. Maybe I'll find something in the papers I'm picking up from Derek later this morning," Zach answered. He stood and pulled her into an embrace before asking, "What are your plans for the day?"

"Well… after you take me out to breakfast I'm going into Fusion to do some damage control. After that I'll probably spend a few hours at The Seasons," she answered as she returned his embrace. "Unless you have something I can help with?"

Zach smiled as he drew back and looked at her face, "When did we decide I was taking you out to breakfast?"

"When I walked into the condo and found you had redecorated last night," she answered. "The only thing I'm planning to do is walk straight through the living room and out the door."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised… I got up early and finished sorting. While you were still sleeping I boxed them according to category," he said with a proud grin. "So eating here is no problem at all."

Kendall pretended to pout and said with a hint of laughter, "And here I was planning to show off our happy marriage at the Valley Inn."

Zach kissed the pout off of her lips before laughing himself, "If it's that important to you…"

"It is… and knowing that JR and Ryan are running around town telling the tale of Ethan's will… I just want everyone to see that we're happy and not worried one little bit. I bet I could even talk Bianca and Miranda into joining us – that would show them," she answered.

"There's only one problem…" Zach said in a teasing tone of voice. He looked pointedly toward the window and Kendall followed his glance. On a table sat a tray filled with a breakfast of coffee, juice, cereal, and fresh fruit.

Kendall looked at him with a warm smile, "Did you make that for me?" After Zach nodded she continued, "That was so sweet... Thank you."

Kendall picked up the tray and seated herself on a chaise to eat the breakfast Zach had prepared while he commented, "You're welcome. I figured it was the least I could do after making such a mess of the place yesterday. Would you like me to come with you to Fusion? I can rearrange my day… that way you don't have to face the firing squad alone."

Kendall paused in mid-bite and shook her head, "No… I'll be fine. The most important thing is for you to solve the mystery of Ethan. Besides, I've got an appointment…"

"An appointment… where?" Zach said when she didn't finish her sentence. At her continued hesitation he asked pointedly, "Did you hear from someone at the hospital?"

"Bianca and I… we decided… well…" Kendall stammered while Zach looked at her expectantly. She reddened under his gaze before finishing quietly, "We're having a spa afternoon. Massages, manicures and pedicures… you know… girl stuff."

Zach smiled affectionately as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "I think that's a good idea… and certainly nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't really think I'd be upset?"

"No… not upset exactly… it just… it seems so… selfish when… when you're working so hard," she answered.

"I'm working hard to fix a mistake that _I _made. A mistake that hurt a lot of people… including you," he answered seriously. "Taking care of yourself is not selfish. I'm glad Bianca talked you into doing something fun."

"Yeah… me too," Kendall said softly and continued eating her breakfast in silence. After a few minutes, Zach went into the bathroom to take a shower.

While Zach was in the shower, Kendall called her sister who was staying at the Valley Inn. Although Erica had wanted Bianca and Miranda to stay with her, the young woman had insisted on the freedom and privacy of the hotel. When her sister answered the phone Kendall said, "Hey, Binx… this afternoon… I hope you're not busy – because I just told Zach we were doing the spa thing. Can you set it up? Anytime after two o'clock… thanks Binx… see you later."

Kendall sat for a few minutes staring at her breakfast, and not feeling hungry enough to take a single bite. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to Zach, but he already had so much on his mind that she couldn't bring herself to tell him about Maria's call the previous afternoon. Something had shown up in her tests, and Maria wanted her to see a new physician right away. The fact Maria refused to discuss the results over the phone and insisted that she couldn't see her to go over them had caused her to have a difficult night's sleep. She had been awake when Zach had gotten up and she listened to him moving around the living room, but she hadn't had the energy to join him. She was very afraid that he would be able to tell that something was bothering her if he spent the day with her – plus she didn't want him to go with her to the appointment she had scheduled that morning although she knew he would insist on it if he knew.

_What's wrong with me? Why won't Maria tell me what it is?_ She thought to herself. _It couldn't be some life threatening disease if all they did was take a few test tubes of blood… or could it? _For the first time in her life she was really happy… marriage to Zach had been the best thing that had ever happened to her, and he was so easy to love. Their life together was good… great sex, a wonderful friendship, thriving business partnerships… everything she had ever wanted in life and more. _Why does everything always have to end badly? How am I going to tell Zach that there's something wrong with me?_ Even as she reminded herself that she was jumping to conclusions, there was one conclusion that she couldn't ignore. She had the worst luck of anyone she had ever known. If something bad was going to happen – it would definitely happen to her, and of course it would happen at a time when she was feeling the happiest. But this would hurt Zach, too. It wasn't fair that her bad luck was going to cause him pain.

She heaved a sigh and carried her breakfast tray into the kitchen. As good as his word, Zach had gathered up the papers and placed the furniture back in its proper position. She took a few minutes in the kitchen to compose herself as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes. When Zach came out a little bit later, she had a ready smile for him with no sign of the fretting and worrying she had been doing since Maria's call.

Zach walked up behind her and pulled her against him laying his cheek alongside her own as he said, "Have I told you lately what a lucky man I am?"

"Mm-hmm," Kendall responded before turning her head and seeing the sadness of Zach's expression, realizing that she hadn't made her usual response. Even though she wasn't exactly feeling that way at the moment, she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "No luckier than I."

Zach brightened and kissed her once more before releasing her from his arms. She glanced at her watch, only two hours until her appointment – plenty of time to go to Fusion and vent all her frustrations at her best friend and worst enemy, Greenlee Lavery. Thank goodness for Greenlee.


	44. Chapter 44

"Doesn't anybody work in this place anymore?" asked Kendall in a strident voice as she stalked into the main office of Fusion from the elevator.

Greenlee and Simone were huddled together at Greenlee's desk, but otherwise the office was empty and quiet… too quiet. At that time of the morning there should have been a significant amount of hustle and bustle from all the young movers and shakers that they had hired to run the successful young company.

Greenlee and Simone both turned to face Kendall, and Simone was the first to comment, "Hey… Kendall… I didn't expect… well… we figured you were still in mourning for your stepson. Although thinking of Ethan as your stepson is just too strange… but he was your husband's son, so I guess you should be… hey! Shouldn't you be wearing black?"

"Simone… Allow me," Greenlee said laying a hand on the other woman's arm. "Just turn your sorry self around and march right out of here the way you came in, you backstabbing witch!"

Kendall breathed a sigh and smiled sweetly, more grateful than the other woman would ever care to know that she was in the mood for sparring, "Hey! Wasn't that your broom I saw parked next to the elevator? It could use a little shine and polish if you ask me!"

"I can't believe you're showing your face here after the way you let JR Chandler get his hands on Fusion! I'm sure Ryan told you that you aren't welcome… so just climb back onto _your_ broomstick and cackle off to your little casino," Greenlee said vehemently.

Kendall laughed, "Oh… are you referring to that pathetic little visit Ryan made to The Seasons yesterday? I'm so sorry that we couldn't offer him a line of credit… but he's just not a good risk. We don't really trust guys who live off their wife's trust fund."

"Ryan was not there to gamble… he wouldn't be caught dead playing at your casino," Greenlee answered indignantly.

"Well… Greenlee… I can remember a time when he almost was. I think it was some little murder game? Yeah… and you'll never guess who the killer was!" Kendall said more vindictively than usual. If she hadn't been so worried about her appointment at the hospital, she might have been a little less harsh in her comments. At that moment, though, she was out for blood and Greenlee was her favorite target.

"Whoa… hold it! Hold it right there!" Simone interrupted standing between them and holding her hands out as if to break up a physical fight between the two women. "I know things look pretty bleak right now… but you two… you're more friends than enemies, and besides… you're sisters now, too."

Kendall and Greenlee looked at Simone and said at the same time, "Sisters! Bah!" After a second, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Simone relaxed when it looked like the worst of the argument was waning, "There… that's better. If you two talk this out, you'll find that there's a much better way of dealing with JR and Ethan than in insulting each other."

She realized too late that it was an unfortunate choice to remind them of the reason they were arguing as their expressions became guarded and angry once again. Kendall, however, realized that her anger stemmed more from her fear of the unknown than anything Greenlee or Ryan had said or done. Instead of another vituperative statement, she said quietly, "Like I told Ryan yesterday… we're working on this and we'll fix it. JR's not going to get Fusion. Jack and Livia are working the legal angle, and Zach and I… well… we've got a few ideas, too."

Greenlee eyed Kendall suspiciously, "Like what? You know something, don't you? Well spill it right now… this is my company your in-laws are messing with. I have a right to know what you're up to."

"I'm sorry, Greenlee… I can't tell you. I promise that it's good, and if it works out it will fix everything… but it has to stay a secret for right now," Kendall said quietly.

"Not good enough. Whenever you keep secrets people get hurt. You can't be trusted, Kendall… we've learned that time and time again. Fusion is too important to me, and I won't let you lose it to JR. Now spill!" Greenlee said in rising agitation.

Kendall shook her head and answered, "No… if the choice is betraying you or Zach… then I choose you, Greenlee."

"You can't choose Zach over me… you don't have a marriage, you have a business deal… no matter what I've told your mother to the contrary. With you married to Zach and running his ridiculous casinos, you're out of my hair at Fusion. That's the only reason I've been behind your latest escapade," Greenlee told her. "No… you have to pick me over Zach because I'm family and I'll always be there for you… and one day Zach will disappear and you'll be all by yourself again – unless Ryan and I take pity on you."

If Zach had been in the room right at that moment, Kendall could have easily stood up to the other woman's taunts. She had known all along that Greenlee's defense of her marriage had as much to do with her basic self-involvement as any caring for Kendall. But in light of the blows they had been receiving steadily for the last two weeks… and a gnawing fear that she couldn't ignore… she found herself feeling that old insecurity rearing its ugly head. Despite the confidence she had felt the day before when facing down Ryan… she suddenly felt unable to fight with Greenlee or to defend her marriage. She sat down on the nearest chair, her face a mask of sadness and fear.

Greenlee had seen Kendall defeated before… she had been the person who made her feel that way on more than one occasion. But she had never seen her deflate like a leaky balloon right before her eyes. She said in disbelief, "No way… you are not going to make me feel sorry for you. This is just a trick… and it's not going to work. You get up out of that chair and call me a bitch right this minute!"

Kendall looked at Greenlee in shock at the last statement as Greenlee looked at her with the same dumbfound expression and they both burst out laughing. Simone laughed along side of them, but was careful not to say any actual words this time. After a moment, Kendall said while still gasping for air, "You… took… the words… right… out of … my… mouth!"

Greenlee pulled another chair close to Kendall and sat next to her, placing hand on the other woman's knee, "Hey… I'm so mad at you over Fusion that I don't know why I'm doing this… but are you feeling okay? You look kind of… I don't know… like somebody shook all the stuffing out of you. What happened?"

"It seems like everything is… just… too much. I'm tired, Greenlee… and a lot of what makes me tired is you and Ryan constantly looking for agendas and backstabbing from me and Zach. It would be really nice if you would remember that it was my husband who fixed it when Ethan went after Fusion the first time… and he'll fix it again. Besides, your father is one of our attorneys, so you've already got somebody on the inside," Kendall said quietly after a long sigh.

"Okay… I did talk to my father last night… and he said you have a good shot at breaking one or both of those wills. And I guess he did tell me that I shouldn't worry," Greenlee said grudgingly. "So I suppose you can stay… for now… but I really prefer you to stay very busy running those casinos… and out of my way."

Kendall laughed to belie the tears that had sprung to her eyes, "Okay… okay… I make more money at the casinos than I do selling cosmetics anyway. But I would like to see what you're working on… after all… this was my first business. I've got a soft spot for it."

Greenlee nodded her head and pulled the papers she and Simone had been looking over from the desk and showed them to Kendall. Simone pulled up another chair and the women worked together productively for the remaining time until Kendall needed to leave for her appointment.

Just before Kendall stepped onto the elevator Greenlee said, "Wait, Kendall…" She pulled her into an embrace and then pinched her arm before pulling back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kendall said, rubbing her arm even though she knew it was Greenlee's warped means of showing affection.

"Just a reminder of what you'll get if you stay away so long again," Greenlee said caustically. "Now go take care of your important stuff, Mrs. Slater, while we get some real work done."

As she drove to the hospital, Kendall mused about Greenlee's words and wondered how much of them had been designed to hurt and how much had been the truth. Even though she knew that Greenlee cared about her in her own twisted, self-important way… it still bothered her that she couldn't see how Kendall and Zach had turned their marriage into much more than a convenient business arrangement. Was it possible that she had misjudged it, too… and was Zach merely amusing himself with her for the time being? No… he was entirely too attentive and considerate… and too concerned for her welfare. To listen to anything Greenlee said was foolish… and to believe Greenlee's words over Zach's actions was insane. But she had proven on more than one occasion that she could be foolish and insane.

Fortunately, the train of Kendall's musings had led her to the reception desk at Pine Valley Hospital and it was time to sign in for her appointment. She turned off her unruly thoughts for a moment to speak to the desk clerk, "Kendall Slater for Dr. Baldwin. I have a ten o'clock appointment."

The clerk looked up after a moment and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Slater. Dr. Baldwin had an emergency and was called away. I'll need to reschedule you for next week."

"Next week! I can't wait a whole week to see the doctor. You have to have something today… or another doctor that can see me," Kendall said frantically.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Slater… there's nothing on the schedule. The only reason we were able to squeeze you in today was due to Dr. Grey's request," the clerk answered.

"Dr. Grey… Maria… is Dr. Grey in today? Perhaps I could see her for a few minutes… just to get my test results. I'll even schedule an appointment with Dr. Baldwin for next week," Kendall said urgently. "Please? Can you check to see if Dr. Grey can see me?"

Kendall seemed so agitated that the clerk took pity on her and paged Maria to the reception area. Kendall seated herself and waited several minutes until Maria showed up wearing scrubs under her lab coat. After speaking with the clerk for a moment, Maria turned to face Kendall and seated herself in a chair opposite the younger woman.

"Kendall… as I explained yesterday, I can't see you as a patient," Maria said quietly. "There are too many personal things between us. It's not a good idea."

"I know, Maria… but Dr. Baldwin… he was called away on an emergency," Kendall said anxiously. "I can't wait until next week to find out those test results… I can't think about anything else, and right now Zach needs me. Please, Maria… can't you just give me the results? I'll see Dr. Baldwin next week and we can discuss treatment options… for… whatever it is… but I have to know _now._"

Maria sat and thought for a moment, and Kendall allowed her to consider in silence. Finally Maria looked intently at Kendall and said, "Okay… I guess this is my fault for calling and scaring you yesterday. Let's go to my office and I'll tell you what you want to know."


	45. Chapter 45

Zach approached his condo carefully balancing the three boxes he had picked up from the Pine Valley Police Department. He breathed a sigh of relief as he successfully balanced them onto a bench so that he could unlock the door before carrying them into the living room. He was feeling cautiously optimistic that he might find something to solve the mystery of Ethan and resolve the agony of their legal battles. At the sound of someone walking up behind him, he turned quickly and smiled broadly at his less than stealthy visitor.

"Hello, darlin'… I hope I'm not interruptin' anything important," Myrtle Fargate said to Zach with a smile of her own.

"Mrs. Fargate… nothing is more important than you," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it with the lightest pressure from his lips.

Myrtle's eyes twinkled, mirroring the delight she felt at the attention of this most handsome man. The fact that he never ceased to treat her as if she was a young beauty did wonderful things for her… but the considerate manner he showed towards his wife was what made her his staunchest defender. No one as thoughtful and caring as Zach could possibly be capable of even a small portion of the evil attributed to him… and his devotion to his wife was evident without a single word being spoken.

Myrtle laughed and then commenting seriously, "Do you have a minute, Zach? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Please come in Mrs. Fargate," Zach said as he pushed the door wide for her to enter. "I just need to get these boxes inside." After she had entered the condo, he followed carrying his boxes. After placing them on the floor near the wall, he turned to his guest, "Can I get you something to drink? Please… have a seat."

Myrtle seated herself on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her, "Sit here with me, honey. I just came from tea with Erica, and I don't need anything more."

Zach joined her without pause, "Mrs. Fargate… you sound serious. Is something the matter? Or has Erica been bending your ear with her concerns about Kendall?"

"Actually… it's both, Zach. Now don't get me wrong, I know that Erica has never given you a chance… but I don't like to hear that Kendall's been ill," Myrtle answered. "And, honey… that son of yours was quite a piece of work. He's beginning to remind me of that dancing bear trainer that I knew in my carny days… you know, the one who your brother Michael put me in mind of. Bianca thought Ethan was such a sweet young man… and now he's trying to hurt her and Miranda from the grave."

"I know, Mrs. Fargate… I know," Zach answered her in an anguished voice. "I'm trying to stop it… all of this," he indicated with his hands the boxes stacked on the floor, "is a start. I'm hoping I'll find a clue… something that will make it go away… so Miranda never has to know. She doesn't deserve it, you know. She doesn't deserve to be part of my family."

Myrtle placed a hand on Zach's cheek, "Now don't you go taking the blame for their evil on your shoulders… I know you, Zach Slater. I know the man that you are… and you have more love in… in one of your little fingers… than Michael or Ethan had in the whole of them."

"I don't know about that, Mrs. Fargate," he said, his eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. "I abandoned them both… when they needed me to be there for them. I didn't love them enough… and they turned into monsters."

Myrtle shook her head and looked carefully at Zach before answering, "I've told you before, Zach. You cannot control what other people do… or what they become. They were weak, and it was their weakness that made them what they were. You've never been weak a day in your life… you fight for what you want – you make things happen. Now, I don't ever want to hear you blaming yourself for their mistakes… do you hear me?"

Zach nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "I hear you, Mrs. Fargate. You're kinder to me than I deserve… but you didn't come here to talk about Michael or Ethan. You came to find out about Kendall. I'm sorry, but I don't have any answers for you. We haven't gotten the test results back – but hopefully it's just stress, and I'll be able to fix this mess quickly so that she doesn't have to deal with my problems anymore."

"Zach… don't you think we know each other well enough for you to call me Myrtle?" she asked him quietly. "Besides… I came here to find out about _you_! I know that Kendall is in excellent hands… but I also know that no one's taking care of you – because you won't let them."

"Um… Myrtle," he answered. "I don't need anyone to take care of me… I'm used to taking care of myself. It's Kendall and Bianca we need to worry about right now. I'm going to fix this… and then I'm going to make sure that they never get hurt like this again – and that the Cambias name will not haunt them any longer."

"I know you'll fix things for those girls… anyone can see how much you love them. But I don't like what I'm hearing… when this mess is over, we'll get Erica to come around and see you for the man that you are. Promise me you won't do anything drastic… because that would hurt those girls even more than what Ethan is trying to do to them now," Myrtle said earnestly, placing her hand on his arm. "Promise me."

"Mrs… um… Myrtle… I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt them like this again," Zach answered without meeting her eyes.

"Zach… look at me…" Myrtle said intensely.

As if unable to stop himself, he looked her straight in the eyes and nodded his head. Myrtle Fargate looked at him closely and carefully, nodding her head after a moment – silent understanding between them that Kendall, Bianca and Miranda would be protected at all costs. She made as if to rise from the sofa, and Zach quickly stood to assist her. After walking her to the door, she turned around and reached up a hand to pull his face to hers for a light kiss on his cheek. "I'm trusting you to take care of them… and do what is best. And your presence in their lives is what is best for them. If you try to leave Kendall I will hunt you down, Zach Slater."

"I understand, Myrtle," he whispered in reply. He watched her as she walked out of the courtyard before he closed the door and seated himself once again on the sofa. Instead of going through the boxes as he had planned, he reflected once again on their conversation… and found himself trying to think of a way to protect his wife, her sister and their niece without removing himself from their lives. No matter what Myrtle said, though, he knew that giving Kendall her freedom was probably the most caring gesture he could make. He finally forced himself to stop thinking and start working. He pulled the first box open and began to go through the papers in it while hoping that Kendall and Bianca were finding away to avoid their problems for at least a little while at the spa.

Meanwhile, Kendall sat in a chair separated by a desk from Dr. Maria Grey, who was glancing over her chart. The longer Maria took to initiate the conversation, the more restless Kendall became as she tried to sit still in the chair… but the fear that it was dire news caused her to uncross and re-cross her legs every few minutes.

Finally, Maria sighed and closed the chart, and then looked Kendall straight in the eyes. Kendall placed both feet on the floor and sat taller in the chair before saying, "Okay… spill it, Maria. No complicated words or explanations… just tell me what I've got. Okay?"

"Okay," Maria nodded as she answered softly. "Kendall… you're pregnant."

"I'm… what… what did you just say? I'm… pregnant?" Kendall said in confusion. After steeling herself to hear the worst, she was completely unprepared for this statement. "I… I can't be… I can't be pregnant. I mean… I guess I _can_… but I'm not supposed… this is not… I mean… we never… Zach doesn't…" Kendall looked at Maria with fear and confusion, and noticed tears in the older woman's eyes. "Oh my God… Maria… I'm so sorry! I didn't realize… of course you don't want to talk to me about this…"

"Congratulations, Kendall," Maria said quietly. "…to you and to Zach."

"Zach… but he doesn't… oh… I mean… thank you…" Kendall stumbled over her words. Suddenly a thought struck her, "Wait a minute! I've been having headaches… I thought you were going to tell me I had a brain tumor or something. I haven't been nauseous… are you sure that test is right?"

"Every woman is different, Kendall," Maria answered in a professional tone. "Some women never get morning sickness… the headaches are just one method that your body can use to adjust to the hormonal changes. You may still find yourself getting sick. Dr. Baldwin will go over everything at your appointment next week. I'm afraid that I've got another appointment… if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Kendall said in confusion. Looking at Maria's grief stricken face she realized anew why the other woman had tried to refer her to another physician so quickly. Kendall stood and placed her hand over Maria's, "Thank you… for… for everything, Maria."

Kendall then turned and left the office, pulling the door closed behind her. She doubted that Maria had another patient right away, and knew that she wouldn't have been as kind or professional if the tables had been turned. She paused a moment and heard Maria weeping and suddenly felt tears prick her own eyes before quickly walking down the hall and leaving the hospital. At least she had a couple of hours before she was supposed to meet Bianca. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	46. Chapter 46

It wasn't until she had pulled into the parking lot at The Seasons that Kendall realized she was heading toward the casino. Her mind was in such turmoil that she had just gotten in the car and driven straight there. She sat in her seat without removing the seatbelt for a few minutes before deciding her next move. She should have headed straight back to the condo, faced Zach and told him the news. She should have… but she didn't. Just as Zach was trying to protect her, it was time for her to protect him. They had only ever had once had a discussion about children… and about how their marriage was to remain childless. How did she walk into their home and announce that she was pregnant? How did she tell him that… and make him believe that she was just as surprised as he? She was Kendall Hart – known for acting first and thinking later, and known for making impulsive choices. Zach would surely believe that she had done this to trap him and hold him to her… and as soon as the trap was sprung, he would be gone… running far and fast to get away from her grasping and greedy claws.

Kendall slowly walked toward her office at the casino… an office that would remain hers even if they divorced, thanks to the generous pre-nuptial agreement they had signed. She'd lose Edie… Despite their very good working relationship, Edie's loyalty to Zach was unquestioned. Running the casino without Edie was not a situation that Kendall looked forward to, but it was something that she could do. _I wonder how gamblers feel about pregnant owners._ She wondered to herself. _This is crazy… I haven't even told Zach and I'm already imagining him running away as fast as his legs can carry him. _She had to get hold of herself, she needed some time to think calmly and rationally… to look at the circumstances and come up with the right way to tell Zach the truth. Their marriage had been based on honesty… it had to stay that way.

Just as she hadn't consciously directed the car toward the casino, she was not at that moment directing her feet either. Instead of entering her office she continued past it and into the hotel, not stopping until she reached the sanctuary of the casita room. She pulled the key card from her purse and let herself into that place where she felt peace. When she was locked into the room, she looked around and breathed deeply feeling safe and protected from the rest of the world. Seating herself on the sofa and looking toward the fireplace, she imagined for a moment that Zach was with her. In her mind's eye she saw him creating a roaring fire before joining her on the sofa and wrapping up with her in a throw while he warmed her with his arms. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel his breath on her neck, his lips against hers, his body holding her close. She moaned softly and lay on the sofa, curled into a tight ball with her arms wrapped around herself. Her tears soon became a storm of weeping as she was wracked with sobs. _Kendall Hart… loser at love_, she thought disconsolately. She had allowed herself to believe that maybe Kendall Slater would have better luck, but no… here she was again. Only this time she wasn't just facing the fallout from her failure alone – she was facing it with a child. And that poor child would have her as a mother, _what am I going to do?_

After allowing herself the luxury of tears, she sat up and wiped her face with her hands. Then she forced herself to think rationally, or as rationally as she was capable. She needed to make a plan, to figure out what and how to tell Zach… and how to convince him to stay with her. _That's it_, she thought,_ it's time to tell him that I've fallen in love with him._ _Do I say "I love you" first… or tell him about the baby? Will he think that this is a trick? Or that I'm trying to trap him? If he believes that I lied to him then we'll lose him forever. We… I'm already thinking of the baby as part of me… and this baby deserves to have Zach for a father. I have to find a way to make him understand._

Kendall finally pulled the breaks on the runaway train of her thoughts. She forced herself to breathe deeply and think about her marriage to Zach. They had promised each other to be truthful and to trust each other, and they had. They had built something together, something strong… something they both needed and wanted. He had no reason to distrust her… and even though it would be a surprise… okay, it would be a shock… but they could weather this. _How would I have reacted to the news of a brain tumor if I feel this way about a baby?_ She couldn't help but smile when she thought of that… but it still didn't resolve her dilemma. _How many more hits can Zach take? _

It was time to think calmly and consider what was best for them all. When she had been deciding whether or not to marry Zach, she had made a list of pros and cons… weighed them against each other and found the right choice. A choice she had only lived to embrace more fully and never regretted for a single moment. Maybe that was what she should do again… make a list, make a plan, and find a way to convince Zach that this child was a blessing. They had never planned for or even wanted children… but here they were, despite their best efforts to the contrary, about to become parents. This child may not deserve to have her as a mother, but it deserved to have Zach for a father. And maybe she could learn to be a mother… with time and patience and love, the things that Zach had taught her, the things that Zach had given her. They were being entrusted with a child and it deserved to have both of its parents. Somehow she had to make Zach see this as the gift that it was.

She opened a drawer in a table by the sofa to pull out paper and a pen. _How did I do it last time? The negatives first… get the bad stuff out of the way. Okay… first of all, we agreed not to have children._ That was a big one, and was the one she kept coming back to over and over again. He had very specifically asked her not to become pregnant, and had mirrored her stated desire to never have children with similar sentiments. After having Ethan for a son, could she blame him for not wanting a child? _Move on, Kendall_. _Second… Erica. It took Mother so long to accept Miranda… but she was the child of rape, this baby is a child of love. There is no comparison. _Kendall placed her hand over her abdomen and closed her eyes for a moment. _Oh, yes… this child was definitely conceived in love._ Except that Erica hates the baby's father… and she cannot bear the thought of any Cambias in our lives. Erica deludes herself that Miranda is only Kane. Well… she'll just have to have the same delusions about this baby, too. _I suppose that Ethan needs to be on the list, too_. He was the catalyst for everything that had happened between her and Zach. Ethan was a lousy son, and he's probably the reason Zach doesn't want children. And Ethan wasn't even his son. _Next… Kendall Hart. Not exactly the picture perfect candidate for mother of the year._ Not a maternal bone or instinct resides inside… how does someone so woefully inadequate at taking care of herself care for and raise a child? _Finally, Zach._ Admittedly a lousy father, but then again, look what he had to work with… a grown son with a chip on his shoulder the size of Gibraltar. _He was a lousy father to Ethan… but he's a wonderful uncle to Miranda. That baby adores him_. She'd only ever been with him three or four times, but there was no guile in her. No way could she be faking how much she loves him… O_kay, that one definitely needs to go on the positives list._

Kendall drew a line down the middle of the page and looked at the five items she had listed on the negative side. Besides the agreement not to have children, they were all names of people, Erica, Ethan, Kendall and Zach – and in the end Erica and Ethan didn't count. _Now it's time to come up with all the reasons that I can give Zach for raising this child together_. Their agreement not to have children was based on the concept of an open marriage… assuming that they would be free to discreetly have other partners. Their marriage had evolved beyond that and they had never availed themselves of that opportunity… and as far as she was concerned they never would. _Love… we have so much love to give to this baby._ She loved her husband and he loved her. So he hadn't realized it yet… but that didn't mean it wasn't true. _Zach and I love each other and we created a child out of that love… that's what Zach needs to know and understand._ Miranda… she was the proof that they could be parents. They adored that little girl, and she adored them right back. She deserved to have a cousin to grow up with and play with… _and we deserve to have a child in our lives, too._ That brought her back to herself… _Kendall_ _Slater_. She had proven herself mature and capable; she was a wonderful aunt to Miranda and a good wife to Zach… a woman to be reckoned with… a woman who could make an incredible mother if she gave herself the chance. _And of course, Zach… he deserves a chance to be a real father to his real child… not tricked into parenting a grown man who wasn't even his son_.

It was easy enough… and this list wasn't even necessary – although it was good to see it in writing. She knew deep down in her heart that she wanted this baby and that she was glad that she was pregnant. She understood finally how Bianca must have felt, loving her child without reservation. _This baby is proof of my love for Zach… and of his love for me. _That's really all she needed to know. It was time to tell Zach she loved him, and to make him see that he loved her too. _Once he realizes the truth… everything else will fall into place. _She'd go back to the condo and tell Zach that she had seen Maria, and tell him that she was pregnant. Everything was going to be okay… this baby was a sign they had needed, the one that proved everything was going to work out… and that they belonged together.

Kendall rose from the couch and walked around the room, her fingers lightly brushing the furniture as she remember the times she and Zach had stayed there and at the real casita in Nevada. She opened the door to the bedroom and looked on the replica four-poster bed. She walked over and picked up a patterned throw and inhaled the masculine aroma of her husband before wrapping herself in it. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep easily for the first time since Ethan's death.


	47. Chapter 47

Kendall entered the condo and noticed immediately that all of the boxes and papers had been removed and the room was back to its normally immaculate condition. She was surprised, having expected to find it at least as messy as the day before while Zach went through the painstaking process of researching Ethan's past. She had awaked from her nap with barely enough time to meet Bianca for their spa date, and she felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Despite her initial reservations, she was beginning to feel excited about the baby – and had even enjoyed holding onto her secret surprise while with her sister. She was looking forward to sharing the news with Zach at the end of a romantic dinner that evening, feeling more and more confident that he would be as happy as she was once the initial shock wore off.

Seeing no sign of Zach she called from the doorway, "Zach… are you home?"

"In the bedroom," he called back to her.

Kendall walked down the short hallway and entered the bedroom to find Zach packing an overnight bag. When she entered the room he laid the items in his hands on the bed, favored her with a bright smile, gave her a long and lingering kiss and picked her up to twirl her around in a circle before allowing her to regain her feet. They both laughed for a moment before Kendall asked, "Going somewhere?"

He nodded, still wearing his bright smile, "I've got a lead that I need to follow up in person."

"That's great! I won't take long packing… have you made flight arrangements already?" Kendall said in excitement as she went to the closet and started to pull out a suitcase.

Zach wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid a light kiss on her neck before gently turning her around with his hands, "Not this trip, Kendall. You're staying here… I can cover more ground traveling alone. Besides, you need to keep an eye on things in Pine Valley."

Kendall looked at him, her face falling in disappointment, "I… but I… why do I have to stay here?"

Zach shook his head and kissed her forehead before answering, "One of us has to stay on top of things, and make sure that Livia and Jackson have everything they need. With only eight days left before the codicil to Ethan's will takes affect, I don't want anything falling through the cracks… and I know if you're here to keep an eye on things that won't happen. I promise, though, that we'll make a trip to Europe together as soon as this is over."

"Europe… you're going to Europe?" Kendall asked him in surprise.

"Mm-hmm. I have some things to show you. Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything that I've found out," he answered as he led her over to the chaise by the window. After she was seated, he sat on its edge facing her and handed her a piece of paper that he pulled from his inside suit pocket.

Kendall glanced over the picture of a young woman, barely more than a girl and read over the death certificate that was stapled to it, "Hannah. This is what Ethan's mother looked like."

"Not exactly… that _is_ Hannah, but…" Zach said quietly, "She's no more Ethan's mother than I am his father."

Kendall looked at him in confusion, "I don't understand… how can she not be his mother? I mean… the DNA tests… we _know_ he's a Cambias."

Zach held up his hand, "Let me explain. I received this fax not long after you left for Fusion. It was from the file they had compiled on Hannah before rejecting her in the initial investigation. I recognized her immediately, but when I spoke to the investigator over the phone he told me that she wasn't pregnant at the time of her death… nor had she ever been pregnant that they could ascertain. If she was carrying my child, she miscarried it very early in the pregnancy – or went through with the abortion my father told her to have."

"But Zach… you said yourself that she could have faked her death… maybe she hid the pregnancy in the same way that Bianca hid that she was carrying Miranda," Kendall answered.

"I thought of that… but it turns out that they had a whole file on her after all. It was missed when they sent the other files yesterday. There was definitely a body, and a wake… and an autopsy. The autopsy report indicated that she was not pregnant at the time of her death," Zach answered. "But I have more information than that… although that should be enough to at least get a stay against the codicil."

"Wow…" Kendall said as she lay back against the chair. "Do you think Ethan knew that Hannah wasn't his mother? Or was he in the dark just like you were?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out on this trip," Zach answered. "I had asked Derek for any phone records of calls that Ethan might have made to England. I was looking for an old school mate or a member of the Ramsey family… anyone who might have spoken with him after he inherited Cambias Industries."

"Why after? Why not before?" Kendall asked in curiosity.

"Because beforehand he would have been very careful to stay with the constructed story of his being the son of Alexander Cambias, Jr. and the maid Hannah Nichols. After he had the money… he might have gotten careless when speaking to an old friend," Zach explained. "I knew it was a long shot, but I was grasping at straws."

"It sounds to me like you got a whole bunch of straws. I guess you got lucky with one of the phone numbers," Kendall said taking his hand in hers. She pulled his hand toward her and kissed his fingers, wishing that things weren't progressing so rapidly that she'd had no time to tell him her news… but still feeling excited that they were making so much progress so quickly.

Zach smiled at her, his eyes telling her how much he enjoyed even the gentle touch of her lips against his fingers and caressed her cheek with his other hand before continuing, "That's exactly what happened. There was one number that showed up on his cell phone and at his hotel. My guess is that if you check old phone bills from your condo, you'll find the number on there as well – and you'll never guess who that number belongs to."

"Edith Ramsey… even though he said she was dead, I'm beginning to believe that nothing he told us was the truth," Kendall said with a smile.

"Close… actually, Edith Ramsey is dead. Ethan did not lie about that," Zach answered. "The number belongs to Stanley Ramsey… who is very much alive."

"Ethan's stepfather?" Kendall said in surprise. "I thought… well I guess I thought what I was supposed to think. Ethan said he was dead… and after his DNA matched yours and Miranda's we never questioned his story at all."

"I believe that's what Ethan was counting on," Zach answered. "I spoke briefly with Stanley, and he has no idea who I truly am… but this is not something that I am willing to trust to an investigator. I'm flying to London tonight and meeting with him tomorrow. If we're lucky… we'll know the truth by the end of the day and Bianca and Miranda will be safe."

"Tonight? You're leaving tonight?" Kendall said as tears sprung to her eyes. "How long will you be gone?"

"Three or four days at the most… as long as it takes me to get the truth out of Ethan's stepfather. Then I'll be right back here with you," Zach said. "Promise me that you'll take care of yourself while I'm gone? And that you'll call if you hear anything from Maria."

Kendall jumped a little at that statement and her face reddened before answering, "Okay… I guess I can promise that."

Zach was much too attuned to Kendall and her moods to let her behavior go unnoticed, "What is it? Did you hear something?"

"What time is your flight?" Kendall answered with a question of her own.

"Kendall," Zach said sternly. After a pausing a moment he answered, "I need to leave for the airport in about an hour and a half. Now answer my question."

Kendall pulled on his hand and drew him to her. She kissed him before answering, "I have an appointment with a Dr. Baldwin next week. You should be back by then… we'll go together. Obviously it isn't anything major or they would have seen me sooner."

Zach sighed with relief and smiled, "Now that is good news… this day is turning out to be filled with wonderful surprises. Now my darling wife, I need to get packing so that I can devote my full attention to you for at least a few minutes before I leave."

"I'd like that… very much," Kendall answered in a husky voice.

She helped him to finish packing before they made love together, leaving just enough time for Zach to take a quick shower before driving himself to the airport. She had offered to take him… so that they could spend some more time together, but Zach preferred to have his car available since they didn't know exactly when he would return. She felt a pang of remorse that she hadn't shared the news of his impending fatherhood with him… but this was too important to them both to be told hurriedly just before he left the country. If all went well, Zach would be home before her appointment with Dr. Baldwin. She comforted herself with the belief that after resolving their troubles with Ethan's will she would be able to share the news with him and he would be happy about becoming a father for the very first time.


	48. Chapter 48

Kendall and Bianca were seated on the sofa in Kendall's office nearly a week after Zach had left for England. It had taken Zach longer to gain the confidence of Stanley Ramsey than he had initially anticipated, and he was still stuck in London working with the Cambias attorneys to resolve the issues surrounding the many lies and innuendos under which Ethan had made his claim to the Cambias fortune. Fortunately, Ethan's will had been overturned and now it was just a matter of Zach relinquishing his rights to the estate.

"So Edith Ramsey was really Ethan's mother all along… that's unbelievable. I know that he told you she was a cold and unfeeling woman, and he told me about how she sacrificed herself for him… but I never really thought of her as anything but the woman who raised him for Hannah Nichols," Bianca commented. "Was Hannah ever pregnant with Zach's baby? Or was that another lie?"

Kendall leaned over Miranda's stroller and gently caressed the sleeping baby's head before answering, "That's the one thing we'll never know. She never told anyone in her family that she was pregnant… and Stanley Ramsey never met her. Zach has decided to believe it was a lie, but I'm not so certain. I think this whole scam had to have some foundation in truth – the best lies always do. But Zach doesn't even know what or how to mourn anymore…"

"But when he hears your news that will all change for him, Kendall," Bianca answered her quietly. Kendall had found herself quickly needing a confidante, finding that she could not contain the news of her pregnancy. Once she realized that she would have to wait to tell Zach, she told Bianca – swearing her to secrecy until she had a chance to tell her husband, but feeling tremendous relief in being able to discuss the coming child and look to the future with optimism.

"I hope so, Bianca… but he's been so sad. I've heard it in his voice over the phone. There's nothing I can do to help him except listen, but I wish he would come home. As it is he's going to miss my first appointment with Dr. Baldwin tomorrow… and I had so been looking forward to going together," Kendall replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Bianca offered.

Kendall smiled and nodded her head, "Unless by some miracle Zach gets away and makes it home tonight, I'd love for you to go with me. It will be like old times, won't it?"

"I'm going to be making lots of trips back and forth from Paris, I can tell that already. I want to be here when your baby's born… and I want Miranda to be a part of her cousin's life," Bianca answered. "Now… you promised to tell me the whole sordid story of Ethan's lies. You and Zach are the only ones who know everything… so spill it before Miranda wakes up from her nap."

"Okay… from the very beginning. When Zach and Hannah were seventeen they spent the summer on the Cambias estate in this country, and found comfort with each other because they were both miserable. Zach went back to school and Hannah went back to her family in England. She may or may not have been pregnant, but if she was Zach's father ordered her to get an abortion. That secret went with Hannah to her grave.

"Edith Ramsey was also a maid on the estate, and she was a friend of Hannah's. They had come over from England together, but Edith was more outgoing than Hannah and wasn't as homesick. I guess Zach's father had a roving eye and Edith caught his attention. While Zach and Hannah were spending time together, Edith was with Zach's father. She did become pregnant, and the old man sent her away… making it very clear that he wanted no part of her or the child," Kendall said.

"She must have been devastated," Bianca commented. "To be so young, alone and pregnant – and to be rejected by her child's father. I'm sure she expected Alex to at least support her and the baby."

"I'm sure she did… or else she saw Ethan as an opportunity for blackmail. Considering what a tyrant the old man was, I'm guessing that she found out too late that he couldn't be squeezed. Then she was stuck with a baby and no payoff – that might explain why Ethan told me she was cold and distant. Every time she looked at him she saw what she lost instead of what she gained," Kendall speculated.

"No wonder Ethan was so bitter… and no wonder he tried to go after Cambias. It must have driven him crazy that Zach walked away from it when it's all that he or his mother ever wanted," Bianca said.

"I'm sure it did… and it certainly explains his unreasoning hatred toward Zach. When he finally got Stanley to open up, Zach said that he always knew that Alex Sr. was Ethan's father. Edith and Stanley divorced when Ethan was little, but he tried to stay a part of his life… and that's why Ethan called him periodically," Kendall continued. "According to Ethan's juvenile records… and confirmed by Stanley… he and Edith were involved in cons and swindles pretty regularly. I guess that's what broke up the marriage to start with. When Alex Sr.'s will was made public, Edith saw her chance to get the fortune that she felt was denied to her and Ethan – and made Stanley promise not to reveal the truth. Then she and Ethan worked out the details of the biggest sting in their career."

"And it almost worked… it would have worked if Zach hadn't been alive," Bianca said. "I wonder… if Ethan hadn't been killed in the car accident, though… would we have ever found out the truth? Or would he have just systematically stolen from Miranda until he had her share of the estate as well?"

"Only Ethan knows the answer to that, Bianca," Kendall answered. "I guess we just have to be grateful that things turned out the way they did."

"It's hard to be grateful when there's been so much hatred and revenge… I have to admit that I want to protect Miranda from being a Cambias even more now than ever before," Bianca mused quietly. "To have her grandfather, her father, and her uncle be such terrible men… no wonder Zach calls it a curse."

"The problem is that Zach thinks he's just as tainted as they were… somehow we have to convince him of the truth. He isn't like them at all, but he doesn't believe that. Any ideas about how I convince him that it's safe to become a father? That he won't pass on the curse of his family to our child any more than Michael passed it on to Miranda?" Kendall asked her sister with fear in her voice.

"Well… it's going to take a lot of love," Bianca answered. "But you've got plenty of that to give him. Maybe it's time to let him out of the pre-nuptial agreement… tell him that you don't want anything from him but his love."

Kendall nodded, "That would be a good start. I think I'll take you up on that suggestion… there's really no reason to continue the agreement anyway. With Ethan gone and the entire estate in trust for Miranda you don't need protecting. The casinos are doing beautifully, and there's no reason to change the gaming licenses out of my name. Not a single clause in the pre-nup applies to our current situation, and the rules we agreed to before marrying don't apply anymore either. I guess there's really no business or financial reason to stay married… which ought to thrill Mother."

At a sound from outside the office, Kendall jumped and accidentally kicked Miranda's stroller. The little girl was startled awake and began to cry. Kendall immediately picked her up and started crooning to her. She and Bianca spent several minutes concentrating on comforting Miranda before she fell back to sleep… and by the time that happened they had forgotten about the sound that had startled Kendall in the first place.

"Okay… where was I? Oh yeah… Mother will be thrilled to find out that our business arrangement is over – but she's going to completely lose it when she finds out that we've fallen in love with each other and are expecting a baby together," Kendall said with a smile. "Bianca… thank you so much for being with me on this. I think that Zach and I will need your support when we tell Mother… telling her scares me more than telling Zach. I wish he would get home already… if he doesn't get here soon I may just break down and tell him over the telephone…"

"…Or you could fly to London," Bianca suggested. "If he doesn't have a return date by the time you finish with Dr. Baldwin tomorrow… why don't you take the Cambias jet to London and surprise him. It doesn't matter where you are when you tell him… but you definitely want to see his face."

"You're right… I do," Kendall answered. "And I want to hold him in my arms and hear him tell me how much he loves me and our baby… I miss him so much. We hadn't spent a single day apart since our marriage until he went to London. I don't think I'm ever going to let him go away again."

"I envy you," Bianca answered. "To love someone so much that you want to spend every minute together… even after all this time. I'll never understand how Mom can ignore what you and Zach have together – everyone else can see it. Why can't she?"

"Maybe she can… but she doesn't want to admit it," Kendall answered, realization dawning on her face. "Maybe that's why she's been so adamantly opposed to the marriage all along… because I do love Zach. Maybe our love is more terrifying to her than our business deal ever was. It's something to think about."

"Definitely something to think about," Bianca answered. "I need to get going. I have to meet with Uncle Jack and Livia and sign the final papers giving Miranda all of Cambias. Ryan signed the new documents yesterday… so after that Ethan will just be a bad memory."

"Instead of a nightmare," Kendall said with a smile. "Have you decided what you're going to do with Chandler Enterprises?"

"Mm-hmm," Bianca answered. "We're selling it. If JR wants to go after it again, he won't do it through Cambias or Miranda. He'll have new owners to deal with… and he won't be our problem anymore."

"That's an excellent idea," Kendall replied. She stood up with Bianca and they hugged briefly before Bianca left with Miranda still asleep in her stroller. Kendall sat behind her desk and concentrated on business while counting down the hours until her daily phone call with Zach.


	49. Chapter 49

Zach couldn't wait to see Kendall. Despite their at least once daily telephone calls, he had missed her terribly. More than once he had regretted not allowing her to join him on the trip to London, but he wasn't willing to risk her health until they knew what was causing her headaches. In Pine Valley she was safe and protected, and he knew without asking that her friends and family would make sure that she took it easy. Besides, he hadn't lied when he said that he trusted her to take care of the Pine Valley side of their quest to have Ethan's will overturned.

His business in London had taken longer than expected, but the outcome was worth the time and trouble spent. No one could have anticipated how much of Ethan's story had been lies, and he had allowed himself to be duped along with everyone else. But the network of lies that Ethan and his mother had constructed was so detailed that no one could have anticipated the twists and turns necessary to discover the truth. Stanley Ramsey was now a wealthy man, and certainly not blameless in what had occurred. Not only had he insisted on immunity from prosecution for the truth, but Zach had paid him handsomely as well. It was worth every penny, though, to know that Miranda was protected from Ethan's machinations and from any other pretender to the Cambias fortune.

Zach took some small comfort in the fact that Ethan's mother never saw a cent of the fortune that Ethan had tried to steal from his niece. One of the few truths that Ethan had told was of her death from cancer two months before his arrival in Pine Valley. The combination of Alex Sr.'s will and her terminal diagnosis had been the impetus to Ethan's grab for Cambias. Zach's only regret was that no one living knew if Hannah had ever been pregnant, or if Edith had manufactured the story because she knew of their trysts. Everyone who might know that truth was dead… and he found himself wanting to know if he had ever fathered a child. It was very difficult to face having had fatherhood thrust upon him and then taken away in the space of a few months… especially when he could not resolve anything with the people involved.

It was finally over, though, and he and Kendall could face an unfettered life together. He had decided to return home without telling her, hoping to surprise her instead of having her waiting anxiously for his plane to arrive. He had stopped on the way from the airport and picked up a pink rose… wanting to gift her with the same type of flower he had presented to her when he had originally proposed marriage. Of course, he also had a delicate gold bracelet in his pocket as well… one that matched the insignia necklace he had given her a few weeks earlier. He had promised her a trip to Europe and a tour of all their holdings if they survived this fight with Ethan. They had survived even better than he could have planned, and now it was time to embark on an extended honeymoon. He refused to allow worries about Kendall's health to mar his plans for their future – they would face those at the doctor's visit he was determined to make with her the next day.

He entered the casino and saw Edie speaking with one of the staff in the main gaming room. Edie excused herself and told Zach that Kendall and Bianca were in Kendall's office before returning to her discussion. He proceeded with a light step toward the office, anxious to see his wife and feeling very lucky to get to see Bianca and Miranda as well. Upon entering the reception area, he heard their voices drifting from behind the partially open door of Kendall's office.

As he approached the door, he paused when he heard Kendall say, " …There's really no reason to continue the agreement anyway. With Ethan gone and the entire estate in trust for Miranda you don't need protecting. The casinos are doing beautifully, and there's no reason to change the gaming licenses out of my name. Not a single clause in the pre-nup applies to our current situation, and the rules we agreed to before marrying don't apply anymore either. I guess there's really no business or financial reason to stay married… which ought to thrill Mother."

Zach's face fell as he stepped quickly back from the doorway, upsetting a potted plant when he bumped into it. He steadied it quietly and stood for a moment longer, listening to the women comforting Miranda before turning to leave without announcing his presence. The immense pain he felt made him wonder for a moment if he would be able to move, but somehow he found a way to keep putting one foot in front of the other. He took a deep and ragged breath, determined to compose himself for at least as long as it took him to quit the casino and gain the safety of his car. _I was wrong to ever believe that we had a chance… Kendall deserves better than a Cambias anyway. Myrtle was wrong…it's definitely time to leave. I'm not even betraying my promise to Mrs. Fargate – and she'll know that soon enough. I only wish…_

Zach signaled to Edie as he strode by the gaming area. Walking with her to a secluded alcove he said, "Miranda was upset and I didn't want to disturb them. Please don't tell Kendall that I was here."

"Planning a surprise? Sure thing, boss," Edie answered with a smile. "I'll do my best to get her out early."

"Thanks, Edie," Zach answered quietly. "I can always count on you."

After that comment, Zach quickly made his exit and drove to the empty condominium he had shared with Kendall since their marriage. He had once told Kendall that he arrived in Pine Valley with his personal clothing and very little else and he would leave with no more than he had arrived with – less considering that his heart would be staying there, too. The condo, the loft that was nearly ready and the casinos would all belong to Kendall as part of her settlement. Perhaps one day he would be able to buy the Las Vegas casino back from her… but until that time he would quietly disappear from her life.

He set about methodically packing his suitcases, cleaning out the closets and the drawers of all his personal effects. He picked up a photo frame containing one of the pictures that Stuart Chandler had insisted they have taken at their wedding… and found that he could no longer breathe easily. With the photograph in his hand, he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa to stare at their smiling faces… his memories easily traveling back to that day. He had loved her even then, he realized. She was more than just an interesting challenge or a pleasant adventure… she was the companion of his heart. How had she captured him so completely, or so swiftly? It didn't really matter… what did matter was that once again he had given his heart and soul to another and she had handed it back to him in shreds… rejected him and hurt him in ways he could ill afford. Why was the process of loving so painful? Why did the objects of his affection always reject and revile him?

He looked once again at the picture of the smiling, happy couple and felt anger mixed with his pain. Without thought he hurled it toward the fireplace where the glass shattered and the mangled frame lay in pieces. He stared at it for a moment before cautiously picking up the glass shards and carefully removing the picture. After placing it in the pocket of one of his suitcases, he cleaned up the mess he had made and threw away the broken frame and glass… caring for Kendall's welfare even in that small gesture.

After stowing his luggage in the car, he re-entered the condominium and checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He took a moment to stand in the bedroom, with his eyes closed and remembered the happy times he had spent with her in that room. _Was it all a very convincing lie? Or was it never enough?_ Just as he would never know if he and Hannah Nichols had shared a child, he would probably never know why or how Kendall could have perpetuated such a complex deception… even more complex than the one perpetrated by Ethan and his mother. _But Kendall's an impulsive woman who lives for the moment_, he reminded himself. She never gave less than she promised… it was his expectations that had increased. And to be angry with her for keeping to the bargain they had struck was unfair… but damned if he didn't feel like being unfair.

He turned to leave the condo, fully expecting never to set foot in the building or even Pine Valley after that evening. He noticed the pink rose he had purchased with such optimism lying on the table, and picked it up to inhale it's aroma before it joined the broken frame in the trash bin accompanied by the jeweler's box that had been residing in his pocket. Deciding that he couldn't vanish without a word, he sat down to write a brief note of explanation before leaving.

Only there was nothing brief or simple about the note he wanted to write… and no way to say in a few words all that he was feeling. Obviously a declaration of love would be extremely unwelcome… and gratitude for the time they had shared together was something he could not bring himself to express. He wrote a note, read it over, rejected it and crumpled it up before taking another sheet of paper and trying again. Each note was rejected and crumpled until he had as small stack of paper spheres lying next to him. He groaned aloud and rubbed his eyes before looking again at the stack of rejected notes and gathered them in his hand before taking them to join the other broken tokens of their life together in the trash. _I'll call her later… there's nothing to say anyway._

Without even having to think about it, Zach knew exactly where he was going. He drove back toward the Pine Valley airport with every intention of finding a seat on the next plane for Las Vegas. He wanted to be well on his way there before Kendall ever left the casino… feeling a distinct need to get as many miles as possible between them. Unfortunately, luck was working against him that night as he was unable to get anything except a seat in coach. The thought of spending several hours on a cramped plane with so many other people was almost more than he could stand, and doing it crammed into coach made him change his mind entirely about flying. Instead of purchasing a ticket, he reversed direction and headed back to his car, turning it west as soon as he entered the interstate. Time alone and away from people was what he needed… and he was used to the company of his own tormented thoughts. So much of his life had been spent in solitary pursuits that he had no fear of what his mind might do to him, and the impulsive decision to drive straight to the casita from Pine Valley felt more right than any other decision he'd made that day.

Although he knew that it would take nearly a week of driving… he would have the anonymity of the open road and freedom from the entanglements of well-meaning associates. In his zeal to solidify and protect their business arrangement, he had made it difficult to return to Las Vegas without Kendall after having impressed everyone with the happiness of their marriage. Once again, he would become invisible to the world… not anything as drastic as faking his death, but still giving him the freedom to plan and choose his next moves carefully. When he reached the casita he could spend a few days in the desert, allowing its stark beauty to give him what solace it might. By then he might even have a plan on how to spend the remainder of his solitary and miserable existence.

In the meantime, Kendall was impatiently waiting for Zach to call her at the office before leaving to face another lonely night at their empty condo. Finally, she picked up the telephone and called his hotel only to find out that he had checked out early that morning. Feeling certain that Zach was home and waiting to surprise her, she grabbed her purse and left the casino telling Edie that she wouldn't be in the next day.

Kendall arrived home and was surprised to find both condos dark. She had looked for Zach's car in the parking lot, but didn't see it. Still convinced that she would find him waiting for her, though, she pulled out her key and let herself quietly into the condo before heading straight to the bedroom. She turned on the lights but found the room was empty as it had been when she had left that morning. She sat down on the bed and picked up the telephone to try calling Zach and noticed the photograph of their wedding was missing from the table. Looking around the room she became aware of other items slightly out of place, and began to look around in curiosity. She opened each drawer in the dresser to find all of Zach's things had been removed… leaving a fear in the pit of her stomach. When she opened the closet to find all of his clothing gone she could no longer hold back the sure knowledge that he had left her. Once she realized that truth, she fell to her knees unable to hold back the tide of tears that had been threatening to overwhelm her.


	50. Chapter 50

Kendall woke to the sound of the telephone's continuous ringing. She vaguely remembered crawling into bed fully clothed after she had cried until she had no more tears to shed. She felt utterly alone and devastated that Zach would have left without so much as a word… and completely confused that he could be so cruel. Just the day before he had been expressing his eagerness to be with her again… what happened to cause such a drastic decision?

She rolled over and ignored the telephone, not falling back to sleep but feeling entirely too lethargic to answer it. She was roused a little while later from somewhere between sleep and wakefulness to the sound of knocking, but once again chose to ignore it completely. Just like the telephone had, she was sure it would go away and she had no desire to know who was there since the only person she wanted to see had his own key. She pulled the covers tighter against her and moaned as her stomach became queasy, but made no other movement than to close her eyes.

"Kendall! Kendall! What's wrong?" Bianca's frantic voice beseeched her sister as she pulled the covers back and shook Kendall from her stupor. When she couldn't reach Kendall by telephone, Bianca had arrived to accompany Kendall to her doctor appointment… and got building maintenance to let her into the condo when Kendall hadn't answered the door either.

"Nothing… everything… go away…" Kendall mumbled to Bianca as she tried to pull the covers back over her body.

Bianca turned to the man accompanying her, "Thanks for your help. I'll take care of her now." She walked the man to the door and saw him out before returning to the bedroom to find Kendall trying to escape into sleep. Pulling the covers off of her once more, she helped Kendall to reluctantly sit at the edge of the bed before asking, "What happened? And don't tell me 'nothing' because my eyes tell me differently."

"He's gone," Kendall said in barely more than a whisper.

"Who's gone? Zach?" Bianca asked. At Kendall's nod she continued, "He's in London, remember? He'll be home soon… and then you can tell him about the baby. What happened last night? Did he forget to call?"

Kendall nodded her head, paused a moment and then shook it before answering, "He didn't call… and he's not… he's not in London. I don't know where he is anymore… but he's left me."

Bianca seated herself next to her sister and pulled Kendall's head onto her shoulder, "He wouldn't do that, honey. He loves you."

Kendall shook her head and found that she had more tears in her after all as she began to sob, "No… he doesn't love me… he came home and… and… look in the closet…"

Bianca didn't get up from the bed but wrapped her arms around Kendall and allowed her to cry. She glanced around the room and saw the open drawers and closet door… and the fact that they contained no masculine clothing at all. A suspicion that Zach had returned to Pine Valley and moved out of the condo began to form and she asked, "Are you saying he came and packed up all his things and left?"

Kendall nodded her head as she cried, unable to answer coherently. Bianca, however, continued to question her quietly as she stroked her hair and rubbed her back… as if she was as young as Miranda. "What did he say? Why did he do that?"

Finally, Kendall heaved a ragged sigh and pushed herself out of Bianca's arms and sat up straight, "I don't know. There was no call… no note… I came home and found he'd emptied out his things. Do you think he found out about the baby? Do you think he left because of it?"

"No!" Bianca said explosively. "I've seen how much he loves Miranda… how much he wanted to love Ethan. He would not desert you or his child if he knew… whatever reason he had for leaving, that wasn't it. Kendall… we need to get you ready for the doctor… and then we'll figure out what happened. He can't disappear without a trace… we'll find him."

Kendall started to cry again, but suddenly the nausea she had been sensing overwhelmed her and she bolted for the bathroom. Bianca followed her and knelt beside her sister as she lost what little food had been in her stomach from the day before. Afterwards she pressed a cold washcloth to her face and bathed it gently. Kendall sat on the bathroom floor and leaned against the wall, manic laughter coming from her mouth as she said, "What… what a time… for… for morning… morning sickness… to set… in."

Bianca laughed with Kendall and treated her soothingly until she calmed before commenting, "If you feel up to it we need to get you in the shower and dressed. You are going to the doctor this morning if I have to drag you there… and I will call Mom if you don't cooperate. AND I'll tell her why you're going."

Kendall looked at Bianca, recognized the determined expression on her face and nodded. The last thing she needed at that moment was Erica… and she hoped that Bianca was just using scare tactics – however she wasn't going to take any chances. With Bianca's help she stood and undressed before getting into the shower. Once Bianca was sure that Kendall was steady on her feet, she went into the bedroom and laid out clothing.

When she heard the water stop she called to Kendall. "Do you need me to call Edie? I'll tell her that you won't be in today."

Kendall stepped into the room wearing a robe and toweling her hair dry, "No. I told her that yesterday. She's not expecting me. I called Zach's hotel in London and they said he'd checked out… so I assumed he'd come home to surprise me. He certainly surprised me… just not the way I expected." She walked over to the bed and sat down, sniffling from fresh tears.

Bianca watched Kendall and refused to let her give in to despair, "No, Kendall. We don't have time for that right now. I'll help you get dressed and then I'll drive you to the doctor. I don't know what happened… but we'll figure it out. And then your husband will be answering to me for what he's done!"

"No! I don't want you to be mad at Zach again, Bianca," Kendall answered her sister.

"And why the hell not? I can't imagine any reason for him to leave you at all… much less without a word," Bianca answered indignantly as she helped Kendall to dress. "I don't want to be angry… but if you're not going to do it then I will."

Kendall sniffled again and looked around, "Hey… where's Miranda?"

"Trying to change the subject on me? Okay… I'll let you do it for now. She's with Myrtle. We'll pick her up after your appointment," Bianca answered.

After that they left for Kendall's appointment with Dr. Baldwin. Bianca accompanied her through the entire examination and both women were relieved to find out that Kendall and the baby were healthy and her pregnancy was progressing normally despite the added stress of the last few weeks. No mention was made of Zach until they were back in the car and heading toward Myrtle's boarding house to pick up Miranda.

"Kendall… you need to think back to your last conversation. Maybe he said something that you've forgotten. Or maybe something came up and he left you a message at the casino," Bianca offered helpfully.

Kendall shook her head and answered sadly, "No… there is no reason that he would have come home to completely pack up his things unless he intended it to be a permanent departure. For whatever reason, he's decided that the bargain is done and he's moving on with his life, but I don't understand why. I know he loves me. Unless he's so afraid of loving me that he ran… and we both know that if he wants to disappear he can and will. Why didn't I tell him about the baby before he left?"

Bianca pulled into the driveway of Myrtle's and both women exited the car to go into the house. She didn't say it, but Bianca was hoping that perhaps Myrtle could give them some hope about Zach… she had always been his most vocal defender even when the rest of the town had considered him completely evil.

Myrtle and Miranda were in the living room of the boarding house when the two young women entered, and she immediately recognized the distressed looks on their faces. After assuring herselfthat Miranda would get into no trouble for a moment, she rose and pulled both girls into her arms… giving them each a shoulder and patting their backs. After another minute she asked, "What's wrong? Has something happened to Zach?"

Kendall pulled out of Myrtle's arm first and the three of them were seated while Bianca kept an eye on her active toddler. Kendall took a breath before answering tremulously, "He's left me, Myrtle."

"No… that can't be, honey. He promised me…" Myrtle answered with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean he promised you?" Kendall asked the older woman sharply.

"I saw him… just the day… the day he left for England," Myrtle answered. "We talked, and I could tell he was thinkin' of leavin' you, honey. He thought he was no good… and that he'd only brought you heartbreak. I thought I'd set him straight… and he did… he promised me he wouldn't leave you. I never expected Zach Slater to go back on his word."

"He doesn't go back on his word, Myrtle," Kendall said softly. "But our agreement… it's over. Now that Ethan's dead and Miranda has Cambias… there's no reason to stay married. At least there's no reason for him."

Myrtle snorted inelegantly before replying, "Oh… I can think of one very important reason for him to stay married to you, darlin'. He's crazy in love with you."

Kendall gave a brief smile and leaned back in the chair, placing her hand over her abdomen before answering, "And I'm crazy in love with him… but I never told him, Myrtle. And I never told him… Oh, Myrtle… I never told him about… about…"

Myrtle Fargate was a wise and perceptive woman. Looking closely at Kendall she realized the truth of what the young woman couldn't say, "You never told him about the babe, did you? You were waitin' until it was all over… until the trouble with young Ethan was resolved. Oh, honey… you weren't wrong to wait. Babies are a joy, and it's hard to be joyful when there's so much sorrow all around."

"Oh, Myrtle… what am I going to do?" Kendall said as fresh tears slipped from her eyes.

"You're going to find your man… and tell him he's to be a father. And you're going to tell him from me that he's a damn fool!" the older woman replied.

"Myrtle!" Bianca exclaimed with a smile.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Myrtle asked her.

As she picked up Miranda and hugged her close Bianca said, "No… I'm not disagreeing. I don't get it… Zach and Kendall were so good together… I had convinced myself that I was wrong about him when we found out what Ethan really was, but then he did this to Kendall."

"No… Binx… he had a good reason. I know that. I know he loves me… and right now I have to hold onto that. Will you help me find him?" Kendall answered, feeling stronger than she had since the night before. Somehow after talking to Myrtle she didn't feel as unsure as she had. She would deal with one thing at a time… and the first thing to deal with was finding a reason for Zach's departure. "Let's go home, Binx. I've got calls to make."


	51. Chapter 51

After assuring Bianca that she wouldn't crawl into bed and give up again, Kendall was able to make her leave with Miranda. She needed to marshall all of her energy towards finding Zach… and the first order of business was to find out what had made him decide to leave in the first place. She placed a call to London and left messages for the Cambias attorneys, but couldn't reach anyone in person due to the time difference. She checked the voicemail for her cell phone and at the office, but found no messages. Finally she called Edie to see if she had spoken to Zach.

After Edie had answered the phone and Kendall identified herself, Edie commented, "I'm surprised you have time to check in, Kendall. I figured you and Zach wouldn't even think about this place."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, feeling a combination of irritation and hopefulness that was hard to define. "When did Zach call you?"

"He didn't call… he was here. Didn't he tell you?" Edie answered.

Kendall frowned and carefully phrased her next questions, "No, he didn't mention it. Did he say why he came by? I never saw him there yesterday."

"I know… he went up to the office to see you, but he came back down and said that Miranda was upset and he didn't want to disturb her. Then he left. Did he remember to put your rose in water?" Edie said conversationally.

"My rose? No… he must have forgotten…" Kendall said musingly. _He was at the casino yesterday. What were Bianca and I talking about? He heard Miranda crying._

"Kendall? Are you still there?" Edie interrupted her reverie.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Edie… I've got a call coming in on the other line. Thanks," Kendall said absently and before severing the connection.

She sat on the sofa lost in thought, trying to remember exactly what she and Bianca had said before Miranda started to cry. She couldn't remember the conversation, but she did remember hearing a noise in the reception area… _That was ZACH!_ She realized that he must have overheard something… something that made him think she wanted him to leave. _What did we say?_

As she sat there wracking her brain for the lost conversation, she noticed a piece of glass lying on the fireplace hearth. She walked over and picked up the piece of glass and looked around for more. Something that hadn't been there, she was sure. When she was certain that there was no more glass, she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the trash can…to find a treasure trove of information. Buried beneath several crumpled pieces of paper were a wilted pink rose and the remains of the frame that had contained their wedding picture. She lifted the container and pulled out the papers before carefully removing the flower and examining the frame. She used a long wooden frame remnant to pick around the glass and found a jeweler's box nestled at the bottom of the receptacle, but no sign of the photograph. Wrapping her hand in a towel, she reached in and pulled out the jewelry box and placed it on the table next to the flower, broken frame and crumpled papers.

She seated herself at the table and looked over her discoveries, uncertain of exactly where to start… but sure that the answers she sought were sitting in front of her. She closed her eyes and said aloud, "Please… help me find him." The she opened the velvet box and smiled at the delicate bracelet that matched the necklace she wore. She took it from the box and clasped it around her wrist before examining the remaining items. The flower, the bracelet and the missing photograph told the story of a man who had left without planning to… and who had left in anger… or in pain. Perhaps the crumpled paper orbs would tell her what she needed to know… maybe containing flight information or something else she could use to follow him. Because she believed from those few items that he had not left because it was his choice, but because he thought it was her choice. She held her breath as she unfolded the first of the notes that he must have agonized over.Sometimes he had crossed out words and changed them before obviously deciding to start over. She sighed deeply as she began to read:

_Kendall,_

_With Ethan's death, our agreement is at an end. I've (loved) enjoyed my time as your husband. I wish_

She placed it face up on the table and pulled another one out to read:

_Kendall,_

_The condo and the loft are yours. My attorneys have already put both casinos in your name. I hope you_

Once again she repeated the action, finding a few more notes with variations on the statements in the first two notes. She pulled out another one with more writing on it:

_Kendall, _

_Thank you for (making) our (business arrangement so very) pleasant marriage. I know that both casinos will (do well) thrive under your leadership. I am leaving (them in your capable hands as well as) you my condo and the loft (in Pine Valley). Do with them as you please. When you are ready to initiate divorce proceedings, please have the documents sent to my attorneys in New York. (I have enjoyed every moment of being your husband and wish you much happiness in your future. I hope that you find the love you so richly deserve.) _

_(Fondly,) __Zach_

After reading that note, Kendall stood and walked about the room… the tears on her face flowing freely. The pain he must have been feeling was evident in the way he had tried over and over again to write her a note that was civilized. She used some tissues to wipe her face before sitting down to read the rest:

_Kendall,_

_I'm sure you and your family will be relieved at the departure of the last Cambias. Tell your mother and Bianca not to worry because I won't be back. My attorneys will be in touch about the prenup._

_Z_

Anger… she felt an almost physical blow at the venom of that note. But he hadn't left it… no matter what he said in that note, he had crumpled it up and rejected it… choosing not to leave it as his goodbye message. Unwilling to read another angry note, she held her face in her hands and sobbed for a moment while trying to remember what she had said that made him leave so abruptly. Finally… after several moments… she remembered telling Bianca that the agreement was over, _I guess there's really no business or financial reason to stay married… which ought to thrill Mother._ She gasped and sat up in the chair when she remembered that comment… _No wonder he left. He thought I was telling Bianca that I was going to end our marriage – not that I loved him so much I wanted to release him from the bargain._

She continued to unfold notes, found a couple more angry ones and then another cold, civilized one. Not expecting to find anything more that was helpful; she nevertheless forced herself to read them all. As she opened the last one, her breath caught and held as she read:

_Kendall, I love you. I'm sorry._

She held that note to her breast and cried… tears of sadness that he had left without knowing the truth… tears of happiness that he had realized his love for her… and then she decided to shed no more tears. She knew in her heart where he was, the only place he could go when he felt so sad and alone… the place where she would go to be with him. Wiping the last of her tears, she left the condo and drove to the hospital for the second time that day.

Kendall burst into Maria Grey's office without knocking, and was inwardly relieved to find the woman alone, "Maria, I need…"

"Kendall… you're not my patient. And I'd really rather that you didn't keep coming to see me like this," Maria interrupted her in irritation.

"I know… I'm not here as a patient. I need your help," Kendall said frantically.

"What… I can't help you Kendall. Go home to Zach," Maria said sadly.

"No… you're the only one who can. I need directions… to the casita. Zach left and I know that's where he went. But I don't know how to get there," Kendall said urgently.

"The casita… Zach left… I don't understand," Maria said in confusion.

"He's being all noble and selfless… saving me from the last Cambias. Now that Ethan's gone he's trying to give me my freedom," Kendall explained impatiently.

"But the baby…" Maria started to say.

Kendall shook her head, "He doesn't know about the baby. I didn't get a chance to tell him before he left." At Maria's blank look, Kendall continued, "He went to London to find out the truth about Ethan and I didn't have a chance to tell him before he left. He doesn't know about the baby… and I need to tell him. He's at the casita… I can feel it. Will you tell me how to get there?"

Maria sat for a moment before asking, "Have you been there? Did he take you to the casita?"

Kendall nodded her head, "Mm-hmm… the last day of our honeymoon. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to know that. But I'm desperate, Maria… I don't know how to get there… please… if you ever loved Zach… do this for him."

Slowly the other woman nodded her head, and Kendall breathed a sigh of relief.


	52. Chapter 52

Zach hit the bright lights as he turned off the highway onto the dirt and gravel road that would lead to the casita. He glanced at the clock on his dashboard and noted that it was no longer late night but early morning. He yawned briefly already anxious to sleep in his bed instead of another anonymous hotel room. Six days of driving from Pine Valley with no companionship except his own thoughts and memories had been more than even he could stand… especially when he would be leaving again after taking only a day to rest and renew at his desert retreat.

The anger and pain that had propelled him out of Pine Valley hadn't allowed any room for planning until it diminished after two days of driving and without any clear goal in his mind to act upon, he continued on his journey west. Each day was the same… driving during the day, stopping for meals when he felt hungry, and then pulling into roadside hotels and sleeping in utter exhaustion after the unremitting monotony of the drive. The only change throughout the miles was occasional heavy traffic surrounding cities and the variations he made between classical, jazz and classic rock music. Even worse than the unchanging landscape, though, was the way his mind replayed his marriage to Kendall… and filtered it through the lens of his finally admitted love for her.

So many of the memories were happy ones… but those made him immeasurably sad in reflecting on his loss. The very first time they had made love she had shown such abandon… they had learned to love each other wholly even as they had consumed that bottle of cognac. The unintended intimacy of a shared shower, a quiet meal and the way their bodies were drawn together even in sleep was more proof of their love. He remembered again how his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him, her enchantment and exhilaration at learning to gamble… and the way her eyes told him when she wanted to be alone with him. In his dreams at night she came to him, kneading his shoulders with her hands and loosening the knots of tension brought on by his worries and fears before loving him… always loving him. He woke in a cold sweat calling her name… his arms holding the phantom woman he wasn't certain he could live without.

To be sure there were sad memories as well, but he had to reach back into their past… back to when they had first met each other. He had to relive his unkindness to her, his suspicions about Michael's death and the way he used her worst fears and insecurities against her to protect Ethan. Somewhere in the midst of even that, he had found something within her that fascinated him. Although she was fragile, even that was deceptive as she kept recovering from the blows of life – and shared her love and compassion with people she cared for while they rejected and despised her. Ryan, Greenlee, Ethan, JR… she had shown them a level of caring that they did not deserve but she did it because _she_ loved _them_… and only asked for their kindness in return. Then he remembered how he nearly lost himself after Ethan's death, but Kendall was the one who wouldn't let him go… wouldn't allow him to fall into the abyss he had first created when he heard of Michael's death. After losing Ethan he would have fallen in and lost himself completely if it hadn't been for Kendall… she had saved him.

Did she know that she loved him, too? He wondered if she had been as self-deluding as he had. Because once his eyes were opened to the depth of his love for her, he knew that she felt the same for him. Part of what had made their marriage so successful was the love and consideration each felt toward the other. It could not have happened if only one of them had loved… as Kendall had with so many men in her life. She gave of herself completely, and those men had taken. He had taken, too… but he had given back to her as well. He was honest enough to know that he had given her a measure of strength and confidence that no other man had allowed her to have. He had placed his trust in her… given her things that were precious to him and trusted that she would take care of them. Not precious in terms of monetary value… but things that he could ill-afford to lose – his heart, his soul… and his love. She had held them and protected them… cared for them and treated them gently. Her love had held him together just as his love had strengthened her.

How much had he hurt her by leaving? When she discovered his desertion… how had she handled it? He had tried to reach her finally, but it was three days after his escape. Even though he knew that the telephone was not the way to make up for what he had done… he had still tried. The casino said that she was absent indefinitely and directed his call to Edie – but he only wanted to speak with Kendall and hung up. The telephone at the condo was never answered and he could not bring himself to leave a message. She had not been seen at Fusion, and he would not call anyone else. How did he ask her forgiveness on a machine? Did he even have the right to ask it of her? Did he have the right to fight for their marriage? He had done the leaving… but she had said she wanted to be free. Would the desire to honor her wishes count in his favor? He had promised Myrtle he wouldn't leave… but he had promised Erica he wouldn't stand in Kendall's way. What was the right thing to do for Kendall? She deserved her freedom from him, because he had only brought her pain and sadness… her health problems proved that she had suffered from being his wife. Did he have the right to ask her to stay with him? His tortured thoughts went on and on without answer as he continued to drive west. That was the only constant in his life, driving west to reach the casita as if it held the answers he sought.

Now he was nearly there… in a little while he would be at his favorite place in the world and he would lie in a bed he had last shared with Kendall. There would be no escape from her at the casita… their single visit there and time spent at the recreated casita room at The Seasons meant that he would be surrounded by memories even stronger than the ones evoked by a song or a scent as he drove. She would be there in every way except the one that mattered… but he would stay there only briefly. He would allow himself enough time to rest, to visit the desert and to gain strength before returning to Pine Valley… and to Kendall. He didn't know if he deserved her, and admitted that he probably did not… but he would see her and talk to her. If she let him – and she _would_ let him – he would plead his case and ask her forgiveness… and declare his love. He would not walk away without a fight… he would not keep a promise that would cause them both so much pain. Long ago he had promised Maria that if she left, he would not follow… the pain that promise had caused proved it was not worth repeating. This time his love was stronger and deeper… there were no secrets, no lies and no half truths between them… everything was crystal clear. It was time for him to make a stand. He would not lose this woman who meant more to him than his own life.

As headlights illuminated the casita, his heart leapt with the joy he always felt at coming home… for this place was the closest thing to home he had ever known. Once he would have said it was only home while he was with Maria, but Kendall had proved how wrong that was. It was home because he loved it and it loved him… as it had loved Maria… as it loved Kendall now. He would return to Pine Valley and bring Kendall back to the casita where they could spend time together in loving each other. He would be able to prove his love to her in that place… he smiled and nodded his head as he accepted that his plan would not be complete until he brought her back to the casita and made her see the truth of their love and the rightness of their life together.

He parked his car next to a dirty and dusty jeep that he hadn't seen before. It was late and he was tired, but he would speak to the caretaker the next day about keeping his vehicle by the stables. He chuckled to himself and wondered if the caretaker used the main house when he was away – he had not called ahead to have the place readied for him. He didn't really mind, that the place continued to be well cared for was what ultimately mattered. Leaving his luggage in the car, he entered the house quickly… he could feel the extra hours spent on the road that day in the aching of muscles more than fatigued from days of relative inactivity. He stretched and worked his arms and legs and back for a few minutes before turning down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Turning on the lights, he opened the refrigerator and found it stocked with staples before pulling out a bottle of beer and some bread to make a sandwich. He paced the kitchen as he ate; enjoying the feeling of movement and renewed circulation in his arms and legs. Almost deciding to take a walk to the stables to visit the horses, he was caught off guard by a yawn and realized that he was more than ready for sleep. Turning out the lights he made his way through the living room and down the hallway toward his bedroom, dimly lit by the brightness of a full moon shining in the window.

He entered the bedroom and noticed a slight form lying prone in his bed. Too small to be his caretaker, he groaned inwardly at the inconvenience and walked around the far side of the bed to rouse the unsuspecting sleeper – wondering if it was a lost traveler or some friend given a spare room. His hand paused in midair as he recognized the face of his wife… and stood in shocked silence while he tried to persuade himself that she was a hallucination. After closing his eyes and shaking his head, he saw that she was still lying there quietly sleeping and knew that he needed to do something to dispel the image… or risk a complete descent into madness.

He crouched next to the bed and leaned his head toward her sleeping face, placing gentle lips against hers and losing himself completely as she responded to his kiss with one of her own. Before his mind could even accept that she was not an illusion, her arms entwined themselves around his neck and pulled him close as she opened her mouth and gave him a passion for which he was unprepared. Without breaking the kiss he joined her on the bed, pulling her against him and rubbing his hands down the length of her body… somewhere his mind registered that she was wearing nothing except a t-shirt which was quickly discarded. Without a word between them his hands were clumsily joined by Kendall's in removing his shirt and remaining clothing before she pressed herself against him… stirring and rousing him as he did her. The time apart had only heightened their need for each other and they found themselves quickly succumbing to an ardor that took away their breath and ability for rational thought. With whispered endearments they drove each other toward new peaks of ecstasy that left questions and explanations for another time.

Zach's fatigue was lost the moment his lips touched Kendall's and they loved each other thoroughly, first with a rough and impatient need and then more slowly, drawing out the pleasure for them both. His hands knew her body well and played it as a musician does a well-loved instrument while Kendall responded with equal skill. The air itself turned to liquid gold as they stroked and tasted and tested the limits of their desire… drawing out the delight until it consumed them both in an inferno that neither expected but both embraced absolutely.

Much later, as the first rays of the sunlight were entering the bedroom window, Zach finally asked Kendall the question that had waited while they loved, "How did you know?"

Kendall looked at him with love in her eyes, "Where else would you go?"

"But why are you here? After the way I left… you should be angry… not here… not now…" he said in confusion.

She pulled his face to her and kissed him tenderly, "What you heard was wrong… I don't want out of our marriage… but I want to free you from our agreement."

He kissed her again before answering, "Kendall… I love you… I've loved you for such a long time… nothing else matters except that."

"I know… I love you, too," she giggled. "That's all I've wanted to hear… say it again."

"I love you, Kendall Slater," he answered her with a smile. "There's so much I need to say to you… so much to tell you…" Zach yawned. "But I'm so tired… I need to sleep… will you stay with me?"

"Where else would I go? I'll be right here when you wake up," she answered him with a contented sigh as she pushed him back against the pillows and stretched her body against his, laying her head on his shoulder and her arm across his torso. "Sleep now, Zach… we'll sleep… together."


	53. Chapter 53

Zach woke feeling rested as the afternoon sun streamed into the bedroom. It only took a moment for him to remember that he was at the casita and that Kendall had been there waiting for him. He reached out to pull her against him and found the bed beside him empty… and wondered if it had been only a dream. He felt desolate in that moment, but then heard a faint sound from the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He noticed his old t-shirt on the floor and realized that it must have been what Kendall had been sleeping in the night before and padded to the closed bathroom door.

Finding the door locked against his intrusion he knocked softly before calling, "Kendall… are you alright?"

"Mm-hmm," was the only answer before he heard a groan and another sound he couldn't identify.

He knocked more urgently, "Kendall… you don't sound alright. Open the door and let me in."

"Give me a minute," she answered, sounding out of breath. He could hear running water as he waited impatiently next to the door until she turned the lock. He quickly opened the door and pulled her into his arms and nearly pulling the robe off of her body in his haste. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm fine Zach… it's okay."

"You're not okay… I can see and hear that you're not okay," Zach said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. After laying her gently against the pillows, he sat beside her and stroked the hair from her face. "What is going on? Why did you lock the door?"

Kendall grasped his hand in both of her own and brought it to her lips. After a moment she sighed, "I really am okay… I promise. I locked the door because I was trying to let you sleep… and I was hoping that I wouldn't disturb you."

"Please… tell me what you found out from the doctor," Zach implored her quietly. The only thing he could think of was that something _was_ wrong and that she had risked her health to come to him at the casita.

Kendall used Zach's arm to pull herself into a seated position and then patted the bed next to her, "Come here next to me, Zach. I'll tell you everything you want to know… but I want to lie in your arms…. I've been so lonely without you."

He settled himself next to her and pulled her into his arms before asking once again, in a voice raspy with emotion, "Tell me what's wrong… _now_."

Kendall nodded her head, and Zach schooled himself to patience as he could tell she was trying hard to reply to his question. After moment she answered, "I kept my doctor appointment after you left… but I already knew what it was. I knew before you left for England… but I didn't have the words to tell you…"

He pulled her even more tightly against him, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead and eyes before responding anxiously, "Whatever it is… we'll fight it. Kendall… I'm not giving up on you or us without a fight. We'll find the best doctors… no matter what it takes… no matter what it costs… I will not lose you again."

Kendall placed her fingers against his lips, "Shh, shh, shh…. I'm sorry. It's nothing like that and here I am still letting you worry over nothing. I don't know why this is so hard for me to tell you… but… but I promise you… that I didn't lie to you… and I didn't break our agreement." She looked at him with pleading eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, "Please believe me."

Zach looked at her in complete confusion before answering her distress hoarsely, "Of course I believe you… why wouldn't I believe you? Just tell me what it is already!"

"I'm… I'm… Zach… we're…" Kendall stammered. She took his hand from her cheek and laid it on her abdomen with her hand resting against his before whispering, "I'm pregnant, Zach. We're going to have a baby."

He looked at her without comprehension for several seconds before realizing the import of her words. He looked from her face to their hands and back again, seeing the fear in her eyes… fear that he would reject their child… fear that he would reject her. He closed his eyes for a moment and let her words wash over him… _Kendall is pregnant. Kendall is having my baby. Kendall loves me._ He opened his eyes once again and they were dancing with happiness as his face lit with a smile of absolute joy. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her, first tenderly and then with a fierceness that came from the elation that flooded his entire being. He had a chance to become a father… the right way this time… with the woman he loved. No lies, no subterfuge… instead with commitment… and love… the way it was meant to be.

He finally drew back and looked at her carefully, "Why were you so afraid to tell me? This is happy news."

"But… but we promised… no babies," Kendall answered, her eyes lowered. "That first night at the Valley Inn… you made me promise I wouldn't get pregnant. I… I broke the promise."

He shook his head in confusion, "Kendall… that was when we had an open marriage." He gently lifted her chin until she met his eyes, "And I made the same promise to you. It seems to me that we both broke the agreement. Why are you so afraid? Don't you believe I can love our child? Do you doubt me that much?"

"No! Zach… no! Never!" she answered vehemently before saying more quietly, "But I didn't know how you felt about having a baby… and I didn't want to let you down... or hurt you again."

He smiled as he answered, his hands gently stroking her face, "When we made that agreement neither one of us was in a place where we could even think about children… oh, Kendall… I'm so sorry that you had to go through this alone. I should have been with you… then you would have known how happy this makes me."

She placed his hand against her still flat stomach and answered, "You _were_ with me… even when there was an ocean between us I had your child with me. A child I didn't even know I wanted until I found out I was pregnant."

"I have so many questions… so many things I want to know," Zach said to her. "But the most important ones are already answered. I love you, Kendall… and I love our baby. There's really nothing else, is there?"

"You're right… nothing else matters… but you still deserve to know everything," Kendall answered. "And I want to tell you… everything… but can we do it over some food? I know you have to be starving… and some dry toast and ginger tea will generally stay down."

"So… that was… but it's not…" Zach said uncertainly.

"It was morning sickness… better known as all day sickness by pregnant women everywhere. It's not too bad… some days I'm not sick at all," she answered. "But other days… like today… are more tricky. That's what my headaches were too… just my body getting used to the baby... _our _baby."

"Are you okay now?" Zach asked as he continued to hold her in his arms. After she nodded her head he continued, "One thing I don't understand, Kendall. If you weren't trying to get pregnant… and I believe you when you say that… then how did it happen? Those pills are supposed to be completely effective."

Kendall giggled and turned red before answering, "Completely effective means 99 percent… and that's only true if you don't miss a dose."

He looked at her in surprise, "You missed one pill? That's all it took?"

"Actually… it was two. And it's all your fault," she answered cheekily.

He raised an eyebrow, cocked his head and deadpanned, "Well… I already _know_ that."

She laughed gleefully before continuing, "When you whisked me away to Vegas, you bought me an entire wardrobe… but didn't get any of my personal items from the condo. I had to call my doctor from the Bellagio to get a duplicate prescription filled… and it took a couple of days. Everything happened so fast… and suddenly we had this marriage… and I wanted you so much… that I didn't really consider the consequences. I'm sorry."

"Kendall," Zach said sternly. Her eyes met his and he noticed a flicker of unease in their depths before he said soothingly, "I'm not sorry." And then drew her into a languid and tender kiss. After a moment he reluctantly released her and leaned his forehead against hers as he breathed a sigh, "I'll go make your toast and tea. You rest."

"No, Zach, I don't want to rest. I don't want to let you out of my sight… we've been too long apart already," she answered as she rose with him.

He pulled on a pair of old jeans from a drawer and Kendall wrapped her robe more tightly around her before they went to the kitchen. He insisted on taking care of her before preparing himself an enormous breakfast while she sipped her tea. At one point when he had bacon frying, coffee brewing and eggs scrambling, she looked at him with an odd expression and then ran from the room. He watched her with concern, quickly turning off the stove. He served up a plate of what had finished cooking and took it and her tea to another room. When she returned, she found him seated in the living room by the fireplace smiling at her relieved expression from being out of the kitchen and its odors.

While Zach ate, Kendall explained how she had pieced together the reason he had left. He looked at her with surprise when she explained how she got directions to the casita from Maria… and laughed aloud when she described his caretaker's surprised reaction to her sudden and unexpected arrival. She had been waiting for him for three days… and was almost ready to give up hope. If he hadn't shown up by the end of the day, she had planned to return to Las Vegas and hire an investigator to find him. Finally she explained to him how she had realized their love for each other on the day after Ethan's death, and he felt sad that it had taken him so much longer to see the truth.

In turn, Zach explained what he had heard and the pain he had felt at her supposed rejection. He had lashed out impulsively and left… because his pain had been too great to allow rational thought. He had spent every day on the road wanting her beside him and wishing he had never left. Kendall cried quietly as he described his desolation… and how he had dreamed of her every night. While he told his tale, she crawled onto his lap and held him in her arms as they cried together… tears of happiness and sadness mingled together with love.

Zach dipped his head and kissed away her tears, wondering at the depth of his love for this fragile beauty… while at the same time recognizing her strength and resilience. As his kisses became more demanding, Kendall pulled back and caught her breath before saying, "Not yet… we'll miss the sunset…"

He looked at her in bewilderment before understanding dawned on his face, "Can you ride? I mean you're…"

"I'm pregnant, Zach... not an invalid. I'm healthy, the baby's healthy… and…" she looked at him lasciviously, "…you're _very_ healthy. I want to ride out to the dunes and watch the sunset and make love under the stars."

He nodded his head in agreement, "I'd like that… after all… we missed our anniversary. And I can't think of a better way to celebrate it than alone with you in the beautiful desert."

"We missed our… you're right! Two months ago… Oh, Zach… most wives are fortunate if their husbands remember the _year_… Have I told you lately what a lucky _woman_ I am?" Kendall said with a grin.

He laughed in pleasure at her use of his words and whispered in her ear as he held her close, "No luckier than I."


	54. Epilogue

Zach lay with his head propped on his elbow watching Kendall sleep with their baby snuggled close beside her. It was hard to believe that they were once again at the casita and celebrating their first wedding anniversary. He stroked the baby's cheek with a gentle finger and smiled to himself as he reflected on what had been the happiest year of his life, and how they had made it a point to spend a few days of each month at the casita around their anniversary.

He considered the day he had found out that Kendall was pregnant and the immense joy he had felt. They had spent the night in each other's arms watching the sunset over the desert and making love under the brightly lit stars. It was at that moment that they made a promise to spend time together at the casita as often as possible. After spending a few days there, they had returned to Pine Valley to face Kendall's mother with the news of her pregnancy – a prospect that she found to be daunting despite having the man she loved by her side.

Bianca had agreed to remain in Pine Valley until they broke the news to Erica whose initial reaction was a combination of anger, relief and concern. Her dislike for Zach was readily apparent, but she was glad to hear that Kendall had not developed a serious medical condition. However, she was deeply troubled at the thought that Kendall was having a Cambias child after what Bianca had suffered. It took the combined efforts of Kendall, Bianca and Myrtle to calm Erica from her initial reaction. Zach had taken some time alone with Erica to assure her that his promise stood and Kendall would be released from their marriage whenever she wished, although Kendall was not happy that he had done so. Finally, after several weeks of continued strained relations between Kendall and her mother, the younger woman had faced her mother and given her an ultimatum to accept her husband and coming child or stay out of her life – and although Erica did not handle ultimatums well, she was at least civil to Zach while she remained watchful for any sign that Kendall was unhappy or abused. Kendall was mollified only after Zach promised Kendall that he enjoyed an armed truce with Erica, and the best part of their relationship was in irritating the other.

Shortly after returning to Pine Valley, they had moved into their renovated loft and sold both condominiums – at the same time divesting themselves of the last reminders of Ethan's reign of terror. The fresh start in a new home was just what they needed and they had fortunately purchased a loft with plenty of room for the baby. Perhaps one day they would consider purchasing a traditional house and yard for their growing family, but it was not a priority with their nomadic lifestyle. Until the doctor had restricted Kendall's ability to travel late in her pregnancy, they had spent a lot of time traveling between Pine Valley, Las Vegas and Europe in overseeing their business interests and enjoying each other's companionship. Zach had loved introducing Kendall to his world, and they had the opportunity to spend more time with Bianca and Miranda in Paris.

Kendall had gone into labor a week after her due date, and Zach was by her side throughout her labor and delivery. Bianca had also kept her promise and returned to Pine Valley to be with them as they had planned when Miranda was born. The sisters finally had the opportunity to experience childbirth together and to bond on another level through their children.

Zach resisted the urge to kiss Kendall in her sleep while remembering the joy he had felt when he first held his daughter in his arms. She was so perfect and tiny and beautiful, and she had looked at him with wide eyes as if she knew that he was her father, and that she already owned his heart and his soul. He had never felt such immense love for anyone at that moment as he did for Kendall and their baby – and the love had grown by leaps and bounds each day of her life.

They had decided on a name for the baby soon after finding out they were having a daughter, but had kept it to themselves until after she was born. After Kendall received a loving and unexpected gift, they were certain that the name they had picked was meant to be and grateful that Bianca had agreed to their choice. The day after she was born, Kendall and Zach gathered Bianca, Erica, Jackson and Myrtle Fargate with them to announce their daughter's name. Before they could make the announcement, though, Myrtle gave Kendall a letter that she had been holding for many years.

Just as Mona Tyler had left a letter with Nick Davis for Bianca when she had her first child, she had left a letter with Myrtle for Kendall. It was a gift that Kendall never expected and tears came easily to her eyes before she even unsealed the envelope. Zach and Jackson stood away from the women and observed their reaction to this message from a woman they had all loved so much… and Zach remembered his promise to Mona at her gravesite on the day of Ethan's funeral and was glad that he had been able to keep it, silently promising that he would continue to do so with his own daughter as well.

Kendall's voice shook as she read aloud the missive from her grandmother that had been written during a time of turmoil with Erica:

_My darling Kendall. If you are reading this letter then I was unable to be with you when you gave birth to your first child, but I am watching over you as best as I can. I hope that this means you have finally found the love that you have searched for so long. I do not know what life holds for you and your mother, but it is my fondest hope that you have found peace with each other and can share the joy of this occasion together. I know that the circumstances of your own birth bring you pain, and I am sorry for my part in that pain, but I have always loved you even when you were far from us all. I will always be grateful that I was given the opportunity to love you in person for at least a little while. Hold your child close to you and give it all the love that you deserved. It will not always be easy, but I promise you that even the bad times will seem like blessings as your child grows to adulthood – as I treasure all the time that I was blessed by you. I have faith in your ability to be a wonderful mother and raise a child that you can be proud of. Before I end this letter, I want to share some words that sustained me during the most trying times of motherhood. They always remind me that I wasn't alone. The almighty was always with me. Remember -- 'The greatest and the least, the weak and the strong, the rich and the poor, in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, in tragedy and triumph, you are all my children.'_

Kendall finished the note on a sob, recognizing the final quote as the same words that Mona had used in her letter to Bianca. She embraced Myrtle and thanked her for her love and care before embracing her sister and mother as well. As Zach cleared his throat, she had smiled at him and held out her arms for the baby he was holding. Once she was nestled in her mother's arms, Kendall looked at the expectant faces surrounding them.

"With Bianca's blessing… and Zach's complete agreement… we have decided to name our daughter after grandma as well. Her name is Mona Grace Slater," Kendall told them softly.

Even though Bianca had known they were going to use Mona's name for the baby, even she had not known the baby's full name until that moment… and Erica had not known it at all. At the announcement of her name, Erica burst into fresh tears and hugged Kendall and the baby close to her and Jackson had turned to Zach to shake hands. That moment had been a turning point in Erica's relationship with her son-in-law – which would always be antagonistic due to their personalities, but tempered by the love they both bore Kendall and baby Mona.

Zach smiled as he watched Kendall sleep with their baby daughter, mindful of how fortunate they both were in finding each other and making a life together… and looking forward to many more anniversaries that would be spent at the casita, raising their family, and sharing their love.

As the baby stirred Kendall opened her eyes and caught her husband's gaze. She asked softly, "What are you smiling about?"

He kissed her tenderly before whispering, "Just thinking about us."

THE END

_Thank you to KB and CS for your help and guidance as this story took on a life of its own. It was difficult to leave this little Zendall universe, but it was time... and at least in this one there is a happily ever after for Zach, Kendall and baby Mona._


End file.
